Things We Never Thought
by meSOcoolxD
Summary: BL. Sometimes what you're looking for is right where you left it.
1. An Unforseen Life

**New story! I was bored and this sort of popped into my head lol.**

**Alright so in this fic Naley weren't pregnant yet. Jake and Peyton were together all throughout high school, along with Jenny. Brooke and Lucas stayed together, Peyton never fell for Lucas. The gang were all set to go to Duke, but Brooke decided to take a different turn and go to NYU. **

**Remember to check out my other stories!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The first thing Lucas Scott always did when he woke up was to check and make sure he was still living, because the people he had pissed off in Tree Hill for the last couple of years, he was sure someone would've murdered him by now. Lucas wasn't proud of it, but it was the man he had become, the man he swore he would never be.

The next thing he always did was make sure his wife, Peyton, was still in the house. He would've thought she had left him by now. Once again, Lucas never thought he would be married to Peyton Sawyer, of all people. But Jake had been on the run again, and Brooke, well, Lucas really didn't like to think about her. It was a buried story and it was gonna stay buried.

He got up and looked outside his window. The house Lucas had bought had more than enough room. It was huge for a couple with no children, but hey, Lucas made money, and he made sure everyone knew it.

He walked down the long spiraling staircase, where a few maids were bustling around the kitchen. The table was already set up with his breakfast, black coffee and pacncakes. Since Peyton couldn't cook to save her life, the cooks came in handy. There was a note next to his plate, in Peyton's handwriting. _Art show, be back later._ Lucas rolled his eyes and sat down. They couldn't even write letters to each other without it sounding disconnected. But that was what their relationship was, disconnected.

In high school, Lucas would've jumped at the idea of being with Peyton Sawyer, but that all changed with the name of Brooke Davis. Lucas loved her with everything he had inside, she was apart of him. They were together through part of junior and the rest of senior year. They had stuck together through just about everything, and he always thought that they would be together forever. But reality had kicked both of them in the ass, and now Lucas was alone in a big house, with a wife he wasn't in love with. The gang had all applied to Duke, but Brooke had also applied to NYU for fashion. She didn't want to go, but Lucas and everyone else begged her to go, to follow her dream, so she went.

It was hard, but the first 2 years were easy. They all kept in touch with Brooke, it was like she never left, then starting junior year of college, everyone became busy, there was no time for 2 hour phonecalls, and the only time you could be on the computer, was if you were doing research, not emailing. And Brooke's schedule was just as demanding, there were times they wouldn't hear from each other for weeks, sometimes to a full month.

Then Nikki had come back, and knew exactly where to find Jake. Nobody knew she was back, until Nikki had tried to kidnap Jenny. Fortunately, she was more stupid than anyone had thought. She had tried to take Jenny in broad daylight. Lucas and Nathan saw her, and quickly took her away from Nikki, but Nikki promised to be back, and she did come back, this time with a heard of lawyers and child services, but there was no way they could get to Jake now. He was long gone.

After Nikki had come back, Jake took Jenny and ran as far away as they could. Peyton was heartbroken, but that's just the way things were. Now they had lost two people closest to them, then there were four.

Despite being married, Nathan and Haley pulled off marriage pretty well. Nathan was playing for Duke alongside Lucas, and Haley was studying to become a professor in English Literature. They had wanted kids, but decided to hold off until they were financially stabled, and not living in a dorm. They all pretty much got along, what was left of the gang. It was hard sometimes, losing touch with all yuor friends in only a span or four years, but that was the way things were, so they all accepted it. Lucas was still playing only 15 minutes in every quarter, but it was better than nothing. But soon Lucas literally got nothing.

It was Duke against University of Florida 89-91, Duke was down by 2. Nathan passed the ball to Rivera, who faked left and bounced it to Lucas, with only 4 seconds left. Lucas shot it behind the three point line, and it went in just as the buzzer sounded. There was so much noise, so many people around him, cheering. Lucas was happy, overjoyed, but he was this tight feeling in his chest, it was harder and harder to breathe. He heard Nathan calling his name, but it was faint, and all Lucas heard were screams as he collapsed.

He was rushed immediately to the hospital. Turns out he suffered from a heart attack, no doubt from his HCM. He had several doctors come in and give his opinion, but they all said the same thing. There was no way he would be able to play basketball professionally, ever. Not even for 15 minutes for each quarter, Lucas basically kissed his career goodbye.

He remembered the first night he was in the hospital, Nathan had stayed with him most of the time, while Haley went out somewhere, Nate said she was making a call. After they had left, Lucas was alone in his own misery. His whole life had been ripped out from under him, and all because of some disease he inherited from his bastard father.

Brooke showed up at his room that night. He'll never forget it.

_"Come in," Lucas said bitterly._

_"Hey Luke."_

_Lucas turned his head, "Brooke," he croaked._

_"How are you doing?" she asked as she sat down in the seat next to him._

_"I'm just fantastic. I haven't heard from the love of my life in two years, and now i've just found out i can never play pro ball ever again."_

_"Luke i'm sorry, about everything, but would you seriously rather be dead?"_

_"Sometimes i think so. I mean what am i supposed to do now?"_

_"Lucas you can do lots of things. YOu're still in school, you can become an author, or if you still wanna be involved in sports, be a sports agent."_

_"That's all really nice, but what about us?"_

_"Lucas.."_

_"Brooke no. I wanna know if we can ever get back to the way we were."_

_"It's not that simple."_

_"I know that. But i've been on this grind for two years, playing basketball and then thinking about you. I wanna knwo if its just wishful thinking."_

_"Lucas i can't pick up my life and move here. My life is in New York, i'm doing good in NYU, and i have to stay there if i want to make it big."_

_"So you're saying that your career is more important than me?"_

_"No, that's not what i'm saying. Lucas i have worked so hard for an opportunity like this, you have no idea, and i don't wanna give up on it."_

_"You know what, fine, go back to New York, and become that fashion designer, and forget about me."_

And she did. Lucas never heard from her every again, except on television and in magazines. She was really living her dream, something she worked hard for. After awhile, Lucas felt bad for how he treated her, but too much had happened, he felt embarassed to even call her, he was that guilty. So he didn't. He went on to be that person he just didn't want to be.

Then Dan had died. It was old age, but the guy finally kicked the bucket. It was ironic really, people had been trying to kill Dan his whole life, but the only thing that managed to break him what just of old age. So Lucas attended the funeral during the end of senior year, along with Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. Lucas wasn't necessarily sad, but there was a loss and he felt it. Dan was an evil man. He hurt people, and he made people pay.

At the reception, Dan's lawyer had shown up with his will. Deb inherited the house and all his other assets, and Nathan and Lucas owned all of the dealerships in North Carolina. At first they were gonna sell it, but it occurred to Lucas that he needed to be making some money since he couldn't play in the NBA, so he decided to keep it. Nathan didn't want it, and it wasn't like he needed it, so Lucas was the sole owner of Scott Dealerships. Then things started getting messy.

The summer after college graduation, Lucas and Peyton had a little fling. It wasn't anything special, it was just two bitter angry people. Peyton missed Jake so much, and then he just left, 'people always leave,' was the story of Peyton's life. Lucas had alot going on, but it was mainly the fact that he was stuck in the life of Dan Scott. He was running a dealership, his dreams squashed because of an injury. All he needed was a kid to corrupt.

So they went on dating, if that's what you wanna call it, then they decided to get married. It also wasn't anything special, just Haley and Nathan were there. And they hated the idea of them getting married. Haley was still sure that Brooke and Lucas were meant to be, and Nathan just didn't think they were even in love. Those issues caused the two couples to drift apart eventually.

The irony of it was that both couples had moved back to Tree Hill ,and none really said a word to each other. Lucas was making money from the dealership and Peyton was still painting and having her own art galleries. Nathan had played in the NBA for 5 years, he loved it but when Haley got pregnant, he decided to retire early and be with her throughout the whole pregnancy. He was only in the business for five years, but he made alot of money off of it, and he was still getting endorsement offers. Haley was orginially studying to be a professor at a college, but settled for THH as an English Lit. teacher for seniors. Haley was now about 7 months into her pregnancy.

So much had changed within the past couple of years, it was hard to imagine the six were ever friends.

There were times when Lucas missed his old friends. He wondered how Brooke and Jake were everyday, if they were happy. He wished he could just go over to Haley and Nathan's house and hang out with them, just like old times. But again, those were old times, and Lucas had turned into an asshole, just like his father. Before most people figured it would be Nathan following in Dan's footsteps, but the tables were completely turned.

Lucas sometimes felt jealousy towards Nathan. Nate had everything Lucas wanted, always have, always will. Nathan had the love from his father, basketball opportunities of a lifetime, and a wife that loved him. Not to mentioned NBA stats that went through the roof. And now his wife was pregnant with a perfect baby on the way.

So basically Nathan had everything. The only thing Lucas got was a heart disease and a dealership.

Even six feet under Dan was taunting Lucas.


	2. Small Fish In A Big Pond

Thanks for the few reviews i've gotten. 

And for some of you who were wondering if this was a Brucas, read the summary at the end. Where it says "BL"

Then you got your answer.

I'm still concerned about how i'm gonna play this out. I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

She tried to remember a time where her life wasn't hectic, and found that it never was quiet and relaxing. There was always some party, high school drama, a cheerleading competition, or something else, that would lead Brooke away from sleep and relaxation.

In elementary school, it was play dates and running around the neighborhood with Peyton, slirping milkshakes and singing along to Brittany Spears. In high school, there were parties, basketball games, competitions, the mall, and hanging with her boytoy of the week. Now in her prime, it was fashion shows, public affairs, VIP parties, and her ever so favorite, late nights with caffeine, sketching her newest masterpieces.

And yes, she still managed to look just fabulous when she came into work the next morning. People asked her hwo she did it. How she managed to accomplish so much in her career, sleepless nights, tears, the time and money, at only 24 years old. The truth was, she couldn't tell you. It was still a mystery to her how she got up in the morning everyday. It wasn't long ago that the only purpose of her getting up, was to see Lucas.

Lucas. A simple, five letter name. It was a name that could be owned by thousands of people in the world. BUt to her, that name meant so much more than a 2 syllable name. Once upon a time it meant everything to her. There were times she couldn't breathe without her broody boy. Hours of classes she would go through, just so she could see him at the end of the day. The only reason she would show up to games was so she could congratulate him on his win, and let him know she was proud.

BUt those times were gone, and so were her feelings. Or she thought they were. Brooke admitted nothing had been the same since her and Lucas ended. Actually, nothing was the same since she went to NYU. But everytime she thought about Lucas, or missed him, she would quickly remember his bitter attitude he showed the last time she ever talked to him. She could remember it like it was yesterday, although she tried to hard to forget it. Of course, he had a right to be angry, his entire basketball career was suddenlt nonexistent. ANd somehow the conversation had managed to turn to them. Don't ask her how, because she could tell you either.

At the time, Brooke was doing great in school. SHe was at the top of her classes, and she already had some sketches that had been sent to various agencies. The only thing wrong was the fact that she missed her friends and her Lucas. There wasn't a day that went by that she never thought about them. Yes, they all thought they could work through it, but some things can only work for so long. Emails became shorter, phone time had been narrowed to 10 minutes, and then all forms of communication just stopped.

It wasn't that she didn't wanna keep in touch, but despite what people though, designers school was some hard ass stuff. It was one thing imagining clothes, it was another drawing them. There were sleepless nights getting ready for presentations, manicans that stood in her living room, and guest speakers, which happened to be the most known designers in the entire world. Anyone who said that being a fashion desgner was easy could just kiss her ass.

When Haley had called her, Brooke had been ecstatic that she had finally heard from her friend. But under the cirumstances, not so much. She wasn't sure if she was upset because Lucas was in the hospital, or that Haley only called her to let her know, not to see how she was doing. But despite that, she flew on a redeye to Duke. SHe expected Lucas to be happy to see her, after almost two years of rare contact. But no, he had to go and be an ass. Brooke tried to convince him that there were other things that he could do, that it wasn't really over, but no again. He had to mention the one thing she wanted to avoid. Yes, she was concerned about where he relationship with Lucas was gonna go, but he didn't have to be so trenchant about it.

When Lucas said to just leave and forget about him, she didn't really intend to. But when he wanted her to give up her career to move back to North Carolina with him, she just couldn't do it. As much as she loved him, she wouldn't do that to herself. It was selfless, but Brooke just wouldn't do that. Throughout her whole relationship with Lucas, it was always all about him. HIs heart disease, his basketball game, his career, his life, his everything. When Keith died, she was there to hold it hand, and when he pushed her away, she stood her ground. But whenever she pushed him away, he got angry about it and went to, oh yea, Peyton.

And then there was Peyton. Her once best friend. There was a time when Brooke would trust Peyton with her life. Peyton was her only family, it went both ways. They always promised that nothing would come between them, not even a guy. Hoes over bros, buds over studs. And it was that way, for awhile. Then Lucas came along. Everyone asked her what was so special about him. Nothing really. Just the fact that he didn't want to get in her pants the first time he saw her. And his shyness and intelligence was something she had never seen before, and it drew her in. As well as her best friend. Yes, Peyton had seen him first, as immature as it sounded. But Peyton always showed anger and irritation whenever Lucas would come around, and she was with Nathan at the time.

After things simmered down a little, Brooke admitted to Peyton that she liked LUcas, and might wanna pursue an actual relationship with him. Peyton gave the okay, and the rest was history. Literally.

Gossip about Brooke Davis being cheated on ran rampant upon the halls of THH. There were girls who smirked in satisfaction, and the guys looked on in confusion. Why the hell would you cheat on Brooke Davis? Brooke herself wondered that, but for different reasons. HSe had honestly thought that her and Lucas were perfect, she was naive then. They had broken her, to the point where she questioned everything about herself. Why couldn't she be good enough for anyone? The question that followed her around her whole life.

Eventually she got over it, and her friendship with Peyton was back on track. Lucas was gone, which gave her time to heal and to be away from him. But he just had to come back, and bring up all those moments and questions that they thought were buried. But, being the bigger person, she accepted his apology, and his frienship. And things were good, she was with Felix, Lucas was her friend, Peyton was her best friend. Everything was in order. But there was that little part of her that kept on thinking about what it would be like if she were with Lucas. She thought sometimes that he had feelings for her, just with little things he would do, things he would say, that would make her just melt. They were quickly replaced though.

She didn't expect to move to California. But thanks to Lucas's charm, and his mother, she was able to come back for senior year. When she thought about it, she was really excited to go to California, but even more excited to come back for the new year, as a senior. Then came the goodbye kiss, or what she liked to call it. Brooke didn't expect it to say the least. Yes, she had her thoughts about her and Lucas, but she never thought he would feel the same way. It just wasn't right, it couldn't happen, not again. So she left for the summer, with her and Lucas's relationship in the air. Now she was dreading coming back, having to deal with all of it.

Brooke would be the first to admit that the friends with benefits was completely stupid. It was not one of her finest moments. She hurt Lucas, and hurt herself. The ache in her heart was bare, it wouldn't go away, and she dind't want it to. So she resolved everything with Lucas, and it led to their first i love yous.

Everything was great from them on. Everyone got along, no disasters, until the school shooting. WHenver Brooke thought about senior year altogether, it always came back to the shooting. The worst experience she had ever had. It was something that would live with all of them who were there, whether they were outside, or held hostage.

And anytime she thought about the shooting, she thought about Peyton and Lucas's kiss. Yes, she was mad about it, but eventualyl she got over it. SHe trusted both of them, and they wouldn't let her down. ANd they didn't for the rest of high school. Then came the big decision making. College. Just the word gave Brooke chills. Going into a new enviroment. It taking more than five minutes to get to school. Everything being so much bigger, different people, professors that really didn't give a damn whether you showed up to class or not.

But she managed to pull it off. Balancing school while keeping in touch with old friends had been easy the first two years. Then her deisgns started getting more recognized, and she was up for plenty of job offers. There was no time for emailing or phone calls. She felt bad, but it was all just out of her hands. When someone passes you your dream, you take it. It sounds selfish, but you never know until it's right in front of you.

So after her little run in with Lucas, she was planning on seeing him the next day, after he cooled off. But she had been called to sketch a dress for a fashion show on real short notice. it would be the first time one of her designs got out of the public and there was no way she would pass on that. So she left, without notice. It was rude, but she was so upset with the way Lucas talked to her, like she was supposed to give up her life to nurse his bruised ego.

And once again everything was about Lucas Scott.

But she went on with her life, thinking of Lucas occasionally. Her career was really taking off, and she felt like she was enough for the first time in awhile. Despite her huge bank account, she settled for a small penthouse in the heart of New York City. Big kitchen, big living room, 2 bedrooms, one office, big bathroom, and big walk in closet. SHe didn't want any roommates, just because living with Brooke was hell. SHe had made some friends from work, but her best friend in the city was Kate Solari. Kate was her confidante and her assistant. Not really her assistant, but she worked for Brooke. Kate was nothing like Peyton, except maybe for the blonde hair. They had yet to get into an argument in their five year friendship. Kate knew all about Brooke and her old life in Tree Hill, and she accepted it, consoled her whenever she missed them.

Brooke couldn't say she was shocked when she found out that Lucas and Peyton had a little fling and got married. She actually thought it was kind of funny, not because it was pathetic, though it was, but because she remembered imagining something like that when Lucas first cheated on her with Peyton. It would keep her up late at night, having nightmares of Lucas and Peyton getting married. And looks like it came true. But from what she heard from Haley, they weren't really happy, or in love. It comforted her to an extent, but she tried to keep her mind off of Tree Hill.

You could say Haley and Nathan were living the all American dream. They even had a white picket fence, and a dog. If that wasn't perfect, Brooke didn't know what was. She talked to Haley every once in awhile, maybe once a week. Things were good with her, as good as can be expected with being 7th months preggers. Of course, Brooke was already named to be the godmother of the little Tutorbaby. At the time Brooke was so happy and excited, she would be able to see her old friend and be there when she gav ebirth. Plus she would be able to spoil that little kid rotten.

What she didn't realize at the time, was that she would have to go back to Tree Hill. THE Tree Hill. Where she was supposed to have left all her problems and all her old reputations and the drama. With Lucas and Peyton there, it would be hard to avoid them.

SHe didn't want to take one look at Lucas and see Dan looking back at her, that she was the cause of that. The same went for Peyton. From how it sounded, Peyton was stuck in a loveless marriage, but like the late Deb and Dan Scott. It was sad actually, how they all stopped being friends. There was a time when they would kill or die for each other. Brooke thought they would be like that forever. SHe would reunite with Lucas, Haley and Nathan would have that family they always wanted, and Peyton would finalyl be with Jake andJenny, wher eit seemed like she belonged.

That was far from where they all were now. It was amazing the friendship they once had, but those times were gone now, and all Brooke had now was the present. And the present consisted of a few minutes to eat before she headed over for dress rehearsal for another one of her fashion shows.

Ever since she graduated, Brooke had been on this grind. Always working, always out doing something for work, having meetings, and when she wasn't doing that she was sketching or sleeping. There was only so much a girl could take.

Despite her busy work schedule, she had found solace in her boyfriend of 6 months, Brian Grant. He was of course, a business man, inheriting his grandfather's company, investing in hotels, stocks, the real thing. He was even on her board of trustees in her clothing company, Pretty Girl. Ironic huh? But never the less, Brian was the best. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, and he could work a business suit. They'd met at a social event, and immediately clicked. The funny part was that he was nothing like Lucas, and that was refreshing, and the fact that Brian actually put her first. It was nice.

OF course, deciding to start off an honest relationship, Brooke filled Brian in about her old life, including Lucas. He was understanding, but he asked her how she could put up with someone that had broke her heart numerous times. SHe could call it stupidity, immaturioty, puppy love, but that would still leave Brooke clueless.

Brooke was finally content with her life. Sure, there were times she wanted to stab her vein with a needle, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Brooke Davis could handle anything. Except facing her ex boyfriend and her ex best friend.

She thought she could. SHe honestly thought she could pull it off, but it's easier said than done. No doubt Lucas was an ass like Nathan described. Brooke had a theory that owning a dealership did that to people. It would explain alot of things. At first she found it hard to believe that Lucas had turned into his father. She could remember times when Lucas would swear up and down he would never live the life Dan had. She believed him at the time. It just goes to show how much has changed.

Brooke glanced at the clock. SHe had about 10 minutes until she had to leave. It was just 2 blcoks away. But with the crowded sidewalks, and the fact that she was wearing her Jimmy Choos, she would have to leave now. Grabbing her coat, she left her penthouse and locked it behind her.

Brooke really fit in New York. The style, the beauty, everything was all Brooke. Dressed in a white strapless sundress with a cream coat over it and her Chanel sunglasses on her nose, Brooke crossed the street and walked along the hustle and bustle of New York City. What Brooke liked alot about New York was the fact that nobody really cared what you looked like. YOu saw someone once, dressed bad, and you would probably never see them again. No point to obsess about their fashion choices. Nobody was up for scrutiny, and she liked it.

The doorman opened the door for her and she stepped into the Paramount Hotel. It was supposed to be a low key fashion show, with only the most selective buyers. The big guard let her through the side door and she encountered a very different hustle and bustle. There were about 18 models, all sitting in chairs or in dressing rooms. Make up artists were spreading out their cosmetics, and the hair stylists were plugging in hair dryers and flat irons. On the catwalk you could see technicians checking for the lighting. It was a normal day in the life of Brooke Davis.

SOmetimes she laughed to herself, all these people were working for her. Some were 5 maybe 10 years older than her, but were under her authority. They followd whatever she said, and she wasn't too hard on them. Whenever strangers would ask what she did, they were surprised. Brooke was one of the youngest fashion designers ever, and she was proud. She worked hard to be where she was at, it took alot of sacrifices. But it all paid off when she saw teenagers wearing her clothes or models out of the catwalk decked out in her couture.

There were times when she wondered how it would've been like if she had moved back to North Carolina to be with Lucas. Would they have been happy? Yes, maybe for awhile. But sooner or later Brooke would've gotten bored, and resented Lucas. And maybe she would've been friends with Peyton still. There wans't a point thinking about how it could've been, but it was enlightening to think about it once in awhile.

She hung her coat up on the coatracks, and smoothed down her hair, which was in a low ponytail, with her sidebangs out. Brooke hadn't really changed the past couple of years.SHe had gotten taller, more slimmer, but the same. Her beauty was unique, and her dimples were as deep as ever. SHe checked her watch. Brian was supposed to be there in five minutes. He always liked to come to her shows, see all her hard work.

Yes, like was good for Brooke Davis. A great boyfriend, a best friend, and a growing company at only 24. SOme could call it a miracle, that she was lucky, but it was from her own will to make it in this life. Brooke always looked back on her life, and she was prouid of the decisions she made.

But there was always that one 'what if...'

But Brooke had no time to think about that. SHe had a fashion show to prepare for. Then followed by reporters and photographers afterward. Surely she would be on the cover or in a fashion magazine the next morning. It wasn't new to her, but everytime she got all excited and chipper. There were interviews she would do on TV, and she would get butterflies on each one. Seeing herself on TV was always a big thing with her. It was surral, like it wasn't her. And the fact that millions of people around the world could be watching her every move on television.

But she always wondered if a certain person was watching her, after all these years.

What she didn't know was that he was, after all these years, still watching her.


	3. I'd Rather Play The Fool

Thanks for the reviews! 

Sorry i haven't updated in a couple of days, i've been real busy with school studying for exams and such.

I'm kind of gonna go slow with this story, with everything that happens, because i kinda wanna put alot more detail than i do in my other fics. Don't ask me why, i just thought i should lol.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Oh and check out my other fics if you can!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

There were the few times when Lucas and Peyton would actually sit down together and have dinner. Lucas kind of found it funnyy, their marriage. All of it was based on a lie, every little inch of their marriage certificate was nothing to either of them, and they let each other know everydayy, with certain situations likee this.

It wasn't that they didn't get along, they didn't even really talk to each other. Occasionally they would argue, but Peyton would ignore him and walk away. That was just the way it was.

Peyton was sitting at one end of their table, while Lucas was at the other. Peyton was eating while going over her open gallery schedule, while Lucas was lookin at the dealership statistics, if they had made any improvement in selling in the past year.

"So, how was work?" Peyton asked casually.

Lucas looked up from his work. She was only asking him that because it seemed like the wifeyy thing to do. She didn't really care how his day was anyway.

"It was successful, as always. But please don't act like you care."

"Lucas i'm just trying to make conversation. We're married for goodness sake!"

"And why now are you trying to takee over the role of my wife? You've had, what? A few years?"

"Well i thought after a few years you would stop being a jackass, but recently i've given up on that hope."

"Hmm a little spitfire this evening aren't we?"

"Will you stop being so ... Dan?!?!" Peyton yelled from across the table.

"Maybe if you stop being to Deb!"

"Why are you acting so cruel Lucas? What happened to that kind guy that we all once knew?" Peyton asked. For years she had been wondering what had happened to him, but during the years, she didn't really care what happened to him, until now. Peyton needed answers.

"That boy is gone! He grew up and realized that not everything ends happily. At least not here. And if you're gonna blame somebody, blame her!" Lucas yelled angrily.

"Oh, so it's Brooke's fault that you're an asshole? It's been years Luke! Get over it! Let it go please. I can't believe you're still holding this grudge over her."

"Peyton please. Don't tell me to stop holding grudges. You're just as mad at her as i am. She left you, abandoned you!"

"Yeaa she did, and i blame your sorry ass for that! You were so mean, so cruel to her! And you even had the nerve to tell her to pack up and stand beside you! As much as i miss Brooke, i don't blame her for trying to get as far away from you," Peyton yelled as she stood up and slammed the door.

A few seconds later Lucas heard the car rumble as Peyton took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifee had been kicking Peyton's ass ever since she could remember. The first thing was her mother dying. Then came the abandonment of her father. Then the loss of her biological mother. The heartbreaks just kept on coming. Jake left her. And now she was married to Lucas, Dan reincarnated.

This was their first fight in a couple of months. And as she expected, it was about Brooke. Lucas always blamed all his faults on her. Yes, she contribured to some of it, but Lucas chose to act like his father, therefore, it was all his fault. She guessed it made him feel better about himself. But it didn't make people think any different of him.

Peyton wasn't blind, or deaf. People talked in Tree Hill, and boyy they talked alot. The whole town knew about the famous love triangle, and now the marriage of two people who couldn't stand each other. She heard Mrs. Thompson telling her neighbor that it was 'Deb and Dan reborn.' It was funnyy when Peyton really thoght about it. Because it was absolutely 100 percent true. They were in the same marriage as the late Deb and Dan Scott. Everywhere she went, people looked on and whispered to the people behind her. It could've been their beauty they were complimenting, or the fact that her husband had completely screwed them over in some way, shape, or form. She was pretty used to it by now. Anything that Lucas did nowadays didn't really surprise her.

She pulled her car into the grass near the Rivercourt. SHe hadn't been here in ages, but tonight she just felt like the wanted to relive all the happy times, instead of being stuck in where she was now. She squinted her eyes, and saw a couple sitting on the benches. Nathan and Haley.

It was ironic. The whole situation was ironic, and just completely random.Originially Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were really good friends. Protected each other from everything. It was hard to imagine that Peyton didn't even talk to the pregnant couple anymore. SHe felt horrible about it, but what could she say to them? There were no words to be spoken. Too much had happened to be able to have a simple conversation.

Since she was already there, there really was no point in leaving again. And they would notice if they haerd her car suddenly start up again and drive away. They would definitely think she was a bitch then.

Walking quietly to the center of the basketball court, her eyes focused on the midcourt symbol on the concrete. She felt their eyes on her, eyes of confusion. BUt they would never understand why she was here, Peyton herself didn't understnad. Whne she got to the circle, she just stood there, taking everything in. All the memories, friendships that had happened at this court and enemies that had been made as well.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" she heard Nathan say from behind her.

"Yeaa, it's all coming back now, how much i missed this place."

"How you doing Peyton?" Haley said, concern in her tone.

"Would you believe me if i said i was good?"

"NOt really," Nathan smiled.

"Okayy, well i'm not good. But i think you guys already knew that," Peyton said, sitting down next to them.

"Then why are you with him?"

"I honestly don't know. We doin't have any kids, i make enough money. I guess im just hoping one of these days he'll change. But i know he won't now. He still has so much anger towards Brooke. He can't just get passed it," Peyton explained.

"Well, he's gonna have to. Brooke's coming down here in a couple of weeks," Haley said.

"Really?!?! Mann, that's something. She's coming for the baby though right?"

"Yup, she's her godmother, so she's gonna come down for a few weeks before the birth."

"Is she doing okayy? I mean, i see her on tv al lthe time, but is she really good?"

"For the most part. She's dating this one guy, they're pretty happy."

"That's good. She deserves it. If anyone does, it's her."

"So, how's Lucas?" Haley asked curiously.

"I think you know how he is Haley," Peyton smirked.

"Well, i hear all these things from the neighbors, and people talking in town. Some i can't even believe. But is it true?"

"Well, which scandal?"

"I heard about him blackmailing Sampson Motors to let him buy out his business."

"Yeaa that's true. Tom Sampson was cheating on his wifee, and had a kid with the adultress, somehow Lucas found out. A week later, Sampson Motors closed down."

"What about John Plinka? Did Lucas refuse to sell a car to him?"

"Yeaa, he heard from somebody that John was talking about how lucky Brooke was to get away from him. Lucas found out, had Plinka thrown out of the dealership."

"Damn, what an asshole," Nathan said.

"Yup, that's my hubby. Pissing off Tree Hill, one person at a time. I'm surprised no one's set the dealership on fire with him insdie," Peyton joked.

"Maybe they're just waiting for you to do it," Nathan said.

"Oooh burn."

"But seriously guys. How did we get to this? Nate, we haven't talked to Peyton in years, or Lucas for that matter."

"I know Hales. I don't know what happened to us. We changed i guess."

"No actually Lucas changed, he turned into Dan, someone he promised all of us he would never be," Peyton said sadly.

"You knwo i don't blame Brooke, it's not her fault. SHe went after her dream, and she's happy now. Luke just needs to let it go and move on," Nathan said.

"I wish it were that simple. But he's not gonna let up. Every wrong thing he does, he blames it on Brooke. He won't even say her name. ALl he'll say is 'her.'"

"Well," Nathan said standing up, "He better get over it quick, because Brooke is gonna be here for awhile. And Brooke's still the same. She won't take crap from anybody."

Peyton smiled ,"That's refreshing. SHe's still the same old Brooke."

"You know Peyton, it's never too late to reconnect with her," Haley said.

"I'm not too sure about that. It's too late, things have changed."

"It's never too late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nights like these where he would sit in his leather chair in the den, and drink a bottle of scotch. Occasionally he would watch ESPN, but he would get frustreated and turn it off. It was supposed to be him on that court, being starred in college basketball. He was supposed to be playing in the NBA, rich, happy, and in lovee. BUt, Lucas never got what he wanted. He wanted Brooke. That didn't happen. He wanted the NBA. That ended before it started. He wanted to be happy and that was something he would never be.

It didn't face Lucas that Peyton had left. SHe always did tihs, drove out into the night, coming home at different times of the day. It had occurred to him a couple of times that Peyton was cheating on him, but there was no one that would dare to do that. Lucas Scott would find out and drive that man out of Tree HIll. It was known fact. Just ask anybody in Tree HIll for that mattrer.

Lucas felt bad sometimes for what he's done. It wasn't excusable, and it was just so mean and cold to do. But at the time, he didn't think twice about doing it. He was so angry at everybody, especially her. At times he would blame her for him being this way. If she had stayed, then he wouldn't be this unahppy. He would've been happy, raising a family with Brooke, still working the dealership, but at least being happy about it. And he would be close to Nate and Haley again. His brother and his best friend.

He caught himself sometimes, thinking that he coulld actually fix this. Then reality would crash back to him, and he would end up angry and hurt again. It was a long and conplex process, but it always came back again.

Lucas aked himself everyday. Why was he likee this? He wanted to blame Brooke, or Peyton, or Nathan and Haley. He wanted to so bad, and he did for the most part. He made Peyton miserable by just being her husband. He hadn't spoken a word to Nathan and Haley in five years. Whenever they would cross paths, he would brush past them as if there was no one there. And he wanted to blame Brooke. Because of her he was like ethis. The typical guy thing to do, and he did it. It was Brooke's fault for breaking his heart, and now his heart wasn't only damaged, it was ice cold. There was no lovee in his heart anymore, no warmth. That kind smile was now a cowardly smirk. The sereneness of his eyes were now just pools of blue ice water. There was no kindness left in him anymore.

Every once in awhile there would be. It would come to the surface, but it would descend as soon as it came up. There were times when he felt like he was the old Lucas again, the one who always cared about everybody, the guy who was nice to everyone, no matter what. All he would have to do was think of Brooke before he balled his fists and his jaws were clenched. Yes, he blamed Brooke and everybody else for how he was.

But it was much easier than blaming himself.


	4. One Life To The Other

Thanks for reviews! 

Yes, Lucas is an ass. I warned you i was gonna make him like Dan as much as possible lol.

This chapter is just Brooke and her interaction with her boyfriend, Brian. Imagine Brian as a kind of Jared Padelecki typee lol.

And a phone call from Haley.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For most of Brooke's adolescent life, she only thought about two things, cheerleading, partying, and alcohol. That was it and nothing else, it was her life. Then as she got older, she only thought about another two things, Peyton, Lucas, and calculus.. It was expected, they were the cause of her trust issues, plus she completley sucked at calculus, and had to pass it to graduate. Then now, in her prime, Brooke thought about three things: Brian, work, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Lucas. She thought about Lucas, it was the third thing on her list. It was so so so wrong and inappropriate. Whenever she thought of Lucas, she always remembered two things: One was who he used to be, the sweet kind guy that helped everybody. Then there was the person she had heard about, the cold, heartless guy. After that thought, she quickly focused on something else to take up her time.

The life of Brooke Davis was glamorous, and most people thought everything was great with her. She had the perfect boyfriend, job, and was living in luxury. Those were just the good parts though. There was the sleepless nights, the couture deadlines, and don't even get her started on fashion shows. When you really went in depth with her busy schedule, you realized that there wasn't really time for thinking about anything except what you were doing. But, Brooke managed to find some thinking time.

Back in high school, people thought that only thing Brooke thought about were boys and alcohol. If only they knew that boys were the last thing on her mind at the time. She was hot, and slept around alot, but that was never her intention whenever she went out. She just got so wasted that she didn't care if she had sex or not. Brooke would wake up along most of the time, leave to go home, and fall asleep again. That was jus the way it was. She didn't think back on it, and she didn't cry over it. Come to think of it, Brooke hadn't gotten drunk in years.

Brooke rolled over in her bed and checked the clock. 9:17. At this time she would already be in the office, getting ready for a meeting, or scheduling another fashion show. But not today on this bright Saturday morning. Today she had the day off, surprisingly. Brooke didn't knwo the meaning of the word. But today she would experience what it felt like to have a day off. NOt only that, but she would spend it with her boyfriend. Just thinking about him made Brooke all giggly like a little girl.

Brian was everything she could've hoped for. He was just the person to get Lucas out of her system. He was tall, rich, and sweet. An all around nice guy. It was ironic really. Brian was a nice guy, but Brooke had met him when she was drunk and at a social event. She couldn't really remember all the details of their meeting, but what she did remember made her face turn red. If she remembered correctly, she had spilt her whine all over his suit, and then yelled at him for it. He had been a gentleman about it, got her a new glass, and then drove her home whe nthe party was over. The next morning he had shown up with a bottle of aspirin and flowers. The rest was history.

As weird as it sounded, Brian seemed to like her imperfect self. She never questioned him about it though, afraid that he would realize what he was doing and run. It wasn't really plausible, but she was a worry wart.

Pulling the curtains open, she observed the city streets. Even on a weekend, the streets were filled with people and cabs were lined up on the street. Brooke was meant for this life style. All the glamorous fashion, the beautiful people, and she shopping.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her front door open and close. Jumping over her bed and ran through the hallway into Brian's arms.

"I could get used to this greeting," Brian joked as he set Brooke down of the floor.

"Ehh i wouldn't if i were you. I'm kinda tired now," Brooke laughed as she went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"That's too bad. So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"That's the cool part. I have absolutely nothing planned today," Brooke said proudly as she got out two mugs.

"I never thought i'd see the day," Brian laughed, "So i guess we'll have to figure out something to do."

"You're not working today?"

"Sweetie i never work on weekends."

"Lucky. It's kinda fun having your day open," Brooke smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"It is. So, what do you wanna do today?" Brian asked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know really. I don't really have anything i need to do."

"That's kinda the point. We're gonna go out, and do something we dont' have to do, just because we want to."

"Wow, i haven't had that in awhile," Brooke said amused.

"And that's why we're gonna do it. Brooke you've been working yourself to the bone for five years, it's about time you took time off for a weekend. So we're gonna go out, and just walk around the city. If you see somewhere you wanna go, then we'll go. You've lived in New York for five years, and i know you haven't seen every bit of it, so we're gonna go see it together."

"Are you sure you wanna spend the whole day with me?" Brooke asked.

"Why, is that a bad thing?" he smirked.

"It depends on the person. I've spent the day with you before, but we're talking about now, when i don't have things to do. Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle me? I can get pretty out of hand, and annoying." Brooke smiled.

"I think i can handle it," Brian said he leaned in and kissed Brooke on the lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way."

"I'm serious."

"Now way."

"Brian stop! I'm telling you the truth!" Brooke laughed as they walked along the sidwalk hand in hand.

"Brooke there is no way you haven't been to Jamba Juice before," Brooke shook his head.

"Well i havne't been. I've just never gotten around to it," Brooke explained.

"They didn't have Jamba Juice in Tree Hill?"

"Bri there are only like 250 people in Tree Hill. There will probably never be a Jamba Juice," Brooke laughed.

"You really missed out. It's so good."

"What's so special about it? It's just a smoothie," Brooke whined as they walked into Jamba Juice.

"Brooke Penelope Davis don't diss the Juice," Brian said as he ordered to two Orange Machine Dreams.

They walked to a table and sat down while waiting.

"Thanks Bri," Brooke said.

"For what?" he asked.

She shrugged, "For being here i guess."

"You don't have to thank me. I came here because i wanted to. You're my girlfriend, i wanna spend as much time with you as possible."

"Okayy stop, you're gonna make me cry or something," Brooke laughed.

"Why should i stop? It's not like you haven't heard this before."

"I know, it's just that i never really believed it until now."

"That someone wants to be with you?" Brian asked.

"Yeaa, i mean, all the guys i've been with have screwed me over somehow. I guess i always thought that i wasn't worth someone sticking around."

"Well don't believe that anymore because i'm here aren't i? And i'm not going anywhere, and i promise not to screw you over."

"I'll believe you, if you promise me two things?"

"Name them."

"Well one, you let me know if you're having doubts, that if you want out, then tell me, don't try to keep it from me."

"I seriously doubt that, but I promise. And the other?"

"Don't sleep with Kate."

Brian laughed, remembering Brooke's ex best friend.

"You won't have to worry about that."

"I believe you."

"Good," Brian said as he was called to get their drinks.

As Brian was paying Brooke looked outside and saw all the people, each with their own story. Each one was different, therefore they had a different story. Their lives could've went from bad to good, or good to bad, or sometimes bad straight on. Brooke's story, bad to good. She had been hurt, more than she could count, by the two people that meant more to her than anything. They were her family, the only people she had. But now she managed to move on, with someone that she knew would never do that to her. As long as Brian was with her, Brooke would never have to feel that kind of pain ever again, and for that she was glad. For once things were perfect.

"I promise you're gonna love this," Brian said setting her smoothie in front of her.

"I believe you." Brooke said.

"I love it when you say that," Brian smiled.

Brooke took a sip and her eyes popped out in delight.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good!" Brooke exclaimed as she took a longer sip.

"HA! I told you that you would love it. No one can insult Orange Dream once they've tried it."

"Hmm you're right," Brooke mumbled, the straw still in her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being out the whole day, Brooke was pooped. Her and Brian had checked out all the stores she hadn't been to, tried Jamba Juice, went to the movie theatre, even had their picture sketched by somebody in the park. Brooke had a good day, it was fun and she got to spend it with someone that mattered.

At this rate she didn't ever wanna go back to work, to the hustle and bustle, but sooner or later she would have. Maybe she could just work weekdays, rework her schedule a little bit. It would give her more time to spend with Brian, and she could shop like she used to. Only this time she made her own money, and it was pretty endless to her.

She never wanted to leave New York, even if it was for a little while, but she had to go back to Tree Hill for Naley's baby. It wasn't that big of a sacrifice, but being stuck in Tree Hill for a few weeks with Lucas and Peyton minutes away, now that was a sacrifice. Thinking about Tree Hill reminded her that she had to call Haley and let her know when she would be coming down. From what she had been told, Haley was due in three weeks, which meant Brooke had to be there at least next weeks. Which meant that she would have to see Lucas and Peyton doing married stuff. She didn't plan on running into them, but in a town as small as Tree Hill, it was inevitable. You couldn't hide from anybody there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutorgirl," Brooke said.

"Brooke! Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just got back from shopping," Brooke laughed.

"Why am i not surpriised?"

"Beats me. But anyway, i was thinking about maybe flying down there next weekend or something, just a couple of weeks until the due date."

"So next weekend? That sounds good. We'll have the guest bedroom ready by the time you get here."

"No that's okay, i can just check into a hotel," Brooke said.

"No way, you are not staying in a hotel. You're gonna stay with me and Nathan, he's gonna need some help. My hormones are absolutely crazy."

"Oh that's great. So how is everybody?"

"We're good. Nathan's doing good with the Ravens. Maternity leave sucks but ehh whatever... I talked to Peyton the other night."

"Really? Weird. You and Peyton haven't talked in five years."

"I know, me and Nathan were at the Rivercourt, and then Peyton shows up. She had a fight with Lucas."

"They fight alot don't they?" Brooke asked in her most uninterested voice.

"No not really. They don't even really talk to each other."

"And they're married?"

"Yup. She's still waiting for him to change i guess."

"It's because of me isn't it?"

"Umm what?"

"It's my fault that Peyton can't deal with Lucas. He's still pissed that i left him," Brooke stated.

"Well.. yeaa kind of... BUt don't worry about it Brooke. We all know it's not your fault. Lucas is just being.. well.. Dan." Haley sighed.

"He better keep his attitude in check. He's bound to say some mean things once he sees me."

"Yeaa, that's inevitable. But just keep your distance, and you'll be fine."

"I seriously doubt that Hales. He might come find me on purpose just to start something."

"Lucas is an ass, but he's not that stupid. He knows you're not gonna just let him trash you."

"You're right about that. So how's Peyton taking my homecoming? I bet she's just jumping for joy," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Actually no. She was pretty happy when i told her you were coming back for the birth. Maybe you it can give you guys a chance..."

"Hales no offense, but im here for only one reason, and that's to see you and Naley with the baby."

"Alright, but don't say i never tried."

"I won't."

"Soo, how's Brian?"

"Omg he's awesome. Today was like my first day off in forever, so he took he out and explored the city. I've been working so much, i never really realized the different stores that were here. And i actually shopped! Like alot. I haven't done that since college."

"No way," Haley said seriously.

"I'm serious! But that's all taken care of now. I think i bought enoug hstuff to make up for those past years."

"That leaves a whole lot of clothes though."

"More than a whole lot."

"Well i'm glad that Brian makes you happy. Lord knows you needed it."

"I did Haley, and Brian does that for me. He makes me feel like im more than just a piece of ass, like im enough."

"Something Lucas never did for you?"

"Lucas didn't make me feel like a piece of ass, but i wasn't ever enough for him. And now, i guess nothing's enough for him."

"Yeaa, Lucas really took a turn. Brooke you should hear all these things he's done. It's so cold and not Lucas."

"That's Lucas now, so we might as well get used to it."

"I hear ya. But i gotta make dinner, so i'll talk to you later?"

"Yep. I'll call you tomorrow with my flight plans."

"Okay, let me know. Nathan can pick you up."

"ALright, talk to ya later. Tutorgirl."

"Byee Tigger."

Talking to Haley was always a trip. Talking to Haley made her remember all the good times with good old Haley. It was hard to imagine they had never been friends, but all the things they've been through, it's not surprising that they are. Haley was the geek and Brooke was the slut, and that's the way it was, but somehow they had found a friend in eadch other. No matter what Brooke could always count on Haley to stay the same kind person. Sure they had thousands of miles seperating them, but that didn't really matter to them. They were just as close as ever. Haley would never change, even when she was married and a cheerleader, she was the same.

Surprisingly Brooke had found a brother in Nathan, as weird as it sounded. Her and Nathan had always ran with the same crowd, right from day one. But they had never really had any kind of relationship, even when he was dating Peyton. There were greetings here and there, but nothing short of acquaintences. Brooke couldn't pinpoint the exact moment her and Nathan bonded, but she was guessing it was during the time when she had left Lucas for good. Nathan was understanding, and just there for her. It was awkward sometimes, to be talking to Nathan about stuff, but she got used to it. She knew now that she could count on him.

Thinking about the couple and everything they've done for her always made her think of Tree Hill. Her home.

It always brought her back down to her roots, where it all started. When she was a teenager she talked about Tree Hill like it was a piece of crap, and it kind of was in every sense of the word. There was only one mall, one supermarket, you could tour the whole town in a span of ten minutes. Tree Hill meant nothing to her at the time. It was just some place where her parents stuck her to finish off high school, thinking that they could get her away from the trouble. Yeaa, Tree Hill was a town full of nothing.

But when the time came for her to move on from that, it was hard. There were times when Brooke missed Tree Hill, her home. The people there were friendly, on the surface, and it was just home. So much had happened to her in that small little town, so much that she would never forget them. She had met her best friend there and had lost her there, found the love of her life, then lost him. But she had gained another best friend, Haley, and found a brother in Nathan. There was Karen, the mother she never had, the one she went to with all her problems about her son.

Brooke could try to block out all the shit that had gone on in that town, but it would take psychological help to have it removed from your memory. There was Dan Scott, destroying everyone's lives. There was the school shooting, which would forever leave a mark on that school and town. Naley's second wedding would never be forgotten, or the night of the state championship game. ANd who could forget psycho Derek? The love triangle had set Tree Hill through a shock wave. No one's heart could be protected or saved. Haley's homecoming made people realize what's important, and what's just petty.

Karen used to say that there was only One Tree Hill, and Brooke totally believed that. There was no other town that had as much heart as Tree Hill. Excpept today, the hearts stayed true, or they just turned to ice. Brooke had experienced the most painful memories there. Times when she wanted to kill herself, and almost did. There were times when she felt nothing but a whore and a bitch. And she had nobody there at the time. It seemed like it, but she never had anybody.

Despite all the good things that happened there, Tree Hill would always be crap to Brooke. It was a crappy town.

But it was her crappy town.


	5. Some Things Never Change

Thanks for the few reviews i've gotten! Come on guys, it's a brucas, you gotta love them lol. 

So anyways sorry for not updating as quickly, i've been having writer's block with this story, but with my other one ideas keep on popping up lol. But don't worry, i have an idea about what's gonna happen, and how i've gonna write it.

I know it seems a long shot that it'll be Brucas, but i want this to be a long fic, with every single detail put in so bear with me!

Right now im thinking about having Brooke come back to Tree Hill maybe on the 7th or 8th chapter. I wanna get every person's POV before Brooke actually comes. And im also contemplating whether or not i want Brooke's boyfriend to come with her. But for now im kinda against it, it just wouldn't make sense to have him there for a month or so because Brooke's only there for Haley.

Nathan and Lucas kinda have a talk. Lucas finds out that Brook's coming back to town.

This chapter you kidna see a more softer side of Lucas, the one from season one ish. But not alot though, you'll still see times when he acts like an ass, well like Dan lol, but if you pay attention you can tell the different in what he says.

ENJOY AND REVIEW

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

It had been three days since Lucas had last talked to or seen his wife. For a normal married couple, that would've been atrocious. It was common knowledge that you had to see your spouse every single day, unless of course one was away on a business trip or something. But as Tree Hill had already known, Lucas and Peyton weren't any normal couple. Hell, they weren't even a couple, they were just, there.

Yes, Lucas had caught glimpses of Peyton coming in and out of the house, see her car leave the driveway every so often. HE didn't let it bother him. He had other things on his mind to worry about. There was the contract signing he had to make the next day for 10 potential car buyer and two new trucks coming in from Washington with the newest car models. And the fact that he was out of food, and alcohol. There were frozen pizzas and chips laying around in the kitchen, but Lucas didn't have time to actually look. He was never in ther eanyway, that was the cook's job. Unfortunately for him, the cook already went home. Peyton had been gone all day and most of the night, only to sleep in the guest bedroom, and sometimes the beach house. Lucas's dreams had been filled with a certain brunette all night, not giving him any peace to sleep. Which resulted in him drinking himself into oblivion every night.

So Lucas decided he had to go to the supermarket. There was only one supermarket in Tree Hill, and it wasn't a surprise. It seemed like every year the town just got smaller and smaller. Some people, his old friends, got out while they could, whether it was because of college, or a new job, but they had gotten out. Some people, like himself, remained in the small town, with the same people day in and day out, where everyone knew your business.

Driving on a backroad, Lucas saw the Rivercourt come into view. It was slight moments like these that caused his eyes to soften. The Rivercourt was where it all started. As much as he wanted to, Lucas couldn't hate the basketball court. It was apart of him, even though he hadn't been there in years. He was sure Haley and Nathan still went there from time to time, but he wouldn't really know. He hadn't talked to them in years also.

Pulling into a parking space, Lucas cut the engine. His Yukon Denali was his pride and joy, the only thing that made him happy these days. It ran great, dependable, and it was the best looking car in town. No one could top it mostly because no one had money like he did. All they had were small business in the town square. It didn't get them anything.

Walking past various cars, they all had the LUcas Scott Dealership sign on them, or a license plate. Every single person in this town had bought a car from him. Almost every single person in this town hated his guts, but they still needed a car regardless. And unless they wanted to drive 2 hours to get to the next closest dealership, they just had to suck it up. That was one of the perks of living in this town.

As he entered the store, he saw baggers and cashiers look up at him. To be truthful for once, Lucas hadn't been in the supermarket in years. It was just better to go to work and come home. It saved him alot of dirty looks from people he didn't even know. BUt that was just what asses went through. He had no idea how Dan put up with it all these years.

The first thing on his mental list was bread and turkey. He made his way through the various aisles and stopped to check what kind of bread he wanted. It took him a minute to realize he didn't really know. So he guessed and went with whole wheat. Lucas strolled over to the deli section and was surprised to see his good old friend Mouth standing there with his hands in his pockets. Mouth had definitely grown up. He was tall and lanky, and his face had matured. Mouth didn't even give him a second glance when Lucas walked up to him.

"How you doing Mouth?" Lucas said as he waited in line after giving his order.

"Just fine Lucas," Mouth replied professionally.

"Listen Mouth," Lucas began, guilt getting the best of him.

Mouth turned his head and glared at him, "Luke i really don't wanna hear what you have to say. I can't even believe im looking back at the same guy i used to think so highly of. YOu know i've lived here for the past five years, and this is the first time you ever tried to talk to me? I gave up a long time ago wishing you'd chaned because you won't. You're just like Dan." He received his order from the deliman and left.

"Mouth?" Lucas asked quietly. Mouth stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Who's your wife?" Lucas asked, gesturing to the ring on his left finger.

"Gigi, has been for 4 years now. We have one child and another on the way. But you would've already known that if you had come around."

Lucas sighed. Coming to the supermarket was a bad idea. He felt bad about what had happened between him and his friends, the people that used to mean so much to him. If he could turn back time, he would, but he couldn't. It was out of the question. That part of his life was over now, and he couldn't get it back. And plus, it wasn't his fault anyway.

After getting chips, peanut butter, and cheese, Lucas headed over to the alcoholic beverages. He had finished off every last drop of his double scotch single malt the night before. Once again, he was having dreams about Brooke again. Brooke. He could say her name in his head, but when it came to saying it out loud, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like if he said it, it meant it was real, that she really did leave. Every single dream he would have would start out as memories of certain things they did together, vivid memories of them happy, or funny moments. But as clear as they were, they would drift farther away. Lucas tried to reach out to them, but they were too far away for him to catch. Then he would wake up in a sweat, like he had just run a marathon, trying to catch his dream. But he could never catch it.

It was funny how there were so many different kinda of alcohol now. Some probably even more better tasting than the one that LUcas was drinking now. There were two rows full of various bottles and colors of the liquid in them. No doubt Brooke would be enjoying parties more. He used to remember time when he and Brooke would just sit around at her house, watching movies and drinking Smirnoff, her favorite alcohol beverage, mixed with soda, or just straight up. Or whenever there were parties, she always made sure to bring in a case or two. Just staring at alcohol made him think of her.

Suddenly he saw a pair of hands grab a case of Smirnoff Watermelon Twist Vodka. Lucas followed the hands and saw Nathan set it in the grocery cart. There was no doubt that Nathan had definitely grown up. HIs face was more matured, but he still looked like the same Nathan. He was probably shopping late for Haley's cravings. But that wouldn't explain the reason why he was buying alcohol.

"I didn't think pregnant women were supposed to be drinking," Lucas said grabbing two bottles of Riedel Sommelier.

Nathan didn't look fazed, "They're not. But this isn't for Haley, not like you care or anything."

"Let's not talk about this in the supermarket," Lucas said coolly.

"Then let's not talk about it at all," Nathan snapped, "This is the first time you've spoken to me in five years, and all you have to say is question my knowledge about taking care of my own wife?"

Lucas put his hands up, "Look im not trying to offend you or anything. I was just wondering who that was for. Haley can't drink, and i didn't think you liked Smirnoff."

"Well you're right about one thing, I don't like Smirnoff, im actually suprised that you remembered. And im pretty sure that you can guess who this is for."

Lucas just stared at his confused for a second. What was he talking about? Lucas didn't know half the people in this town, despite the fact that he'd sold cars to them.

Nathan sighed, "Geez,you couldn't get any more clueless. It's for Brooke."

Lucas's eyebrows creased in concentration. What was Brooke doing back here? She was supposed to have left and never come back. She was supposed to have left Lucas and not look back, or that's what he had forced himself to believe all these years. Lucas had not once thought about her coming back. It just couldn't be. Brooke was too good for the smal ltown people of Tree Hill.

Lucas scoffed, "Brooke?" Saying her name made her wince. Unfortunately for him, Nathan caught on.

"Yes, Brooke. SHe's flying down to be here when Haley gives birth. Not that you'd care about tha either."

"Look Nate, do you really expect Brooke to come back? You haven't seen her in years, her schedules pretty busy. She doesn't care about this town anymore, she abandoned it."

"Abandoned Tree Hill, or abandoned you?" Nathan asked.

"We're not talking about me--"

"Lucas who are you trying to fool? Everything is about you! You always make everything about yourself."

"Nathan that is so uncalled for. Im just looking out for you. Don't expect Brooke to stick around in one place for long. She'll get bored, and then she'll leave."

"Okay, i know you have some sort of grudge against her for leaving your ass, but get over it. It's been five years Lucas, be mature for once. I've watched you for years go downhill. This whole town hates you! Even your wife can't stand to be in the same house with you! And you can't blame anyone but yourself. You can try to blame Brooke, tell yourself that she's the one who ran away, but guess what? You pushed her out! She's happy with someone who actually thikns of her, and she's coming back to be here for Haley. So please save her the trouble and stay away from her while she's here."

"Nathan what has gotten into you? If you forgot already, i was in the worst point in my life! I lost my basketball career to a heart disease from a father that didn't want me, and the one person who was supposed to support me thorugh this left? How do you think i was supposed to react? She left, she ran away, and it's not my fault," Lucas said calmy.

Nathan chucked, "Sure Lucas, keep telling yourself that. But the bottom line is, you were an ass, you pushed her away, and it's your fault. And you and i both know that the only reason you blame her is because you're still so much in love with her that you're angry at her for leaving you. I know how you feel, i felt it when Haley left on tour. I hated her so much, not just because she left, but because it was her fault i felt this way, like my heart was slowly breaking. So get it together Luke, because she's gonna be here for awhile."

"But Haley came back." Lucas said quietly. Nathan turned around to look at him.

"Haley came back for you Nate. And she stayed."

"Yeaa she came back. I pushed her away still, said there was no chance. BUt i finally came clean with all that i was feeling. Maybe... maybe you should do the same."

Easier said than done. It was funny how their argument had ended in a heart to heart. Confiding in Nathan about his feelings wasn't something that Lucas had planned to do tonight. Talking to Nathan was something that he didn't even think he would ever do again. It was kinda nice, talking to Nathan again after all these years. Yes, they had their differences, but they were still brothers. Kinda like how Keith and Dan were. Dan was an ass, but Keith still loved him.

Brooke was coming back. Lucas couldn't completely comprehend it. It was like all his dreams had come rushing back to him. In the end it all came back to Brooke. Everything did. There was not one person in Tree Hill over the age of 20 that didn't hear or know Brooke Davis. SHe was the town's vixen/cheerleader. Every gir's envy and every guy's fantasy. The shit would hit the fan when they found out that she was coming back.

Once you knew about Brooke Davis, you eventually would hear Lucas's name come up. It was common knowledge in Tree Hill that Brooke and Lucas were together once upon a time. First it started off as him being Brooke's boytoy, but had escaladed into something much more deeper than that. They had their roadblocks, but had made it in the end all the way til college.

You know the rest.

Lucas wondered what it would be like, seeing her again. He had seen her almost every night when he turned on the television. Her face still vibrant, her dimples in full show. SHe was the same gorgeous girl he had fallen in love with, but she was a woman now. He couldn't really calculate it from the tv, but he guessed she grew a couple of inches, and she had sidebangs and a darker shade of brown to her hair. Her wardrobe had completely changed. Brooke was always a fabulous dresser, always looking nice wherever she went. But now her outfits were more sophisticated with a bit of sexy in it. But either way, she looked beautiful.

He would never admit it, but Nathan was right. He was blaming this all on Brooke, because she had hurt him so bad. Someone that he had loved so much had left him. In a way it was his fault. He should've went after her anyway. But he didnt because Lucas had bad timing. Always had, always will.

It wasn't like he could fix all his mistakes. What's done is done, and he couldn't change the fact that he was a hated man in a loveless marriage. He didnt even love his wife, he loved someone else.

Yes, he loved Brooke Davis, even more so now, when he hated her. It didn't make sense, but nothing about being in love with Brooke made sense. Even when they first started dating, they're whole relationship was a mystery to him. He hadn't even heard of her parents, she never talked about her life, she always wanted to know about his. Looking back on their whole relationship, nothing really made sense. The friedns with benefits didn't make sense, the fact that he always saved Peyton in stead ofher didn't make sense. Just the fact that he was married to Peyton wasn't making sense, because relalt he wanted more than anything to be with Brooke.

Nope, nothing about them made sense. But in his heart it was the easiest thing to understand.

----

No doubt Peyton wouldn't be home, once again. Normally Lucas wouldn't have cared anyway, but tonight in particular he was glad she wasn't home. It would give him more time to think. And lately he had been doing alot of thinking.

Setting the food down on the counter, he rummaged through the bag and found what he was looking for. He got a glass from the cabinet and foudn a bottle of coke in the refrigerator. Filling it half with coke, and the other have with alcohol. Old habits were hard to break.

Walking into the living room, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv just in time for E News Tonight. No doubt some more gossip info, and updates on the latest fashion do's and don'ts, which of course would mean Brooke would be shwon no doubt, giving her expertise.

Lucas sat in his living room, his glass half filled with coke, the other with Smirnoff. Yes, old habits were hard to break. There are some that take only a little bit to until it wears off. Then there's other things that take years to break. Like smoking, you can take all the patches and chewables you want, but if you don't wanna quit, then you won't. Sometimes the medication and the patches can only help you so much. YOu have to want to stop.

Lucas didn't wanna stop loving Brooke. He had set himself up to live like his father, a jackass, ruining people's lives. He had became the man he swore he was never gonna be. Lucas wa sliving the life of a sinner, a big one at that. His feelings for Brooke were supposed to wear off by now. She was suppoesd to be nothing more than a mere memory of a girl tha tbroke his heart, someone that wrecked him. Loving her had come with so many complications, so much pain. But he loved her anyway. He didn't wanna forget her.

Yes, old habits were hard to break. But loving Brooke was a habit he could live with.


	6. I Have A Reputation to Uphold

Yeaa thanks for the review, although i would like more. 

Alright so i've made the decision that Brian will not be coming back to Tree Hill. But im still thinking about like maybe having him come down for a visit or something.

SO yes Lucas finally admits it to himself, he's still soo in love with Brooke. But don't expect any Brucas for awhile. As for Brooke and Peyton friendship, that's not really my concern right now so we'll just see where it goes.

Im working the chapters in a certain pattern if you haven't noticed already. It goes Lucas center, then Brooke center. Most likely it's gonna be that way throughout the whole entire story, I know there's Peyton center in like the third chapter i think, so maybe every once in awhile there's a new person's POv thing.

So obviously this is Brooke center. She's packing up, leaving in a few days, when she gets a visitor from back home.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Way back, the summer before senior year, Brooke was heading to California, against her wishes anway. She was pissed. Her main schedule for the summer was to spend it in Tree Hill with Peyton, and her friend, Lucas. But things didn't go as planned, and she was packing to leave for Cali. In a way Brooke found herself in the same predicament 6 years later.

She wanted to go to Tree Hill, to be there for Haley, but she just didn't wanna deal with all the baggage she had left behind, and no doubt Tree Hill was still a gossip town. Peyton wasn't her friend anymore, hasn't been for years, and LUcas, well, she didn't know where she stood with him, but either way it wasn't gonna be good.

Regardless of what anyone told her, Brooke had packed surprisingly light on her trip to California. She didn't see the point, she was gonna go shopping there anyway, why bother bringing alot of clothes with you? BUt 2 weeks into her vacation, she had ran out of clothes. It was to the point where she had to wash her stuff everyday. And since her parents were more tight on money this time around, they were pissed that she had ran up the water bill. So the only sensible thing would be to take the girl shopping. And Brooke got all her money's worth that summer.

But now, standing in front of her bed with 3 suitcases filled with clothes only, Brooke couldn't even imagine never having enough clothes. First off there were the outfits necessary when you were going out for a special occasion. Then there were your pajamas, and last was your jeans and t shirts. Somehow they had managed to take up all three of her large suitcases. And that was just clothes. She still needed to pack her make up, jewelry, purses, hair products, and her shoes. she still had 3 other extra suitcases laying around somewhere. But the problem was that she wasn't really sure where she put them last. The last time she had seen them, she had just moved in, and she was still teary eyed to even remember where she was.

Lately, all she really thought about was Lucas. She always wondered how he was, if he was the ass Haley had been telling her. Haley wouldn't lie to her, but Brooke just couldn't believe that he was like that. He couldn't be. Not after all the kind things he had done for people, and the promise he always made to himself, that he would never be like his father. But Lucas never really kept his promises anyway.

The thought of seeing him again after all these years were kinda mixed up. She kind of wanted to come back and see him. BUt not because she missed him, but because she was curious. There was that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat,' and this case that was a possibilty. No doubt Lucas would take a stab at her the second they came in contact. Lucas was angry, and Brooke blamed herself sometimes, when she was feeling nice. But Lucas couldn't justify his actions either. So it was his fault.

If Brooke was bound to run into Lucas, then she would definitely see Peyton. BRooke didn't really know how she felt about PEyton, she hadn't thought about her like that in years. It was hard to belive the two were best friends. But that all had died the moment Lucas came into both their lives. Things were never the same after that. Yeaa, they were best friends again, but that question loomed over each of their heads. Does she still have feelings for Lucas?

Whenever she thought about Peyton, she either thought two thing. One, being sadness, that she had lost touch with someone that was once the most important person in her life, and it had all gone away because of a boy that wasn't worth it. Second, being anger/betrayl. Peyton didn't even wait a few months before hooking up with Lucas. Yea, the two bff's hadn't talked all that much, but it was common courtesy, you just don't hook up with your friend's exes. Peyton obviously never got that memo. Brooke couldn't say she was surprised, if Lucas were to hook up with anybody, it would've been Peyton because that would hurt Brooke mroe than anything.

It was Nathan who had told her the news. SHe remembered the visit Naley had made to New York. Haley was in the bathroom after dinner. Nathan just casually mentioned it, although it wasn't his fault, he thought she knew already, that Haley had told her. But no, she didn't. The look on Brooke's face proved it. Nathan immediately apologized, like a gentleman. But the shock and the pain was still etched on her face. Things just weren't making sense for her at the time. There was nothing she oculd understnad at that point.

She cried for days when she found that the two blondes were engaged. She didn't really have a right to, but she was just mad. IT was ironic, the whole situation was. High school had dawned on her, and it sucked. Alcohol would be the only company she wanted, and it had been that way for months even. Finally Kate had caught on, and immediately stopped her. Kate was more tough than Brooke ever gave her credit for. Even more so than Peyton, and that was good.

When you hear about newlyweds, one of the first things you think about it sex. It's not rude to think that, they're newlyweds. They were bound to have christened every room in their new house, and do it every other place possible. And then there was the honeymoon. A couple could go to Hawaii, but not step foot in the soft white sand. They had more improtant things to do.

So as the first year of Peyton and Lucas's marriage went by, there were no kids. None. At first she thought Haley was just trying to spare her the pain and awkwardness, until Brooke just had to ask. But Haley had honestly said that they hadn't had kids. It got Brooke questioning if they were even married. BUt she always stopped herself. It wasn't her business, and she was supposed to have moved on from that life.

Now she was living the life she had always wanted. Good job, good home, and a great boyfriend to keep her sane. When Brooke first moved into her penthouse, she expected it to be nothing short of an apartment. There were no penthouses in Tree Hill, but beachhouses. But when she took one look at her new place, she didn't think it could get any better. All the kitchen appliances were metal with a marble countertop. It was nice, but it wasn't like Brooke knew how to cook anyway. There were three bedrooms and an office. She could have 5 people sleeping in her walk in closet, which was connected to her kick ass bathroom. Brooke wasnt really an electronic fanatic, but even she had freaked out over her plasma tv attached to the wall. Yes, life was good for Brooke Davis, but it never meant she didn't miss her home.

She had talked to Brian, who had offered to check onthe house every now and then, just to see how things were. Brian knew all about Brooke's old life, from the bad to the ugly. It was gonna be hard not having him there with her to make her feel better. She was gonna need that when the left for Tree Hill. She had begged and begged, but she knew there was no way Brian was gonna be able to come out with her the entire time. He did have his own company to run, and it wasn't like he had someone to cover for him anytime. But he did promise to come out for a week, which she was counting on.

Kate had also promised to come out for a few days, which would be an ideal for her. Most of her time ther would be spent with Haley at their house, and occasionally outside somewhere else. But she would need people from her life to bring her back from reality, or from hell. SHe didn't wanna get sucked back into her old life of lies and bad memories. She wanted to be better than what she was, and she didn't need people like Lucas reminding her of that.

Digging through various closets, Brooke tried to find her spare luggages. Yes, a penthouse wasn't supposed to be so big, but in this case, it was. She had five differnet closets, all in different parts of the place. She couldn't exactly remember which one though. She had been too distraught over leaving Lucas to even bother.

She cursed when she heard her doorbell ring, she was leaving in 24 hours, there was still alot of stuff she needed to do. Stomping all the way to the front door, she tried to contain herself so she wouldn't yell at whoever was on the opposite side. Not bothering to look through the peephole, she swung the door open.

"Nathan?!?" Brooke asked, surprised. Brooke hadn't seen Nathan in awhile. They talked all the time, but with Haley being preggers, they had to postpone their trips to visit her for another time, when Haley wasn't pregnant. Nathan was in a shit and tie with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan greeted, giving her a hug.

"Umm not that im not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? You like like down south remember?" Brooke teased. Most of her and Nathan's friendship had been based on nothing but wide cracks. Whenever Brooke was drunk, Nathan was sure to remind her of her slutiness. When Nathan was being tormented by his dad, Brooke was sure to take a whack at him. IT was nothing personal, that was just the way they were. But ever since becoming adults, they had been closer than Brooke ever imagined.

Nathna laughed, "Yeaa i know. But i flew down here this morning, some new endorsement deal my agent throught would be a good idea."

"Hmmm you've been doing alot of those lately. Tutormom isn't mad about that?" Brooke asked as she got Nathan a beer.

"Well, as long as it pays the bills and the house, she's fine with it. This is only the first time i've been away for something like this. Hopefully it'll be the last," Nathan said, sitting down on the couch.

"It better be the last time. I don't think i would be able to handle pregnant Haley alone. It'd be me, Haley, and her hormones," BRooke laughed as she handed Nathan a beer.

"Yeaa don't worry though, im flying back later today. I don't wanna leave Haley along for too long. She's going crazy, she's so excited that you're coming. She had me changing the sheets to your room at least three times this week. I don't wane her going too overboard without me there."

"Im pretty sure she's behaving. SHe knows what will happen if i got wind that she's not resting like she's supposd to," Brooke laughed.

"Ohh yea, the wrath of Brooke Davis. So, how are things going?"

"Pretty good. Actually i was just packing for my flight. Im done with my clothes and i was looking for more suitcases."

"Yeaa, im not surprised. How many suitcases are you taking? Seven, ten?" he smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny HotShot, but not htat it's any of your busness, probably six."

"Actually it is my business. I'm picking your ass up, and i'll be the one carrying all six of your bags while you and Haley squeal about how much you'v emisssed each other, when the last time you talked was a couple of hours before."

Brooke smiled, "You're catching on Nate. If it helps you any ill carry my carry on bag."

"Yeaa, that really helps me." Nathan said sacrastically.

"Alright let's stop before i beat you up. What's going on with you?"

"Well i just got finished shooting this commercial for the new Nike shoes. They wanted it shot in the city streets, so here we are. Im flying back to Tree Hill, and ill be there tonight, just in time to clean the house one mroe time before your arrival tomorrow."

"Nate you guys dont' have to go all out for me. You know ill just mess it up once i get there."

"I know we don't have to, but we want to. Brooke we can't thank you enough for coming down the helping out. I know you have a real busy schedule and all, it's not always easy to ake a few days off, let along a month."

"Aww Natey! But don't worry about it, i've got it all taken care of."

"Im sure you do. So, i got you a little present back home. A little thakn you gift, if you will."

"Nathan! Why do you tell me tihs now, when im not even there yet!" BRooke whined.

"Alright fine, it's nothing special really. But i know you'll like it so im just gonna tell you. One word. Smirnoff." Nathan smirked as soon as he saw Brooke's face.

She gasped, "OHMYGOSHYOUGOTMESMIRNOFFWATERMELONVODKA?!?!?!?!?!"

Nathan busted out laughing, "Geez, calm dwon Brooke! It's not like you haven't had it before!"

"Nathna you don't understand. There's no Smirnoff in New York City, especiall in this part of town. All they have is wine, wine wine wine. At every party, they either have Chardonay or Cristal. Im at the point now where i can't stand it anymore. I need my vodka," Brooke said seriously.

"Well that'll get you excited to come back. I bought a big case of it last night when i ran into--" Nathan said, stopping abruptly.

"When you saw... Who?" BRooke asked.

"Umm nobody, no one important."

"You saw Lucas didn't you," Brooke smirked.

"Uhh yea. Sorry, i didn't wanna upset you or anything," Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it. Im over Lucas, i have been for years. If he wants to be an ass when he sees me than let him. Whatever'll make him feel good about himself," Brooke said calmly.

"So, it doesn't bother you at all that you're gonna be seeing him?" Nathan asked curiousy.

BRooke shrugged, "WHy should it? We've already established that LUcas is Dan reincarnated, im expecting Lucas to react like Dan. I can't believe he's still blaming me for everything. After all these years."

"I know, i kinda mentioned to him tha you were coming," Nathan mumbled. But Brooke heard him.

"What?! Nathan! Great, he'll probably be waiting at your door when we get back. He will want to be the first person to take a stab at me."

"I wasn't thinking! He provoked me okay. Plus he saw me grab the case, adn he kept on asking me who it was for. Like he knwe it was for you."

She scoffed, "Yea i doubt he knew."

"No Brooke, im serious. You and i both know the reason why he's like this. And it's not because of you, but because of the hurt that he was feeling at the time. He felt like too much had happened to take it all back, so he kept on being hateful."

"But it doesn't justify him. He made mistakes, lots of them, and now he has to deal with it. He can't keep on blaming me anymore for this Nate! Im tired of feeling like everything's my fault! He oculd've chased me, made things right. But no he didn't, instead, he slept with Peyton not even 2 months after i left. So i don't know why he expected me to come back begging him to take me back. He should've known me better than that."

"Brooke, the guy's still in love with you. You should've seen him Brooke. For a moment i saw the same guy we all loved. I related to what he was feeling to how i felt when Haley left. I hated her because she made me feel so stupid, like id just had my heart ripped out. I was angry at her, i hated her so much, but i still loved her. I never stopped."

"Yea Nate, but me and Lucas aren't you and Haley. You guys got through it. There's not me and Lucas anymore. Hasn't been for awhile. So, Lucas can love me, and i could actually believe you, but it doesn't change things. Lucas is right, too much had happened. That old life, and that old love, that's gone now." BRooke said seriously.

"Well im not gonna tell you to give him a chance, that's the last thing i want you to do. BUt just, try to understnad?"

"Hmm who would've thought? You sticking up for your brother?" BRooke smirked,

He shrugged, "Well somebody has to."

"You're a good brother Nathan. Regardless of what's happened."

"Thanks. I better get going. But ill see you tomorrow," Nathan said standing up, "What time does your flight get in?"

"I leave at 10:45 and i think ill get there around 4 ish?"

"Alright, just call when your plane lands so i can head over there," Nathan said as he gave her a hug.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. See ya."

Brooke closed the door and leaned against it. Just thinking about Lucas took all the energy out of her. Brooke had only talked about Lucas three times in the past 5 years. The first time was with Kate, when they had a sleepover for becoming best friends. Then she had told Brian, who wanted to know eveyrthing about her if thye were gonna have a relationship. The last time being just now with Nathan. So she didn't really like talking about him, she would much rather think about him and his ways now.

Nathan had told Brooke what she had not wanted to hear. She didn't wanna believe it, but Brooke didn't have a doubt that Nathan was telling the truth. Lucas always had bad timing. All the time, especially whne it came to his feelings. The first time, he had confessed his love for her when she was about to leave for the summer. Then the night he went to confess his love for her again, she was already making out with Felix.

Lucas didn't have a very good record with good timing. It was either the worst time possible, or something that should've been said a long time ago. Brooke gave up a long time ago on that little thing about him. It was just the way he was. Apparently he's still the same old Lucas.

Brooke would be lying if she said she didn't care about Lucas at all. Sure, she cared about him. He was the first guy she was ever in love with whole heartedly. Not many teenagers could say that. He had also been the boy to completely break her heart into pieces, not once but twice. Apparently she had done that to him also.

Seeing Lucas wouldn't be easy, in every sense. It would bring up all those old memories, good and bad. It would bring back al lthat hurt and anger that she had buried a long time ago, trying to move on. But then there would be the sadness of it. Lucas had obvious changed, and not just on the inside. His inside would reflect his looks. His eyes would no longer be that kind blue, that when he looked at you, it was like he was looking into your soul. INstead it would be replaced with cold steel, looking at you in hate and disconnection. That warm kind smile would no longer be used in helping you, but a cowardly smirk whenever he put you down one way or the other.

Maybe coming home wasn't such a good idea. It would probably do nothing but cause awkwardness and tension in the small town. But Brooke had made a name for herself a long time ago, known for rocking the small town to it's knees. Just when calmness had dawned and everything was in place, she had showed up.

Looks like she was keeping her rep. up.


	7. One Way Or Another

Gee thanks for the whopping two layouts i got from the last chapter. Come on, i knew im a newbiee at this, but at least leave likee five? Like my other fics, if it's not getting alot of reviews, im putting it on hiatus. 

Alright, moving on. Lucas has an interesting conversation with Haley.

Lucas sees Brooke in this chapter, but she doens't see him at first. Once again, it's Lucas's life being written, what he's thinking, him going through his day or whatever, then he sees Brooke, just read to find out more.

I'm not gonna make Brooke and Peyton friends until later chapters. They're gonna butt heads a little before i think about making them friends again.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

After two days without maid service, Lucas was starving. There was only so much turkey and cheese sandwiches a guy could handle. SO for breakfast he enjoyed his black coffee, scrambled eggs and toast. Peyton of course had snuck out earlier, no surprise there. But it would save him time with having to argue with her. Still none had spoken to each other since that night, but they were gonna have to sometime.

Lucas wondered if Peyton knew that Brooke was coming back. For the past couple of days, Lucas had been out and about, and he never heard anyone talking about the legendary Brooke Davis coming back to town. If they had, then people would definitely be talking about him, which they weren't. Instead they were talking about Lennard Housing, who had won the million dollar lottery, and was moving to Hawaii. One less Scott Motors car in town, that was all it meant to Lucas.

While he was talking to Nathan, he hadn't mentioned when Brooke was coming back exactly. BUt if Lucas had to guess, probably soon since Nathan was already stocking up and Brooke's favorite alcohol. Just thinking about Brooke coming back to town have him butterflies, but when it came to seeing her, he had to contain them as strongly as possible, if that was possible. He could tell himself that was still wanted Brooke back, never stopped loving her, but that didn't mean he could just run up to her and tell her. It didn't work that way. He was a known asshole, his father come back to life, so he had to stick that way. If he didn't, he would never hear the end. The way he was now kinda made him think of Nathan in high school. Nathan was a completely jerk, he always manged to put someone down, and buy a teacher by throwing in a slam dunk in a game. But there was more to him than that, something better than what he showed to everyone. He didn't show it though, until someone forced it out of him.

But Lucas didn't have anybody to force it out of him, to make it happen. He would probably never have anybody, and the person he wanted would never look at him the same way ever again. The thought hurt him, but he brought it on himself. There was no one else to blame but Lucas, and he had to live with that, with his mistakes. Brooke had probably already heard of his sudden personality changed, most likely from Nathan adn Haley. The thought of Brooke looking at him in disappointment was not something he wanted to do, he had seen and disappointed her enough to last a lifetime.

Work was crap to Lucas. He didn't like it, he didn't enjoy it, he just did it to earn money for a living. There was nothing else he could've done. His basketball dream was over before it even started, and he didn't have time to go back to school for anything else. Plus he wanted to earn alot of money, be more successful than Dan. Sometimes Lucas thought he was doing this to make his father feel guilty, wherever he was. All the years of knowing the guy, Dan never really showed remorse for his actions, especially towards Lucas. Lucas couldn't have been more relieved when Dan died, it gave him a chance to breathe, to be his own person instead of trying to measure up to Dan's expectations. It was nic ebeing your own person, and not having to answer to anybody. Lucas now had a feeling of what Dan felt. The hunger to feel important, to have power. When you don't hav eit, you don't care, but when you do hav eit, it's hard to give up. And when you lose it, you'll do anything to get it back.

Lucas had the same office Dan had once occupied. It was the same more or less, but with a few more updated paintings. The safe was still in the wall, but nothing was in it. Lucas didn't have a secret son, keeping all pictures in a lock box in his desk. Just not having a family, something to come home to, was enough for Lucas to call himself pathetic. Ever since he was little, he always wanted a big family. He wanted a wife and kids, and a big house. If you had those things, then you could go anywhere it seemed. Lucas had a big house. He had no kids. He had a wife, but, could he really consider her one? NOt really. They weren't even really marrie.d Sure it was on the marriage license and certificate, but neither of their hearts belonged to each other.

He was just fishing through his desk, trying to find the latest blueprints for the dealership. Scott Motors was expanding because it needed to, and becaues it was successful. So Lucas had composed a plan to expand the dealership to another part, where customers could buy their own car accessories, and a shop where they could go to soup up their cars. Extra speakers, advanced stereo system, race car seats, the works. After that was all done, Lucas would be rolling in dough, and his father's name would be nothing more than a memory.

He had found it under his desk for some reason. Lucas bent down to pick it up and set it back down on the desk. No doubt this plan would cost alot of money, he didn't even know how to calculate it all out. Lucas was rubbing the back of his neck when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Lucas mumbled, his eyes closed. He heard the door open, maybe another lawyer, customer, or maybe the mayor.

"Hey Luke," a soft voice said from the doorway.

Lucas's eyes opened immediately. He hadn't heard that voice in forever, at least not directed towards him.

"Haley? Umm .. what are you doing here?" LUcas asked confused.

"Nice to see you too," Haley said sarcastically as she stepped into the sleek office.

"Haley you know it's not like that. Of course i'm glad to see you. I'm just.. surprised," Lucas admitted. Even if Haley had wanted to visit him, there was no way Nathan would let her go alone.

"Lucas you don't have to pretend with me, i still know you, even though you've changed."

"And i'm pretty sure i still know you. This is about Brooke's visit isn't it?" Lucas smirked. He couldn't really tell you how he knew her so well, but the awkwardness she showed, standing in his office, was kinda a plea for help.

"Hmm, some things never change," Haley mumbled as she took in his office.

"Doesn't seem like it," Lucas answered back.

"Looks LUcas, the only reason i'm here is because i want you to know that Brooke's coming back for a month or so. But apparently Nathan already told you, which i have to kill him for later. But please, do not take some cheap shot at her when you see her. She's not here for you, or to cause any trouble, she's only here for me, Nathan, and the baby. Brooke's gonna keep her distance, and i want you to do the same," Haley explained.

Lucas walked around his desk and leaned against it, "Don't blame Nathan, i kinda led him on. BUt Haley you have to understand that i have every right to tell Brooke off in any way i want. She left, and she hurt me so bad. I can't just can't get over that, i won't. I'm bound to run into her Hales, Tree Hill is small. Look, i'll keep my distance, but if i see her, i can't promise you that i'll be civil."

"Actualy you're still mad at her, you blame everything on Brooke. Your marriage, your unhappiness, the reason why you turned your back on me and your brother. You always blame it on Brooke. You say that she's the reason why you're like this, why you're ruining people's lives. That she's the reason why you're like your father, cold and heartless. But it's not her fault, it was never her fault. Listen Luke i don't blame you for being angry with her, i know. But you cna't keep on blaming your mistakes on Brooke. And for the record, you could've gone after her instead of letting her go. You could've been on a plane to New York the minute you were healthy enough. You didn't fight for her, and you can't blame anyone but yourself," Haley said.

"Why am i always the one to go after her? She has never gone after me, she's never come back! What am i supposed to do Haley? When you really think about it, it is Brooke's fault! It's her fault why i'm in this marriage with Peyton. If she had just stayed, then i wouldn't even be married to Peyton, i would be married to Brooke. Hell, i would probably have kids already. But she left, she didn't wanna stand by me when i needed her. God Haley, i needed her so much, and she left. She broke my heart and didn't even look back," Lucas said harshly.

"I know it hurts. It hurts so much that you can't even breathe, nothing else matters to you anymore. The things that you once loved is nothing more than something to pass the time. I did that to Nathan, and im sure he's talked to you already. But you gotta let it go. You say that you won't let it go because you're still angry, and i think that it's true. But if you can't let it go, then ill know the real reason. It's because you still loev her. Becuase if you let her go, it means that you won't love her anymore, and you can't do that. And i never said that Brooke never looked back. I talk to her all the time. She doesn't ask straight up, but i know that she wants to know how you are. And i tell her the same time, and ai always hear a sigh on the other line. She looks back everyday Luke, and you can't blame her for that." Haley said softly.

For a second LUcas felt like cracking. He wanted to become that good guy he once was. The guy that everyone looked up to, someone that everyone thought they could talk to if they had a problem. Things are easier said than done though. Sometimes people stay bad because there's no other way to go, IF you try to go back, no one believed anything you say. So what's the point in trying to be someone that no one believes in anymore? Haley was right, he was still in love with Brooke, more so than ever. But she still left, and Lucas couldn't forget that as much as he loved her.

"Obviously she did, because she's with someone else. If she loved me as much as she said she did, then she wouldn't have been with anybody," Lucas snapped.

Haley's eyes narrowed. She had tried, she really did. If this was the old Lucas, then he would've agreed with her and try to fix it. But this Lucas, she didn't like him at all. And she wasn't gonna act like she did.

"That's kinda funny coming from you. If i remember correctly, not even a month after Brooke left your sorry ass you were in the sack with her best friend. So, did you really love Brooke Lucas? Or was she a game to you? Did you play her, try to get her to fall for your sensitivity? Because if you really loved her, you wouldn't have done that. YOu wouldn't have done something that you swore up and down that you would never do again," Haley whispered, venom in her voice.

"Don't say that..." Lucas stated.

"Actually, why am i asking you this? You don't love her! I take back everything i said to you. If you loved her you wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't be ignoring the people you meant so much to. YOu wouldn't have ignored me and Nathan for the last 5 years! Come to think of it, i wasn't really surprised when you slept with Peyton, i mean you do have a history with cheating. And i have another reason why you couldn't love Brooke. YOu married her best friend! Now if that's screwed up and heartless, then that's exactly what you are!" Haley yelled.

"STOP IT!!!" Lucas yelled, "Haley stop it! I love Brooke, i loved her then and i love her now okay? It hurts me so much to know that my life has come to this. When i slept with Peyton, i have no idea why, i guess i wanted to get back at Brooke for hurting me like she did. Do you think i wanna be this way?!?! The most hated man in town? I have turned into my father, and i don't like it, i HATE it! But i can't change now, too much has happened, and we can't go back to the people we once were. I'm not that kind person that i was, and that boy is gone now. And he's not coming back. Brooke did contribute to this though, and you know it. Losing Brooke was like losing my heart, so i guess i am heartless. But i will not let Brooke go just because i'm gonna be seeing her for the first time. I wanna hurt her, i wanna hold this over her head. Bad i know, but that's the way i think now, and that's the way it is."

Haley headed to the door before turning around, "Well you can either let her go, or do something else because Brooke is gonna be around for awhile. I would seriously consider turning your life around LUke, or you're gonna end up just like your father. Six feet under and no flowers on your grave. And for the record, i knew yelling at you would get you to crack."

-----------------------

After Lucas's encounter with Haley, he found that he couldn't get any work done, as much as he tried. He had found the blueprints, went over them in his head, but nothing stuck. He considered rearranging his office, but once he picked up something, he couldn't remember where he wanted to put it. He was a useless man for today.

He exited the dealership and got into his car. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and was on his way home. He wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do, but it was better than being at work.

Lucas stopped at a red light. He didn't really see the point in having traffic lights in Tree Hill, there were never any accidents, well ever since Lucas's generation had grown up, there hadn't been any accidents. After everyone started college, the chaos kinda died down a little. It was a bit depressing, but a relief for Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He was sitting in his car for about a minute before another car pulled up. The sleek black paint caught the corner of his eye so he had to turn around.

If Lucas thought his car was a beauty, he hadn't laid eyes on this yet. It was a black interior/exterior E7 BMW convertible. The only BMW dealership was in Charlotte, so this person definitely wasn't from around here. It was a cloudy day, so the hood was up and the windows were tinted, so Lucas couldn't make out who owned it. As soon as the light turned green, the convertible raced past him. If it was any other sports car Lucas would've looked once and then ignore it, but something about this car caught his eye, or more like the license plate. Whoever this person was from California, wayy far from here.

BUt it was only the license plater to let him know who it really was. Not only was the license plate from California, it read PRTYGRL182. If Lucas didn't know any better, he'd say it was Brooke. It was believeable, Brooke was supposed to be coming back soon. The PRTYGRL stood for pretty girl, LUcas's old nickname for her, and the only thing he could think of 182 was the number of letters she wrote him the summer she was in California, the summer she realized that she loved him. Just knowing that her license plater was linked to him made his heart melt, no matter how much he hated her at that moment.

Lucas also realized that his car was no longer the best in Tree Hill. Brooke was still out doing him, after all these years.

Instead of it making him angry, it only made him laugh. Indeed Brooke hadn't changed, not one bit. SHe was still the rich girl, with the best of everything. She would always have the heart of gold, the heart and the person that Lucas had fallen in love with.

But what got him the most was that, if Brooke had such a great heart, then why did she hurt him? He had no doubt in his mind that Brooke was a beautiful person, inside and out, but that didn't explain her reasons for leaving, and it didn't make him love her any less. There are some things that you can never figure out, but Lucas was determined ro find out the reason of Brooke's departure out of his life.

One way or another, he was gonna find out why she left, and then maybe, he could move on. BUt he highly doubted that.


	8. We've Only Just Begun

Come on guys give me some reviews!!! 

Okay, so i had originally had a really good chapter going, but my mom had to use the computer real quick, so i let her. Turns out she turned the computer off without saving the chapter i had just wrote! So im pissed now that i have to write it all over again. What really gets me is that i had the chapter written so well, everything was detailed and all, but now i have to try to remember as much as i can. SO sorry if it's not that good.

Alright so Lucas realizes that the car is Brooke's, we have the license plate to prove it. I thought it would be cute to put on there, kinda show that she still thinks of Lucas sometimes, even though they've both moved on.

Just kinda a head up, there's gonna be alot of angst whenever Lucas and Brooke come face to face with each other. Expect alot of mean insults and smart ass comments about each other, but keep in mind that they still love each other lol. I know, kinda hard to imagine, but just roll with it.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

When you first see Tree Hill, you can already tell it's a small town. Just the name kinda gives it away, if you haven't heard of it before, most likely it's nothing more than a small community. The biggest events that ever happen is the carnival once a year, and then there's the Tree Hill Raven's basketball games once every week. You can see every ounce of Tree Hill in only a span of ten minutes at the most. And driving through the town, Brooke remembered just how small it was.

Originally Brooke hadn't planned on taking her car with her, which made her upset. She loved her car, it contributed alot into helping her move on, and it was give nto her at a time in her life whne she was really just trying to get through the day. Like everyone else, Brooke thought that car models were built a year in advance, to be tested and ready to go for it's debut the following year. But Brooke and everyone else was wrong. In truth, new models were built years in advance, which explained her 2007 car. Her dad had caught onto her sadness, made a few calls, and presented her with the newest 2007 BMW, five years earlier. When she thought about it, Brooke wasn't even sure of that was legal, but her dad had friends in high places. Which explained why she was even driving her car. Once again dad came through for her and her car was transported to North Carolina a few hours before her plane landed. Brooke loved her car, it was the essense of everything Brooke. SHe had received the car in a low point in her life, and somehow it had helped her. It brought back that Brookeness that hadn't been seen in awhile, not since LUcas.

Driving through the backroads, Brooke drove past the mall, the high school, and the Rivercourt. It was ironic how a worn out basketball court had changed people's lives forever. After Lucas and Nathan's one on one game, nothing was ever the same. Brooke thoguht that was the moment everything changed, not when Lucas had scored the winning basket a few weeks later. At the time, everting was happening to fast, it sent the whole town into a whirlwind. People were changing, and the cirumstances were different no one would keep up anymore. People's lives had connected with others, and it was a good thing for some people, and the worst thing ever for others. Brooke wasn't really sure what it was for her, even now five years later in her prime, she wasn't sure. Sometimes she thought it was better if that game never happened, that Keith never went to Whitey in the first place. Maybe things would be different, umcomplicated. But then she always thought about Haley and Nathan. If one good thing happened because of that game, it was them.

Brooke boredly stopped at a red light. There wasn't really a point to these things anyway, it wasn't like anyone ever followed them that much. Plus the town was so small, there were barely any accidnets, except for the occasional fender benders. She remembered how her and Peyton used to run past these things like it was nothing. But after Peyton realized that what she was doing was what killed her mother, she got out of that habit quickly.

If you were someone just driving by the town toget to Charlotte or Charleston, Tree Hill could look like a pretty peaceful town to you. You'd expcect the people to be warm and welcoming, with smiles on their faces. The river that overlooked the sunset was just tranquil. Everything and everybody was just quiet and peaceful. But if you really knew this town, you'd know that this town is anyhting but peaceful. Brooke knew firsthand that nothign is ever calm in the small town. Whether it looks like it is or not, there's always osme secret, some scandal going on beneath the welcoming community. There's always something. By this time Brooke was beginning to wonder why she was excited about coming here in the first place.

She was just about to press the gas and just speed out of there, but no, another car just had to pull up. If it were any other situation, she would've just went anyway, it wasn't like they were gonna report it or anything. Brooke liked to say the police department was nonexistent, but it was in a way. It was built, established, and there were people working there in their uniforms and holsters. But they didn't do shit around the town. All the policemen ever did was sip black coffee and shove doughtnuts donw thier throat. Out of al lthe accidents and things that had happened, the Tree Hill police weren't really around for most of it. It was either the Charleston Police Department or the locasl FBI station that usually picked out these cases. You'd never expect it from a town like this, but it's not any othe town.

For some reason, Brooke just had to take a look at the car next to her. Besides her own car, it was pretty nice. When she had first moved to New York, she opted to get a big SUV, something different from what she would normally want. At the time, she just wanted to be different from what she was in Tree Hill, it was like she needed to. But with her car, it kinda made her reinvent herself. She wasn't the same Brooke as she was before, but she ws better. The Denali was black, shiny, and sleek so the owner must be one of the richest. It could've easily been one of Brooke's old high school friends riding aroudn in a nice car, so like any other girl, she looked to see who it was.

And she wished she just looked straight ahead. Not only was the car nice, but the driver just had to be Lucas. Her ex boyfriend. Lucas would always be an ex boyfriend to her, but he was her first love. Brooke wasn't shocked to see him second glance her car, it was pretty hot. She saw him try to see who was in the car, but luckily she had installed black tinted windows the month before. The glance turned into a long hard stare. It was that moment Brooke knew he knew it was her. She couldn't help but take a look at him. From the shoulders up he looked pretty good. His hair was a more darker blonde than it was before, and he kinda had a scruffy look. But his eyes held volumes. His stare was pretty intimidating as he looked for any outline of her in the car. He already knew it was her, now he just had to make sure it really was.

Right now Brooke just wanted to drive as far away as possibe, and that's exactly what she did. As soon as the light turned green, Brooke stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of there, away from Lucas, just like she had all those years ago.

About a third of a mile into driving, Brooke came to a very stunning realization.

"Damnit !!" Brooke yelled, running one hand through her hair. She should've just waited until Lucas drove ahead of her, she could've avoided him potentially seeing her license plate. BUt as much as she wanted to think that he didn't see it, she knew he did. Lucas had just as good vision as she did, and he definitely would've glanced at the her license plate, for that last measure of assurance that he wasn't going insane. Even years later, Brooke still knew Lucas like the back of her hand.

Originally she hadn't planned on having her license plate for a long time. When she had gotten it, she was still trying to get over Lucas, which didn't really help much when she could pick what her license plate number was gonna be. So she went with what she knew, and she knew that Lucas called her Pretty Girl, and that she had written him 182 letters the summer she realized that she loved him. Brooke didn't plan to have it for long though. When her realtionshup with Brian started getting more serious, of course she wanted to change it as soon as possible. BUt there's a little thing called California State Driving Rules and she couldn't get it renewed until the following year.

There was no doubt in Brooke's mind that Lucas would be sure to tease her about it when they came face to face. But this time it wouldn't be in the teasing tone that it once was. Brooke groaned, LUcas probably thought she was still hung up on him after all these years. Then he would go on to say that he was married and was living a successful life. But Brooke knew that was bullcrap. He could lie his ass of, but Brooke would knwo the truth.

--------------------

After a whopping 5 minutes of driving, Brooke pulled itno the driveway of the Scott residence, well, the other one. the nicer one. If Brooke could think of a perfect marriage, she always thought of Nathan and Haley. Sure, they had their bumps along the way, but they always found their way back to each other. Brooke sometimes found herself jealous of the love and the devotion they had towards each other, she wanted something like that. But never the less, she was happy for them, they deserved their perfect lives, with their perfect house.

The house was big and white with two stories. The shutters were blue and the grass was as green as they get. Nathan's black Surburban was parked in the driveway. Brooke guessed the minivan was sitting in the garage. As she ran her hand over the white picket fence, Brooke couldn't help but laugh out loud. She half expected a golden retreiver to run out and jump into her arms, it was that perfect. She felt like she was looking at a house that she'd seen pictures of in glossy magazines. Yeaa, Haley had told her tha their house was just perfect for them, but from where she was standing, it looked perfect for anyone. Anyone except Brooke, who was more on the penthouse over looking Central Park kinda girl.

She walked up the perfectly cemented driveway and stood in front of the door. Brooke giggled, Haley would be pissed that she didn't tell them her flight got in earlier than she thought. She checked her watch. To Nathan, her plane got in in about 10 minutes, which meant Nathan would be heading out the door right about now. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, it swung open to reveal a frantic and messy Nathan. Brooke just stood their with her signature smirk, taking in the victory on one uping Nathan once again.

"Davis? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you like supposed to be on a plane or something?" NAthan asked confused.

Brooke just kept on smirking, "Well originally, but my flight got in earlier than i thought, so i decided to drive around for a bit."

"You already rented a car?" Nathan asked as he stepped aside to let Brooke in.

"No, my dad has a couple of friends, so they picked up my car a few days ago and had it transported here," she shrugged.

"Yeaa that sounds like you. Always have to have whatever you want," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Natey, i'm hurt that you would say such a thing to me," BRooke said sarcastically.

"Yea? I was a little late in leaving, so i was just about to haul my ass all the way to the airport, and here you are" Nathan laughed as they sat down on her couch.

"You know me, i'm just fool of surprised," Brooke said as she took in the house around her. Yup, it was definitely out of a magazine. Haley had managed to design this house all the way down to the different type of silverware they used.

"So, you like the house?" Nathan asked from the kitchen.

"Actually i do. I almost passed out laughing when i first saw it. It's perfect Nathan," Brooke commented.

"Yeaa, well it's all Haley's doing. We decided we were gonna grow old in this house, so it needed to be perfect," Nathan explained as he handed Brooke a bottle of Watermelon Smirnoff.

"Alright Nathan, you've officially wormed your way into my heart!" Brooke squealed as she gratefully accepted the drink.

"That was the plan. I might as well get on your good side since you'll be with us for awhile," Nathna laughed.

Brooke took a long swig. It was pure heaven to her. It's been so long since she'd had a proper drink, she was about to die without it.

"So where's Haley," Brooke asked, looking around.

"Out for a little stroll. The doctor said it's good for her to get some air and just walk around for a little bit. I wanted to go with her, but she told me to stay here. I'm surprised you didn't see her, she should be around."

"YEaa, well, i was driving kidna fast. But, i saw someone else," Brooke mumbled.

"Really? WHo'd you see?" NAthan asked, interested. Sometimes Nathan was just as much an airhead as he was in high school.

"Nate are you serious?!? Lucas! I saw Lucas!"

"Oh. OH! Sorry. So, how'd it go?" Nathan asked, eyebrows creased.

She shrugged, "Nothing really. We didn't actually see each other."

"But you just said you saw Lucas," Nathna asked, condused once again.

"Yeaa i saw him, but like we were both in our cars at the red light. My windows are tinted, so he didn't actualyl catch my face, but i'm pretty sure he knew it was me. PLus i kinda sped out of there, and i bet he caught a glimpse of my license plate," Brooke explained, tracing her finger around the tip of the bottle.

"Well, your license plate does kinda give you away," Nathan joked, but was met with a slap to the arm from Brooke.

"I know okay! But that was in my depressed stage. Believe me i would give anything to change it," Brooke grumbled.

"Alright alright. I believe you. BUt really, how'd it feel seeing him again?"

"I don't know, it was kinda like i never left, in a way. Seeing him didn't really freak me out. Proabably because i already fee like i know him from what you and Hales have been telling me."

"Well at least you didn't freak out. I guess we'll find out what happens when you two like actually meet meet," Nathna said.

"Oh please, i really don't feel like seeing him," Brooke dismissed.

"Why?"

"Look, i know Lucas has changed alot in the past, so of course he's gonna smirk at me and talk about how hung up on him i still am, just from seeing my license plate. It's a completely Dan Scott move, i wouldn't expect anything less."

"Yeaa, he would do that," Nathan nodded just as the front door opened and shut.

"Nathan! Why is there an extremely nice car parked out in the driveway? You better not have splurged or anything and bought something nice, we can't have Lucas on our asses about buying another car from him!"

Nathan and BRooke both chuckled. Nathan, because Haley would actually think that he would buy another car from his brother. Brooke, because she couldn't believe how cute the couple was, only 7 years into their marriage and they were talking like they've been together for 20.

"We're in here Hales," Nathan yelled.

"Who's we?" Haley asked, her voice getting closer to the living room.

"Ahem!" Brooke coughed as she stood up. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Haley, it was so cute. She was in the usual maternal wear, grey sweats and a long white sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Her hair was in a bun and she had no make up on, but she was glowing. She ran over to her, well, waddled. It took her awhile, but she finally got there.

"Oh my gosh Brooke! I can't believe you're here!" Haley said excitedly as she hugged Brooke.

"I can't believe that you would think i would buy another car from Luke. It took all the man power in me to buy the first two from him!" Nathan said disbelievingly.

They two girls just laughed, not really caring about Nathan at the moment.

"Alright since you guys are gonna be busy catching up, i'll be out at Skills's place," Nathan said heading out the door.

BUt they didn't pay attention to him again, they were already gushing about what they've been up to since they talked last. Which would be exactly 19 hours ago.

--------------------

"So he knew it was you?"

"Yeaa, and if he didn't before, my license plate totally gave it away."

Brooke and Haley's excitement had died down slightly, and they were now lounging on the couch eating ice cream, talking about what happened to Brooke ealirer that day.

"Yea but do you really think he'll go looking for you?" Haley asked hopefully.

"He might, if he's a teeny bit the same. But if he doesn't, i'll be shocked," Brooke said boredly.

"Well he should stay away after i talked to him."

"You talked to Lucas? And Nate let you?!" Brooke asked sitting up.

"Actually Nathan doesn't know, and i would appreciate it if you don't tell him. BUt yeaa i went to talk to Lucas the other day."

"And??"

"And i told him that he should stay away from you, that you didn't wanna cause trouble or anything."

"Great Hales. Now he's gonna think i asked you to say that," Brooke whined.

"No he won't. Plus i'm not exactly sure he got the message."

"Well if he can't comprehend that he's dumber than i thought," Brooke smirked.

"I don't know, he's changed quite a bit. When i first got there, he kinda acted like it was nothing unusual, like he did nothing wrong," Haley explained.

"Sounds like Dan," Brooke added.

"Yup," Haley sighed.

"Hey Hales. Don't get upset over this. Lucas was the one who was angry at me, just me. He had no right to take it out on you and Nathan, especially since he's gonna be an uncle soon. So you shouldn't feel bad because it was supposed to be between me and him."

"I know, it's just that i wish i could've got to him earlier, before he was too far gone."

"I think we all wish that. But, i guess we'll just have to wait until Peyton sets the dealership on fire," Brooke joked, causing Haley to laugh. Even though the dealership fire was a serious tragedy at the time, it never stopped the town from hoping that it would happen again. Everyone was just waiting on their tippy toes for Peyton to finally get rid of the scum of the earth, once and for all, but this time actually succeed. Peyton always had more balls than Deb anyway.

But the laughing soon stopped when there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Hold on, i'll get it," Haley said as she stood up and waddled to the door while Brooke waited patiently, taking a scoop on her ice cream. Halfway mid bite, she stopped and leaned her heard forward, trying to make out who was at the door. She heard frantic whispers from Haley, and then some annoying, condescending male voice on the other end, and Brooke could think of only one person. Lucas.

Brooke laughed to herself, another funny thing happening to her today. But it didnt sound like Lucas thought it was funny.

She stood up and flattened her black and grey striped sweater dress, fixed the sash at her waste, straightened her leggings, fixed her headband, and fluffed her hair, which was in loose curls. If she was gonna face Lucas, she had to at least look good, to show him that leaving him didn't make her weaker. Slipping on her pumps, it sounded like Lucas's voice was getting more irritated, and Haley's voice was only getting mroe bored. Brooke smirked, she taught Tutorgirl well.

Making her way out of the living room, she tried to think of what to say to him. No doubt he would already have some coward remark to throw at her, but she wouldn't let that get to her. If anything, Lucas had gotten his comebacks from her, Brooke practically invented the meaning. She could throw an insult as easily as she could take one. And she was always calm about it, never letting it get to her. Now she was regretting ever being that way, Lucas sure picked up on it.

"Haley i don't care if she doens't wanna see me! She can't just come here after all these years and not wanna see me!" Lucas yelled angrily.

"Look how many times do i have to tell you! She doens't wanna see you!" Haley said frustratingly.

"Hmm, she probably feels bad now, so bad she can't even handle it," Lucas said coolly.

"Actually, i'm handling it just fine," Brooke smirked as she stood at the door next to Haley. She just wanted to lauhg all over again, his face was so funny. At first it went from shock, to embarassment, and then to smug in a span of just five seconds.

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

"Well, i didn't know runaways were supposed to return."

"Yeaa ,well i just had to see you," Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I guess you were too good for us people here."

"Hmm more like too good for you. And you knew i was coming, don't act like you were so surprised."

"You're right, i knew you were coming. But i didn't wanna believe it. I can't believe you would wanna show your face here," Lucas spat.

"And i'm sure this town feels the same about you. I came here for Haley, and if you don't wanna see me, then don't come around here," Brooke answered back coolly

"Oh believe me i won't. I just wanted to make sure i wasn't imagining things. Haley, don't expect her to be here for long, she tends to leave people when they need her the most," LUcas said as he walked down the driveway and into his car.

"OH LUCAS!" Brooke yelled.

He turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Tell Peyton i said hi, that is, if she can bear to be around you long enough" She said sweetly before slamming the door.

No matter what, Brooke Davis always had the last word. And most of the time, the last word was what stung the most. It worked for Lucas, because he kept his mouth shut because there was nothing he could say to that.

Yup, she knew her encounter with Lucas would be anything but sweet. It was kinda like she had never left really. There was no emotional reunions, just two people seeing each other for the first time in awhile, trading insults. It was nothing short of what Brooke expected. She absolutely loved getting under Lucas's skin, it was one of the things she was the most good at, and she would make her time here as fulfilling as possible.

BUt she had to admit, Lucas looked pretty damn good, and after five years his ass looked even better.

Brooke smirked to herself, she had a feeling that she was gonna enjoy her stay in Tree Hill. She would make it her mission to piss Lucas off as much as possible, and occassionally taking shots at Peyton.

"Woah, that was surprisingly funny," Haley chuckled as they sat back down on the couch.

"I know, and i enjoyed every minute of it," Brooke laughed as she took a bite of ice cream.

"You think he'll stop bothering us now?" Haley asked.

"Nope, this is just the beginning," Brooke smiled.


	9. Disfunctional Feelings

So i enabled the anonymous thingy, so maybe i'll get more reviews?? Hopefully, because i'm still sticking to what i said earlier. No reviews no new chapter. kapish? 

I put Brooke and LUcas's reunion they way i did because i'm so bored of reading fics, saying that when they saw each other, it was like love all over again and that they just looked into each other's eyes, and all their anger and resentment went away. I'm so tired of reading stuff like that, it's not relevant or realistic. The stuff that i write, it's what i imagine in my head happening, like you could actually picure it happening on the show or something.. And if you're gonna write a fic, at least make it believable lol.

I'm glad you guys liked how Brooke reacted. Once again, i could totally picture Brooke standing up to Lucas like that, plus it's funny so i'm going with it lol. Lucas, of course, has to be all curious and go to Haley's house, and he's right, Brooke's there. So yeaa he's pissed for tons of different reasons, so scroll down to find out lol.

In this chapter, of course it's Lucas's turn to vent or whatever. Peyton and LUcas finally talk after like a week of not talking to each other. Kidn of a warning, Lucas is such an ass, and in his thoughts he's gonna act like one also, so don't get mad if he's a little too childish lol. There's some humor to this chapter, i didn't wanna make it too serious and emotional because that's not how i'm writing it. Yeaa, there's gonna be some emotional parts ,but it's al just teasing and fighting going on. Brooke's strong persona and Lucas's big ego, of course heads and gonna butt.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

For someone who basically controlled the town, Lucas Scott had things way out of his hands at the moment. He had more power than the mayor, it was ridiculois. The only reason he did have more power was becuse Lucas had learned that Mayor Floyd had been having a 5 year affair with his maid. NOt only that, but Floyd's wife was a complete psychopath, so of course when it came to Tree Hill, Lucas had the world at his fingertips. But just when he thought he could compose himself around Brooke, she had to go and be all calm and collected, something that he hoped she wouldn't be.

After he had seen Brooke's license plate, for a second he was flattered, like it meant that he was somewhat still part of her. But, like always, his ego kicked in and he felt this determination to see if she felt any regret at all. He didn't exactly plan to go to Haley and Nathan's house, he just expected to run into her sometime, and interrogate her then. But somehow he ended up in front of their perfect house. Of course he figured Brooke would be there, which brought him back to the car. The nicest, sleekest car he'd ever seen. Immediately he was angry again, just because Brooke hadn't had the audacity to even come see him, tell him that she was sorry. If anything, Lucas Scott deserved an apology, in fact he wanted one from her. He didn't know if it would help him or what, but he just wanted an apology from Brooke, no matter what he had to do to get it.

Easier said than done though. Of course, Haley had answered the door, since it was her house. He automatically asked to see Brooke, actually he more demanded to see Brooke. But Haley woudln't budge, just said that she didn't want to see him, which didn't make sense. Lucas had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Brooke didn't want to see him. It would make perfect sense if she did. INstead he had to practically beg a pregnant woman to see his ex girlfriend. He half expected Haley to cry or something, he was kidna mean about it. But she kept her stance, something he wasn't expecting. Surely Haley had changed alot since the last time. He knew they weren't realyl close anymore, but no matter what, Haley always caved once in awhile. But she continued to remain persistent. IN his head, there was no other way to see her than get louder. Brooke would come to Haley's rescue as soon as she felt she had to.

It didn't take long after he started yelling, for Brooke to come around. He heard the clicking of heels with the certain walk, or strut if you wanna call it that. He never thoght he would be that taken aback the next time he saw her, but he could barely compose himself. She was still the sexy Brooke Davis, but more classier and sophisticated. She had grown a couple of inches, and she was still fit. It was kinda hard to hate her from the way she looked. Her smiled was still radiant and her eyes held that exotic touch. Lucas almost wanted to hug her, if it had not been for that smirk on her lips. Shock turned to anger, then embarassment, and then he was back to being pissed off. There were no words to say to her, so he settled for her name as some sort of greeting in disguise.

Even though she was smiling, she still managed to piss him off. It was unbelievable. He threw every insult that he thought would crack her, but noting worked. SHe was still as cool about it, and it was getting annoying. From his time with Brooke, he kind of picked up a few things about how she was. When someone was threatening her, she dind't let it to go her head, instead she came back with an even mro emenacing insult, and still managed to stay calm about it. She knew it would make him mad, that's why she did it in the first place.

He thoguth that his last comment would shut her up, but he had so importantly forgotten, Brooke Davis always had the last word. And boy, did her last word leave a mark. Lucas knew that Brooke and Haley talked alot, he just never thought she would know so much about him and Peyton's marriage, well, it you wanted to call it a marriage. Not that many people in Tree Hill knew the whole story about him and Peyt, but everyone knew that something wasn't right, they were having problems, problems that no one could figure out. But really it was so simple, they just didn't love each other.

So LUcas had left Haley's house, pissed off and just plain mad. Most people would feel bad about what Brooke had done, and maybe wanna set things right or something, but you can't expect typical from Brooke. She's anything but that. Seeing Brooke so happy and nonaffected just got to him. HEre he was, in his mindless rant about her being back, and it didn't seem like she really cared about leaving him five years ago. NOt only did it make him feel stupid, but it bruised his ego by alot.

But he had to admit, Brooke looked good, like really good. Which only made him hate her, because she looked so beautiful, so perfect, and it was because she was happy. Happy without him.

--------------------

The last place LUcas wanted to go was home. But, from what had just happened, there was no place he desired to go. He just felt like wandering hopelessly around the town, but if anyone were to see him, that wouldve been weird. NO doubt news has already gotten around about Brooke's return to her hometown. Not only would it give her attention, but it would put him and Peyton in the spotlight also. Everyone knew about Lucas's fling with Peyton, not even a month after his breakup with Brooke. Nobody approved of it, Lucas didn't even like it, but they were married, and there was nothing to it.

When he pulled into the driveway, he was suprised to see Peyton's car parked as well. She was supposed to be hosting some art gallery, just like she had for the past week. Peyton's art was really taking off, and in some way Lucas was proud of her. He was glad that art was making her happy, something that she couldn't get in their house. He always wondered what went wrong with them, how they got to where they were not, hating each other. BUt they didn't even harbor romantic feelings at the time, so their friendship eventually went to hating the other's guts. It was sad, to see a friendship fall like that, but they were different. Lucas was still angry at Brooke and in love with her at the same time, while Peyton felt guilty about betraying her best friend, and missing her altogehter.

He found Peyton in the kitchen, sketching some things for the next art show probably. She didn't even realize he was there, or maybe she just didn't really care, hoping he would go away. He was just about to when he saw Peyton take a swig from her glass. The contents inside was a copper caramel color, Peyton had took some of Lucas's stashed scotch. NOrmally he would've been pissed, but he was just curious as to why she was drinking in the first place. SUre Peyton drank wine and stuff, but only when it was appropriate.

"Isn't it a lttle too early to be drinking?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the kitchen island.

Peyton seemed unfazed, "What's it to you? Why are you even home early, you're supposed to be at the dealership."

LUcas shrugged, "It's my double scotch single malt, i bought it. And i just couldn't get anything done, so i came home."

Once again, Peyton was unresponsive. Lucas wanted to be able to confide in her again, like they used to. BUt not because they were a couple, but becaues he was having a really hard time processing things, nothing made sense.

"Haley came by the office," Lucas mentioned.

"And Nathan let her come within ten feet of you?" PEyton chuckled.

"Nathan doesn't know."

"What's she want?"

"Just to tell me to stay away from Brooke. She said that Brooke was here for only her and Nate, and that i was no part of it," Lucas replied.

"Deng, Hales is getting tough," Peyton said.

"Yeaa, i saw Brooke today also," Lucas said lightly.

Peyton dropped her pencil and looked up at Lucas. Her eyes held confusions and yet excitement. It reminded him of the summer before senior year, when Brooke was coming back from California. Peyton was so excited, but felt like she had betrayed Brooke for harboring feelings for Lucas, even though his heart was with Brooke. Yea, Peyton looked exicted, but it didn't stay that way for long before she returned to her drawing.

"Not even 12 hours and you go against what Haley asked you to."

"It's not like i planned on it. I saw her car, and i had to know if it was her or not. I can't believe she has the nerve to actually come here."

"Yup and once again everything's about you isn't it. Brooke's not gonna bother you, so stop bothering her."

"Peyton all i want is to know why she left. What power in her made her pick up and leave me, when i needed her so much. And i deserve an apology from her, whether she knows it or not," Lucas explained.

"Well maybe you should've just asked her that instead of throwing insults. You haven't been the same Lucas in a long time, but i know the person you are now, who you've become. You probably didn't even mention anything about what you just told me. You went straight ahead and tried to take a cheap shot at her, make her feel bad. BUt you and i both know nothing gets past Brooke. She probably tore your ego down so bad, you can't stand it," Peyton smirked.

"Why the hell do you think you know me? You haven't known me in a long time, nobody has. I just don't understand how she can't feel bad about this, like what she did caused no trouble and no pain for me!" Lucas yelled angrily.

"Lucas, stop bullshitting yourself. You and i both know that this is the way Brooke works. She probably expected you to come in whining and being a dickhead, so she put up her defenses and drove you to the ground. But i bet, if you were to come to her in a nice way, then you might've gotten than apology you've been demanding, but you're too stupid to figure that out, so here we are," Peyton said.

When Lucas really thoght about it, Peyton was right, in every way. Not only was Brooke a good liar, but she was good at hiding her feelings. She could feel awful about something, but once you showed your anger towards her, you ended up being on the receiving end, no matter how bad Brooke felt. To anyone else that would've been just absurd, but that was BRooke, and she wouldn't change. Sometimes her defenses are more stronger than her guilt, and it just takes over her. Lucas knew that, but for some reason he thought that maybe she would break down in front of him, begging him to forgive her, but he realized that Brooke didn't work that way then, and she sure as hell didn't now.

"I just, it was like she didn't even feel the least bit bad for what she did. I mean, i needed her so much when she left. I know pushing her out wasn't exactly the rihgt hting to do, but she could've just talked to me, instead of leaving. And now, she acts like leaving didn't effect me at all," Lucas said quietly.

Peyton put her pencil down, not just because she had to, but because she was surprised. She couldn't believe Lucas was actually being decent at that moment, voicing his feelings, something he hasn't done in awhile. As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't because LUcas could very easily be playing her. It was such a typical Dan move, PEyton wasn't sure if she should fall for it. But it seemed like the guy needed guidance or something, and from what she's seen, this was when wifes are supposed to talk to their husbands, as disfunctional as she and Lucas were.

"Lucas even though me and Brooke aren't friends, we haven't been for awhile. But even though we haven't talked in yearss, i know that Brooke will never change. She'll still be the same spunky girl that we all know and love. I could easily say that Brooke does feel bad about what she's done. She probably blames your whole transformation on her. But you can't just go insulting her right off the bat, because you know how she'll react. I haven't spoken to her in years, but i know that behind the sarcasm and the brick wall, she just wants to apologize for how much she's hurt you. She can't do that if you wanna take a swing at her all the time," Peyton explained.

"But don't i have a right to? I lost the love of my life just like that. I was on top of the world. I had a killer college basketball career, and someone that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and it all taken from me in just one night. I know me and you happened pretty quickly, but just seeing her like that makes me question everything she ever told me. Like how she loved me, and how she couldn't live without me. It makes me wonder if it was all a lie," LUcas said quietly.

"Something tells me that what Brooke felt for you wasn't a lie at all," Peyton answered, "You just have to know how to get through to her, if an apology is what you want."

LUcas shook his head, "I can't talk to her, i can't have a normal conversation with her. What she did was pretty messed up, i'm not gonna act like nothing ever happened, even though she is."

Peyton threw her hands up in frustration, "Then what the hell was the purpose of this conversation?!? You say that you want Brooke to act like she cares, you want to hear an apology from her. Not just because you think you need one, but because you still love her, more than you hate her more likely. You want to hear her say sorry for leaving you. But that can only happen if you talk to her, but you're too egotistical to put aside your anger and just talk to her LUke! Yelling and whining isn't gonna make you feel better, and it's not gonna make Brooke feel guilty either."

Peyton hadn't called him Luke in a long time. Normally he would only let his close friends call him that, just like Peyton used to. But that shortname had been gone from her mouth from sometime.

"I can't just talk to her Peyt. If i talk to her, then she'll apologize, and then we'll be 'friends.' We'll talk, and get closer, and then she'll leave. I'm not gonna just have her apologize and have everythign be peachy, it doesn't work like that. I don't work like that," Lucas stated.

"So let me get this straight. The reason you're fighting with Brooke is because you want to keep her close. Like if you were to tlak and she apologize, you would end and that would be that. But that's not what you want so you're purposefully starting fights with her to keep her angry and think about you and how much she hates you," Peyton stated.

"When you put it that way, then yeaa," Lucas mumbled.

All of a sudden Peyton started laughing, hysterically. Lucas didn't think he'd seen Peyton laugh in years, like actually laugh. For a moment it made him happy, seeing her actually show some happiness around him for once. But he couldn't figure out why she was laughing, nothing about his situation was funny.

"Peyton what's so funny?" Lucas asked, confused.

It took Peyton a minute to finally breathe. Her face was red and she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do you realize how childish you just sounded? Damn Luke, you're 23 years old, from all the crap we've been through in his town, i would expect you would be a little more mature about this. You're forcing yourself to stay mad at Brooke and piss her off, just so you can see her and talk to her, even thoug hyou'll be yelling. You're not helping yourself, and you're not helping Brooke. This is gonna backfire on you, and Brooke won't even bother fighting with you anymore, she'll just look the other way the next time," Peyton said seriously.

"Well what do you suggest?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Just admit that you love her already!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Because i don't," LUCas mumbled.

"Alright i said it once and i'm gonna say it again. Stop bullshitting me," PEyton said.

"I'm not!"

"Dude you totally are. YOu just told me not five mintues ago that you wanted to keep Brooke close. Of course you still love her."

"Well, you misunderstood wht i was saying. I meant that i didn't wanna her to get away with it by just apologizing," LUcas explained.

"Yeaa you may be an asshole now, but i still know you."

"It doesn't matter what i feel. Just forget about it," LUcas dismissed.

"Well well well. When i can finally have a fulfilling conversation with you, you back out again," Peyton said as she continued in her drawing.

Lucas just stared at Peyton, wondering if he should ask her what he's been dying to know for the past five years. It didn't make sense to him, it never did whenever hs thought about it, and he knew only Peyton could answer it for it. Whenever he thought about it, the facts just didn't add up to him, and Lucas was getting curious.

"If i infuriate you so much, and we obviously don't love each other, why are you still married to me Peyton? YOu could've easily gotten a divorce and live comfortably for hte rest of your life, why'd you stay?" Lucas asked.

PEyton put her pencil down again and stared past him, trying to look for the words to the answer.

"I guess i thought that you would change. I told you before, that i was hoping that you would come around and be that guy we all knew and loved. I was almost counting on it, but you never did. If anything you got worse, and i just didn't know what to do anymore. You shut out Haley and Nathna, and then i was kinda left with you, and i didnt know what to say to bring you out of that darkness. You were so far off, just hopeless. But i guess i still hoped you would change," Peyton explained.

"Are you still hoping i will?" Lucas asked quietly.

"I think you already are," Peyton smiled.

"You know, despite everything that's happened, i stil cared about you. I just wasn't--"

"In love with oyu. I know what you mean Lucas. Our hearts are still with two people, not with each other. And i can live with that. I care about you too Lucas, and that's why i'm still in this shitty marriage," Peyton joked.

Lucas laughed, "Do you think we'll ever get a divorce?"

She nodded, "YEaa i think we will. Once you get your head out of your ass and tell Brooke how ya feel."

"You know, even if i did tell Brooke, it;s not like she would come bac kto me. She's got that boyfriend now."

"So, who says she doesn't still love you? You need to stop assuming things Lucas, look where it's gotten you," Peyton said as she stood up to exit the kitchen.

"This doesn't change anything you know. I still hate you," Lucas called out.

Peyton stopped mid step and turned around adn smirked, "YEaa, i hate your guts too LUcas."

Lucas laughed. Yeaa, him and Peyton would never see eye to eye, He wasn't even sure he would ever be as close with her as he had been. But she was there to tell him when to pull his head out of his ass, and that time was right about now. Hi mand Peytron would always have that connection, that certain tendency to be able to tell each other everything, and be able to take the judgment. But, no romantic feelings could ever creep up on him, it was impossible.

Peyton was still in love with Jake, even though she didn't tell him, he knew. And Lucas, well, he tried to tell himself and Peyton that he wasn't, things would be alot easier if he didn't. But hewas holding onto Brooke in a bad way, but for a right reason it seemed. If only she knew how much he missed her, how often he thoght about her.

Lucas smirked. Obviously she thought about him too, hence the license plate. And to think that she hated him, or didn't care. It would just be a coincidence. Pretty Girl was a cute name, any lady would want that as their license plate name. But the 182, that wasn't something out of the ordinary. You couldn't just pick that number just because. Brooke picked it for specific reasons, the main one being him. BUt never the less, it just made him think that maybe Brooke didn't forget him at all. Sure, she'd been sarcastic and cool to him, but no matter what she said or how calm she acted, she wouldn't be able to explain that license plate.

Boyy was he gonna have fun holding this over her head.


	10. Our Can of Worms

Hey, so i didn't really let you guys know in this fic, i just went ahead and put it on my other fic, but yeaa, i've been in california for the past two weeks. And just like i said before, i WANT reviews ! It's seriously getting tiring, checking fanfiction everyday and only getting like five reviews, so if i don't start getting alot, i'm putting it on a two week hiatus, maybe even more. 

This chapter is Brooke's point of view. There's some interaction between Brooke, Haley, and Nathan, probably seperately. I write as i go, so i'm thinking about having another encounter between Lucas and Brooke. Expect laughs once again.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

If you really knew Brooke Davis, you would know that she always, always slept in. It didn't matter what time she had gone to bed the previous night, would still wake up at 10 or 11 in the mornig, get dressed just in time for lunch. There was the exception of shcool, which caused her to mope and grope for awhile, until she saw all her friends, then she was okay. But no doubt Brooke loved her sleep. There were times though, when she would go to bed with something bothering her. Because of that, she couldn't sleep, which would cause her to lay on her back, and evaulate her life, something she didn't like doing because whenever she did, she would find all these problems, and want to fix them. But easier said than done.

Sitting in Naley's kitchen with a bowl of chocoate chip ice cream, Brooke caught a sense of deja vu. Like the first night she had moved to New York. She had spent all night crying, eating ice cream because of Lucas, of how much she missed him. Just thinking about that memory brought back all that pain and heartbreak, then Brooke realized that Lucas must've felt a hundred times worst than she did.

All she wanted was to finish her ice cream, go back upstiars, and try to get some sleep, seeing as she would have to get up the next day and hang out with Haley. But it seemed like Nathan had other plans for her as he turned the kitchen light on, scaring the crap out of Brooke.

"NATHAN !" Brooke hissed.

Nathan just looked are her confused, like he had done nothign wrong.

"What? Gosh, i'm so lucky you didn't scream," Nathan shook his head.

"What are you doing here at 6 in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing. The only reason i'm here is because i get up this early everyday, i used to wake up this early to train. What's your excuse?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I coudln't sleep, so i came down here to get some ice cream," Brooke explained.

"Mmhmm, have any idea what night be bothering you so much that you can't sleep?" Nathan asked, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Nothing that i can think of," Brooke said innocently.

Nathan smirked, it was gonna take him awhile to get her to talk.

"So i heard of your little reunion with Lucas yesterday."

Brooke scoffed, "I'd hardly call that a reunion. He's such an ass !"

"What did you expect? Anyways, i heard things for heated," Nathan said, eyebrows raised.

"Uhh yeaa, we traded insults, nothing i wasn't expecting."

"Mmhmmm ..."

"Okay seriously, is there something in particular you wanna ask me?" Brooke asked frustratingly.

Nathan sighed, this wasn't going how he'd hoped for. Brooke needed to spill, she just did. If anything it would help her, and help Nathan get a sense of what was going on with her. Brooke was a very confusing person. He's known her for years and he still couldn't figure her out.

"Okay fine. I wanted to know what was it like seeing Lucas after all these years."

"Okayy, well, it wasn't anything unexpected. It's LUcas," Brooke shrugged.

"So you didn't feel anything, at all?" NAthan pushed.

"If anger counts, then yeaa i felt that," Brooke said.

"YOu didn't think he looked good or anything ... ?"

"Woah, that's just weird. I haven't seen Lucas in years. And yeaa, he looked pretty damn good, but he was completely rude and insufferable !" Brooke hissed.

"Ha ! So you admit there was an attraction," Nathan siad proudly.

"Uh no i didn't say there was an attraction, i just said he looked good."

"Which means that there's some physical attraction going on there," Nathan smirked.

Brooke scooted in her seat so that she was facing him. Where the hell was his mind at?

"Dude, what is with you trying to make me admit that LUcas is hot? What is it exactly you're trying to do because it's really starting to confused me ! You call Lucas a self centered ass, you haven't had an actual relationship with him in five years, and here you go trying to get me to talk nice about him. What's that about?"

"The reason i'm trying to get you to talk about him, is so that you'll realize that those feelings are still there, you're just too stubborn to see them," Nathan said matter of factly.

"Okay, did you accidently take Haley hormone pills? I have no feelings for Lucas what so ever. The only thing i feel for him is the need to stick my stilettos up his ass."

"Denial denial. Brooke look, there's no point in trying to get out of this. We all know that you and Lucas still have unresolved feelings for one another, so just stop trying to act like you dont, because this whole town sees it, it's all they've been talking about. They're waiting for you and Lucas to turn your anger into lust," Nathan explained.

"Nathan, i have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but there's no 'unresolved feelings' for Lucas. I'm with someone right now that i love and care about, and Lucas isn't him. Plus he's married to Peyton, that bitch that i haven't talked to in five years. I really don't give a damn about Lucas anymore. And what the hell do you mean the whole town is talking?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Ever since people found out that you were coming back to town, it's been nothing but gossip. Once upon a time you and Lucas were one of the hottest couples in Tree Hill, even to the old people. Everyone remembers you and the love you and Lucas once had, and it's still there, just in the form of loathe and anger, but it's there. They look at you and him and see juicy gossip and stories. They see you and Lucas giving into temptation and just hooking up. You can call it sick and disgusting, but it's true. Everyone's just waiting for you two to screw," Nathan explained shrugging.

Brooke just stared at Nathan in disbelief. The whole town was rooting for Lucas and Brooke to like, hook up? It was flattering, knowing that her and Lucas's love was recognized by the town, but that life was done and over with, and there was no way to get it back. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get back all that insecurity and vulberable feelings.

"So, is that all the town is wanting us to do? Hook up and leave scandalous information for them to pick apart?"

"No, that's not what they want to happen. What they want is for you two to get back together. Sure, they want you to hook up, it's something interesting, only because that's how you guys are. It was physicality that brought you together in the first place, and it's physicality that will bring you guys together now. Lucas has not been the same since you left, you know that, you've witnessed it. Everyone just wants to see that kind guy that helped everybody, not the person he's become. And if anyone could bring him out of that, it's you. We all want you guys together, not because it'll make Lucas better, but because it's meant to be."

"You know, there was a time when i would completely agree with you. Back then i seriously thought that me and Lucas were meant to be, but every single time, i kept on getting proved wrong. When i left Lucas, i told myself that if he loved me, he'd look for me. Instead, he moped and screwed Peyton not even a month after i left ! That's not love Nate, it's not. Lucas did nothing but hurt me over and over, but for some reason i loved him anyway. BUt not anymore. Lucas has to own up to his mistakes, like i have, and move on. I can't always be the one to help him out of the 'darkness.' He brought it on himself, and he has to live with it. It's not my problem," Brooke said before walking upstairs.

As soon as she reached her room, Brooke locked the door and opened up her suitcase. Who the hell did Nathan think he was to try to make her go back to Lucas? One, they were wayy past that. Two, they hated each other with a passion, and he was married ! Okay, so maybe it wasn't actually a functional marriage, but they still had a marriage license. She pulled on wash jeans and a white polo, slipped on flip flops and walked downstairs. She couldn't stay in the house, it felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Nathan asked, coming out of the kitchen, just in time to see Brooke grab a sweatshirt.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour," Brooke said, closing the door behind her.

-------------------

Lucas hated pool. He hated everything about it, yet Peyton still managed to convince him to buy a pool table to put in the house. Whenever he asked her why she had wanted it, she just said she liked the feel that a pool table brought. Like it have off that comfortable sense or whatever, but Lucas still hated it. But he couldn't explain himself why he was playing pool at 6:30 in the morning. Maybe it was because he was bored, and there was nothing to do, but regardless, he was playing pool.

His first date with Brooke was playing pool, and he had lost millions of times that night. Little did he know it was the start of a whirlwind. At the time, all he wanted was to get to know this beautiful girl, and tip a few beers, but he tipped alot more, hence the mark on his right arm. Yeaa, that night he actually lived a little, away from his good boy persona. He actually had alot of fun, even though Keith had his head the next day.

After playing a round of five games, Lucas didn't see the point in playing anymore. He remembered hating it again, so he stopped. The recklessness pulsated in his body, he had to get out and go somewhere. Peyton was upstairs still asleep, but he didn't think she would mind if he slipped out and just cleared his head for a little bit, he needed it more than anything.

"Wow, you actually associating with the pool table," Peyton smikred as she leaned against the doorway.

"Yeaa well, you're obviously not using it so i might as well be. Even though i hate it," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't hate it."

"Of course i hate it. Why do you think i haven't played it at all since i bought it for you? Because i don't see the point, therefore i hate it," Lucas stated, walking into the kitchen, Peyton close behind him.

"You don't hate it," Peyton said as she turned on the coffee pot.

"Will you stop telling me that i don't hate it? I hate it, actually i hate alot of things, and that pool table is one of them," Lucas said frustratingly.

"Look, you can either moan and groan about how much you hate that pool table, or, you can hear what i have to say? Pick your poison," Peyton said, hands on her hips.

"Well, you're gonna tell me what you think anyway ..." Lucas said.

Peyton just rolled her eyes, "YOu don't hate the pool table, you hate everything it represents."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't act like you don't know. You probably think about it everyday. You had your first date with Brooke at the Blue Post, and she kicked your ass in pool."

"Sooo? What does that have to do with my hating pool?" Lucas mumbled.

"Simply because it reminds you of Brooke. And you are mad at Brooke, therefore you hate pool," Peyton said simply.

"Alright. Let's say that's the truth. What's the point in pointing that out to me?"

Peyton shrugged, "Nothing. It's just a true statement for you to analyze on your own time."

"There's nothing to analyze. Me and Brooke are nothing," Lucas said sipping his coffee.

"Lucas you can keep telling yourself that, but everyone knows it's bullshit. Now i have to get to work, when i come home, maybe you'll bea little more honest," Peyton said, grabbing her purse.

"Dont count on it !" Lucas yelled as he heard the front door shut.

When are people just gonna let it go? Lucas thought.

People needed to stop thinking that Lucas had undying feelings for Brooke because sooner of later she was going to find out, and he would never hear the end of it. She would tease him about how he still had feelings for her, and that they would never be anything because she already had a boyfriend. Brooke could be cruel when she wanted to.

As soon as he heard Peyton's car pull out of the driveway, he put his cup in the sink and walked out the door.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but all he knew was that he had to be anywhere but the house, he didn't want to be there. If he stuck around there any longer, he just might've gone crazy. Even worse, he might actually have played another game of pool, and he hated pool.

--------------------

It was amazing to Brooke how things could change in the blink of an eye. Change was something that she was accustomed to, and in New York you saw it everyday. Aspiring actors working three jobs just to get by, land a role that would earn them millions. Then there were other people, just waiting for a miracle to happen for them, and one day they get a lottery ticket and win. It's surreal how everything can just change. Sometimes it's for the best, and other times you just have to wait for your life to change into something good again. But being in Tree Hill, it seemed like nothing would ever change in the small town.

Suree, of course there were a few minor changes. New boutiques and stores had been established, and a park was built. Then there was the high school, that had alot more dances and social events than Brooke remembered back when she was there. But it was nice to see that the town still held that peacefulness and simplicity, it wasn't often that people got to see it. Sometimes all they saw was a small town with alot of secrets. It was just that, but it had it's upsides too.

For some reason, Brooke found herself at the Rivercourt of all places. Change was never an option for this place, and she was glad because she didn't think she could stand the Rivercourt any different. It was the place that started everything, that changed everything, yet it still remained the same. The picnic table were still intact, despite the worn wood. The chains of the hoop were rusty, and the backboard had taken some hits.

The river still held the sereness it always did. It wasn't the most beautiful thing to ever see, but it was the best Tree Hill had to offer. Brooke didn't know what she was doing there, she didn't really have a big emotional attachment to it like Lucas or Nathan did, but it was someplace to think, to clear your head. And it was 7 in the morning, so she didn't think anybody would come around.

Just being in the quiet and calm enviroment made her miss this place. When she had left, and didn't look back because she knew Lucas was all she needed. After she left Lucas, she found herself missing Tree Hill alot, just because it was home to her, it was where she found herself at. There was no Lucas anymore, and she found herself missing the one place where she knew would be the same, despite everything around her changing.

IN the middle of her little mind talk, she heard a stick break, like someone had stepped on it, causing it to snap. Brooke's ears immediately perked up. Sure, she had been gone a couple of years, but Tree Hill was known to have it's occasional kidnappers and psychopaths.

But no, it wasn't any of those two things, which would be a good thing. But right now Brooke would've preferred a caniving kidnapper or a coldblooded psychopath at the moment. Maybe she could actually withstand one of them. But no, it had to be Lucas.

"Oh god," Brooke mumbled, turning back around.

"If you can't stand me this much, why don't you leave?" Lucas asked, sitting down next to her at least 4 inches seperating them.

"Because i was here first. And i heard you haven't been here in years, so you leave," Brooke scoffed.

"I might not have been in here in awhile, but neither have you. And this place was once improtant to me."

"Yeaa but not anymore right? That old Lucas is gone. The one that actually cares about people," Brooke spat.

Lucas shook his head, "Are you ever gonna feel bad?"

"WHat are you talking about?"

"Do you ever feel the least bit bad about leaving?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

Brooke just looked at him. Was that all he wanted? Was that the reason why he had turned into a jackass?

"Lucas of course i feel bad about leaving. I have always felt bad. But that didn't give you the right to take it out on everybody else."

"I'm not talking about everybody else. I'm talking about you and what you did all those years ago."

"You're making it sound like i killed you or something," Brooke exclaimed, standing up.

"Well you might as well have !" Lucas yelled, following her.

Brooke spun around, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?!"

Lucas scoffed, "Oh like you don't know. YOu're the whole reason why i'm like this ! I was in love with you so much, and it killed me when you left. WHen you left you took my heart with you, and left me to find a different life. You think i like being this way?! I hate turning away the people that care about me, but it's like whenever i see them, i see you too. You broke me, and i hate you for it."

Brooke could be taken aback, she could cry, and she could run to him and promise she would never leave him again. All those things to other people, would make things much easier, admitting how you feel. But Brooke was known to take the hard road. Lucas probably expected her to crack once he was done 'pouring his heart out,' he was sadly mistaken because Brooke was tired of taking the blame for Lucas. He thought that he would get an apology out of her? First he owed her one.

"I know i hurt you, i know that. And i spent so many times regretting it, but not in the way that you think. You think that i regretted even leaving you, well i don't. The only regret i have about leaving, is that i didn't tell you, that was my mistake. Either way i still would've left and went back to New York, nothing would've changed that. You were cruel that night Luke, you were this man that i didn't know anymore. You talked to me like i was your property, that i had to stick by you because you were nursing your bruised ego. I understand that basketball meant the world to you, and i can't imagine what it felt like not being able to play pro, but you were out of line. I tell myself everyday that if i had told you that i was leaving, would you be the way you are now? But something tells me you would still be the self centered, coldhearted person you are now. And you have no one to blame but yourself," Brooke said calmly.

Lucas just stared at her in disbelief. SHe was different. Yeaa, she was as beautiful was ever, and those simples were still intact, but she was different, more independent and sure of herself. Secure was the word. She was secure about herself, and obviously secure about her relationship with her boyfriend, something that she never felt when she was with him. It felt weird seeing her like that. She stood up to him without raising her voice, or throwing a tantrum. She just stated what she felt, and Lucas believed every thing she said. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear, not at all. Lucas could never take back the things he's said and done, and nothing would ever make them go away. But he felt a certain urge run through his body, because Brooke wasn't feeling sorry, or tearing up, and that wasn't good for him. Probably for Brooke, but for Lucas that only meant that she was going to walk away any minute, and not take one look at him again.

"You know, i spent alot of my time wondering what it would be like if you hadn't have left. I think about that almost everyday, but i can never imagine it because it hurts too much. What you and i had, it was special and maybe not to you, but it meant the world to me. YOu were all i had and i was perfectly okay with that. And then you left. You took my whole heart with me that night, and didn't even look back. After that i found myself laying on my back staring at the ceiling, wondering what i did wrong. I knew i was in the wrong disrespecting you like that, but you had no idea what i was going through. YOu say that you understand?? You don't know a thing about it. Everday i thought about us, the way we were, how in love i was with you. Not a day went by when i didn't miss you, or wish you were with me. But i got a feeling that you weren't thinking about me at all. Then, i started wondering if you ever felt anything for me. If i was just some game you were playing. I was questioning if i ever meant anything to you. And i came to the conclusion that you didn't love me, you never did," Lucas said, staring with cold eyes.

Brooke found this piece of information very funny and aggravating at the same time. Because for so long, she was wondering the same things, and came to the same conclusions about Lucas. Personally she found it outrageous for him to think that she never loved him, because once upon a time Lucas was her world, her everything. Whatever she did, she did it for Lucas. Brooke didn't know what to say to him, but yet she didn't have enough words. His eyes were intimidating, eyes that had brought powerful men to Lucas's beckoned call. But all she saw in them was herself. It seemed like Lucas was soo far gone, but Brooke just thoguht they didn't look deep enough to see the bigger picture.

Brooke laughed bitterly, "YOu know you have some nerve saying that to me. Because that's exactly what i've been thinking about ever since i left your sorry ass that night. When we were together, i told you how much i wanted to go to New York. It was my chance to make something of myself, to be someone outside of my reputation in Tree Hill, and i thought you understood that. But i guess not because you told me to stand by you in your 'time of need.' Just because i didn't, doesn't mean i didn't love you. Not too long ago i would've done anything for you. Some days my biggest concern was if you'd like my new hairstyle ! I was so pathetically in love with you. So when i left, i told myself that if you really loved me, you'd come and get me. But you didn't. Instead i had to hear from Haley that you were sleeping with my best friend. To answer your questions, i loved you, that's the truth. But tell me LUcas, did you really love me?" Brooke challenged.

For the first time in awhile, Lucas didn't know what to say. He would be the first to admit to himself that is, that it didn't really sound like he loved her, from not going after her to sleeping with Peyton. To any other person it didn't seem like he was in love with her, but he was, so much. But that's Lucas for ya, he says things and does the opposite. He didn't understand how they could go to trading insults into having an actual conversation ... about their relationship, or what was left of it. He understood that she had a boyfrined that she was serious about, but he couldn't help but want to argue with her more, because maybe she could see that she still had those pathetic feelings she was talking about.

Lucas had heard people call him stupid, or a dumbass, an idiot, and other words as well. And there wasn't a single moment where Lucas thought that those people were wrong. Because he was all those things. You could say he had certain lapses of judgment. But he was always known for doing stupid things, especially in front of Brooke. There was the time he told her he wanted to be with her right when her cab was parked outside. And the time he watched her walk out of his hospital room and out of his life. Those weren't his finest moments, and neither was this one. Because once again, Lucas would be opening those can of worms.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Did you really love me?"

"Yes Lucas. I really did love you."

"Good, because i loved you then also. And i love you now, which is why i hate you, because i can't let you go," Lucas said quietly before brushing past Brooke and walking away.

--------------------

Her whole way home, she tried to get the words from Lucas's mouth out of her head. She told herself that there was no way he would say it and mean it. He was with Peyton, he was a jackass, he was different. But she knew it was true. Just the way he said it, like he didn't want her knowing, but he said it anyway.

Brooke didn't know if she should've said something, anything. Maybe she should've just told him to stop it, like she wanted to, because once again she was being lured into Lucas Scott's trap. She wasn't exactly sure what the trap consisted of, but it always found a way to choke her senseless, leaving her bruised and battered. BUt she would be damned if he would let that happen again. One reason because she had someone else, and two being that she went through it wayy too many times for her liking.

She didn't really know exactly the reason why Lucas had said that to her. Well, she knew why he said that, but she didn't understand why he would. He hated her because she left him, yet he still loved her. To her you could either love someone or hate someone.

The whole situation made her think of the day she left for California. She had said her goodbyes to everyone that mattered, except Lucas. Her cab honked, and she was just about to leave and there was Lucas. They hugged, and then he pulled her in to kiss her. He said he wanted to be with her right then. Brooke didn't know what to do, so she said she had to go and left. Which kinda reminded her of now, without the kiss, althoguh there very easily could've been one. Lucas told her how he felt, as the most worse time ever, and he left it all up to her, once agian. Everything was always up to Brooke, to what she wanted and what she thought.

Personally, her first instinct was to run. Story of her life though. Whenever things got rough, or she just didn't want to deal with it, she ran fast. It was kind of what she was doing now, but she had no choice. Lucas was married regardless if he loved her or not. And BRooke had Ryan, someone who she was falling in love with. Things were getting too complicated again, and Brooke had no idea how to resolve everything, but she had a feelings like it couldn't be resolved. It was all out in the open now, and things were about to get difficult.

Brooke quietly opened the door and slipped in. She could hear Nathan and Haley bickering in the kitchen, probably over her. Not even 24 hours and Brooke was already creating a rift between the cute couple.

"Nathan i can't believe you told Brooke all those things ! You're rehashing things that don't need to be brought up again !" Haley scolded as she piled strawberries and bananas into a blender, her belly clearly in the way.

"I didn't mean to okay? But she needs to know that people want them together, whether she likes it or not ! Hales, you and i both know that they're meant to be!" Nathan said, setting the plates on the table.

"Nathan of course i'm rooting for Lucas and Brooke, i have been wayy back from the beginning. But you can't just tell her that, it's gonna freak her out if it hasn't already. Plus, she has a boyfriend who shes' serious about, and despite their disfunctionalness, Lucas and Peyton are married."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that can't be fixed. It's obvious that Luke wants her back, which is why he's acting like an asshole in front of her. I just don't understand why she doesn't see it or the fact that she still has feelings for him!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's very noble of you Nathan. But don't you think that's a little pushy? She hasn't even been here a week and you're pushing Lucas in her face? Not only that, but you chased her out of the house !"

Brooke smirked and laughed to herself. Haley seemed to pick up on Brooke's sarcasm these past years.

"I didn't mean to do that either. It's just that, it's frustratingly not seeing them together, because they still love each other, but they're not together."

"I understand Nathan. But you can't have another one of those talks with Brooke. SHe's with someone, and by telling her that you might've rehashed all these memories that she forgot about a long time ago," Haley said, pouring smoothies into three glasses.

They continued to make breakfast while Brooke contemplated what Haley and Nathan had been saying. There had been apologizing, but they kept on talking about how her and Lucas were meant to be. If she remembered correctly they were the ones that told her Lucas was an ass, and that he was worthless. And Haley had went to Lucas and asked him to stay away from her, so it just didn't add up to her. If they wanted her with Lucas so much, then why did they try to make her move on from him?

Nathan had been setting the food on the table until he turned around.

"Okay, i know we're not supposed to talk about this anymore, but i can't help it. Didn't you tell me last night that when they were fighting, you saw all that passion love? That it was still there between them?" Nathan asked desperately.

Haley looked at him helplessly, "Yeaa, it was like they were kissing, without the contact."

"See ! Are they that clueless that they don't realize it?" Nathan exclaimed, throwing his hands up on the air.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore, she had to let them know she was there. And she was hungry, and the smoothie looked tasty.

"Talking about me?" Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen, sat down and started eating. Haley and Nathan held surprised and guilty looks as she watched Brooke put chocolate chip pancaked onto her plate.

"Umm, we were just .." Nathan mumbled.

"There's no point Nate, i was listening the whole time," Brooke said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"So ... shall we eat?" Haley asked nervously

--------------------

Lucas continued to walk around the town, not wanting to go home and think about what a dumbass move he had just made. Call him crazy, but he meant what he said. He did still love Brooke, but it was his mistake of telling her because it was making things alot more complicated.

It seemed like his whole relationship with Brooke way from the beginning was so complicated, in every sense of the word. When they had first got together, Lucas wanted Peyton. And when they were friends, Brooke had Felix when Lucas wanted her. When they got back together, Lucas could never actually open up to her until later on. Now that he loved her and wanted to be with her, she had another boyfriend. It was the never ending circle of Brooke and Lucas.

Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it. If laying your heart of the line, so many rumours and confusion, was it all worth it? At times Lucas would tell himself no. He would be much better off not getting too involved, because eventually all it did was crush him. It was so much better just staying married to Peyton and not having those romantic feelings. It's not like Peyton had ever broken his heart in their five years of marriage, and she wasn't planning to because she didn't love him, and LUcas didn't love her. It was easier, more simple.

But other times he told himself that it was worth it, just because it was Brooke, the girl that made him actually live his life, taught him what love was. Brooke was the first person he had sex with, the first person he cried over, and the first person he was in love with. She was also the first girl to ever break her heart. But he thought it would all be worth it if he could just be with her again, be that guy that she needed and wanted once again.

Lucas remembered those times when Brooke depended on him for everything, and he loved every minute of it. Having her depend on him made him feel important because he mattered to her, and she showed it. It was a surprise to some people, simply because it was Brooke Davis. To them, she didn't need a man for anything. BUt this time she did, and she picked Lucas to be the one to save and take care of her. And he did a pretty good job at it right until the day he turned her away when he needed her the most. Wasn't his finest moment.

Somehow Lucas had walked all the way into town, where all the main businesses and restaurants were. To his left was Peyton's art gallery that she owned. Lucas had helped with the expenses and other things, but the rest was all Peyton. It was something that she could say that she did by herself, and Lucas was proud of her, even thogh he would never admit it.

And since this was all Peyton's fault, Lucas decided to pay his wife a visit.


	11. Hate to Love You

Thanks for the reviews! I especially enjoyed the long ones. And BrucasForeva yeaa i understand that sometimes you have to wait and let people get interested in it. I'm just wayy too impatient for that lol, but i'm hanging in there lol. 

And also thanks for everyone who seems to take a liking in my style of writing. I don't really know what's so special about it, but thanks anyway lol.

From the beginning i've said that this fic is really gonna be as realistic as i can muster. I've watched one tree hill on and off, but only got really interested in it last summer, so i've kind of observed their characters in the show and imagined it all in my head with this fic. Kinda dorky, but i'm truly obsessed with this show in every sense of the word. Love Sophia Bush and James Lafferty. But i hate Chad Michael Murray and his little girl, or wife. But i love Brucas, and even though i've accepted the fact that they're never gonna happen in the show, i can always dream on lol.

So we left off with Lucas going in to see Peyton, after spilling his guts out to Brooke, and then telling her that he still loved her. It's gonna start out with Peyton's thoughts, then her long conversation with Lucas. Then we're gonna go Naley and Brooke having breakfast again, which includes some arguments that start up from Brooke, mainly because Lucas just dropped that bombshell on her, and all ofa sudden she hears that even Haley wants her back with Lucas. SO the girl is like pissed and confused lol.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Today, Peyton Sawyer-Scott was a very busy woman. She had three art galleries being hosted before lunch time, and the movers were only half done with transferring paintings to each assigned room, it was chaos. There were two men holding one painting, almost crashed into her, which would cost alot of money by the way. She got in a verbal fight with one artist who wanted her paintings shown by the afternoon, which was impossible, seeing as she already had three getting ready to open. But she still complained, and said how it just had to be done, but Peyton was never an easy target to giving people what they wanted. The artist went so far as to mention her husband being the most hated man in North Carolina, but Peyton couldn't argue with her. It was probably true. But it wasn't like that was going to get her way, so Peyton had to call someone to physically remove her from the building, thank goodness. The old Peyton would've socked her in the face after only five minutes of conflict. Fifteen minutes and Peyton just didn't even bother anymore, she didn't have time to argue with a lady with a turban around her head and smelled like incents.

On top of that, she had to worry about her husband, if you wanted to call Lucas that. The whole town knew of their disfunctional and disconnected relationship, so there wasn't even a point in trying to act like they were the perfect married couple, so they just didn't. Sometimes she asked herself why she even bothered anymore, it would be so easy to file for a divorce, but for some reason she hadn't yet. Being married to Lucas was safe, and it was something she knew how to do, or lack there of. There was no love in the relationship, therefore there was no heartbreak, or disappointment, which was something Peyton had been needing ever since Jake left. After that day, Peyton was a wreck from then on out. She always had trust issues, and with him leaving just made things even harder. Thank god for Lucas though, well sometimes.

Peyton was glad that Lucas was finally getting to his old self. To any other person it wouldn't really seem like it, but she saw the kindness and the boy tha would do anything for anyone. Lucas was taking baby steps, whether he knew it or not. With him just talking to her about stuff made it easier to stand him, and not feel like chucking a vase at his head. It remineded her of the talks they used to have. Lucas would talk about Brooke, Peyton would talk about Jake. It was all stuff she'd heard before, but every time it sounded like it had for difficulty than before. Lucas and Brooke always had problems right from the beginning, her being the first one. Then came the trust issue and Lucas not letting Brooke in. After those things were resolved everything was pretty much going smoothly for the couple. They hadn't fought in such a long time that when they did, it was bad.

Up until now, Peyton would never know why she had ever slept with Lucas, knowing perfectly well that he was still in love with her best friend. It's just some of those things that she will never be able to figure out. She could call it a moment of weakness, or that she was drunk at the time, but she couldn't blame it on anybody but herself. It had been something she's juggled in her brain for years, and she still has that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Right now Peyton would give anything to bond with Brooke again, like they used to. No one really understood their friendship, nor tried to because it was so weird and random. The girls weren't exactly alike, but that's what made them best friends. They balanced each other out. Brooke had the whole girly mischevious thing, while Peyton had that tortured soul, ones that guys fell for easily. Sometimes Peyton didn't always understnad Brooke, and vice versa, but it all worked out because they had each others backs no matter what. It was like that since the beginning, and it was sad to see it end the way it did.

But nevertheless Peyton wanted to see Brooke really bad. She wanted to see what her new life was like, and if she was happy. Because if anything Brooke deserved to be happy. There had been so much stuff that had happened in their short life, some things that people would never even begin to understand. Alot of the group has physical and emotional pain, but Brooke's was wayy too emotional. You could backtrack Brooke's life either way, but you're still gonna be uneasiness.

"Mrs, Sawyer? YOur husband is waiting for you in your office," Mary, the receptionist said.

"Did he say it was important?" Peyton asked quizzically.

"No m'am, he just said he wanted to see you."

"Thanks Mary."

Well that was strange. Lucas never went to her work, he helped rebuild it and supply the money, but he didn't even visit after it was done. He was here now, so what was the case? It was probably important, because if it wasn't he would've called her cell, which was the easiest way to reach her. Lucas was all over the place these days, and Peyton could only look to Brooke for that.

Peyton was surprised to see Lucas wasn't in his usual business suit and briefcase at his feet. He was still in the t shirt and jeans she saw him in earlier when she left for work. She dind't think he even went into work actually, probably just sat around playing the game he hated. And he had that look. It wasn't an angry look, but a more like it's all your fault and i hate you look.

"Lucas i'm pretty busy so just say what you need to and leave," Peyton said briskly as she entered her office and sat in her chair.

"You know that's not a polite way to greet your husband," Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton snorted, "Since when? Anyways, what do you want?"

"It's not what i want. Actually i don't want anything but a time machine that went back around 30 minutes."

"What happened thirty minutes ago?"

"Something that was your fault."

"Alright, what is it? And FYI, it's probably not my fault, you just can't live up to your mistakes."

"I ran into Brooke."

"Where'd you see Brooke at?" PEyton asked, suddenly intereseted.

"I wanted to walk around town, and ended up at the Rivercourt, where Brooke was."

"You went to the Rivercourt?"

"Yeaa, don't know why though, me feet just took me there. Anyway, we kinda got into a fight--"

"Which you probably caused," PEyton finished.

He narrowed his eyes, "And then we started having this whole argument over what happened five years ago. I asked her is she really loved me and everything, then it turned into this whole speech thing back and forth... and then..."

"And then ...?" Peyton asked.

"I kinda told Brooke that i still loved her, which was why i hated her because i can't get over her," Lucas said, eyes squinting.

She had to admit, that wans't exactly the result Peyton had been looking for, but it had in fact been better.

"It's about time you told her ! BUt you are like 5 years late. So, how'd she take it?"

"Uhhh i don't know. I kinda walked away after that. I was afraid of what she'd say."

"Geez you are suck a wimp," Peyton laughed.

"I know okay? But what the hell was i supposed to do? Wait for her to completely go on a rampage against me?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeaa, that's what you wanted isn't it? To piss her off?"

"Well yeaa, but i didn't want to wait around for her reaction, i just couldn't."

"YOu do realize that the next time you see Brooke, she's probably going to avoid you like the plague."

"Yeaa, i didn't really realize that."

Peyton smiled, "Well at least you admitted it. I think that arrogance is starting to wear off. You'll be the new and improved Lucas in no time."

"Haha, but i'm not changing. I still hate you."

"Opposed to you loving Brooke. The other day i couldn't even get you to say it, and now you're telling her to her face. That's an improvement."

"No, its a sign of weakness. And it's your fault because you got this idea in my head that i could tell her how i feel, and everything would work out alright. But no, she's probably never going to wanna look at me again, and it's all your fault Peyton Sawyer-Scott."

"Aye, watch the last name. FYI, this isn't my fault, because i didn't tell you to go out and tell Brooke Davis that you still love her, after not seeing her for a good five years, when she has a stable relationship, and you're married, even though it's not really an actual marriage. So it's not my fault, because you were the one who always has to express his feelings at the last minute, always," PEyton explained.

"Yeaa, you're right, i just thought it would feel better blaming you."

"I'm liking this new you already."

"Don't get used to it. Not everyone gets to see it."

Peyton softened, "Why not? BEcause you're afraid of getting hurt? Or letting people down with just one mistake?"

"Sometimes. Its like, if i don't give anyone high expectations, they won't bother. I could make mistakes as much as i want, and i won't have to see that disappointment in their eyes. Things is, i still see it, and it doesn't make things any better. With Brooke, there were all these feelings that i kept to myself, and when i saw her, they all just erupted out of me. There was alot we never talked about, and we did today. She said that she really loved me then, and i knew i would be making a mess of things if i were to tell her how i feel, but i just felt like she was slipping through the cracks again, so i told her. Didn't even stick around long enough to see her reaction."

"You know sometimes you have to make a mess of things to be able to fix it and make it better. This attitude and this anger that you've been carrying around for five years, it really needs to go away, because that's not who you are. And like always, you have really bad timing, and completely wigged out on this Brooke situation. Before you think any further on this, you need to know if this is what you really want? To you really want to be with Brooke?"

Lucas thought about this for a moment. Of course he wanted to be with Brooke, the only probabllem was everything around them. He hadn't seen her in five years, and they still had alot of questions that were left unanswered, and alot of unresolved differences, mostly on his part. Everyone knew that Lucas and Peyton didn't love each other, but Brooke had someone that she really cared about, and Lucas didn't think she would let something like that go. Once again, loving Brooke Davis came with a price.

"Of course i wanna be with her, i never stopped wanting to be with her. I just don't know if what i want and what i feel is gonna matter," Lucas explained.

"It all matters Lucas. From the moment i met you, i knew you were different, and Brooke saw that too. The one thing that i think made her fall in love with you was the way you opened your heart to people, and talked with your heart, and what you felt. Just the kindness you showed towards people made all the change in their lives, like Jimmy's. I don't think you realized it, maybe not even now. But don't tuck it away, for it never to be see nagain, becuase that is the guy that we love and that's the guy Brooke felll in love with. She hasn't seen that guy in years."

"And i haven't been that guy in years. What if it's too late to prove myself?" Lucas asked.

"Not to sound like a smartass or anything, but you've been proving yourself since you were born, if you forgot already."

What Peyton was saying made alot ot sense to him. Sure, it was nice just talking about it, but actually doing it was what scared him. If he was willing to change into that guy that everyone loved, then would Brooke see it? And if she didn't, that would just crash and burn him all over again, and he wasn't sure he wanted to feel that again. It was too painful and much too tiring to handle. If he remained the person he was now, then he wouldn't get hurt, and it would save him alot of helpless nights.

"I don't know Peyton. Maybe things have gone too far to try to fix everything," Lucas whispered.

"Alright, if we're done, then go home and do something, just not here because i have alot of work to do. I already spent the past fifteen minutes talking about Brooke, and she hates me," Peyton laughed.

"Yeaa about that, she still hates you, like alot," Lucas said, standing up.

"I didn't expect anything more than that. IT's Broooke, plus i'd be pissed at me too."

--------------------

Breakfast was pretty awkward to say the least. Brooke continued to eat her food like nothing was wrong, while Nathan and Haley resulted to giiving each other various looks. Brooke had completely heard what they were saying, but the question was, did she agree with it?

"So, how's the food?" Haley asked.

"It's pretty good," Brooke said, sipping her coffee.

"Okay we're obviously not gonna get anywhere if we continue like this," Nathna started, dropping his fork.

"Well what do you suppose we talk about? Weather? Hales's pregnancy? Or, we could discuss what you guys were talking about earlier?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Brooke..." Haley started.

"Look Haley i am going to tell you the same thing i told Nathan this morning. Just stop trying to shove Lucas towards me. We're over and we have been for a long time. I'm not the same girl i was before and Lucas sure as hell isn't the same person. Now you can jump on the band wagon of the whole entire town, who want me and him to hook up, but you're gonna be sorely disappointed when i leave, without Lucas. I've moved on and i'm happy, and i can't believe you guys would try to get me to question that. Me and Lucas are done and we will never be anything. That guy that i fell in love with is gone and it looks like he'll never come back. SO just stop trying, you're wasting your time," Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke, what happened?" Haley asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"You're acting kinda weird. I mean, i know you'd be kinda upset, but you sound mad. Did, anything happen when you went out?" Nathan asked.

Brooke scoffed, "No, i just went for a walk and cleared my head."

"Brooke..." Haley warned. Brooke could be as mad as she wanted, but Haley knew she wouldn't. Something else was bothering Brooke, but she didn't want to seem to tell anybody, like it was super bad or something.

"No ! I'm not tell you guys anything ! If i were to tell you, you would host a party for it because you'd be sooo happy," Brooke said harshly.

"Well if it's good to us, then why wouldn't you be happy too?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Because i REALLY don't like it, and you do."

Haley sighed, "Brooke why don't you just tell us? We're going to find out anyway, no use beating around the bush."

Brooke pouted and crossed her arms, "Because this completely sucks and i don't want to have to say it out loud."

"Just tell us what it has to do with."

"It has to do with what you guys were talking about this morning."

"So it has something to do with you and LUcas" Nathan guessed.

"Yup," Brooke said.

"Ummm, did you see him today?" Haley aksed.

"Ohh yeaa."

"Alright, uhh did he say something that upset you?"

"Well duhh Nathan..."

"Excuse me i was just asking..."

"You guys ! Yes, he said something that upset me. But it was something he shouldn't be saying," Brooke hinted.

"Did he call you anything bad or hurtful?"

"Far from it," Brooke muttered.

"Well it's not like he said he loved you or anything..." Nathan laughed.

"Or did he..." Haley asked, both turning around to face Brooke, who was playing with her napkin.

At this point Brooke was a goner. Right now she didn't even understand why she even considered letting them guess. It was obvious they would get it, and now BRooke had to deal with the consequences. Now she had to sit here and listen to them go on and on once again. Somethings never changed in this town.

"Well? Did he?" Nathan asked, on the edge of his seat.

"No point in denying it, so yeaa," Brooke said, completely giving up.

"Omg...OMG ! Brooke isn't that great?" Haley asked, excited.

"Uh no. If you didn't understnad me earlier Hales, there will never be a me and Lucas. And he just went and told me that he loved me still, which was why he hated me, because he oculdn't let me go. He knows that i have someone back in New York, and he's married for goodness sakes !" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeaa, i don't know if you know this, but they're not exactly the type of married couple you'd expect. I don't even think they've kissed in like.. fours years," Nathan said.

"Yeaa i know that Nate, but regardless, they are married, which makes this completely ridiculous. And for the record, he could've went and looked for me all those years ago, and he didn't, so what does that tell me? I"m not going down that road again, i've crash and burned wayy too many times."

"Of course you have every reason to not wanna give him the time of day, but that guy loves you so much Brooke, we've all seen it. He's miserable and he's sorry for what he's done. You're right, he very easily could've went to New York and try to get you back, and he's an idiot for not doing that. But it's five years later, we're better people now, can't you just, maybe listen to what he has to say?" Nathan asked.

"Yeaa i could talk to him, and ask him what? If he really meant that? If he's gonna leave his wife to be with me? I appreciate it Nate but that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna get involved in all this drama that i thought i left a long time ago. So no, i'm not gonna talk to him, i gave him an opportunity to talk and it's done now," Brooke said, getting up from her seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Out !" Brooke yelled.

"Nice move Nathan," Haley sighed.

"What did i do??"

--------------------

Lucas turned the television off not even after the second quarter started. It was that annoying to watch. Watching basketball on tv was something that Lucas used to love to do, but ever since he couldn't play anymore, he didn't see a point in watching it anymore, he wouldn't be able to play in real life anyway. Whenever he tried watching it, he would start to imagine doing the same move someone just did, then reality would come crashing down, really putting a damper on things. Sure Lucas could still play and shoot hoops, but it was never the same. He would never be able to play and push himself to his best ability anymore. Having your dream taken from you in such a short amount of time was enogh to piss anyone off. Lately Lucas didn't even wanna think about basketball, it was no longer his life like he'd hoped for.

Originally he had planned on going to work after his talk with Peyton. BUt honestly he didn't feel like doing anything really, which was the first time in a long time. So Lucas was bored alot, roaming around the house, not really knowing what to do. The maids had already been in and sweeped everything, the dishes were done, he wasn't hungry, and the gardener had just left. Which left nothing to do, except play pool but LUcas was over that.

Ever since he'd left Peyton's office, all he could do was think about Brooke, and her face when he said that he loved her. There was shock and confusion etched all over, it was like she was just seeing him for the first time, which was pretty true. Lucas had never felt that open in a long time, it was like he was letting everything out and it felt good to say what he'd been wanting to for so long. But now he kinda wish he hadn't because he would probably never be able to see Brooke after their encounter this morning.

What Peyton had said really hit him. Maybe the reason Brooke hated him now was because of the person he was now. Before, he hadn't been mean or cruel, and he was always around to help people, now he was completely different from that person before. But that person before was the guy that Brooke had fallen in love with. He guessed that it kinda hurt to see someone you once loved so much, so changed. Haley had been through it. WHen she first came back from tour, and Nathan came back from High Flyers, he wasn't the same. He was Dan to say the least. ANd now it was Lucas's turn to see Dan looking back at him in a mirrior.

Sometimes just thinking about his old friends made him want to cry, even for a man. Haley and LUcas had been through so much together, they had this bond that no one could break, not even Nathan. Yet they managed to drift apart, or more like Licas pushed her away, it must've been hard for her to handle. Then there was Nate, his own brother. Awhile back Lucas wouldn't lost sleep over not knowing Nathan, he dind't want to at the time, but now he wished he could shoot hoops with his younger brother again. Him and Peyton were getting back to that friendship that they connected over so much, but it was obvious that was all they would ever be. They had tried the couple thing, and it didn't work, they weren't meant to be. Brooke on the other hand was a completely different story. Loving Brooke made Lucas feel alive, like he'd just woken from a deep slumber. She was able to make him see things from different views, and be able to understnad him even when she didn't know what to think. And she could always make him laugh more than anyone, whether it be her quirkiness, or when she got nervous, or when she tried to act like she knew what she was talking about, but honestly she didn't have a clue. Lucas had taken so much from Brooke, but all she asked was that he love her, be loyal, to let her in, and to be honest. ANd he couldn't even do two of those things. But he could love her, he could love her with eveyrthing he had, but all the other stuff he had trouble with.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts be the frantic ringing and knocking on his front door. He had always had this dream that one day he answered the door and the whole town was on his front doorstep with pitchforks and torches. They chased his all through town until they finally caught him and hung him on the basketball hoop at the Rivercourt. The rest looked pretty painful from there on out. LUcas was never really fond of that dream.

As soon as he opened the door he was met with a hard slap to the face, something he wasn't expecting. He clutched his cheek, and looked up to see a pissed but oh so attractive Brooke Davis looking back at him, eyes of fire.

"Ow ! What the hell is your problem?" Lucas exclaimed.

"What the hell is your problem Lucas?!?!" Brooke yelled, pushing him out of the way.

"My problem is that you slapped me and didn't even let me know why," Lucas said following her. He knew perfectly well why she slapped him, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh yeaa like that's your problem. You know since you're such a dumbass to realize, i'll tell you what your problem is. You're problem is that you're delusional, psycho even, and i really think you need help because there is no way in hell you would ever tell me you love me. So just admit you have a problem and ill apologize and be our of your way."

Lucas sighed, "I'm not psycho, i don't need help. And i meant what i said this morning. Is that so hard to believe?--"

"Yes ! It is hard to believe because YOU pushed ME away ! You're married and i have someone back in New York that i care alot about, and you can't just hate me for years and then tell me that you love me !" Brooke yelled, blinking back tears.

"I'm getting really tired of people yelling at me for this. I've been a bad guy for years, and people hate me for it. I'm finally honest and true about something i say, and i still manage to make people mad. What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to take back what you said," Brooke said calmly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because i would be taking back the truth, and being truthful isn't something i've been doing these days."

"I don't know what you want me to say LUcas," Brooke said helplessly.

Lucas shrugged, "I think you know what i want you to say, but i'm not gonna make you. I know it's been a long time, and i'm different now. I know i'm not that guy that you fell in love with. But for so long i've hated you, because i blamed you for the way i am. But i was mad at you for all the wrong reasons. Before i knew it i was over you leaving, now i just missed you so much, but whenever i got in too deep i would curse myself and go back to hating you all over again. We weren't supposed to be this way Brooke, we were supposed to be happy. YOu might be happy, but i'm not, not since the night you left. And i didn't want to have to see you and just fall for you all over again. WHen i saw you everything that i've been trying to bury just splurt out of the ground, and i can't help it anymore, because i love you Brooke Davis, i never stopped."

Brooke couldn't beleive this was happening again. Apart of her just wanted to jump into his arms and never let go. BUt the other side of her just told her to run out and never come back. Lucas's confession was nothing Brooke wasn't familiar with. He still spoke those sweet words and used so much emotion that it could make someone cry. She wasn't sure if Lucas was playing a game or what, but something told her he wasn't.

"Why'd you wait five years before telling me?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I don't know Brooke. I was battling my feelings for you in my head over and over again. One day i would see something that made me think of you, and i would smile and be happy, then i'd realize that you were never coming back, and i would completely turn bitter. As much as i wanted you to come back and see you again, i didn't because then i would be reminded of what happened, and that i didn't have you, and my heart would break all over again."

"I've spent most of the time even wondering if you loved me Lucas. You didn't call, you didn't email, you didn't try to come find me ! What was i supposed to think? I kept hoping you woud because i missed you so much, but i told myself that if you really loved me, you would be there the minute you could. But you never came, i kept on hoping, and you never came. Pretty soon after that i stopped trying. I met someone and he makes me really happy. HE cares alot about me, and everyday is fun with him. He lets me know what's bothering him, and not once have i seen him look at another woman. And he believes in me and supports me all the time. He loves me. So i don't know what draws me to you everytime," Brooke laughed bitterly.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, or to make you come back to me. As much as i wanna beg you to, i can't beacuse it's not fair to you. Brooke, i've messed up alot and made mistakes not even blinking an eye. But i'm gonna change, i already am. And i'm gonna be that guy before, the one that everyone loves and misses. Then you'll see."

"Does this mean you're fighting for me or something?"

"I don't know. BUt i'm changing, i promise. I want to be that guy that you fell in love with all those years ago, because i know that guy is still somewhere in my heart."

"Well you have alot of work to do."

Lucas laughed ,"Yeaa i know. BUt it's worth it i guess."

"Just so you know, my boyfriend's coming to visit in a ocuple of weeks."

"Maybe i should invite him over for tea," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Just saying, you might wanna not bother me for a few days. I know how you get when you try to win me back, you kinda stalk me," Brooke smirked.

"Yeaa but i'm older and i think i have more class than before. And if i were try to win you back, there would be no more stalking. And there won't be a next time because i would never let you go again."

"And Peyton?"

"Been there done that. We tried being married, even tried being a couple. We're not meant to be," Lucas said, using BRooke's phrase for love.

"Hmm, you guys still friends?"

"Yeaa we always will be. BUt we'll never be anything more. We tried, it didn't work out," Lucas said, keeping a close eye on her facial expressions. She was looking around the house, acting like she wasn't paying attention, which cause Lucas to smile.

"Hmm what a shame. I mean, you did sleep with her over and over again," Brooke said innocently.

"Yeaa, yea i guess i deserved that." Lucas winced.

"Well, i better get going," Brooek said, heading towards the door.

"I'll see you around." Lucas said sadly.

"Look Lucas, i don't know what to do right now. I'm torn because Ryan is a really great guy, and he's around, and he loves me. But i don't know about you. It seems like whenever i come in contact with you, you have this way of completely making me curious."

"Curous?"

"Yeaa, you say that you're going to change and be that guy that i once knew and loved, but i don't know if i should believe you or not. I"m curious to see what becomes of you."

Lucas leaned closer against the door, "Well, you're just gonna have to stick aorund and find out."

Leaving Lucas's house, Brooke replayed the whole 20 minutes she'd been there in her head. Then she came to the conclusion that once again Lucas Scott was able to completely entangle her into his life, interested in him and what he was now. He was mysterious, and said he was changing for the better, all the right things. Not too long ago that was Brooke's area of expertise. Seems like Haley wasn't the only one who learned something from Brooke. LUcas had drawn her back into his life, and there was no way out for now. At the moment Brooke didn't know if she should be interested, or just pissed. Lucas Scott had lured her back, just like he always did, she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. Until she could figure out what she felt for Lucas, then it was definitely a bad thing.

--------------------

"Do you think she'll be back soon?" NAthan asked as her and Haley sat in the living room.

"I don't know. She probably just went out to get some air."

"Do you really think Luke said that?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. You know Lucas. Always did have bad timing," Haley laughed.

"Yeaa you're right about that. YOu think Brooke will give him the time of day?"

"From what we've seen this morning. I don't think so," Haley said just as the door opened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM !"

"Yeaa i don't think so either," Nathan said, shaking his head. Brooke walked into the living room and started pacing, mumbling to herself.

"So, i'm guessing you ran into Lucas again?"

"Actually i ran TO Lucas's house to kick his ass. Instead i slapped him but whatever. He said how he was gonna change and be the guy that we all once knew. And he wouldn't take back that part with him saying he still loved me. And for some odd reason i let him prove to me that he loved me. He said as soo nas he makes things right with everyone else, he's gonna make things right with me. I can't believe i fell for this again," Brooke said, shaking her head.

"Would that be such a bad thing if Lucas were to change for you?"

"No, it would be the perfect thing if i didn't already have somebody Hales. Just because Lucas changes doesn't mean that i'll just get back with him like nothing happened. We still have alot of unresolved things we need to figure out."

"So, not even friends?"

"Nope, i'm staying away from Lucas Scott as much as i can. If there's a smidge of the same guy we all know, he's gonna find some way to make sure that i'm close to him, no matter what."

"Well, we'll see. I'll see you guys later, watching the game at Skills house," Nathna said, waving and leaving.

"Do you think you still have feelings for LUcas?" Haley asked.

"Honestly i have no idea. I mean apart of me will always care about him. I tihnk i love him, but not in the way i wanna be with him. I don't ever wanna feel that lonliness and that insecurity that i felt with Lucas. I can't and i won't."

"You gotta admit though, having the old Lucas back would be great," Haley beamed.

"That's what i'm afraid of."

If Lucas would morph into the sweet and caring guy from before, that would be awesome and good for everyone, actually the whole town. But for Brooke this led to dire consequences. She didn't want to have to deal with Lucas's shitty attitude that he had now, but she really didn't want to see that same person she fell in love with before. At this point she didn't know which guy could she stand. The one that she hated or the one that she loved? But sooner or later she would have to face the fact that it was always gonna be there. Lucas wasn't going anywhere and neither was BRooke. The minute she left North Carolina, Brooke thoght the end of her and Lucas had finally come. But from where she was right now, it seemed it was only beginning.


	12. You Really Shouldn't Have

Alright well i don't know about you guys, but i wasn't really feeling the last chapter. I reread it to kinda remember where i left off at, and i have to say i wasn't too into it for some odd reason. At first i was considering rewriting it, but that's going to slow down the entire process, and i know how you liked this chapter, so i'm going to keep it the way it is. BUt there's going to be alot of different stuff happening, so i can't guarantee an actual Brucas reunion until later on. 

In this chapter I'm making Peyton, Lucas, AND Brooke run into each other ,all coming from different places. Proof to be outrageous.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Waking up to bright sunshine and a calm wind, Brooke knew that she was home. Ever since she had been back, she had been all smiles and laughter, but the old town brought her peace of mind despite all the things running through her head at the moment. She was able to just forget everything and admite the beauty Tree Hill had to offer. It was so peaceful she almost forgot about Lucas. But life hadn't been that nice to her lately. Reality crashed down on her harder than a hangover and Brooke knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Pushing back the covers, Brooke made her way to the bathroom.

To some people they would say that Brooke Davis hadn't changed at all since high school. She was still beautiful and fabulous as she was five years ago. She still had the porcelein skin, and the olive green eyes. Her hair was still shiny and sleek, with her sidebangs reaching across her forehead. And her dimples were still as noticeable as ever. With working so much lately, she still managed to maintain her figure, along with abs to show off at the pool. Yeaa, Brooke was still the same looking person, if not better. But the brunette had changed alot in her inner self. Brooke wasn't the party girl. She knew how to pick her friends and disinguish right from wrong, thankfully. Brooke always knew she was independant, but the move to NY had put alot of strength in her, since she didn't have anyone but herself.

So Brooke had evolved in a good way in the past years. BUt when it came to Lucas, she found herself in that same vulnerable position, believing everything he said. She'd like to think he was telling the truth, no more lies or false promises, but Brooke could never be sure. It was afterall Lucas, the king of bad timing and notorious for his cluelessness. But Brooke had decided that she would wait around and see what happens. Being with Lucas was a completely different story. At this point BRooke wasn't even considering it.

Most people, including BRooke, would think that it was a little weird how a guy would pursue someone else when he was still married. Brooke still couldn't comprehend how Peyton could be okay with all of this. She was pretty sure she knew about it, but she couldn't figure out how she could be unfazed about it. Sure, Lucas had said that him and Peyton had tried, but it didn't work. They could've gotten divorced, but they didn't. And supposedly Peyton had pushed Lucas to admit his feelings. Brooke just didn't know what the hell was going on.

Apart of her couldn't wait until Haley popped out Tutorbaby, so that she could go back to her old life in the city. In New York she didn't have a past and she didn't have baggage. She could be anything she wanted and do whatever, not having to answer to anybody. She would keep in touch with Haley and Nathan, and be able to keep her life seperate from Tree Hill and for awhile she liked it. But coming back to where it all started made it hard for her to leave. She considered staying longer, but she realized the longer she stayed, the extra time Lucas would have in trying to win her back, and she couldn't have that now could she?

Making her way downstairs in only her white sweats and red tank top, Brooke didn't really expect anyone to be at the house early on a weekday. So she was startled when she heard voices downstairs. At first she didn't really think any of it, Haley and Nathan were still there, but then came another voice, another woman's voice. It really could've been anyone, but Brooke knew who it was, as much as she didn't want to deal with Peyton right now, she knew she had to. It had been years since Brooke had last laid eyes on her, and it wasn't under good circumstances.

It had been the night of Lucas's accident and Peyton had been the first person Brooke saw when she got off the elevator. They had shared a brief hug before Brooke rushed off to Lucas's room. When she had left in tears, she had been so rushed she didn't say bye to Peyton. Later on that week Brooke had called and apologized, but Peyton had quickly dismissed it and they went on to forget about it. But it seemed like everytime Brooke had called Peyton, she had either been busy, or couldn't talk. And when she could, something just seemed off about the blonde. The last phone conversation they had Peyton had said that she was just figuring stuff out and that was it. Two days after Brooke had gotten the dreaded call from Haley, telling her that she had just found out that LUcas and Peyton had been sleeping together ever since Brooke had returned to New York. She'd like to say she was surprised, but she really wasn't. Somehow Brooke knew what was going on, but it didn't make it any easier. The first year Brooke just couldn't let it go. She felt alot of things, anger, betrayl, misery, but it was all the stuff she was familiar with.

Even though it had been years since Brooke had last talked to Peyton, it didn't mean she never got over it. Every single time she thought of Peyton, anger and resentment just oozed out of her. It was bad enough Peyton had betrayed her in high school, but they were in college now and BRooke and Lucas's relationship was serious. Not even a month ! That was what hurt Brooke more than anything. It was like she hadn't been important to either of them, and Brooke would never forget that.

Now, she had to face the bitch that completely made Brooke's life hell.

-

Downstairs, Nathan and Haley were desperately trying to get Peyton to come back a different time. Haley still in her pajamas, and Nathan in his shirt and tie, were standing in the ktichen with PEyton, trying everything they could to get Peyton to just leave. It was too soon for her to be seeing Brooke at all, and they were pretty sure Brooke wouldn't be too happy about it.

On her way to work, somehow Peyton ended up at Naley's house. SHe hadn't planned to, but she took this as sign to go see Brooke. Peyton knew that she would get chewed out by the wrath of Brooke Davis, but she wanted to get it over with so that they could be friends again. Truthfully Peyton had missed BRooke alot. It wasn't easy being married to a evil man and have no friends. SUre, she sorta had Nathan and Haley, but they never really got over her sleeping with Lucas in college.

"Peyton come on, please, can you come back some other time?" Nathan groaned.

"Nathan i have to talk to Brooke. It's been five years, we should be able to have a civilized conversation," Peyton said calmly.

"Uhh which BRooke are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Look i expect her to be just a little mad, but she has got to talk to me. I miss her."

Nathan scoffed, "YEaa well you should've thought about that before you slept with Lucas."

"Nathan !" Haley scolded.

"I'm sorry Hales but Peyton knew how much Lucas and Brooke meant to each other, and she slept with him !"

"Look i will be the first to admit that i fucked up okay? I just want to make things right now that Brooke's going to be here for awhile," Peyton explained.

Soon after they all heard the sound of floor boards creaking, Brooke was awake. Nathan quietly cursed himself while Haley said a lttle prayers. Peyton just stood there ready for war. She knew it was going to take alot for Brooke to forgive her, if she did that is. Brooke was angry as hell with Lucas, then no doubt she would wanna rip Peyton's head off, but they were once really good friends and Brooke couldn't forget that.

Descending the stairs Brooke walked into the kitchen and completely ignored Peyton as she opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Peyton had to smile, typical Brooke, giving the silent treatment. Some things never changed. Brooke on the other hand just wanted to pour the whole carton over Peyton's head before ripping out her curls one by one. But a woman did have to stay composed in her moment of fury.

"Morning Brooke," Nathan greeted, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Morning Nate, Haley," Brooke replied, pouring her juice into a glass.

"Hey Nathan can you take me to the store real quick? We ran out of .. eggs," Haley said.

"Sure," Nathan said, quickly grabbing his keys and wallet before leaving, Haley following in toe. Peyton was still standing near the table while Brooke was putting the juice back in the fridge. Peyton sighed, obviously Brooke wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey Brooke. You look good," Peyton complimented, it was true. She always knew Brooke to be a great dresser and look good all the time and Peyton knew she would always be like that.

"What? Is that supposed to earn you brownie points or sometihng?" Brooke asked unfazing, both hands on the kitchen island.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk, see how you're doing," Peyton said carefully.

"Well I'm good. You can leave now," she said, taking a sip of her juice and walking out of the kitchen.

"Brooke come on ! You can't still be mad at me?" Peyton whined, folling her.

Brooke spun around, setting her glass down on the coffee table.

"Okay first of all i have every right to still be mad at you. Second of all i can't believe you would think i would be okay with you !"

"Well can't you just talk to me so we can figure this out?"

"No Peyton we can't because i still can't stand you," Brooke snapped, looking at Peyton with cold eyes.

"What do you want me to say? Look i'm sorry for sleeping with Lucas !" Peyton begged.

Brooke laughed bitterly, "You know i'm getting real tired of you always apologizing Peyton. No wait actually i was getting tired of you ALWAYS needing somebody to look after you, that person just happened to be someone i loved didn't it?"

"Brooke it wasn't like that.."

"Of course it was like that. Right from the get go you always had to have Lucas save you all the godamn time. Different times of the night you just couldn't sleep so you had to call Lucas and make him go to your house to be with you !" Brooke said sarcastically.

Just as Peyton was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Brooke gave Peyton another glare before walking down the hall to answer the doorbell. As if things couldn't get any more worse, it was Lucas, standing there in the line of fire, not knowing that his wife was located in the house.

"Umm hi?" Lucas said nervously.

"Great. Somebody somewhere is getting a kick out of this," Brooke mumbled before leaving the doorway and walking further into the house. Lucas followed her, shutting the door behind him. Brooke was never a morning person in the first place, he just couldn't imagine her being this grumpy. Then he saw Peyton and all mystery solved.

"Peyton? I thought you were going to work?"

"I was, but i decided to stop by."

"Which was a completely and utter waste of time," Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke can't you just let it all go? It's been years already !" Peyton exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Lucas just looked on in confusion, not really wanting to get involved. And Brooke just stood there, staring long and hard at Peyton. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Brooke would be the first to admit that she did hold stupid grudges before, but that was a long time ago and Brooke was different now. If her feelings for Lucas had been different, of course she would've let it go a long time ago. But she couldnt even begin to say how pissed she was.

"You really have some nerve asking me that. Peyton i cannot begin to tell you how much i just wanna bust your face in, and not just because you slept with Lucas, but because you were my best friend. I trusted you more than Lucas and anyone else, and you betrayed me. Sound familiar huh? I told you the same thing in high school, and it's just sad that i have to tell you again. And don't give me that crap about hwo me and Lucas were broken up, because you KNEW how much i loved him and you did it anyway. What in the hell does that say about you? You had every opportunity in the world to tell me, but no i had to hear it from Haley. My whole world blew up in smoke and it took me a long time to get it together."

"Brooke trust me when i say that i didn't mean to hurt you," Peyton began.

"Trust you? Shut the fuck up Peyton, please. I lost my trust in you a long time ago, and that's something you'll never get out of me, ever. Now if this was the first time you betrayed me, then yeaa i might consider it, but you knew you were hurting me, and you did it anyway. That's inexcusable. So now, i'm not going to just 'let it all go' because it's taught me to never trust you again. You're about five years too late for apologizing, so there's nothing else to say. I'm done getting screwed over by you," Brooke said crossing her arms, not once tearing up, opposed to Peyton.

As Lucas looked on he coudln't help but feel extremely bad. Not that long ago the pair were as close as could be and they trusted each other with their life. it was sad to see their friendship go up in smoke by Lucas and Peyton's mistake. He just wished that night had never happened, so that he wouldn't have to witness Brooke so reserved and so angry. Lucas knew a long time ago that BRooke wasn't somebody that trusted easily. It could take a long time to even get her to tell you how she was feeling that day, she just didn't trust anybody, except Peyton. Trust was somethig that Brooke wanted in a friendship, and Peyton and Lucas had broken it. Once that trust was broken, who knows if Brooke would ever look at her the same way again.

"I just don't understand how you can still talk to Lucas, but you can't let me explain myself," Peyton said, looking down at the floor.

Brooke just looked at her with calm and unfazed eyes, "It's all pretty simple really. I just didn't love Lucas as much as i loved you. Sure, i was in love with Lucas, but i would never put Lucas before you. If you were upset, i would be there for you until you thought you would be okay by yourself. You always came before Lucas Peyton, you were more important than Lucas was. And that's exactly why i can't talk to you, because it's sad. It's sad that our friendship had to end because of your mistakes, and what you wanted. Like you didn't think of me at all. I believed in you Peyton, and i held you before everyone else, and you still managed to stab me in the back once again. And Lucas can explain himself to me all he wants, doesn't mean everything's gonna be alright. But with you i really don't want an explanation because you don't deserve a chance."

There were no words to describe the atmosphere. Lucas had never seen Brooke so calm and collected. As soon as he saw Peyton he expected Brooke to go off in a rampage, screaming and throwing things. He also wouldn't have been surprised if Brooke had slapped Peyton, causing a fight. But no, Brooke remained stanidng before Peyton, with her arms crossed looking at Peyton like she was a stranger. Brooke had always been a dramatic person, overexaggerating, but now Brooke was alot more cold and sad, an dLucas didn't know which one was worse.

"Okayy then, I guess i'll just see you around then," Peyton sighed, walking past Lucas and leaving.

-

Brooke remained where she had been standing, looking at the space Peyton had just occupied. Never in her life had Brooke felt the rage and the anger that she did just now. It was bad enough it was Peyton, but just talking to her brought up all these old memories, ones that didn't need to be let out. Lucas had remained next to the wall, not saying one word, and Brooke was thankful because if Lucas had defended Peyton, she didn't think she could take it.

Brooke was pretty proud of herself. Never did she think she could deny Peyton an explanation, or anything really. Apart of her wanted Peyton to tell her how she could've misunderstood what had happened, but she knew PEyton would only tell her tings that she already knew. There was no point because her and PEyton's friendshp ended a long time ago, and BRooke wouldn't go down that road again. It hurt of course, if Brooke could've just forgave the whole thing, then everything would be fine. BUt she couldn't because that was the last straw, the last she could take of Peyton.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"For what?"

He shrugged, "Lots of things. Peyton, the way things happened. Brooke, i can't speak for Peyton, but i know that she's really sorry. If she could, she would take it all back."

Bad move on Lucas's part was all Brooke could think. Once again, there it was, Lucas defending her sorry ass. Brooke could never see Lucas not defending her. And he said he wanted her back. Well it looked like he wasn't doing a good job.

"Yeaa well sorry isn't gonna help. It doens't erase nights of feelings miserable. You two made me feel the most worthless i've ever felt. And because of that i will never look at Peyton the same way again," Brooke said harshly.

Bad idea. At first Lucas had felt a little offended when Brooke had said that Peyton had been more important than him. He always thought that he was the first person on Brooke's list, the first person she thought of. Sure, she might've been in love with him, but her and Peyton had a longer friendship and bond. But when he really thought about it, he was kinda glad that Peyton was more important than him. If Lucas had been number one, then Brooke wouldn't have even given him a glance, let along give him enough time to talk to her. Peyton didn't have a chance to do that.

"I know, sorry."

"So, what did you come here for anyway?"

"Uhh no reason. Just wanted to see how you were doing and stuff," Lucas said.

"Well i'm hoping you can guess how i'm doing."

"Yup, i got a pretty good idea," Lucas laughed.

"So, that's all?"

"Yeaa pretty much. I'm just gonna get going," Lucas said, heading towards the door. With his hand on the handle, he realized it would be a complete waste to have Brooke alone with him and not say anything to benefit himself. Sure, call it a selfish move, but Lucas didn't want to miss a single opportunity in letting Brooke know that he wasn't going anywhere. Right now he was surprised she was even talking to him. Yeaa they had a conversation the other day, but he didn't expect anyting else. She was a hot and cold person.

"Look, i know that what me and Peyton did hurt you, really bad. You can be mad at Peyton forever, that's your decision. I'm not gonna say anything about it anymore. And i don't expect you to do anything for me. But i just want you to know, that i'm here for you. I know you might not like it, but i'm gonna be here for you whenever you need me."

Great, once again Lucas had weaved his way into her good side. Brooke didn't know if that was a good or bad thing because honestly she liked having Lucas being there for her, as friends and as a couple. The bad part was obvious. She had a boyfriend. Brooke had told herself to stay away from Lucas, that they could never be anything more than just acquaintances to one another. Continuously putting Lucas at arms length was exhausting. Just when she thoght she had it down, he made one of his little speeches, and then her guard would be down. Lucas may be clueless and dumb, but he was consistent.

-

Haley and Nathan had taken more time at the store than they had thought. At first Haley didn't think she needed eggs, then realized that they actually didn't have any, so they bought that. Strolling down the other aisles, Haley found alot more stuff that she needed, and started piling up. A distressed Nathan pushed the cart around, watching his wife pick up the most random things. He didn't know if she really needed all this stuff, or if she was just making more time for Brooke and Peyton to talk. But nevertheless they paid for their groceries and loaded them into the car.

"Okay they have to have made up by now," Haley said as they drove into their neighborhood.

"I don't know Haley. Brooke was still pretty pissed about everything last time i checked."

"Yeaa she might have. BUt come on Nathan, they were best friends for years ! You can't just forget that."

"For most people probably not. But this is a sticky situation Hales. Plus it's Brooke Davis we're tlaking about," Nathan said, pulling up in at the house.

"Well, let's hope for the best," Haley said, sliding out of the car.

They opened the door to only hear nothing but the television on. Haley expected the sound of howling laughter, while Nathan expected to hear screams of pain. But all both could hear was the sound of Rachel telling Ross that he had to get their marriage anulled. Not one other sound was heard, and at this point they were just confused.

"Maybe they fell asleep," Haley guessed.

"Or maybe they killed each other," Nathna said, and was met with a glare from Haley.

But no, both were wrong. It was just Brooke, sitting in front of the television with a cup of coffee in hand. It felt like the past hour hadn't even happened. Everything still looked the same and BRooke seemed unfazed.

"Brooke?" Haley said, confused.

"Oh hey guys. You took longer than i thought," Brooke said, smiling at them before returning to the tv.

"Uhh yeaa well Hales needed more stuff. So, what happened?" Nathan asked, getting right to he point.

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing i didn't warn you about before. Peyton asked me to let it all go, and i simply told her that i wasn't going to, and that i can't stand her. So thanks guys."

"See Hales i told you they weren't going to be friends just like that."

"Well it was worth a shot Nathan."

"Actually there was no shot, or a chance in hell that i would ever be friends with her again. Oh and Lucas stopped by in the middle of it."

"Really?"

"Yup, just in time to see the fireworks. Although i appreciate the fact that he waited until after she left to defend her, saved me some embarassment."

"What was Lucas doing here?"

"To 'see how i was doing,' he left but not soon enough to give those little 'i'm here for you,' lines he's knows so well."

"Wow, i haven't heard one of those in awhile," Haley said.

"Well, look at it this way, you let Peyton know how you were feeling, and now she knows not to bother you now. Lucas on the other hand, yeaa the dude's just going to keep coming around. So, enjoy your stay," Nathan said sarcastically, bring the groceries into the kitchen.

Haley watched Nathan enter the kitchen before turning around, facing Brooke.

"Okay, are you going to tell me how you really felt?"

Brooke smirked. Haley knew her too well. She didn't expect to be this close to Haley in high school. Hell Brooke didn't even know who she was, and now they had already lived together for a year, and been through alot. NO matter what Haley would always be a constant in Brooke's life, regardless of the miles seperating them.

"You know me soo well Tutorgirl."

"I should. I lived with you," Haley laughed.

Brooke chuckled before being serious, "I don't know, it just seems like everybody wants something from me. Lucas wants me back and Peyton wants to be friends again. But i just can't do that for them just because they say sorry. I can't give them what they want Hales. I came here to be here for you and Nathan, and that was all, not to make reconciliation with the two people that crashed my world to the ground. Everything i ever knew was being questioned, and i was doubting my abilities as a friend, a girlfriend. Everything. All those insecurities from high school came back to me. I felt like i wasn't worthy for anyone, that i wasn't enough. And now they expect me to just forget about it?"

"I understand what you mean. I agree, it is kinda irritating how they just think that they can apologize and things will be alright, because they should know you better than that. But i'm not saying to hate them forever Brooke. You're still angry, i get that, and your'e still hurt and so much time has gone by where you coudl live without them. But they're not going away. So you can ignore them and tell them the same things over again, or you can forgive them and move on. Sure, it's been five years, but who knows?"

"I know what you're saying Hales, and i want to be able to forgive Peyton and eveyrthing be like it was. But i just can't because i don't trust her anymore, and whenever i think of her i just wanna beat the crap out of her, yell, scream, anything. I will never be able to think of Peyton the same way, she knew how i felt about Lucas and she slept with him anyway. Why? Because she was lonely? That doesn't make it alright. And when i think of Lucas, i think of all the good stuff that was thrown away by his idiocracy. He said he loved me? Then why the hell did he sleep with her? I come back and he thinks that just because he said he loved me that i would just jump back into his arms? That's not how it works. I have someobdy at home that hopefully i'll be able to spend my life with. I know it would be the best thing to forgive, but i just can't."

"You just need time."

"Really? Look where that got me. It's been five freaking years and i still can't get over this," Brooke laughed bitterly.

"It's a big thing to get over. I'm still not over it. SOmetimes i can have a conversation with Peyton, and then i'll remember and all this anger comes back up. What they did was inexcusable and selfish, but it's over now. They obviously don't love each other that way, and it's just the way it is."

"Then why are they still married?"

Haley shrugged, "Couldn't tell you. I've been wondering the same thing myself. I guess it's just convenient for them. Divorces are long processes you know."

"Well it's pretty retarded how Lucas says he wants to get me back but he's still married to the person that helped destroy us."

"Yeaa it does sound pretty ridiculous."

"Lucas says that he's gonna change and be that guy that i fell in love with and eveything, it's almost tempting. But i have this other life after Lucas and Peyton, and so far it's been pretty good. I just don't see a point in going back to that old life."

"Would you think about getting back with Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Honestly, i have no idea."


	13. Different Light

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked Brooke and Peyton's argument, or more like Brooke's argument, Peyton just kind of stood there lol. But yeaa im glad that everyone liked that Peyton got told, serves her right. I created this storyline and i'm pissed at Peyton lol. 

Moving on, not that much Brooke in this chapter, just because she had her own last chapter. This one is kinda mainly on Lucas and his interactions with Nathan and Haley. Lucas has a conversation with Nathan followed by one with Haley afterward. Nathan has his own part and then his conversation with Brooke. Don't expect any Peyton in this chapter, maybe the next one but not now. Also Lucas is being reacquainted with something.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOTHOTH

When Lucas had first taken over Dan's business at Scott Motors, he didn't want anything to do with it. It was a piece of crap business that he'd had to deal with his whole life. The same business that supplied Dan Scott with money and privileges he had held over Lucas's head for years. He really didn't want it. Originially him and Nathan had planned on selling it or just closing it up, but Lucas dind't have a job, so the car business was it for him. He dind't have to like it, but it made him alot of money and nice things, so why not.

For years Lucas had been a workaholic, coming home after hours, sometimes not at all. Doing whatever it took to get people to buy from him, and make him number one in North Carolina. he had been successful, but it didn't mean he played fair. There were tons of people he had to manipulate and blackmail to get where he is today. Right about now LUcas Scott would be at his office, at the dealership, coming up with some plan to get a company to use Scott Motors as their official go to for company cars. Most likely he'd be watching footage of the CEO doing coke in his office, or going at it with his secretary. Either way he would find some way to get what he wanted. But not today.

Today was not a working day for him. Neither was the day before either. No, today Lucas was at the Rivercourt of all places. Ever since Brooke came back he kept on thinking about the run down court. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't feel like working today, therefore he wasn't. Every man's dream, to be able to skip work whenever he wanted to and not worry about anything else. But today Lucas found it as an unkindness, because when his head wasn't on work, it was on Brooke.

It wasn't that he hated thinking about Brooke. It was his favorite thing, the reason he got up in the morning. Actually he really didn't mind sitting through boring propostiion meetings, that way he could daydream, about Brooke. Thinking about her was something that occurred alot in the past years, and normally Lucas would shake it off and be pissed at her all over again. But today he just wanted to think about her, just to think about her. It was foolish and childish and maybe even pathetic, but it gave him the feeling of being in high school again. In love and happy, which was something Lucas hadn't really experienced in a long time.

Neither was basketball. After his career was basically over, Lucas hadn't picked up a basketball in Lord knows how long. That night he had lost his two loves, basketball and Brooke. So he completely shut off both of those thigns. Basketball and Brooke were things that he thought would always be around. And then he had none of those things. Basketball made him angry at the world because it was something that was taken away from him in the most ironic way. His HCM, or Dan's Disease as he'd like to call it, was something that Dan had gave him and only caused him misery. Dan's fixation on Nathan playing basketball was in drive more than ever, and just when Lucas thought he could amount to Dan's prefereations, this happened. In all truth he'd not even picked up a basketball in years. It was hard not having it around, so Lucas just put his aggression into his work and towards Brooke.

Even though he hadn't had an emotional feeling to the Rivercourt in a long time, he always knew that this would be where it all started. And in a way it would be where it started again. Lucas didn't wanna keep doing the same thing he'd been doing for years, it was getting old and it just wasn't him anymore. And seeing Brooke made him realize that. Right now all he'd have to do was make sure that bad Lucas just stayed out of him, but things are easier said than done. There might've been that kind Lucas still in him, but that didn't mean the other side of him would just run away. Lucas had to face all his problems, but he never did. Instead he had run away from them, and evolved into someone he never thought he would be. He would like that it wouldn't, but he knew that he was a changed person. Reality had kicked his ass and sometimes you just can't change the way you think anymore.

If there was two people he'd knew who would understand, one person being Haley. Hales, his best friend. His encounter with her the day before Brooke's arrival had been the first time he'd talked to her in years. It was a significant piece of information, but it didn't mean it was a good thing. Him and Haley had been through alot of crap and alot of good times together, and Lucas remembered promising to always be there for her. Even thoug hshe had Nathan now, didn't mean that he was never needed, and he knew that now. But he didn't before, actually he hated them too, but he never knew why. If he could take a guess he'd say because seeing Nathan and Haley reminded him of Brooke, the old life he had, something he didn't want to go back to. BUt regardless, he knew that he could count on Haley, even now. He just hoped she knew she could count on him.

The other person would be his mom. He missed her so much. When she first found out about his escapade with Peyton and his break up with Brooke, she was more than disappointed. Karen loved Brooke like a daughter, and it broke her heart to see her son to stupid to let her go. Right after Brooke left, Lucas started changing and it got to the point where Karen couldn't handle it anymore. So she left, to France actually. She remembered how much she loved being there for culinary arts, so that's where she went. Lucas hadn't spoken to her since then. Every holiday or on his birthday, she would send him a card and a present. In the card she would say how much she missed him and loved him, but she couldn't watch him turn into Dan. Lucas had never called her or written her back. At the time he couldn't believe his own mother had abandoned him, but it took Lucas a long time to realize that he had abandoned her. He imagined she felt like a bad mother. But she was anything but. She just dind't want her son to turn into someone she dind't raise him to be. His mistake, his lesson learned.

"Haven't seen you here in awhile," a voice said from behind him.

"Actually i was just here the other day," Lucas said, turning around.

"Yeaa i know. Brooke said something about it the other day," Nathan said, shirt untucked, dribbling a basketball between his feet.

"Oh," Lucas said, disappointed. Sure, he and Brooke had fought that day, but it was a time when thigns got understood, he didn't think anyone should know. But then he remembered he had told Peyton.

"Don't worry. She didn't exploit you, although this whole town already knows about your scandals," Nathan commented, shooting right from his spot. The swish was heard throughout the river.

"Touche. I guess i deserve that," Lucas said, catching the ball. Even holding it in his hands was a weird feeling for him. Like he was a little kid holding a basketball for the first time.

"When's the last time you played ?" Nathan asked curiously.

Lucas laughed, "It's been a long time," and bounced it back to him.

"How long?"

"Hmm try five years. My last game was the last time i played in an actual game."

"Wow, how did you live that long without it?" Nathan laughed.

"I guess i wasn't living."

"It's not too late to start," Nathan said.

"I guess not."

"Listen, i heard about the argument between Brooke and Peyton. And that you were kinda there .."

"Yeaa is Brooke still mad at me for kinda defending Peyton? Because i know it was a bad move but--"

"Relax Lucas, Brooke's not really mad about that. I just think you should tell Peyton to kinda steer clear of Brooke for awhile. She was calm then but i'm not too sure what she's gonna do next time," Nathna warned.

"I couldn't believe how calm she was. It was like i was looking at a completely different person. The whole time Brooke was as cold as ice, every once in awhile i would see the fire, but she was just calm, no emotion."

"Yeaa well she's changed alot. She has friends in New York, but none she can call real friends. You think her trust issues were solid then ? Try now. Sometimes i dont' even think she trusts me. Just Haley."

"I really hurt her didn't i ?"

"Damn right you did," Nathan shot back.

"Okay i know that you're still pissed at me Nate but i'm sorry okay ?!! I'm sorry for turning my back on you and Haley. And i'm sorry for becoming Dan ! It wasn't something that i planned on doing. If i could take it back i would--"

"See that's the point, you can't take it back. Just like always, you think saying sorry solves everything. Well newsflash it doesn't ! You don't know how many times i catch Haley crying because she missed you so much. Sometimes i can't believe i'm looking at the same person. And i thought i would end up like Dan."

"I know i made mistakes, and i'm admitting to them. I sweeped my problems under the rug and i'm just now dealing with them. And i wanna make things right this time, with everybody. WIth you, Hales, Brooke."

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you. Do you honestly think that Brooke's gonna forgive you that easily? You think you know how much you hurt you, you don't have a clue man. And if you think for a minute i'm just gonna let you walk back into her life, in our lives, then you've got another thing coming. You might be my brother, but that doesn't mean i won't lay you out the minute you mess up," Nathan warned, dunking a shot.

"Fair enough," Lucas siad, holding his hands up.

Nathan dribbled the ball, twirling it on the tip of his middle finger before he got an idea.

"So, you say you wanna fix everything right?" Nathan asked, all anger suddenly gone.

"Uhh yeaa ? WHy ?" Lucas asked. Nathan threw the ball forcefully, Lucas barely catching it.

"Start with your game," Nathan smirked, walking toward his car.

"Wait what ?" Lucas called out, still confused.

Nathan turning around, hand on the car door, "Your game sucks. Fix it," he remarked, causing Lucas to laugh and remember the first game senior season. He was in a rough spot with Brooke, better yet Nathan was being an ass.

"Oh and my marriage is awesome by the way," Nathan called out, pulling out of the grass.

Lucas laughed while holding the basketball between both hands. The feeling was foreign but yet familiar. Kind of like the feeling you get when you go back to school after summer and try to hold a pen in your hand, but it feels weird and so new, but your mind still remembers it.

He dribbled the ball a few times before shooting it up towards the net. Air ball.

"Well, no one ever said it was easy," Lucas said to himself, then running to retreive the lost ball.

-

"You really said that to her ?" Haley exclaimed.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Brooke said.

Ever since Nathan had left the two ladies had resulted to eating ice cream and watching all available talk shows in the morning. But instead of watching Jerry Springer, Brooke filled Haley in on her and Peyton's confrontation, if you wanna call it that.

"Well i'm not surprised that you told her off, but i am surprised by the fact that you were so calm about it."

"I'm sure alot of people think that now. I'm not the same person anymore Hales. I just didn't see the point in yelling at someone who doesn't deserve any emotion from me. I'm not gonna feel bad about it because i know i did the right thing."

"How?" Haley asked, taking a bite out of the tub.

"Just the fact that Peyton does screw up alot around me. We were in college for heaven's sake, and we all matured from all the crap that happened in high school. I would've thought that she'd be over Lucas, she had Jake ! ANd just because he left her for a very good reason, she just goes and sleeps with Lucas the minute he gets back to Duke ?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeaa i get what you're saying. I mean, yeaa i talk to Peyton sometimes, but things aren't the same. I'm sure she's more matured now and put together, but what happened was an issue that you can't put behind you."

"Pretty much."

"So, what was Lucas doing the whole time ?"

"He was just standing there, trying to look like he wasn't listening, but whatever he was standing right there," Brooke said, pointing to the opening of the living room.

"Poor Lucas," Haley laughed.

"I know i kidna felt sorry for him. I half expected him to defend her, good thing he didn't until after she left. But when i told Peyton that she was more important than Lucas, and that was why i couldn't forgive her, i could see his expression from the corner of my eye ! It was soo funny," Brooke laughed.

"At this point that's a good thing for him isn't it?" Haley asked, taking another scoop of ice cream.

"It should be. Or else i wouldn't even let him anywhere near me."

"You thinking about giving him a chance?"

"I don't know. I'm still reserved around him, and i think i always will be. But once again he weaved his way back into my good side."

"You should've known he was gonna find some way in," Haley smiled.

"My mistake believe me. BUt i can't think about LUcas and me being anything, i have a boyfriend that i love Hales. And i know what it feels like to feel cheated on, and it sucks."

"I understnad. BUt if you're not sure how you feeel about Lucas, maybe you should take a break with your boyfriend now. And if it turned out that you might have feelings for Lucas, you can either follow them and get back together, or somehow try to find closure and move on," Haley explained.

"How could i find closure with breaking up with Brian ?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Because, if you stay with Brian when you stll have some sort of feelings for Lucas, then that's just gonna give you that 'want what you can't have' feeling, because you're taken. BUt if your'e single, you can hang out with Lucas, establish you're feelings, somehow become friends, and move on. That way you'll move on to Brian with no regrets," Haley explained. "And if you move on, but still have feelings for Lucas, then Brian's probably not the guy for you," she added.

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked, accusingly.

"I'm not saying anything," Haley said innocently.

"Mmhmm," Brooke mumbled.

"OH crap!" Haley exclaimed, standing up.

"What?" Brooke said worriedly, "Is it the baby?"

"No it's not the baby, baby's fine. It's just that i'm late for work," Haley said, looking around for her purse.

"Work ? Haley your'e pregnant !" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me. BUt no i'm just overlooking stuff at the Cafe."

"Karen's Cafe?" Brooke asked.

"That's the one. There's alot more workers now, so all i get to do is sit behind the counter and greet people," Haley said sarcastically.

"Mind if i come with you?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, but could you just meet me there ? Because i have to be there like now."

"That's fine. I might be in later. I still have to shower and stuff," Brooke explained.

"Alright i'll see you there."

-

An hour and a half later, and Lucas had only made five shots. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't played in a long time, or basketball was coming back to bite him. There wasn't really a trick to the game, you just made the shot. Not long ago Lucas wouldn't even have to look to make a shot. He knew every single thing about the court, every dead spot, every crack, it was pretty hard to not make it. But now, it seemed like he had just come across this court, and he hadn't played in his life. It was a hard thing to understand. Basketball had been his life for so long, it'd only been out for a couple of years, and now he couldn't even make a single shot without trying really hard. He would always tell his old friends that basketball was something you felt, but at this point Lucas wasn't feeling anything but frustration and tiredness. If he remembered correctly, the perfect place to fuel up and rest would be Karen's Cafe.

Lucas never thought he'd be walking home from the Rivercourt to the Cafe ever again. BUt he had left his car behind, and decided to walk, which had been an ongoing routine the past couple of days.

Never in a million years did he think he wouldn't be close to his mom. But, he had changed, and not for the better, that was for sure. Karen wanted him to be better than that, she raised him better than that, but in the end it was never her fault. The one thing she had taught him was to be the best person you can, at all times. And it was Lucas that hadn't followed it, and now he was stuck in a life he didn't want. Nothing had gone as planned, but he hoped that they might be back on track, all he would need is Brooke to change. And he already felt the difference.

Lucas didn't know the seriousness of Brooke and her boyfriend's relationship, but one thing he knew was that Brooke would never find anybody that loved her as much as he did. He also knew that Brooke felt secure about her relationship, which would give her all the more reason to push him away and run. Brooke had changed alot, but some things will always be the same with her, like the ability to run when things get hard. Hence their whole situation right now. But with a little more time, maybe she would start to open up to him like before, adn then they could move on somewhere. But with Haley's due date approaching, LUcas didn't know what to do. He needed Brooke, but he didn't know if she needed him as much.

One thing that had never changed was Nathan's whole attitude. Still confusing, and an ass when he wants to be. It surprised him how Nathan could talk to him after not talking for five years, call it a brotherly bond or something, but Lucas knew that Nathan would always be around, no matter what happens.

The familiar ring of the door brought back tons of memories, running into the Cafe happy, or walking in heartbroken, it al depended. Truth was, Lucas hadn't been here in five years either. He would always drive by it sometimes, but would turn his head the minute he saw it. To him it symbolized what his life could've been, and before he had still been mad at hell, so he found it better not to bring up those memories.

He half expected to see his mom serving coffee to a customer or something, but he wasn't that far offf. He saw Haley wiping the counter down with a towel. Haley had definitely become more than Lucas could have ever hoped. Being married to Nathna was something he and probably and whole town didn't see coming, but it all worked out.

Haley finally raised her head up and saw Lucas staring reminiscingly at the Cafe.

"Wow, i'd never thought i'd see you walk through that door again," Haley smirked.

"Yeaa well, some things never change, and apparently my appetite doesn't. Ya still have those turkey sandwiches?" Lucas asked, sitting on a stool.

"Duhh, that's still the customer favorite around here. Some things never change," Haley repeated.

"So uh i ran into Nathan at the Rivercourt."

"Please tell me he didn't punch you or anything," Haley begged as she set his sandwich down.

"Noo it wasn't like that. He was kidna helpful actually."

"Hmm that's weird from the usual Nathan," Haley mused.

"Yeaa."

"So, i heard that you witnessed Brooke's quiet rage this mroning."

"Oh yeaa, it was pretty awkward with me standing there," Lucas laughed.

"She was really different wasn't she?" Haley asked quietly.

"More than i thought Hales," Lucas said. Haley smiled at her old nickname.

"Well you we've all been through alot of stuff. I guess Brooke finally realized that there was no more chances for Peyton, it hurts but we're adults now."

"Yeaa i know. But do you really think we've changed for the better ?"

"You, no, unless you fix your mess."

Lucas laughed, "Yeaa i know, and im correcting it right now. What about Brooke?"

Haley sighed ,"I'm still figuring that out everyday i spend with her. I'm proud of the person she is now, but Brooke's never gonna completely change. She's still Brooke no matter how you look at her."

"I wish you could've said the same about me," Lucas siad quietly.

"Me too. You just lost your way, or yourself i guess. You let your anger get the best of you."

"I know, i wish i could take all these years back. The minute i left the hospital i should've went to New York to find Brooke. But i didn't and that will always be the biggest regret ever. BUt i can't change the past, so the only thing i can do is find myself again i guess," he explained.

"You're gonna have alot of stuff to do if you want Brooke back. If you don't know she's already in a relationship."

"Yeaa, so what's that guy like anyway?" Lucas asked. If he could find out what kind of guy this dude was, maybe he could know what he was going against, so to speak.

"I know that his name is Brian Grant, successful business man, invests in about anything that makes alot of money. Brooke likes him, so that's gotta count for something," Haley shrugged.

"Is she happy with him?" Lucas squinted. This Brian guy seemed like the perfect guy, a little too perfect. He was rich, probably good looking, and came from a rich family.

"From what i hear yeaa. He's a nice guy LUcas," Haley assured him.

"I know, it's just that he seems so, mature. I mean i know we're 23, but there's gotta be some childish behavior around. It seems like he doesn't even have time for that. I just don't see what attracted Brooke to him," Lucas shrugged, trying not to sound too jealous.

"Hmm i could think of one thing," Haley said, taking Lucas's empty plate.

"What ? That he's rich, suave, charming ?" Lucas scoffed, because that was all the things that Brooke liked. He didn't know where he himself came in, but all Brooke ever used to talk about was marrying a rich heir or something. And Brian seemed like the perfect person. Lucas just didn't see Brooke with someone like that anymore. To him, she could've married a bum off the street, but as long as she loved him, that was all that mattered. That was the Brooke he knew and loved, but it seemed like things changed more than he thoguht.

"No, the reason that Brooke was attracted to Brian in the first place was because he had brown hair, hazel eyes, he's built..." Haley went on.

"Okay okay stop already !" Lucas exclaimed.

"Shut up or else your'e gonna miss the point," Haley said, hitting him with the towel. "The point is, Brian is everything you're not."

"Wait, what ?"

"Okay first thing being Brian looks nothing like you. He plays football, not basketball. He only reads books when he has to. He's nothing like you, and that's why Brooke likes him."

"How do you know this ?"

"Brooke told me. The day after her and Brian decided to be in an actual relationship, she called me and told me all this wonderful stuff about him. Lucas he's her first boyfriend after you, and she didn't wanna go through what she did with you. Brian's good for her because he helped her heal, from you. He knows all about her past, who she was before, and he knows all about you and Brooke's past relationship, and he doesn't hold that against her. Lucas you can say you love her and that you want her back, but it's not gonna be easy," Haley warned.

Lucas shrugged, "Good things don't come easy right ?"

-

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, like really laugh. Laugh so much that he cried a little bit. He forgot how much fun it was torturing Lucas. Well, in a nice way at least. Back in junior year, Nathna tortured LUcas because he had to, because he hated him. But this morning was really funny. He felt like he was looking at a man that had never played anything in his life. And in this case he might as well have. Lucas hadn't played basketball in five years, and Nathna kinda felt like punching him.

No one would ever understand the love of basketball as much as Nathan and Lucas did. From the time he was able to walk, basketball had been thrust in Nathan's face, his dad forcing him to be the best out of everybody. He didn't even learn, he just took it as it was given, and scored everytime. Lucas on the other hand, played all on his own, and it was something that meant something to him ever since he could remember. Basketball wasn't always something Nathan had wanted. At first he just did it because his dad made him, but somewhere down the line it was all he had. Seeing Lucas like this now, just made Nathan wanna help. But he never said he would be nice about it.

Things could change. Brooke could take Lucas back and he would get his divorce with Peyton. And the brunette and blonde would be best friends again. Everyone would've forgotten what had happened, and it was like nothing ever happened. But Nathan was never one to just let things go.

Ever since Brooke's arrival, it seemed like nothing was getting done. From what he'd calculated, Lucas hadn't been at work in a few days, he himself hadn't felt up to meetings with his agent that much either. It was like before, when all you wanted to do was hang out with friends and just do nothing. Yes, they were adults that actually had careers and such, but sometimes you just needed to be a kid again. And with everything that came with this town, some people deserved to be careless for a day. And bullying Lucas around was a start.

He didn't expect Haley to be home, since she Cafe couldn't run itself. And Brooke, well, she could be anywhere. But it appeared she hadn't even left the house yet. Never in a million years did he think he'd be friends with Brooke Davis, almost familiy at that. Sure, they had basically grown up together in Tree Hill, and hung with the same group of people. But they never had a friendship. The only kind of relationship they had was when they slept together five minutes after Peyton had broken up with him. But that was something nobody really liked to mention anymore. When Haley and Brooke had gotten closer, Nathan felt obligated to be a friend of hers, but now he realized how much he liked having her around. She made things interesting, and there would never be a boring moment with Brooke around, that was something he was sure of.

Nathan was kinda surprised to see her at the house, watching television. Knowing Brooke, she would've been out and about by now.

"Hey, what are you still doing here ?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I don't blowdry my hair unless i really have to. And i'm not really in a hurry, so i'm waiting until my hair dries naturally, then i'll leave," Brooke said simply.

"What's so wrong about blow drying your hair ?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Because it completely dries your hair up and gives you split ends," Brooke explained.

"Alright, whatever," Nathna said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what are you doing here ?Shouldn't you be doing commercials or something," Brooke smirked.

"Haha," Nathan said dryly. "But i didn't feel like making any endorsements lately. I planned on spending the morning at the Rivercourt, but Lucas beat me to it."

"He's still alive right ?"

"Yes, don't worry about that. I just kinda teased him a little bit, warned him, and then told him his game sucks," Nathan laughed.

"That bad ?"

"I wouldn't know. BUt basketball isn't something you can just get back. Lucas said he hasn't played in five years, his last time holding a ball being the night he had his heart attack. I'm pretty sure he sucks."

"Doesn't mean he can fix his game," Brooke said.

"I think he can. Basketball was important to him, i bet it still is, so it's only a matter of time," Nathan said innocently.

"Not if too much time has passed. Maybe basketball isn't as important to him as it once was. You can't force it upon him."

"Okay, something tells me we're not talking about Lucas and basketball," Nathan said, turning off the television.

"Then what are we talking about ?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Nathan smirked.

"There's nothing to say Nathan. I admit, i kinda turned basketball into Brooke, but still..."

"Brooke do you love him or not ?"

"You can't just ask me that !"

"Uh i think i just did. Come on, you can't keep doing this dance with him forever. Haley's gonna give birth soon, so you and Lucas just need to get together again."

"Like it's that simple Nathan ! I have a whole other life, i have a job, a relationship, i'm not gonna give that up for Lucas !" Brooke spat.

"No ones saying you have to Brooke. Just, think about what's really important."

"What makes you think i'm not ?" Brooke scoffed,

"Because, you're running around pouting like a little girl. I can't tell you to let things go, because i don't do that. But Lucas is willing to fix things with you, he's CHANGING for you, that's gotta count for something."

"It does count for something.."

"Then why don't you show it ?"

"WHat do you think i'm doing now ? If i did what i wanted, i probably wouldn't even give Lucas a glance, i'd just avoid him and walk away the whole time i'm here. BUt i'm actually talking to him, and i know that might not seem much to you right now, but it's a huge step for me Nathan," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed, "Look, i know you're still hurt and battered from what happened before. I don't blame you, none of us do. But sometimes you just need to let yourself be vulnerable again because you never know what might happen. You have this relationship back home, but could you live without Brian ? Because from what i've seen and what i've heard, you haven't been living since you left Lucas. You're unemotional, cold, that's not the person we all once knew. It might be for the best, it might not be, but your'e not living Brooke. You're hiding behind Brian, telling yourself that you're happy with him, but you know you could never love him like you love Lucas. And he has alot of work to do, alot of things to fix, especially with you, so just let him."

"If i let him, i know i'm gonna be disappointed. He's gonna do something stupid, and even if i misunderstand, it's still gonna hurt, and i'm still gonna have doubts, and insecurities."

"Maybe, but that's something that you have to deal with."

"Okay, you basically threatened Lucas at the Rivercourt, and now you're telling me to give him a second chance? Why would you do that ?"

"I really don't know," Nathan sighed.

-

After her talk with Nathan Brooke was on her way to the Cafe. Apart of her was super pissed that Nathan wanted her and Lucas to get back together, but apart of her needed encouragement. Her and Lucas's relationship had always been one big mess, literally speaking. They would fight, one would screw up, and it would take alot to bring them back together. Brooke never thought she would be in the same situation outside their relationship. IN some respect she was acting like a little girl. It was never a good thing to hold grudges, but in this case she might as well. She had let Peyton and their friendship go years before and she wouldn't get into it now.

The jingling of the bells always gave Brooke a sense of comfort. She half expected Karen to come from behind the back room and offer her a piece of pie or something. BUt Karen wasn't there, and she had Lucas to thank for that.

Already talking was Haley and Lucas. It made Brooke think of the old times, when everybody got along, with no drama or tension between everybody. But those times ended a long time ago.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted, sitting on a stool next to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke. Geez took you long enough," Haley smirked.

"Haley you know how i am with my hair."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"And Nathan came home the time i was about to leave, so we hung out for a bit. He's pretty annoying."

"What was he annoying you about ?" Haley asked.

"Ohhh nothing, just, stuff," Brooke said lightly. Haley caught on and gave her a 'tell me later' look before leaving to go refill a customer's coffee cup, which left Brooke and Lucas in awkward silence.

After what Lucas had told her earlier, Brooke didn't really take him all that seriously. Sure, he said he was always gonna be there, but was he ?

"So, what'd you do today ?" Brooke asked, trying to make convesation.

"I was at the Rivercourt most of the time, i also saw Nathan," Lucas laughed.

"Wow, he's really getting around."

"Yeaa, we talked, or more like he talked to me."

"What'd you guys talk about ? Or is it personal or someting ?" Brooke asked.

"No it's fine. He said that if i wanted to fix things with everybody i would have to work hard, like i don't already know that. He asked me how long has it been since i played, i told him five years, and he handed me a basketball. It was so weird, it felt like i'd never held one in my life. I started shooting for an hour or so, i really suck," Lucas laughed.

"Yeaa well it takes alot of work. You said you haven't played in five years, but you'll get it back." Brooke said encouragingly.

"I know i will," Lucas said, thinking about something else.

Brooke turned around, hoping to see Haley coming back, but instead she saw her talking with one of the customers. Brooke cursed her for being so friendly.

"So, is this awkward for you ?" Brooke asked, gesturing the space between the two.

"Sort of. It's not awkward being here with you, but it's just it's awkward because if what happened earlier."

"I agree. This morning was kinda uncomfortable for you. But you have to understand that i can't just forgive Peyton. Too much has happened, and i let our friendship go a long time ago, and i really don't wanna rehash old issues i had with her," Brooke explained.

"Yeaa i get it. But i remember what it was like watching you guys hang out and stuff, and it was so real, the friendship you both had. To me, i guess it's a shame to see something to good go to waste on account of my mistake."

"Not that you don't know, but it takes two to do it Lucas," Brooke said.

He chuckled, "Yeaa i know. BUt whether you've seen it or not, PEyton's changed, and i think being married to me helped her. I was so out of it, so mean. Peyton couldn't really go to me for help anymore. We weren't talking to Haley or Nathan, so she had to take care of herself, and she's done a really good job putting up with me. She's different now. I'm not trying to convince you or anything, i'm just letting you know because i know apart of you is proud of her, just like i know she's proud of you."

"Maybe, but we can't be the same anymore Luke. I can't even look at her the same way," Brooke shrugged. Lucas smiled, she called him Luke.

"Do you look at me the same way ?" Lucas asked, curious.

She looked at him, "I'm staring to."


	14. Like Pulling Teeth

Sorry for not updating for like weeks lol. I've been just having trouble with my stories and I just needed a rest from writing for a little bit. I was in the beginning parts of updating the other day when this storm came through town and the power completely shut off. So I was super pissed, so I took a day off to cool down lol. I've been updating my other fics and it just seemed like I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, but it came to me so hopefully it won't be a boring chapter.

Also check out my other fics if you can. Brucas lovers should check out **When the Smoke Settles**. And if you're kind of open minded to Brooke with made up characters, then read **The Tangled Web We Weave**. They're both pretty good and Brucas lovers are loving The Tangled Web We Weave, so yeah look into those if you can.

Like I said, I have having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter but I pretty much have the whole idea down. I realized when I read through the last chapters that I push Lucas and Brooke to meet in like every single scene, which I don't want to do anymore, because it wouldn't seem real. So there kind of going to do their own thing for the time being, and then kind of go on with their friendship lol. Enjoy && Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**Chapter 14:** Like Pulling Teeth

It had been a few days, and for some reason Peyton was MIA the whole damn time. She went into work early and then came home and went to bed before Lucas even walked through the door. A couple of months ago Lucas probably wouldn't have cared at all, he liked it when him and Peyton had as little communication as possible, he actually expected it and nothing less. But he was trying to change, and he couldn't help but feel bothered by Peyton's continuous absence. How much? Well, enough that he was sitting in the kitchen before sunrise, waiting for his so called wife to leave, and he would catch her.

The rational way to go about this would be to just talk to her when she got home, but who knows when, Peyton went to bed as soon as she did get home. Another better way would be to just call her at work, or even come to her work, but Lucas knew better than anyone that wasn't going to get her to talk. Whenever Peyton got upset or something didn't go as she planned, she shut herself into anything that she could to get her mind off what it was that was bothering her. Lucas knew exactly what it was, but that didn't mean Peyton was going to tell him.

He glanced at the clock, 6:05. She would be coming down to the kitchen to make instant coffee and head to work. Little did she know that Lucas was sitting at the kitchen bar with coffee already in the pot, and a cup in his hand. If this didn't throw Peyton off, he didn't know what would.

Before he even walked down the stairs at 5:45, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. Mainly because it was Peyton, the girl who was once filled head to toe in issues. And it was comforting to see some things never changed, Peyton still had some problems with her. She didn't change as much as she would have liked to believe, but she was definitely more independant. But there would still be some issues with this conversation. One being because Peyton never liked talking about her problems. Another being because it was 6 in the morning, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for anything. And lastly, Brooke would somehow be in this conversation, that was a issue within itself.

He heard the clacking of shoes as Peyton walked downstairs. Originally he hadn't planned on sitting in the dark, but it would brighten off his morning, and he just wanted to see what Peyton would do. He heard her footsteps slowing down as she reached the entrance to the kitchen, feeling around for the light next to the refrigerator. The minute she saw somebody sitting there she yelled, her big eyes even bigger, and her hand clutching her chest. Lucas couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"God Lucas! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing up anyway?" Peyton badgered, trying to regain her composure.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lucas said sternly.

"I'm going into work early. Is that a problem with you?" Peyton asked as she poured coffee into a thermos.

"Seriously Peyton? If you have to get to work early, so at 8, not 6 in the freaking morning!" Lucas exclaimed, steering her into a chair.

"Lucas you know I'm busy at work. We're having this big project being done with the gallery and I have to be there every step of the way! I don't have little minions to do all my work for me," Peyton said harshly.

"That might be true, but we both know why you've been leaving early every single morning for the past couple of days."

"Uh yeah, because I have work Lucas! This is finally my chance to show everybody that I can actually do this. You don't seem to understand how important this is for everything to work out!"

He had to admit, she had her alibi corked on tight. Peyton did have a big project going on at work, it was something that would make or break her career, not just in management, but in her art skills as well. And let's face it, Peyton kicked ass when it came to art.

"You're right, this is a big opportunity for you, and I want you to do well. But you're using that as an excuse, because you don't want to talk about what happened with Brooke," Lucas stated, leaning against the counter.

Peyton shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about. I tried to reach out to Brooke, and obviously she's still reall pissed about what happened."

"And that bothers you, but you don't even want to talk about it. Because whenever things don't go your way, you shut out everyone else and try to forget about it, but all you're doing is making things ten times worse for you and everyone else," Lucas explained.

"Gee thanks Dr. Phil," Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"Look I just want to talk," Lucas said calmly, before realizing how stupid he just sounded.

"No offense but our whole marriage lacked communication," she scoffed.

"You're right again but we're not talking about our marriage, or me, we're talking about you and I know that's a hard concept to grasp. You can't go back to shutting out your feelings and everyone else for that matter. Now I really think we need to talk about what happened with Brooke, and not that whole 'there's nothing to talk about crap' because we both know there's more to it."

"Why do you care anyway? Not even a month ago us not talking about anyway was normal!"

"But we're not talking about me, like I've tried to tell you so many times. This isn't about me, but while we're on the subject, yes, I do care, which is why I'm doing this. I'm trying to be a better person now, that the man I've been for the past five years. So I'm gonna help you, whether I have to come up with a plan to get you and Brooke to be friends again, or just talk to you about it, I'll do it."

"There's no me and Brooke anymore. She's still mad at me for what happened before, can't say I blame her. But she's still mad at me, and she's moving on with her life, and I have nothing to do with it anymore."

"So you're just going to throw away your friendship just like that? You've been through so much together. School shootings, three absent parents, two dead moms, me. You can't give up now. Brooke's just scared because she trusted you and she doesn't want to be hurt like that again. You just have to let her know that me and you are over."

Peyton laughed bitterly, "You just don't get it do you Lucas? Sure, me and Brooke could be acquaintances, maybe even friends. But we can't be friends when you're still trying to get her back into your life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked, clearly confused.

"You're trying to win Brooke back, and that's great, I want you two to be together again. But as long as you're trying to win her back, me and Brooke can't be friends. Brooke's always going to be that insecure girl that she was in high school, as long as me and you are still friends."

Lucas considered this, and Peyton could very well be right. Brooke always had trust issues, and they were very strict when it came to Peyton and Lucas having any kind of friendship. He really wanted to be with Brooke more than anything, but he felt guilty if he just dissed Peyton, it wasn't right.

"But you said she's changed, and who knows, maybe for the better. The whole insecurity thing, I have to reassure her, not you. This is my thing to fix, and all you could do for her right now is just give her space, and then see where it all goes."

"You really want to make things right don't you?"

"Of course. You didn't believe me before?" Lucas asked.

"I tried to, I just didn't know if you would follow through, wouldn't be the first time," Peyton said, picking up her purse.

"That was the last time. I'm gonna make things right Peyton, one way or another."

--

Nathan couldn't take this anymore. Here he was on a very nice day, having breakfast. He was having it by himself, but it seemed like a good day. Haley was oversleeping, like she should, and Brooke was sitting on top of the kitchen island, staring at him, and this was a problem within itself.

He enjoyed having Brooke around, he really did. She was always this big ball of energy, and nothing was ever boring with Brooke Davis around. But for the past ten minutes, Nathan had been drinking cofee and reading the sports section, and Brooke continued to peel her orange, staring at him like she had this huge secret she just had to tell Nathan, who could really care less.

Glancing up one more time to see if she was still staring, he set down his paper and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, what did you do?" He sighed, looking at Brooke for the first time this morning.

She looked shocked, "I didn't do anything, at least I don't think so."

"Alright, then what are you planning and what is it going to cost me?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Brooke scoffed.

"Just tell me what's going through your mind."

Brooke jumped off the counter and sat excitedly across from him, "I wanna throw Tutorgirl a baby shower."

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "Umm alright, what do you need me for?"

"Just about everything. First thing making sure Haley has no idea what's going on, because we both know I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

"But you just told..."

"Anyway, and I'm going to need you to help me spread the word, once again, without Haley knowing. Then there's the distraction thing, which I already have an idea. And then you just have to get all your guy friends together and do whatever, but no stripping," Brooke said, pointing at him.

"This all sounds great, but why were you so consistent in making me feel like you did something bad?" Nathan laughed.

"Because I don't think it would be a good idea to invite Peyton or Lucas thats all," Brooke said innocently.

He tilted his head, "Brooke, Lucas is the baby's uncle, and Peyton is his wife."

"Thanks for reminding me," she mumbled.

"But don't you think it would be a nice thing to just put aside your differences for Haley's baby shower? Plus, Lucas isn't even going to be there, why would it matter?"

"Well Lucas isn't the problem, Peyton is. I just don't want to spend the whole time being badgered by her to be forgiven," Brooke said defensively.

"Then why don't you just forgive her and get it all over with?"

"Because it's not that simple. I haven't even thought about being friends with Peyton again, and I really don't feel like starting now."

"Just invite them. If it makes you feel better I could talk to Peyton before the shower. Come on, just invite Peyton," Nathan said.

"Alright fine, but you're talking to her before hand."

"Fine with me. So when's this thing happening anyway?"

"I was thinking on Sunday," Brooke said, pouring coffee into a mug.

"This Sunday? It's a little soon don't you think?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah it's pretty soon, but I'll have everything arranged before than," Brooke said confidentally.

"What was I thinking asking you that?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I know. Nathan you should know by now that I work good under pressure, and this shower will defintely be fun for Haley."

"As long as it's fun for Hales, then do whatever you need to do," Nathan said just as Haley walked into the kitchen.

"What about me?" Haley asked, yawning.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how fun over sleeping is," Brooke said quickly.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Umm yeah I guess it's refreshing."

"Yeah, but I have a meeting with my agent in a little bit, so I better get going," Nathan said, kissing Haley on the cheek and waving to Brooke.

"Are you sure that was all you guys were talking about?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Of course Haley," Brooke said, the gears already turning in her head.

--

After him and Peyton's talk, Lucas felt a little bit better about himself. Truth be told, he was already starting to like this nice person he was trying to become. There was still alot to go, he knew that was for sure. Hopefully he could make amends with the town and try to get in touch with his mom, then finally get to be with Brooke. That was his ideal outcome he wanted out of this whole life changing thing he was going through.

In a way he could see where Peyton was coming from. Lucas still had no idea how Brooke came to be so insecure about herself when it came to Lucas and Peyton. You could blame it on what happened before, but that was in the past, and Lucas couldn't change it as much as he wanted to. The right thing would be to just divorce Peyton and spend the rest of the time trying to get Brooke to see that he was sorry, and that he wanted to be with her and not Peyton.

But in a way he thought still being married to Peyton would make Brooke realize it even more. It sounded idiotic and just not reasonable, but the more he thought about it, the more right it seemed. If he were to stay married to Peyton while pursuing Brooke, maybe it would make her realize that he only wanted her, even when he had a perfectly good wife already. But then it could all backfire on him, but he would worry about that later.

As he walked through the doors of Scott Motors, he noticed all his employees looking at him kind of weirdly, like he grew two extra heads. Lucas would've asked them what was going on, but on second thought he didn't even want to know. He readjusted his blue tie, while back tracking his mind, trying to find out what would make them look at him like that. He hadn't done anything malicious or bad lately, so it couldn't be that, so what was it?

"Mr. Scott!" piped his secretary Linda. She was a small middle aged woman, always nervous all the time, probably because of all the stories she's heard about Lucas. But she was a nice lady and always knew when he did and didn't want to talk to anybody, which was a nice trait because Lucas's mood swings were hot and cold.

"Yes, Linda?" Lucas said, stopping abruptly at her desk.

"You have a visitor. I've already sent her into your office," she said professionally.

"Alright thanks," Lucas said confused as he continued to walk toward his office, eager to find out who it was.

His heart jumped a thousand feet when he saw Brooke sitting in the chair across from his desk. He didn't expect to see her so soon after their last meeting, actually he didn't expect her to come to him at all. She was dressed in knee cut jeans and a white polo shirt, which made Lucas feel a little overdressed. But only Brooke could dress casual and still look better than everyone.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said brightly.

"So you're why everybody was looking at me like I chopped someone's head off," Lucas said laughing awkwardly, setting his briefcase on top of his desk.

"I guess they've all been well informed about me," Brooke said, rolling eyes.

"Yeah, you're still well known around here," Lucas said.

"So I take it you're surprised to see me," she smirked.

"Uh yeah just a little. So what can I do for you?" Lucas asked her, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Well I'm planning a surprise baby shower for Haley this upcoming Sunday," Brooke said.

His eyebrows knit together amused, "That's great, she'll enjoy it. But I thought baby showers were only for the women?"

Brooke chuckled, "Well yeah they are, but since most of the ladies coming have husbands, Nathan's putting together this men hanging out thingy at the beach house. Just playing NBA Live and drinking beer. But like I told him, no strippers."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like fun. That's what we did the morning of the their wedding too."

"I bet you did," Brooke said, thinking back to the day of the wedding. The girls were already getting dressed at 9 in the morning.

"So is that all you came to my office, because if it was you could've just called me."

Brooke winced, "Actually that's not all it."

Lucas looked at her knowingly, "Ohhhh, I see your angle."

"My, angle?" Brooke asked.

"You invited me to Nathan's 'hang out thingy' because you're covering up the part where you want me to tell Peyton she's invited to the shower," Lucas explained simply.

She shook her head, "I should've known better, you were going to figure it out soon enough."

"What can I say? I know you."

"Well it's kind of hard to forget me," Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, it is. I have to ask, why didn't you just tell Peyton yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious? I guess I don't want it to be awkward when I talked to her. I thought it was just better this way if I went to you."

"But you know she isn't going to get in a fight with you. I'm sure she would be happy to know you invited her."

"As mean as it sounds, I was kind of hesitant in inviting her," Brooke said, looking down at her heels.

"Because you don't want her apologizing to you over and over again?" Lucas smirked.

"Geez, you really have to stop doing that," Brooke smiled.

"Sorry, but I just talked to Peyton for the first time in like 3 days this morning. I don't think you have to worry about her saying anything to you," Lucas explained.

"Oh, Peyt's still pulling that disappearing thing?"

Lucas nodded, "Yup, so I had to get up at like 5:45 this morning so I would be awake in time to catch her leaving."

"Wow. So why do you think she won't be saying anything to me?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Because she knows how I feel about you. And she doesn't want to be in the way and make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

Brooke just nodded, not really knowing what to think of what Lucas had just told her. She knew that Lucas was looking into getting back together with her, but she didn't think that would ever happen, what with his current status with Peyton. And she had Brian, who was great, and someone she had talked to twice a day since being back in Tree Hill. She wouldn't give that up, no matter what Lucas was saying.

"So you'll go hang out with Nate and the guys?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean, most of the guys that are going to be there probably hate my guts. I'm not sure it would be a good thing if I went," Lucas said.

"You said you wanted to make things right with everyone right?" Brooke asked, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door, Lucas following her.

"Yeah of course I want to get everyone to forgive me," Lucas said confused.

"Then maybe this is your chance. Start with the guys on Sunday, let them hear you out," Brooke shrugged.

"You're right. Yeah, I guess I'll go," Lucas said.

Brooke smiled, "Great, well I'm gonna go now."

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Lucas asked, walking Brooke to the exit of the dealership.

"I think I'm going to go invite Peyton now," Brooke said slowly.

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeah, it would be the nice thing to do," Brooke said.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup, bye," Lucas said, waving his hand a little bit. He let out a breath and smiled. Brooke had just came to his work to invite him to a 'men hang out thingy,' when she could've just called him up on the phone and invited him. Maybe she was opening up to him a little bit more.

"Get back to work," he commanded as all the employees turned around and went back to what they were doing, all wondering what had happened to their boss.


	15. Do What You Can

Sorry for the lack of update. School started and I was kind of a little lost as of what i wanted to do. But now im coming up with more ideas. im not going to be updating during the weekdays, so watch out for updates on weekends. Enjoy & Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 15: Do What You Can

Maybe she was in over her head. Maybe she was doing this to insult Peyton even more. Maybe she was just still angry, looking for any kind of reason to lash out and say whatever she had to hurt the person that once meant so much to her. She could be in the wrong, she could be doing the right thing, but all Brooke Davis wanted to do was invite Peyton and get out. And maybe the occasional petty comment or two.

Brooke parked into the parking lot of the art gallery that Peyton ran. She had to admit, it had this posh look that made her want to donate all kinds of money to the gallery, maybe even buy a freaking painting that she knew nothing about, let alone the meaning. Brooke only imagined what it looked like within the white and black mirrored walls.

She put her car into park before stepping out onto the concrete, with a smidgen of something running through her veins. She couldn't decipher if it was nerves or maybe a little bit of annoyance that she was even considering this in the first place. Their first encounter in five years still fresh in her mind from the other day.

The glass revolving doors opened revealing white and black marble floors. The walls were completely clean white, with gold frames supporting the many paintings and artistic objects. Brooke took off her Chanel sunglasses to get a clearer look. In some way Brooke was proud of what Peyton had done and what she had become.

Of course, she would always be the same, but Peyton had a pretty good career laid out for herself, and Brooke couldn't be mad at that. Right in front of her was a black curvy desk with a woman with a black suit on, looking through papers and highlighting certain things here and there with a yellow highlighter.

Confidentally, Brooke strode over to the front desk and annoyingly tapped the silver bell that was out in front of her, next to the pamphlets of various events that was happening within the next couple of months.

The woman looked up at her bored, with the highlighter still in her hand, not bothering to offer a little smile to her at all.

"May I help you m'am?" the woman asked boredly.

"Yes. I'm here to see the manager, Peyton Scott," Brooke answered sweetly, much to the secretary's annoyance.

"May I ask what's the purpose of your visit this morning?"

"Actually that's a little private matter," Brooke said simply.

"I'll see if she's busy," she said, putting her highlighter down and walking down the hall. "Whatever, I'll just wait here," Brooke mumbled, readjusting her purse on her shoulder.

--

Peyton paced her office, wring her hands and completely freaking out. Ever since her talk with Luas earlier, that was all she could think about. Even worse, she just had a meeting with some clients that wanted to rent out her meeting room for a brunch meeting, and she couldn't even concentrate. It took her a couple of minutes to actually remember what she had wanted to say, and by then the clients were less than impressed.

It was Lucas's fault, or maybe it was her fault, or maybe it was everyone's fault. But right now she really felt like blaming Lucas. If he hadn't have turned their kitchen into an interrogation room, then she would have been able to get through the meeting and actually make some more money. But no, he had completely ruined her whole day.

She knew he was trying to help, and he did, somewhat. Peyton could say that she would give Brooke space and they would become friends, but she really didn't know that. So many things had happened and so much time had passed, it was almost impossible to understand it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Irene poked her head it, like she normally did. She might be nice, but Peyton was actually a real bitch when it came to getting stuff done and working.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Scott, but there's a Brooke Davis here to speak with you."

Peyton froze. Why in the hell would Brooke be here? In a way she was kind of glad that Brooke was here, but the ther side of her was asking herself what had she done now? After Peyton had last spoken to her, they had went their seperate ways, never talking after that. But now Brooke was here, at her work, asking to talk to her.

She cleared her throat, "Umm thanks, I'll be right out."

"I could just escort her here to your office."

"Ehh no it's okay, I'll just talk to her at the lobby," Peyton explained, smoothing her wash jeans with her hands.

"If you say so m'am," Irene said before sticking her head away from the door.

Peyton sighed before looking around her office. It was somewhat posh-ish, just like Brooke would've designed it. It wasn't exactly the way she would've designed it, but it wasn't like she had time. When she wasn't working on making the gallery well known she was painting and when she wasn't painting she was spending her time trying to ignore Lucas. And lately she hadn't had time to do any of them.

She swung the door open, the wind gusting in her face, blonde curls brushing behind her. Despite what people may thought, Peyton wasn't that bad of a person. What she did those years ago were horrible, she can't even comprehend why she would've done that to Brooke. But if Brooke wanted to make things right, then maybe it was a good thing Brooke was here.

--

Brooke leaned against a corner leading to the vending machines. She didn't know how she was going to invite Peyton, and frankly she didn't think she should. It was Haley's baby shower, which was a time of happiness, not a time of emo-ness. The least everyone needed was Peyton chasing Brooke around the house apologizing.

But Lucas was the baby's uncle, and Peyton was his wife, despite the lack of love within the marriage. It was common courtesy, no matter how much she didn't want to have to deal with anything anymore.

The squeaking of footsteps is what got her attention. Peyton was walking down the long marble hallway with her hands in her backpockets with an awkward look on her face.

Brooke smiled inside. Peyton was the manager of an art gallery, a nice one at that. And she was wearing jeans and converses, typical Peyton. She could've been a doctor, and she still would've worn a band tee shirt every day to work, no matter what. Call her unprofessional, but Peyton marched to the beat of her own drum back then, and it looked like she had kept up the rhythm.

Brooke stood with her hands folded across her chest, trying to keep up with the blank look on her face. She really didn't know if she should talk first or Peyton should. The guilt seemed to flow out of Peyton, with her big doe eyes looking at her like she was almost pleading.

"Uhh, hey Brooke," Peyton said, hands still in her pockets.

"Hey," Brooke said shortly. "I like what you've done with the place. i bet you get good business."

Peyton looked around her and smiled, "Thanks. Business is alright. Although there's not many people interested in art let alone having their painting showed here."

"Well North Carolina is a narrow minded state. They're still stuck in all that small town stuff. You could get better advertisement and notice in a city like New York," Brooke commented, taking a better look around.

"I bet, but Tree Hill is my home," Peyton stated, "and I can't leave it. So, what brings you here today?"

Brooke cleared her throat, "Well, you know how Haley's due date is coming within the next couple of months. And I thought it would be great if he threw her a baby shower."

Peyton whistled, "Woah, Brooke Davis throwing a baby shower? That ought to be extravagant."

Brooke shrugged, "I think that Haley deseves the best baby shower possible. So I'm going to make it happen."

"That's great. So what do you need me for?" Peyton asked.

"I want to invite you," Broke said. "I already invited Lucas to the guys hang out at the beach house, and you're invited to the shower."

"Umm, thanks," Peyton said, still shocked that Brooke would even invite her. "But you know you could've just called me or told Lucas."

Brooke looked down at her feet, "Yeah I know, but I just thought this would be a nicer thing to do. I know we didn't end of a good note the last time and from what I was in high school, I'm not that much of a bitch anymore."

Peyton smiled slightly, at least she was trying to be civil. "Thanks, I appreciate you coming over here."

"No problem. So the shower is Sunday around 2 and it would be a good idea to keep it a secret around town, you know how it is," Brooke hinted.

"I know all about it," Peyton answered back, very well knowing the way gossip got spread around Tree Hill.

"Alright well, I guess I better go," Brooke said, looking towards the door.

Peyton nodded, "Oh yeah you should. Thanks again for stopping by. I appreciate it."

"Welcome," Brooke smiled before walking towards the big black doors.

As Peyton watched her go, she couldn't help but feel excitement creep into her stomach. Maybe there was hope for her and Brooke after all. But being friends with Brooke again wasn't her first priority. Helping Lucas with Brooke was the first. And with that she would need lots of help and information.

--

"Are you kidding me? You told me two godamn days ago that the new models would be here by today?!?" Lucas yelled into his phone, seriously feeling sorry for whoever walked into his office after this call.

"I'm sorry sir, but they weren't ready on time," the man on the other line explained.

"I don't care about your excuses," Lucas snapped, running his hands through his hair. "Alright fine. When is the earliest you can get the cars to the dealership? I already have 9 buyers waiting for the cars to get in."

"The earliest we'll have it is on Sunday Mr. Scott. We don't normally deliver on weekends but we'll make an exception," the man replied, saying whatever he could to get out of the wrath that was Lucas Scott.

"That's fine then," Lucas said, rubbing his temples and hanging up the phone.

"Woah, see this is the exact reason why I didn't want this dealership," Nathan commented as he walked into the luxurious office.

"Yeah well it's not like I can get a career in basketball, so I get this," Lucas said, leaning back in his chair. "So what are you doing here?"

Nathan sat down across from him, "Well as you probably know Brooke's throwing Haley this babyshower."

"Yeah actually she came by a couple of hours ago," Lucas nodded, remembering how happy he was.

"And then you probably also know about the whole guy hang out thing at the beach house at the same time right?" Nathan asked.

"I'm well aware of that. And I told Brooke that it might not be the best thing if I was there to be perfectly honest."

"And she found a way to convince you right?" Nathan asked.

"Well I said I would think about it, but in Brooke's world that most of the time means yes," Lucas smirked.

"She's right though. This is your chance to make amends with everyone," Nathan said.

Lucas shook his head, "Nate you don't understand. The guys that I'm pretty sure you're inviting, hate me. I put Skills out of his own business that he made up himself. When Fergie lost his job, I offered to have him as my janitor. Plus I saw Mouth a couple of weeks ago and he was pretty pissed at me."

"Which is all the more reason to go. When they first see you, of course they're still gonna be mad, but hang out and stuff and apologize. You may not think it would matter, but I think it would. Just give it a chance if you ever wanna be the person you were before," Nathan explained.

"I don't know man," Lucas trailed, too exbarassed to think of all the things he's done.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to all the guys before Sunday and let them know that you're coming as like a, warning or whatever."

Lucas shrugged, "Do whatever you have to do to make it a little bit easier."

Nathan snorted, "If that's possible."

--

The rest of the day was pretty budsy after her confrontation with Brooke earlier. It was nice of her to stop by, but she still knew that this wasn't over. She still had another meeting for a painter interesting in hosting his paintings at the gallery, which meant that there would also be a hosting party as well. Which just meant more and more work.

So Peyton was glad when she finally got to go home, surprisingly. Most of the time, actually all the time, she wanted to be as far away from that house as possible, mainly Lucas. But after their talk this morning, not only was she surprised, she felt like for once her and Lucas were finding that friendship that they once had.

But under no cirumstances did she want or have any feelings for Lucas other than friendship. When she really thought about it, it was more of a brother sister thing with Lucas, and she was pretty confident that it would stay that way. As for Brooke and Lucas, that was a different story. Peyton wasn't very familiar of with Brooke's new boyfriend, all that she had heard was that his name was Brian and he was very refined, someone that Peyton had thought Brooke would go for during high school. This was a different story though.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, she wondered what would happen at the baby shower. She didn't know if it would go well, or just awkward. Brooke had come to her work to personally invite her herself, and that was a big step. Actually being there with the other ladies in town was different. Lucas wasn't the only one with the reputation.

Basically everybody saw Peyton as a version of Deb Scott. The wife that turned the other cheek, married to a ruthless man that lived off of antagonizing people and doing whatever he had to do to get what he wanted. But it wasn't like that with them. They didn't even love each other the way a couple should, and that was a good thing.

She entered the kitchen to see Lucas on the couch, watching ESPN. He had a glass of scotch in one hand and the tv remote in the other. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him watch any kind of sports.

"Hey," Peyton greeted, putting her thermos into the sink.

Lucas turned his head slightly, "Hey, how was work?"

"Hmm not bad. Brooke came by actually," Peyton said.

Lucas got up from the couch and sat down at a barstool in the kitchen, "Yeah I know. She saw me before she came to see you. It's about that baby shower for Haley right?"

"Yeah, she came to invite me, which I thought was a real shocker," Peyton smirked.

"Well, Brooke's just full of surprised," Lucas mused.

"So she told me about the men hang out thing too. At first I was kind of surprised that you said you were going."

"Yeah, well I'm still not so sure. Nate came by also, said he would see what he could do to get the guys to maybe be a little but nicer," Lucas explained.

"Is that possible?" Peyton asked.

"Honestly? I don't know," Lucas sighed. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't blame the guys for never talking to him or even giving him a chance again. He didn't want to go to the beach house if he was just going to get bagged on and told all the bad things he's done.

"Well it's gotta take some time for the guys to hear you out," Peyton said.

"I know, but if I'm going to be yelled at and looked down upon, then I don't

really see the point in even going. I know Brooke said that this would be my

chance to make things right, but I don't know.." Lucas trailed.

"You'll fix things Lucas. That used to be your thing in high school."

"Okay was that really necessary?" Lucas whined.

"Actually it was. If it gets you off your ass and to work then I'll say whatever I have to."

"Alright fine, I'll go. But you have to go to the baby shower," Lucas said.

"That's fine, I was already planning on going," Peyton shrugged. "Oh, and since when do you watch sports? I thought that was like, a plague or something."

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. I figured I'll just watch it again, maybe get some old magic back."

"You thinking about getting back on the court?" Peyton asked.

"Well just back at the Rivercourt. That basketball dream is long gone."

"Ahh poor Lucas," Peyton said, making a face. "So how are you doing with Brooke?"

"So so. She came to the dealership earlier and things were pretty chill. We didn't get in a fight or anything. So I guess it's as good as it can be."

"Well she's nicer to you now and you're starting to gain your trust. It can only get better."


	16. Second Chances With A Side Of Regret

**A/N: **Wow is all I can say lol. So sorry for the longass hiatus i've been on. I was kind of getting sidetracked with this story, and ive also been working on my other fics, finished one and started a sequel. so this one has kind of been in the backburner, even though i think this is the most liked one at that. but i'll try to update more on this fic and see what happens. i wasn't really feeling brucas for awhile, but then i started watching seasons two and three and i fell in love with them all over lol. so yess, expect more updates. Enjoy and Review!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 15: Second Chance With A Side ofRegret

"I'm not going," Lucas said simply as he sat at the counter watching Peyton wrap a present for the baby shower. It was a toy that played different forms of music whenever you pushed a different button.

Peyton glanced up at him, "Like hell you're not. If I have to go to Haley's baby shower, you have to go to Nate's macho men hang out thingy at the beach house."

"But there's a completely big difference. You actually want to go," Lucas explained. "And you're talking like it's an obligation. You don't have to go to the baby shower either, although I can't figure out why you wouldn't want to. You were glad Brooke invited you."

"I am glad Brooke invited me, and yes, I want to go. It's just that I think it'll kind of be weird that I'm there all of a sudden. But regardless, I said I was going, so I'm going. And you know you want to go to the beach house," Peyton pointed out.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I do kind of want to go and hang out with all the guys. But that's something I haven't done in five years. Plus, I'm an ass, they wouldn't want to hang out with me, which is exactly why Nate talked to them before this thing."

She snorted, "You got Nathan to talk to all the guys and try to convince them you're not a pathetic asshole loser like your father?"

He glared at her, "Well if you want to put it that way. Geez Peyt, I thought you were supposed to be on my side. We're both the ones trying to get people to see us in a different light."

"I know that Luke, but first off you need to stop hiding and just do the damn thing. You can't expect them to take one look at you and know you're a changed man. You have to start proving it to them."

Lucas looked at her, "Is that what you're doing? You're proving to everyone that you're not a conniving bitch who sleeps with their best friends' boyfriend?"

Peyton gave him a dirty look, "Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing. I made mistakes, and it's about time I try to fix them with everybody."

"Wow, with that kind of attitude you'll have Brooke forgive you in no time," Lucas said easily.

Peyton chuckled, "I think you forgot who we're talking about. This is Brooke Davis, class A bitch, and I'm not saying that like it's a horrible thing. She's Brooke, and we all love her no matter what she does or says because at the end of the day we know she's going to come through. But when you hurt her, that's it, you're done. Doesn't matter how sorry you are or what you do, once you piss her off you better fight like hell to be forgiven."

"Great, you're just full of encouragement today," Lucas groaned. "But at least you were honest about it. You're right, it takes a lot to be forgiven by Brooke Davis."

Peyton slipped the present under her arm, "Yup, and we of all people should understand how that works. So you're going to the beach house and you're going to like it, just like I'm hoping I'll enjoy the baby shower."

Lucas turned to her retreating form, "Alright fine, I'll go. But I swear Peyton if I come home with a black eye I'm blaming this all on you."

"Lucas please, you're hanging out with the Rivercourt boys. No matter what you've done and how you are now, they're not going to punch you out the minute they see you. Worst thing they could do is look at you in disappointment," she shrugged.

"That's just as bad," Lucas mumbled as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. If he was going to this thing he had to make sure that Nathan had talked to all the guys before hand like he said. There couldn't be any surprises.

_"Yeah, Luke?"_

"I'm surprised my number's still in your phone," Lucas mused.

_"Yeah well I guess in a way I was hoping you'd come around. So what's up?"_

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering who was all going to the beach house this evening?"

_"Just the Rivercourt gang. Like Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, me, and I don't know, maybe Jake, too."_

He gulped, "Oh cool. You remembered to let them know that I was going, right?"

_"Uhh yeah, man. I got that all covered. Is that what you called for?"_

Lucas sighed, "Basically, yeah. Did they say anything when you told them?"

_"They're not going to start anything if that's what you're wondering. Just don't worry about it."_

"Alright thanks. I'll see you there," Lucas said before hanging up. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could settle things and make amends with all the guys tonight. It would've been a lot better if he had Brooke to tell him that everything would be alright. If that were the case, he would already be dressed and waiting for the right time to go. But no, he couldn't call her, he didn't even really have a right to call her, despite his confession. Plus, she was probably busy getting the baby shower ready.

Peyton came back down the stairs with her purse, "Alright, I think I'm going to head over there now."

Lucas looked at his watch, "You're leaving now? You still have like, a whole hour before the baby shower starts, and in case you've forgotten, we live in Tree Hill."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that smartass. I'm just calculating the time it takes me to get there, and then the time it takes me to get out of my car and to their door, and then how long I'm going to stand outside their door before actually ringing the doorbell."

He smirked, "So I take it you're kind of nervous about this?" It was comforting to know that Peyton was just as nervous about befriending everybody again just as much as he himself was. Although Lucas had a lot more to prove to everyone, Peyton automatically was made out as a bad person just because of him.

"Ehh kind of. I mean, I know Brooke won't be mean to be in front of everybody, especially Haley. But I don't know, I haven't really talked to anybody else since college, some since graduation. Plus it's not like I have no idea what the town talks about."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Lucas said, putting his empty scotch glass in the sink.

She raised her eyebrows, "I don't?"

He shook his head, "No, you don't. People knew you Peyton, they knew what kind of person you were. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean they can just overlook that. They'll forgive you and before you know it you'll be having lunch dates and spa days, or whatever girlfriends do."

"Well you were a better person than I was in high school, but people around here still look at you like you're the scum of the earth."

"Yeah, because I've given them a reason to, and I don't have any excuses for that. People looked with hatred to you because we're married, and maybe the fact that we kind of slept around behind Brooke's back," Lucas added.

Peyton shook her head, "Oh whatever, what's done is done. I have to get going, and you have to start getting ready."

He crinkled his eyebrows, "Get ready for what? I'm just driving down to the beach, and it's not like I'll have that much of a problem ringing the doorbell," he grinned.

She snorted, "Oh you'd be surprised. You might want to stop by the store too and buy a six pack of beer or something. Think of it as a peace offering."

Lucas got up from his stool, "Hmm, I just might do that. Thanks. Oh, and have fun at the baby shower. Tell Haley I said congratulations."

Peyton nodded, "Will do." Lucas sighed as he heard the front door shut. Maybe this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. He glanced at his watch before jogging up the stairs. He still had to get dressed and then buy a pack of beer, and maybe spend a few minutes outside the beach house before getting out of his car, then spending a few minutes outside the door before actually ringing the doorbell.

-

It was times like these that she loved being Brooke Davis. Any other regular day and she would've gladly switched places with a normal person. But getting free stuff was definitely a perk of being famous and visiting your hometown, especially if it was a small town at that. She had already been to three different baby stores and had gotten complimentary stuff and free balloons. Not to mention that the local catering company was more than ecstatic when Brooke called letting them know that she was interested in hiring them for her best friend's baby shower. They were all over the healthy foods and the cake in the shape of a binkie.

She surveyed the Scotts' backyard, watching all the arrangments taking place before her very eyes. There were a dozen men outside putting together the big white tent where the whole shin dig would take place. People were coming in and out, coming in with trays of food and leaving in a rush, ready to bring more stuff into the tent. Brooke watched them in some sort of pity, and she knew she would have to tip them generously.

Without even looking Brooke fished out her ringing cell phone. "Hello?" she asked distractedly.

_"So you're alive?"_

She chuckled, "Yes, I am alive and well. Sorry I haven't called in awhile, I've been so busy getting ready for Haley's baby shower today. So far I've got the tent pitched up and now I'm making sure everyone gets all the stuff inside."

_"Well aren't you just a busy girl? Anyways, I was just calling to let you know that I'm planning on flying down there some time next week."_

"Oh really? Brian, that's great," Brooke smiled. "Gosh I can't wait to show you around and meet all the people I grew up with." Lucas came to mind, but Brooke found it key to not mention that to Brian.

_"I'm excited too. I'm not too sure what day next week, but either way, it's going to happen."_

"Yay! Now I'm all excited," Brooke laughed, seeing Nathan enter the backyard with a horrified look on his face. "Brian I have to go, Nate just got here and he's looking a bit lost. But I'll try to call you tonight after the shower."

_"Alright talk to you later, I love you."_

"I love you too," Brooke chirped before ending the call. She skipped over to Nathan and looped her arm through his. "Now before you say anything, I'm letting you know that you do not have to pay for anything..."

"It's so much," Nathan mumbled, almost running into a guy who was loading up all the different presents Brooke had gotten.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, maybe just a little, but Haley deserved this, and it'll be fun. I already made all the calls necessary and everyone withint a 30 mile radius that loves and is friends with Haley is coming within the next couple of hours."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, "Wow, this is great. I'm sure Haley will love it. Her face will be priceless."

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Oh my gosh I know, which is why I'm going to have my camera ready whenever she comes walking through. You did find somebody to hang out with Haley until five o' clock right?"

"Oh yeah, I got Rachel," Nathan stated, still watching the different people entering the tent with different stuff.

Brooke choked, "Rachel? Since when is Haley friends with Rachel?" Of course, Brooke had her problems with Rachel in high school. But she had let it go, Rachel couldn't help that she was a whore. But it was different with Haley. Rachel had tried to jack Nathan right out from under her, not like it would've ever worked. Brooke was curious as to how that one happened, and why she didn't hear about it until now.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, it's kind of funny how that happened. I don't know, Rachel's different now. Sure, she's still a smartass and has this knack for saying inappropriate things all the time, but she's kind of grew of Hales. Plus Rachel offered."

"Wow, some things really do change," Brooke mused. "Is she still a whore?"

"Ehh, somewhat. She stopped with all the sexual come ons when Haley first got pregnant. But I think she's controlling herself a lot more than in high school."

Brooke sighed, "That's a relief, although I kind of miss her skanky ass. Hey by the way Brian's coming in from New York next week."

"Really? That's cool. He can stay at the house too," Nathan offered.

Brooke shook her head, "No I don't want him intruding. It's bad enough you have to live with me for a couple of more weeks."

"Brooke shut up, he wouldn't be intruding. We have plenty of room."

"Okay fine, but if like it's too much for you it's never too late to back out," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Are you all set for men's night?"

Nathan looked at her, "Men's night?" The term was suitable, although Nathan found it a bit weird that there was a title for when a group of friends hung out, played video games, and drank beer.

"Well, whatever you want to call it," Brooke said, waving her hand.

"Yeah, I think I got everything covered. The Xbox and games is in the backseat and I told everyone to bring more controllers and beer. So I think I'm good," Nathan smirked.

"Like that requires any real planning," Brooke rolled her eyes. "So Lucas is still going, right?"

Nathan nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, I talked to him this morning. Peyton still going, right?"

Brooke sighed and nodded, "As far as I know she is. And don't worry, I'm not goint to cause a scene or anything."

"I didn't expect you to," Nathan said. "Uhh, I think I'm going to head over to the beach house now and wait for everyone to get there."

Brooke looked at him, "Umm okay, are you sure? I mean, you still have some time." She didn't know if guys were just weird, but Nathan was acting weird all of a sudden, like a light bulb or something went off in his head and he just had to do something."

"I know, but I still have something to do before," Nathan said, heading for the back door. "Make sure to take a lot of pictures tonight."

"Umm, yeah, okay," Brooke said as the glass door shut. She shook her head, not even wanting to know what Nathan had to do so bad. It was Nathan, it could've been anything. She checked her cell phone before slipping it into her back pocket. She still had another hour before people started coming, and so far everything was in it's right place. Now all she had to do was surprise her best friend, and try not to pull Peyton's curls out one by one.

Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a little. She didn't want to pull Peyton's curls out, she just wanted to avoid talking about the reason why they're not longer best friends. It was suppoed to be Haley's day, and Brooke didn't want to ruin it by opening old issues that she thought she had left behind the minute she got off the phone with Haley the night she found out about Lucas and Peyton. But she wasn't stupid, it was bound to come up during her stay, and she couldn't avoid that. What she could avoid was something happening this evening, and Brooke was willing to do whatever it took.

-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nathan mumbled as he backed out of his driveway with his cell phone in one hand. He was trying to call Mouth, key word trying. Mouth wasn't picking up the phone, which lead to Nathan leaving a very desperate message, or more of a threatening one.

"Mouth I swear you better answer the phone or fucking call me back! This is an emergency," Nathan hissed before hanging up. He scrolled down his other contacts, trying to get ahold of all of the guys that were coming to the beach house, and so far none of them were answering.

Maybe it was a mistake telling Lucas that he was going to talk to the guys, because Nathan should've known the minute Lucas asked him that he was going to forget. Maybe it was another mistake in telling Lucas that he had everything under control, and that the guys were cool with it. Well, they might have been cool with it, if Nathan had asked before hand. Now he was going to have to run interference, for fear that Lucas might not walk out the beach house alive.

He sped down the backroads, figuring that he could be the first one to get there, then as the guys walked in he would let them know that Lucas was coming. Nathan ran a hand through his hair again, wondering the reactions of the guys. He didn't think they could be that pissed, could they? Although Skills had just got into town, he knew of Lucas' antics and didn't like them one bit. Last time Nate talked to Skills about Lucas, he said something about 'poppin' a cap in his ass,' or something like that. Junk and Fergie didn't really say much on the whole matter, probably because they were afraid Lucas was going to make sure they could never get a job. Mouth was definitely pissed at Lucas, and Jake, well, Nathan didn't know, but Jake was appalled when he found out what Lucas had been up to for the past five years.

This just showed Nathan to never get involved, never, never, never. No matter if Haley was involved or who it was, Nathan could never do this ever again, because in the end, he knew everyone would look to him, cracking their knuckles, and he would stand there looking like a dumbass because he didn't know what the fuck to do.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw cars parked in front of the beach house. Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie all stood leaning against their cars, waiting on Nathan. Okay, so maybe he could pull this off. He killed the engine and quickly got out of the car, not even bothering to grab the Xbox, controllers, and games. No, he went straight for the twelve pack of Smirnoff. Something told him that the guys would be needing it more than they needed NBA Live.

"You're late, Scott," Skills said, ignoring the fact that Nathan forgot the Xbox, and grabbed it from the trunk, following him to the front door.

"What the hell do you mean I'm late? I'm thirty minutes early," Nathan said, walking into the house and going straight for the kitchen.

"That might be the case, but you should know that we'd be here early to get out game on," Junk said, already collapsing on the couch in the living room. The beach house had definitely remained the same since high school. There had never really been much use for it except a santuary from Nathan's dad, and the setting of some killer and out of hand parties. But despite the fact that hardly anyone went there anymore, Nathan stilled paid for someone to refill it with food every now and then, especially on a night like this.

"Whatever. Did you guys even bring anything?" Nathan asked, looking at the guys for the first time. None of them had anything in their hands.

Skills waved his hand dismissively, "Naww dawg we don't need anythin' if we got that mighty powerful Xbox 360 out there."

Mouth nodded, "That's right. But if it's any consolation, we brought out appetites."

"Like that helps," Nathan said, setting down the beer, not really wanting to let the guys know that Lucas was coming over.

"So is this is, man? I thought Jake was going to stop by?" Junk asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He is, but he's just planning on coming a little bit later, he had to work," Mouth said.

Nathan nodded, putting the beers into the fridge, "Yeah that's fine. So it's just him and Lucas that's missing..."

"WHAT THE FUCK NATHAN?!?!" Skills exclaimed, all the guys' eyes on their host. Sure, he expected them to be a bit pissed, but shouting profanity? Nathan mentally kicked himself for about the thousandth time that day, this was going to be harder than he thought. Nathan's mind was turning and the guys' ears were fuming so much that they didn't even notice the front door open and shut.

"Uhmm, yeah, you know, Lucas Scott, our friend?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Since when is Lucas Scott considered a friend?" Jake said, walking in with a confused but angry expression on his face. It had definitely been awhile since Nathan had hung out with Jake, mostly being Jake was working in Savannah and raising Jenny. But as fate has it, he got a job offer right back in his hometown, and let's face it, Jagielski would've been an idiot to not except it. There's nothing better than waking up in the morning and getting your daily dose of town scams and drama.

"I don't know, Nate was just fixing to tell us," Mouth said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

Nathan sighed, "Alright, so basically Lucas is trying to change his ways. Me and Brooke kind of agreed it might be a good thing if he were to come and hang out with us. I don't know, so he could prove that he wants to change and is changing. So, I let him come."

"Despite the fact that you didn't bother to tell us a damn thing," Skills said, shaking his head.

"It's not like that guys. I mean, sure, of course I wanted to tell you guys, but I kept on holding it off because I didn't want you guys to turn it down and just not come tonight."

"But why do you want us to welcome him with open arms all of a sudden?" Jake asked. "I mean, it's not like we've crossed friendly paths. And in case you forgot Nathan, Lucas has been playing God with his town for the past five years, and now you want us all to come together and act like he didn't ruin people's lives?"

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, and you can leave if you want, but everybody deserves a second chance," Nathan said. "Even Lucas, and I know you might find that hard to believe, I felt the same way, but he wants to change, I see it, and if you guys gave him a chance, you'd see it too. He's probably on his way, so if you guys want to leave then leave."

Silence engulfed the once Friday night party scene. Nathan felt he did all he could to convince the guys, it was all up to them from here. If they all decided to leave, Nathan had a fridge full of beer that he and Lucas would have to finish up. If they decided to stay, they would still finish it up. No matter what, the beer would disappear by the end of the night.

Mouth sighed, "I'll stay. If he really wants to change, I guess we'll see it tonight."

"I guess we can stay and see what happens," Junk added, Fergie nodding in agreement. Nathan saw them all battling with themselves, wondering if this was even worth the effort. It's one thing to lose a friend forever, it's another to lose who that person once was, and have to see them wasting their life away being an ass.

"Alright," Jake said finally, "If you think he's changed, then he must be a little bit different."

Nathan nodded, "You have no idea how different. I promise you guys." They all looked at Skills, who seemed to be staring down at the kitchen counter.

"Are you with us Skills?" Mouth asked. Skills looked at all of their faces before stopping at Nathan's.

"Okay, I'll give it a whack. But I swear dawg, if he pisses me off in the slightest I'm whippin' his ass," he threatened.

"I don't think you'll have to kick anyone's ass tonight except Mouth in NBA Live," Nathan said, causing all the guys to laugh.

"Hey give the guy a break," Jake said, still laughing. "It's not his fault he sucks."

Mouth glared at him, "Announcing it is more of my thing."

"Yeah and stick to it," Skills joked as the doorbell rang. They all stopped laughing and looked toward the front door.

Nathan started towards it,, "Alright, now Lucas thinks that I've already had this talk with you guys, so just go along with it. Oh, and no smartass remarks, keep it in at least until he leaves. Deal?"

"That depends," Jake began seriously. "How many cases of beer do you have?"

"Enough for the night," Nathan stated, his hand on the door knob.

"Then count us in!" Skills said. Nathan watched as they all made their way into the living room and began setting up the Xbox.

-

"I can't do this," Lucas stated as he sat in his car with the engine off. The heat was burning through his body, but he refused to go out and enter the air conditioned beach house.

He thought he could, he really did. He even went out and bought a pack of beer. Hell, he was even thinking about buying a pizza to go with it. But yet he found himself in the very same position, and Lucas did not, no, could not, go in there and face everyone.

Lucas had always thought it's easier to face the people that were never important than to face the people that meant just about everything. When he first saw Haley he thought he was going to faint with regret and guilt, and seeing Brooke for the first time just about gave him another heart attack, this time he would be left for dead. But it was a different story seeing the guys. Sure, they were no Brooke, but they were there since the very beginning.

Skills and Mouth had been his friend way before he ever befriended Haley, and what did he have to show for it? Just plain memories and the Rivercourt, but they would still never have the same connection to the worn out basketball court down by the river. Lucas mind flashed to a couple of weeks ago when he was in the super market and came across Mouth. He grimaced, remembering the not so welcoming conversation. Even worse, Lucas had no talked to or seen Skills in five years, maybe a little bit more. But it wasn't like Skills had came back to Tree Hill and thought that Lucas was the same good guy he once was.

Oh no, that couldn't have been the case.

But deep down, Lucas knew he had to. If he wanted to start making amends and improving himself, he had to face the people that he had left behind five years ago. He would've been lying if he said that he expected them to welcome him with open arms. More like crossed arms and a harsh welcome.

He thought back to what Brooke said.

_"You said you wanted to make things right with everyone right?" Brooke asked._

_"Yeah of course I want to get everyone to forgive me," Lucas said confused._

_"Then maybe this is your chance. Start with the guys on Sunday, let them hear you out,"_

Hesitantly, he opened his door and shut it behind him. As slowly as he could, he popped his trunk and sadly got out the measly six pack of Bud Lite. He had to watch his heart.

Slowly, he walked up the path leading to the front door. Lucas sighed one more time, asking himself for the thousandth time that past hour.

_Are you really going to do this?_

"Looks like it," he mumbled before ringing the doorbell.

Lucas stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the pack of beer seemingly more heavy than what it origincally was.

The door swung open to reveal Nathan, grinning like the idiot that he was. "Now, how long did it take you to get out of the car?" He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

He glared at him and stepped in, "About twenty minutes."


	17. Someday We'll Know

A/N: Yeah so I only got one review. I understand that I haven't updated in awhile, but come on people! I get my inspiration from what you guys think and what you want. So whenever you post a review, give me advice of tell me something that you would want to happen so that I can get some sort of idea.

My other story, Where I End & You Begin is kind of lagging behind, mainly bcause i've been so busy with coming up with ideas for this story. But for the readers out there, just sit tight and hopefully i'll have a new chapter out within the next couple of weeks.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**Chapter 16: Someday We'll Know**

It was been two hours and about twenty four minutes, and he had yet to make a shot. Not even a lay-up, and Lucas didn't know what the hell to do. He had perfect form, perfect alignment of his finger and arm, but nothing.

For the second time in his life, Lucas was convinced that he was losing it, although this time around he didn't need anything telling him. He knew himself that he had lost his skill, his past, his compassion for basketball. Lucas had been standing there forever, and he could not change the fact that he now lost his talent.

_"Don't let him take it."_

But he had someone take it, but it was never Nathan, or Dan. Lucas had let he himself take his love and his talent of basketball away from him. Now, he had nothing but a sad memory of the person he once was.

He stood there, staring at the old hoop, just like he had so many times before. Originally Lucas was looking forward to sleeping in for the weekend, mentally and physically drained from all the excitement and nervousness of last week's beach house adventure, if you wanted to call it that.

Then he had the distinct reminiscent urge to just get up at 6 o'clock in the morning, throw on his old basketball shorts and white tee, and go somewhere. He almost got all the way down the street until he realized that he didn't have a basketball. So he ran all the way back into the house, and spent half an hour looking for one that he had found in the attic.It still felt weird dribbling it around, although the ball had been in his hands for the past two hours straight. Maybe he would never get it back. Just like he would maybe never get his friends back.

_Ten minutes, ten long minutes, and no one had talked to him except for the occasional nod when he entered the living room, Nathan too engrossed in the video game to even notice. _

Mouth was sitting on the couch by himself, while Lucas sat in the love seat on the complete other side, looking intently at the game. Lucas smirked, he could see the wheels turning in Mouth's head, annoucer words threatening to dispense themselves out.He slowly got out of his seat, not wanting to attract attention. He wandered into the kitchen, memories washing over him. Lucas had his first ever high school party at this beach house. It didn't exactly end well, and he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Mouth, play for me for a minute. I'm going to go to the kitchen and grab a beer," Jake said.

"Jake come on, you know how much I suck at this. Then you're going to yell at me because you're losing," Mouth complained.

"Whatever man, it'll just be a minute," Jake brushed, his voice getting closer and closer.

Lucas sat down quickly at a barstool, trying to be as casual as possible.

Jake walked in, seemingly startled at Lucas' presence, like he forgot that he was here.

His expression read solemness. "You hiding out in here?" He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You want one?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I'm good. Not exactly hiding. It's kind of hard being here, actually."

Jake chuckled, "Of course it would be. It's kind of hard being with you here also."

"I didn't expect it to be all smiles and have you guys glad that I was here. Believe me, that wasn't what I was thinking," Lucas explained hastily. To his surprise, Jake sat down at a barstool next to him, his beer still in hand.

"So why did you come? If you knew that this was going to be weird, then why did you come?" Jake asked curiously.

"Honestly? I wanted you guys to see that I wasn't that horrible guy you've heard about for the last five years. I wanted to make things right with everybody, so I thought that this was the thing to do. Plus the fact that Peyton was on my ass about it," Lucas said.

Jake tensed, he hadn't heard of Peyton in years. Even when he had moved back to Tree Hill, Peyton's name was kind of under wraps, Lucas' name and scandal overshadowing his something of a wife."That kind of makes sense. I guess we're not really doing a good job of trying to hear you out," Jake admitted.

Lucas shook his head, "No it's cool, I understand that I have a lot of making up to do. I don't blame you guys for not talking to me."

Jake rose from his barstool, "It's not that we don't want to talk to you. We just need to know if you're for real. You've done some horrible things, and that's not going to be brushed away that easily. Stick to your guns, and we just might come around."

"Might?" Lucas asked.

"Well we can't give you that much slack," Jake said from over his shoulder.

Lucas nodded his head, at least Jake talked to him. He got up and went back into the living room, where everyone was exactly where they had been a couple of minutes before.

Jake had already reclaimed his controller back from Mouth, who was back on the couch, this time with a bowl of chips in his lap. Lucas walked back over to his love seat, where he would probably remain for the rest of the night.

"Luke. Here, take my place," Jake said before Lucas' butt even hit the seat."Let's see if you still got it."

Everybody looked over at him, some with expectant looks, others with apprehensive ones. Lucas stood there for a second, wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do.

"Yeah, let's see," Mouth said from his spot on the couch. Lucas looked at him, not knowing if he was being encouraging, or if he was trying to test him. The others glanced at Mouth before their eyes went back to Lucas.

He walked over to Jake's spot on the floor, awkwardly plopping down next to him. Even the video game controller felt weird in his hands."Are you sure about this? I mean, I haven't played this in awhile," Lucas said. Jake looked at him, half his face reading amusement, the other reading encouragement, and then a third reading seriousness.

"I don't think that'll be a probem. You sucked before too."  
  
And the rest of the night went a bit better. Of course, they kept to themselves most of the time, but every once in awhile they would compliment him, whether it be the worst or best of terms, Lucas took it. Nathan continued to watch on, not wanting to get involved, just like he had said. 

He dribbled the ball a couple of times before shooting it over his head. He watched it soar through the air, and successfully bounce off the rim and fly to his right. Lucas sighed and chuckled harshly. "Karma is such a bitch."

"Talking to yourself?" a raspy voice said from behind him.

Lucas turned around to see Brooke standing there with his ball in his hand. It had been years, but Brooke could not have been any more attractive than she was.

She was wearing pink sweatpants pulled up to her shins, exposing a little bit of her legs, still as tanned and smooth as ever. Her white tank top clung to her body snugly, Lucas not being able to keep his eyes off her cleavage. An Apple athletic iPod holder was wrapped around her bicep. White headphones were visible in her ear, her hair tied back into a messy ponytail.

Lucas gulped, trying to regain his composure, "Since when does Brooke Davis run at eight o'clock in the morning on a Satuday?"

She shrugged unfazed, handing Lucas back the ball, "I don't know, since when does Lucas Scott miss a shot?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything." Brooke still had a way of one-uping him, and it was known fact that Brooke always had the last laugh. Always.

She walked over to the old rusty bench, Lucas sitting down next to her. "Okay, so I know that you haven't held a basketball in years, but damn, you really suck. Like, really suck."

Lucas scoffed, "Wow, thanks Brooke. Of course I suck, I'm a sucky person. Plus, I think karma's finding it's way back to me."

"Believe me, I don't think karma has anything to do with it," Brooke laughed, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Okay, maybe it's not karma," Lucas admitted. "But it's something else. I mean, I've been here for two hours, and I haven't made a single shot Brooke. I'm even worse than when I choked on my first varsity game."

"Maybe, but you got to work at it, just like you have to work at everything else," Brooke said. "Oh speaking of everything else, how was hanging with the guys?"

"I would've thought Nathan would've told you all about it," Lucas said, looking at her.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, Nathan can only tell what Nathan knows, and as much as I love him, he doesn't know that much. Twenty bucks says that he spent 94 percent of the time immersed in his stupid video games."

"Well, when you put it that way, it probably would've been a waste of time to ask him," Lucas laughed.

She nudged him with her elbow, the old tingly feeling resurfacing over his body. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

Lucas shrugged, "There's really nothing much to tell. I mean, it was awkward. I talked to Jake for a little bit, he let me play a couple of games. There's nothing else to it."

"Did it go as well as you hoped it would?"

"Not exactly, but you got to start somewhere right?" Lucas asked, looking at her again. Her olive eyes read curiosity and understanding.

She shook her head, breaking out of his gaze. "Yeah, absolutely."

He nudged her, "So? How did the baby shower go?"

Brooke shrugged, "It was alright, Haley had a good time. I would've thought Peyton would've told you all about it."

He smirked, "Well, Peyton can only tell what Peyton knows," he repeated. "And that fact that I asked her and she was as vague as possible. Something told me to not push it."

Brooke sighed, "Well, it started out okay. I mean, I was so busy running around the house making sure everything was in the right place.

_"So far, she had counted thirty two gifts. Thirty two gifts that Haley would have to open, and thirty two gifts that would never top Brooke's gift for Haley, but that was for a different time, when the baby was born to be exact._

_Smiling at passer by's, Brooke walked to the kitchen, wondering if she could get some time alone before the party really started going, because it would definitely be something to talk about if Brooke was throwing it.Sighing in satisfaction, she sat down at the kitchen table. All she needed was a couple of minutes to get her brain together and get on with the baby shower._

_The revolving door swung open to reveal Peyton, someone that Brooke did not have in her mind at the moment, but was suddenly rushed to the thought of spending an entire evening with her._

_"Hey," Peyton said awkwardly, balancing on her other foot._

_Brooke smiled politely, "Hey, glad you could make it."_

_"I'm glad too. So, what are you doing hiding in here?"_

_"Not exactly hiding. I just need a moment to gather my thoughts so to speak. Who knows when I'm going to have time to do that when the party really starts going," Brooke explained._

_Peyton nodded, "I know what you mean. I heard Bevin talking about there still being a dozen more people on their way."_

_"Probably.."_

_The two sat in a quiet, awkward silence. Brooke didn't want to talk, period. But that seemed all that Peyton wanted to do. But Brooke knew better. Talking would lead to arguing, and she could not stop herself when she got started._

_"So, Lucas told me that you invited him to the beach house tonight. That was nice of you," Peyton said._

_"Yeah, well I figured that if Lucas wants to make things right he better get his ass in gear," Brooke stated._

_Peyton chuckled quietly, "Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell him for years, but I should've known better. He will always listen to you."_

_Brooke sighed, once again she was reminded by just about everybody just how crazy Lucas was about her, and it really didn't make her feel less comfortable, or even that flattered."Yeah, well, Lucas had his chance," she said confidentally. __Peyton hadn't even mentioned her and Lucas' relationship, but Brooke wasn't stupid, she knew what Peyton had meant._

_Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Did he?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yes, he did. He had about a dozen chances already, and he blew them all over you."_

_"But I'm not there any more. I've accepted the fact that me and Lucas weren't meant to be, and that there are other people out there in the world for us.""_

_Then he needs to start looking for them instead of fixating himself on someone of his past. It's not good for him and it sure as hell isn't good for me," Brooke said._

_"Brooke, if that were true, you wouldn't be here in Tree Hill," Peyton smirked. "And maybe, we'd be friends."_

_Brooke looked at her, "No offense Peyton, but no matter what happened, I would've been here for Haley, and me and you would still not be friends. You snuck around my back with someone that had my heart, and I can't find forgiveness for that."_

_"Have you tried at all? Because I'm sure if you did, you would find it somewhere," Peyton said hopefully."I wouldn't know, I've mentally blocked myself from you for the past five years."_

_"I deserve that, I know. But everyone deserves a second chance Brooke, and I'm not saying we have to be best friends, I just want to be forgiven."_

_"Probably so you can go on with your life living in absolution, maybe seduce Lucas some more."_

_Peyton shook her head, "No, not that. Plus, I already filed the divorce papers earlier this month. Believe me, me and Luke aren't like that."_

_"What? Did the romance die out when you realized that you had been caught? Wasn't that fun anymore?"_

_"Actually no. It was because it was something stupid. Me and Luke were looking for different things at the time, and somehow we found each other. By far the biggest mistake I made."_

_"But it's too late," Brooke finished. "And you'll have to live with that."_

_She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I will, but not forever. Just until we've been seperated for a year."_

_"Peyton I don't think you understand how angering that is for me to hear," Brooke began. "You slept around with Lucas for weeks, and I had to hear it from Haley. Not Lucas, not you. So I come back to Tree Hill to hear that you and Lucas are Dan and Deb Scott reincarnated, and now you tell me that you guys are getting a divorce, and that you weren't meant to be? That's bullshit Peyton, because you guys weren't meant to be together, but you took him from me anyways. And I hoped that it worked out for you guys, because I wanted it to be worth it in the end. If I lost Lucas, I wanted it to be to someone that he belonged with. But I was wrong."_

_"It was a waste. I should've just left him alone, so he could win you back. But that's my fault, and that's something that I'll have to live with. But I didn't mean to hurt you Brooke, and neither did Lucas."_

_Brooke got up, pushing her chair in, "That doesn't really matter Peyton, because in the end it all hurts just the same."  
_  
"I'm sorry," Lucas stated, staring out into the sky. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense why Brooke would be mad. Him and Peyton had snuck around Brooke's back for weeks, and for what? Just to get a divorce? It wasn't fair.

"For what?" She looked down at her hands, not really expecting an apology in the first place.

"For, everything," he said, looking at her. "For, cheating on you, and for not fighting for you. There's so much stuff I wish I could've done differently, but the one thing I wish I could take back was letting you go."

She shook her head, "It's all in the past now Lucas. We can't look back on that and think about all these things we could've done, because it doesn't change where we are now."

"Yeah, but if we learn from what we did in the past, we can change where we are now."

"Would you have let me go?"

"What?"

She looked at him, "If you knew that things would turn out this way, would you have let me go that night?"

"I didn't want to let you go in the first place. I was so angry with having to always be the one to fight for you, but I realize that I didn't need to be fought for, because I knew that you would stick by me no matter what. You were the one that needed fighting for. But when I finally understood that, it was too late. But I always wondered what it would be like if I had just went after you."

She smiled sadly, "I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Who says?"

-

"Yes, tell Cameron I'll have the party room ready to go by the time he gets here tomorrow morning for the overview," she said boredly, as her assistant stood there with a notepad in her hands, scribbling feverishly.

"I'm sure that will fly by with him. It's his first gallery party," Mary remarked knowingly, capping her pen and closing her notepad.

"I'm sure it will," Peyton answered back boredly as Mary walked out of her office. Peyton rolled her eyes, wondering when she let her assistant talk to her like she was the boss. _Maybe when you stopped acting like one._

Ever since the baby shower, Peyton had been, distant. Well, more so than normal. Her talk with Brooke had really put some perspective into her, as well as guilt.

_'That's bullshit Peyton, because you guys weren't meant to be together, but you took him from me anyways.'_

She seduced Lucas, who was heartbroken from him and Brooke. For so long, Peyton had been convinced that her and Lucas were meant to be, so convinced, and now she knew that she and Lucas were so wrong for each other. Talk about wrong timing. They sneaked around, and for what? Just to get a divorce.

Then she started feeling even more bad, because she knew that if she had not come along, Lucas and Brooke would've found their way back to each other in the end. But she didn't know if they would ever get the chance. Too much had happened and everyone had changed so much. Was it possible?

"Oh god Peyton, get it together," she groaned, burying her head in her hands. Life for Peyton had always been hard. But at least when she was married to Lucas, things were a little but quaint and calmer, than hideous and out of hand. Now with Brooke in town, and Lucas going through his transformation, things would only get even more busy and drama-filled. Especially if Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were around.

Speaking of Brooke Davis, it seemed the stunning brunette had let herself into Peyton's office, still in work out clothes with a pissed off look on her face. Peyton quickly scanned her brain, wondering what she had done this time, only to realize that it was nothing, which only meant it was probably something Lucas did.

"What can I do for you Brooke?" she asked. Brooke stood with her hands on her hips directly in front of Peyton's desk. She wore an angry expression.

"You want to know what you can do for me? You need to stop putting the idea into your husband's head that me and him might possibly be getting back together, because guess what Peyton? It ain't going to happen!"

Peyton nodded, "Okay so basically you're getting angry because Lucas wants to get back together with him, you want him back too, but you're too stubborn to just give in?"

Brooke laughed, "Oh that's just great coming from you. Look, I didn't come here for advice or any shit like that. I'm just telling you to tell Lucas, to fucking stop. Just stop. I can't deal with that anymore. Me and Lucas are over."

Peyton stood from her desk, "Whatever you need to believe, Brooke. But you and I both know that it will never be over between you and Lucas."

"It was over the minute he cheated on me with your skinny ass. Lucas can beg and beg and hope and pray, but it won't change the fact that I'm over him, and that I'm with somebody else. So tell him if he expects to remain friends, he'll get that idea out of his head and quick."

"Fine, I'll tell him, but it won't change anything. You should know more than anyone that Lucas doesn't give up."

"Well he gave up on me didn't he?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow. "So remember to tell Lucas when you get home from work, I wouldn't want you to forget or anything."

Peyton sighed, "Brooke, you can deny it all you want, but who do you think you're fooling?"

Brooke just turned around and shot her another look before shutting the door behind her. Peyton shook her head and chuckled silently to herself. This was going to be interesting.

She scrolled down her Blackberry, looking for her oh-so-charming husband. Also known as her worst nightmare, or the problem of her day.

_"What the fuck is it, Peyton? I'm not in the mood."_

Peyton smirked, "I would think so, since Brooke just stormed in and out of my office within five minutes."

_"She was there? So she's okay?"_

"Yes Lucas, she's fine, although pissed to say the least. Now what the fuck did you say to her?"

_"Something that I probably shouldn't have said."_

Peyton rolled her eyes, "That doesn't surprise me. What? Did you declare your love for her again?"

_"Kind of but without going too much into it. She kind kind of remarked how we would never know what would happen if I had gone after her, and I kind of implied that there was a possibility...?"_

"Oh gawd Lucas, you should've known better," Peyton said.

_"I know, I know, I probably shouldn't have said anything. But, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"_

She snorted, "Don't ask me what the hell you're supposed to do. You better figure that out by yourself because I've been given strict instructions to get the idea of you and Brooke out of your head."

_"Well it's a little too late for that isn't it?"_

"Hey, don't talk to me about this shit. You should really be talking to Brooke."

_"Yeah, like that's possible right now. I keep on screwing up over and over again."_

She sighed, "Just learn to keep some things to yourself. Not everything you say is going to melt her heart anymore."

Peyton ended the call, not wanting to hear any more of Lucas' excuses. It didn't really surprise her to know that Lucas had suggested a future with Brooke already. He always was kind of an idiot when it came to Brooke. But that man seriously needed to stop talking if he know what's good for him. When Brooke gets pressured, she shuts down, and out of everybody Lucas should've known that.

She scrolled down her contacts once again before bringing the phone back up to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Haley," Peyton greeted, leaning back in her seat.

_"Oh hey Peyton. What's going on?"_

"Nothing, just letting you know that Hurricane Brooke is going at about 100mph and the eye is coming towards your house within the next couple of minutes," Peyton explained.

_"Oh gawd, what happened this time?"_

"Lucas happened," she stated, feeling like she didn't even have to go into detail."

_"Well that explains everything. Now on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is she?"_

"Given the fact that she stormed into my office and demanded that I tell Lucas to get the idea of getting back with her out of his head, I'd say maybe a nine, eight if she's calmed down in the slightest."

_"Great. Well, thanks for letting me know,"_ she paused. _"Yeah, I better go, I think I just heard the front door slam."_

"Yeah, that's her," Peyton nodded.

_"Alright thanks for calling,"_ Haley said before hanging up abruptly.

Peyton set her cell phone down, smirking to herself. "Hey, don't say I didn't help."

-

"Woah, wait a minute. She says 'I guess we'll never know,' and then you have to open your fucking mouth and say 'Who says?'" Nathan said incredulously.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "Well it sounded like the right thing to say at the time. Now I might've just screwed up the friendship that me and Brooke were starting to have."

"Lucas, you can't just expect her to feel the same way you do. Plus you should've known right from the beginning that it wasn't going to be that easy," Nathan explained.

"I know that now. Do you know if there's anything I can do to get her to forgive me?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know about this one, Luke. You might've went a little too far this time. But if I had to tell you anything, it would be to just give her some space, let her get over it on her own, because let's face it, no one tells Brooke what to do."

"But the longer I spend away from her, the more she'll want to pull away from me.""Then what are you going to do? Go back to the house and try to make it up to her? The most you should expect is her slamming the door in your face."

"You're supposed to be helping me," Lucas said aggravatingly.

"I am helping you, I'm giving you advice so you don't get your balls chopped off," Nathan said, walking around the counter to refill his cup of coffee.

"But this doesn't help me in the least bit. Staying away from Brooke won't improve my chances what so ever."

"Well that sounds like something you're going to have to figure out for yourself," Nathan answered, grabbing a chocolate biscotti as well.

"Nate lay off all the food, seriously. Before you know it there's not going to be any more food left, then you're going to have to make everything your fat ass ate."

"Hey, I'm a man, so I'm entitled to eat as much as I want. And why do you care? It's not like you're running this place," Nathan said, sitting back down.

"That was a low blow," Lucas mumbled, staring down at the counter.

"Have you even talked to your mom?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Not since she told me she was traveling around to Italy. She sends me Christmas and birthday cards, but I never reply back or anything."

"Maybe while you're waiting for Brooke to come around, you'll do that."

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me anymore," Lucas said.

"You don't know that, you haven't talked to her in years, Luke. Your mom loves you, and I know for a fact that she'd be so happy if you'd just call or e-mail her."

"It's not that easy Nathan," Lucas answered.

"That's the thing, it's that easy. All you have to do is sit at your computer, and just start typing," Nathan explained.

"I don't know what I would want to say to her, there's just so much," Lucas said, wondering about all the things he wanted to say, but didn't have the courage or the opportunity to.

A customer walked in, seemingly waiting for a table. Nathan raised his head, grabbing a notepad, "Well, you have all the time in the world now."

Lucas watched Nathan escort the customer to a table before finishing off his coffee in one gulp. The bells chimed again, signaling another customer walking in.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" a voice said from behind him. Lucas turned around to see Jake standing in dress pants and a dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he just got out of work.

"How is that?" Lucas asked, looking back at his cup as Jake sat in the seat next to him.

"I never thought you'd want to make things better with everyone, but there you were last week. And now, I never thought you'd set foot in Karen's Cafe ever again either, but yet, here you are," he gestured.

Lucas smiled sadly, "Well, I did tell you guys I was looking in to change completely."

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you're here to talk to Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Basically, also because there's no where else I need to be right now. Where do you work anyways?" Lucas asked.

"Well after I left with Jenny, I had to find something to do, so I decided law was my thing. I went to a law school up in Georgia, so now I'm working as first degree attorney," Jake explained.

"That sounds like a cool job. I wish I was doing anything other than selling cars like Dan. Even Peyton's got a kick ass job," Lucas remarked.

"What's she doing anyway?" Jake asked, looking around the Cafe.

"She owns an art gallery in town, and it's doing pretty well. Art's kind of been Peyton's thing, so she's doing what she loves," Lucas explained.

"Sounds like she's happy," Jake stated, staring at the counter. Lucas glanced at him. It had occurred to him more than once that Jake could possibly still have some sort of feelings towards Peyton. After all, Jake and Peyton did end under weird circumstances. Either they had some unfinished business, or they were just unfinished.

"Yeah sometimes, although being married to me doesn't really help matters," Lucas said.

"Jake hey, when did you get here?" Nathan asked, walking back around the counter.

"Just a minute ago actually. I was just going to stop by for some dinner and then head home," Jake said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Then why didn't your ass just get up and get it yourself? You know this place."

"But it tastes so much better when you make it," Jake said sarcastically. "And what is with this rude attitude? I'm a customer, damn't, you can't just talk to me like that."

"Fuck you, man," Nathan laughed, heading towards the kitchen.

Jake shook his head smirking. Lucas tapped his fingers against the counter, not really knowing what else to say. Back when he had just joined the basketball team, Jake the the first friend he had actually made on the team, and it was incredibly easy to talk to. Now, Lucas couldn't even come up with a conversation starter. But that's what five years did to you.

"So thanks for not busting my face in last week," Lucas said out of nowhere.

Jake looked at him, "Your welcome, but it's not like it was a hard task to follow."

"Come on, you know you guys wanted to do something to me," Lucas urged.

He shrugged, "Of course we did, we woudn't be guys if we didn't. You did things, yeah, you were bad. But we saw something in you Lucas, and we can't want to beat your ass for that."

"Then how come you guys didn't really say anything to me?"

"In case you forgot, we haven't talked to you in five years. Now I didn't really know what to say to you, but just the fact that you were there was a conversation started within itself," Jake explained.

"So you're saying make more of an effort?" Lucas asked, taking mental note.

Jake laughed, "What are you going to do? Study how to be a better person?"

"Not really, I just want to know what I have to do to prove myself. I mean, I'm supposed to already know, right? I've been trying to prove myself my whole life. But with this, it seems like there is no clue for me."

Nathan came back from the kitchen with a big brown bag and set it on the counter. Jake was already pulling out is money.

"Okay, asshole, here's your food. Now give me the money," Nathan demanded. Jake slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the bag.

"This better be good," Jake said, standing up. "Lucas, just commit to it. Don't give up."

Lucas nodded, finally knowing what he would have to do. Commit. If he committed in changing his ways, then other people would see it, and instead of thinking of it as some stint, they would know he was in it for real. If he committed in trying to win Brooke back, she would finally understand that he wasn't playing any games, he wasn't indecisive. He knew what he wanted, and maybe then the brunette would be more ensured that he wasn't going to let her down anymore.

"You and Jake had another conversation?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty helpful for me, and I get the sense that he still has feelings for Peyton," Lucas said.

"Doesn't really surprise me. Jake and Peyton have some unresolved issues they need to take care of," Nathan said, knowing what Lucas was talking about.

Lucas stood up, "I think I'm going to take off. You sure you don't need help closing or something?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nahh, I'm good. You just go home and figure out what you're going to say to your mom."

He groaned, "I guess I will. I'll catch you later, man."

-

She stood in front of the refrigerator, waiting for the water to fill up the glass, although Haley wasn't looking forward to going back out in the living room, mainly because Brooke was there, and she was pissed. Figure it out. Although she was glad that Peyton had called her before hand, it didn't help that she would have to help Brooke deal with this. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but everything that had to do with Brooke and Lucas was just so confusing and out-of-this-world that someone as smart as herself could never completely wrap her head around it.

"Okay, now help me understand why you're so pissed," Haley stated, setting the glass of water down on the coffee table.

"Why? Why?" Brooke exclaimed, kicking her shoes off. "Haley! He freaking wants to get back together with me, and I can't go there again! And he knew that! But there he goes, continuously implying that we're getting together."

"And did you make clear to him that you weren't going to get back together?" Haley asked calmly.

Brooke scoffed, "Of course I did, the second day I got here I told him that. But you know Lucas, he ignores whatever he doesn't want to hear."

Haley chuckled, "Wow that sounds familiar. Brooke, just keep on telling him that. Yes, I know Lucas, and I know that he doesn't give up that easily if it's something he feels strongly about, and I know he's feelings strongly for you. So you can either do two things."

She leaned closer, "I'm listening..."

"Okay, one, you can either accept that fact that Lucas wants you back, and maybe learn to embrace it. Who knows what might happen. Or two, you can keep on reminding him that until the day you leave."

Brooke nodded, "Thanks Haley, I think I'll go with the second one."

Haley groaned, "Brooke, you know that's not the right answer."

"Then what is?! Because 'opening my heart' again to Lucas is definitely not an option Haley. I promised myself that I would not go down that road again."

But who says you are?" Haley asked.

Brooke smiled sadly, "Because that's where I always end up when it comes to Lucas."

Haley looked at her best friend. She herself completely understood what she meant. It wasn't like Brooke and Lucas always had a happily ever after ending. No, it was never like that. In fact, it either ended with the shit hitting the fan, or it was just dropped like a ton of bricks, never to be talked about again.

"Sometimes, you just have to give things a chance. And I would hate for you to leave and regret not giving it a chance," Haley said caringly.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I can't Hales. I have someone back in NY that I really care about, and he cares about me too. I can't do that to him, and I can't do that to myself."

Haley nodded, "Alright, we won't talk about it any more."

There was no point in trying to convince Brooke any longer, things just weren't going to be resolved in just one day. So she would sit tight, watch closely, and hope that things looked up. Time was pretty much running itself out.

"Speaking of someone, when's Brian supposed to be visiting?" Haley asked, trying to stir the conversation.

"In a couple of days actually. But once again thanks for letting him stay here, I know it's a handful with just me here..."

"Brooke shut up, I love you. It's no problem that Brian's staying here. And if you and Brian have any future, it's good that he stays so we can get to know him better."

Brooke smiled, "He's really great Haley, you and Nate are going to love him. I've never dated anyone like him."

Haley smiled, "I'm sure." Everything that Haley had ever heard about Brian was nothing short of wonderful, and Haley didn't doubt that. But the fact of the matter was, Brian was everything Lucas wasn't, and Haley was interested to see how it all turned out by the time Brian left. No doubt that Brooke and Brian were going to run into Lucas some time.

"But I swear Lucas better not mess up Brian's week here. It's bad enough I have to deal with him, but I don't want Brian to have to," Brooke said, leaning back on the couch.

Haley chuckled, "Not to kill your hope or anything, but what do you expect? Either Lucas is going to cause a scene, and we're going to have to stick a bag of frozen peas on someone, or Lucas is just going to sit there staring at you with this broody look on his face."

Brooke sighed sarcastically, "And if I'm really lucky, both will happen."

She shrugged, "I'd bet on that."


	18. This Is Sorry For the Last Time

**A/N: **Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. i was kind of hesitant on how you guys would feel about Brian, but im glad to know that you guys are welcoming him. the rest of the gang have never seen or talked to Brian before, so it'll definitely be interesting. i have to admit, this chapter is probably the best one i've written so far, and one of the things that i always like hearing from you guys is how reallistic these characters seem. that's what i've always been trying to go for, and im glad i'm doing a good job at it so far.

Things DEFINITELY get ALOT more interesting in Tree Hill where Lucas and Brooke are concerned. there's also a reunion between two people. not telling you, you're going to have to read on and figure it out lol. there's also alot of funny conversations between the characters, and it really reinstates how close they all are with each other. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 18: This Is Sorry For the Last Time.

He sat there. And sat there. AND sat there. But nothing was coming up on his laptop except for the cursor blinking back at him, mocking him in a certain sense. This had never been a problem before, and now he was tempted to physically smash his head through a window, anything to get back his way with words.

Nathan was right, he NEEDED to talk to his mom. Karen had always been a humungous part of his life, and if he ever expected to get his life back to the way it was, he needed to talk to her, to build their relationship again. And if he ever expected to get back with Brooke, then he needed his mother's help. She was always the one with advice. Although so was Lucas, and look where he was now.

But apparently he didn't have a single problem with words when it came to Brooke. He was able to say things and mean them, and sometimes completely sweep her off her feet. But now all he did was piss her off, signaling the end of their short rekindled friendship. What force in himself had told him to say that, and it be alright? Whatever it was, needed to be pounded to the ground and shut the hell up.

It was like the very essence of the house itself sparked up emptiness, taking it's soul within it's grounds. Sometimes Lucas wondered if his father's presence was around him, hounding him, taunting him with all the bad things he had done. It sounded stupid really, but he felt like just being in the same vicinity as the person he was before had been, that he wasn't getting any different, or any better. It was confusing, weird, and scary at one point.

"What are you doing this time?" Peyton asked, coming into Lucas' office, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Honestly Peyt, I don't think it's any of your business."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Because I have some very interesting information for you Mr. Scott. And it concerns Brooke, so unless you want to hear it, you'll tell me what the hell you're doing on your computer. I haven't seen you so concentrated since high school, when you were in your little author stage."

Lucas glared at her. Gosh, for someone that was supposed to be his wife, Peyton was a total bitch sometimes. But he appreciated her attitude of telling it like it was, even though how it was isn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "Okay fine, if you must know I'm trying to write an e-mail to my mom."

Peyton sat up, "You're talking to Karen now?" Well, this was news to her. The last time she remembered Lucas even talking to his mother was way before she left for Italy all those years ago. It was definitely a shocker to her knowing that Lucas was trying to get back in touch with her. But it made her happy, if someone could knock some sense into Lucas, it was definitely Karen.

"Not exactly, I have no fucking idea what to write. Like there's so much I want to say, but I just can't, say them," Lucas said, running a hand over his face.

"Well you can't expect yourself to already know what to say. It's been a long time since you've talked to her, it's going to take time for you. Just start with things that you defnitely want to say, and just work on from there," Peyton stood up.

"What? You're just going to give me useless advice and walk out?" Lucas called.

Peyton turned around, "This is all on you Lucas. You're the one talking to your mother after all these years. I know if my mothers were still alive, I wouldn't spend 5 years ignoring them."

She was in fact, right. It wasn't fair that Lucas spent years not speaking to his mom, when Peyton would've gave anything and everything to be able to talk to her moms. But there was a big different between Lucas and Peyton in that department. Actually, Lucas' situation with his mom was different than just about everybody's relationship with their moms in Tree Hill. Nathan and his mom didn't really have any sort of relationship. Haley's mom was always away on cruises and road trips around the world with her dad. And Brooke's mom, well, he had never even met her mom, so that was pretty self-explanatory.

And then he realized something. He sprang out of his chair and made his way down the stairs, his footsteps making a ruckus against the wood. Peyton was sitting on the couch in the living room, sketching something in her sketchpad and watching television at the same time. She wore a smirk on her face, and Lucas knew she was thinking he was an idiot.

"It's about time you realized," Peyton said, still staring at her sketchpad. Lucas' late realizations were so common, it was like clockwork by now.

"Well, I was lost in my own thoughts. Brooding, if you will," Lucas explained. "So what's this thing that concerns Brooke?"

She set down her sketchpad and turned the volume down on the television. "Okay, now before I tell you, promise me you're not going to pop your top and go crazy. Alright?"

Lucas slumped down on a seperate couch, "Now that REALLY makes me feel better Peyton. Now I'm almost entitled to go crazy."

Peyton sighed and leaned back, "Well, at least I tried. Word around town is that Brooke's beau is coming to town any day now."

He stared at his wife, wondering if she was serious, or if she was just joking. You never knew with Peyton. And he was also wondering if she was enjoying this for that matter.

"So what you're telling me is that Brooke's boyfriend is coming into town?" Lucas asked slowly.

Peyton nodded, "At least that's what I hear. I was actually over at the super market and I heard these two ladies walking around talking about her boyfriend. He's quite the hunk, or so I've heard."

He leaned back also, "Well, this is going to be an issue. How the fuck am I going to figure out how to apologize to her when her boyfriend's probably going to be attached to her hip the whole time he's here." This was definitely going to be a hard task to follow through with. He wasn't even mad that Brooke's boyfriend was coming, it was the fact that she might not even care if he apologized or not. Knowing Brooke, she tended to always brush anything off that was meaningful.

"Of course he would be attached to her hip. They're kind of together," Peyton said obviously, returning back to her sketchpad.

"I know, but I NEED to apoloize, and I can't go it if this Brian guy is around her 24/7," Lucas explained.

Peyton looked at him, "How did you know his name was Brian?"

Lucas looked down at his hands, "I might've, done some research a couple of weeks ago."

She snorted, "That doesn't really surprise me. So, what's this Brian guy like?"

Lucas glared at her, "If you really want to know, his name's Brian Grant. Basically, he's nothing more than an heir to a milllion dollar corporation. He inherited his company from his grandfather, and that's about it. And he's never really had any work to show for it. I checked all his recent accomplishments, and they're nothing special."

She smirked at him, "That's all very nice Lucas, but I was asking you what's he like. Personally I don't give a shit if he makes his own money or not."

Lucas groaned inwardly, "In other words, he's a pretty nice guy. Donated tons of money to hospitals and different organizations. And if Brooke's dating him, he's got to be something great."

"You think he's good enough for her?" Peyton asked seriously.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. I wish he wasn't, but I can't really say anything since I was never good enough for her."

"Lucas there's a big difference between you then and you now. For once, I'm not in the way anymore, believe me. Me and you had our shot, and it didn't work. So technically there's nothing in your guys' way anymore.

"Besides Brian," Lucas answered shortly, walking over to the kitchen and pouring a glass of scotch.

"True, but when has Brooke ever dated a guy just because she liked them? And if you ask me, she's been dating this guy so she could get over you, plus if I heard correctly he's just about everything you're not," Peyton explained.

Lucas sat back down, "Well, if that was the case, then me and Brooke would've never dated."

"Actually, if you were some boring asshole like Nathan was, you and Brooke would've never dated," Peyton corrected, picking up her sketchpad and walking back upstairs.

Lucas continued to sit there, wondering what the hell has possessed him to marry this woman that was Peyton Sawyer. Just about 99.9 of the time she pissed the shit out of him, and he just wanted to lock her up in a pink room and have Disney music blaring from the speakers. That would really put her into misery. But then there were the other times he was glad he had someone like her to tell him when he was a fuck up, because he probably would not have known otherwise. Peyton didn't exactly have the best way of telling him, but eventually she got her point across.

-

"Seriously? You're still not talking to him?" Nathan exclaimed as he sat down at the dining table with a bowl of cereal filled to the brim in front of him. Brooke was at the bar, cutting up bananas and strawberries, a big white blender right in front of her.

Brooke shrugged, "Of course not. He did a really shitty thing the other day Nate." So far keeping away from Lucas had been far easier than she had thought. Of course she only went out during the early day, whenever Lucas was probably at work or tied up in something. It wasn't that she was trying to do it on purpose, it was just better if she didn't see or talk to him, because Brooke thought that she would say something that she would seriously regret. Plus, Brian was coming into town, and it wouldn't really look good if people saw Brooke and Lucas around town talking or something and then have her boyfriend come into town a couple of days later.

"Duh he did a shitty thing. He's Lucas," Nathan said bluntly. "But the fact of the matter is, he's sorry, and that's got to count for something. You should know a thing or two about apologies."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Of course I know a thing or two. But, it just doesn't fly with me Nate, and no one seems to understand that. It's not respectful to me and it's not appropriate." She dumped the ice, strawberries, and bananas into the blender and turned it on. The shrill noise it made was enough for Nathan to walk out of the room with his cereal, but he had to talk to Brooke.

"I know it wasn't something he should've said, but he's sorry, and you have to take that into consideration. At the end of the day, Lucas is Lucas, and he's going to say things he doesn't mean and do things that he probably doesn't understand. I know my brother, and he didn't say that to you with the intention for you to get pissed at him," Nathan explained.

Brooke continued to let the blender run, completely ignoring what Nathan had been saying. But from the mumbles and bits and pieces she had heard and saw, it was nothing short of the usual excuses that people had made for Lucas in the past. She had heard it all before, and frankly she didn't care if Lucas was sorry.

After a few more seconds, she stopped the blender. "Nathan I know what you're saying, hell, I've heard it all before. But I DON'T CARE at the moment if he's sorry or not. I just, can't deal with him and his issues. Brian's coming into town any day now, and I can't let myself be distracted with Lucas' feelings and Lucas' needs."

Nathan sipped his bowl of cereal, the slurping noise it made making Brooke wanted to gag. "Okay, so you might not care now, but what if you have time to cool off, and you're just in a chill, calm mood. Could you find it in your heart to forgive Lucas."

Brooke scoffed, "No way am I letting Lucas Scott anywhere near my heart again. I'll find it somewhere in myself to forgive him, but never my heart."

"Because you'll always end up forgiving him no matter what he does?" Nathan asked, putting his bowl in the sink. Brooke continued to pour the smoothie into three glasses, failing to acknowledge Nathan's question. The truth was, Nathan was probably right. No matter what happened, Brooke would always find herself forgiving Lucas over and over again, and that was not a good thing.

Haley sauntered into the kitchen, one hand over his mouth and another on her stomach. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Nathan and Brooke. "Well, I can only guess what you guys are talking about." She sat down at the table, staring at her husband and best friend.

"We were just talking," Nathan shrugged, putting his washed cereal bowl into the dish washer to dry. Brooke continued to stare down at her smoothie glass, refusing to look at Haley, because then she would have ALOT of explaining to do, and Brooke wasn't in the mood for explaining herself today.

"I bet," Haley mumbled, her atttention solely focused on Brooke. Brooke looked up at Haley and cocked her eyebrow.

"What? We were just talking," Brooke repeated, grabbing her smoothie glass and walking out of the kitchen.

Haley looked at Nathan. "Hey, I didn't say anything," he said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well it had to be SOMETHING if it shut Brooke Davis up," Haley said, rubbing her stomach.

Nathan leaned his hands against the counter, "We were just talking about her and Lucas. I made a comment about her always forgiving Lucas, no matter what. And I guess she got mad. But you can't get mad, because you know it's true."

"Nathan of course I know it's true. Lucas could've killed somebody and Brooke would ask him if HE was alright. Only problem is, she refuses to admit that."

Nathan nodded, taking a sip from his smoothie. "So when's this Brian guy supposed to be coming into town?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know really. Brooke said something about within the next couple of days or so. Which reminds me, remember to change the sheets in Brooke's room and in the other guestroom."

"But, isn't Brian sleeping in Brooke's room?" Nathan asked.

"Well, eventually. But for now we'll set him up in the extra room. Most likely Brooke will make him sneak into her room, hence the reason I want you to change her sheets too," Haley said simply.

Nathan scrunched his nose, "Oh my gosh, that's so nasty. If they're going to be doing THAT, then let's just set them up in a motel or something."

"NATHAN!" Haley exclaimed, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and throwing it at him, hitting him in the arm.

"OW!" Nathan yelled rubbing his arm. "Come on Hales, like you weren't thinking the same thing. Although it doesn't really surprise me. Brooke's been here what? Three weeks? Brian's coming into town just in time."

Haley shook her head, "Alright, maybe. But get going on those sheets. Any day now, remember."

Nathan ran a hand over his face, heading upstairs, "This is so disturbing."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Personally I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this. After all, you DID sleep with her."

"Hales, I thought I asked you not to talk about that again," Nathan groaned, his voice fading as he walked farther up the stairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her. In fact, she had forgot that little fact until Haley had mentioned it. Nathan walked in and leaned against her doorway.

"So, I hear you're here to change my sheets," Brooke said, not even looking up from the screen.

"Yes, I'm here to do bitch work," Nathan said, opening the closet in the hall way, taking out new sheets. Brooke hopped off her bed and set her laptop on top of her dresser.

"Just so you know, Brian WILL be staying in his OWN guest room," Brooke stated, hopping onto the dresser also.

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever you want to do Brooke. I mean, I don't really expect you to follow the rules, that's never been you."

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe not, but people change. Anyways, thanks again for letting Brian stay here."

"It's no problem. If you and Brian have any future together, then he should stay with us," Nathan explained, tugging the old sheets out onto the floor.

"That's the thing though, coming back here kind of makes me question my relationship with Brian," Brooke said, finally voicing what had been in her mind for the past week.

Nathan froze and looked up at her, "So, what does this mean exactly?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not what you think, it has nothing to do with Lucas or anything like that. I was thinking, I really miss this place, despite it's crappiness. Actually, I was thinking of probably opening up a C/B store around here or something. Plus, if I'm going to be a godmother, I need to be around more."

"That would be great, but how would that compromise your relationship with Brian?" Nathan asked, unfolding the new sheets.

"Well Brian's life is up in New York, I mean he has so much responsibility, he can't just come down here whenever he wants to. And I really don't think long distance shit ever works out," Brooke explained. Nathan nodded along with what she was saying, glad that she wanted to stay, because let's face it, it's never boring with Brooke Davis on the prowl. But he didn't want her to get hurt and completely regret coming back, most of it at the fault of his dumbass of a brother.

"That makes sense, but if you really love him, I think you guys should give it a chance," Nathan said. Personally he didn't want Brian and Brooke to work out, but if it took her staying with him to realize that she wanted to be with Lucas and still loved him, then he might as well push Brooke to Brian.

"That's true, but I don't want to be down here and him up there, there's too much distance. But if we're really meant to be, it'll happen," Brooke said, more to herself than to Nathan.

Nathan folded the sheets neatly at the head of the bed, trying not to seem too into what she was saying. But in reality, he wanted to know more. If Brooke really wanted to be with Brian, she wouldn't let him go so soon. Nathan laughed in his head, because he was willing to bet anything that Lucas DID have something to do with it.

-

It was only the weekend, and Peyton had already been at the supermarket three times this week. She didn't know exactly why, but it seemed she always needed more shit. She would run out of chips, bread, booze. And it didn't really help that Lucas wasn't at the office that often anymore, so it was inevitable that he was going to eat the whole refrigerator.

She wandered down all the aisles, grabbing random stuff that looked good, or stuff that she thought she might possibly need for some sort of occasion. Lately Peyton had been somewhat of domestic, which was a long shot of how it usually was. Lucas had called off all the maids and cooks that they usually had, which left Peyton to do all the work. But it did help Lucas' image to a certain extent.

Lucas didn't know that she had already talked to their lawyer about drawing up the divorce papers. She thought that the sooner they got this settled, the better, and the sooner Brooke would get out of her hard head that Lucas and Peyton had anything other more than annoyance for one another. It wasn't that she intentionally didn't tell him, she just needed some time herself to accept the fact that her and Lucas were getting a divorce. To some extent, it was a sad thing. They had been each other's punching bags for so long, you HAD to miss that.

But it was a relief that they were freed from each other, for lack of a better word. Peyton could move on with her life, and Lucas could win Brooke back without any other things in the way. And quite frankly, Peyton was tired of being seen as a form of a 'Desperate Housewife.' It was getting old.

She steered her cart into the Deli section. Scanning the different kinds of meat, Peyton felt someone stand right next to her. At first, she didn't really pay much attention, but then she got an eery feeling, like she knew whoever was next to her. He was holding a honey ham or a smoked ham, trying to decide which one he should get. She used her peripheral vision and almost fainted as she realized who it was. Peyton started panicking. What was she supposed to say? It had been so long, there was so much she wanted to say. But, in true Peyton fashion, she said probaby the most stupidest and weirdest thing you could possibly say to someone you haven't seen in five and a half years.

"I'd go with the honey ham," she said, refusing to look at him, but saying it loud enough so he could hear her. He lifted his head up to look at her, but she refused to look away from the different varieties of meat in front of her.

Jake glanced at her before returning back to the two hams in his hands, "How you doing, Peyton?" She was kind of shocked, his greeting could have been more personal. But she knew they were different people know, and didn't know each other anymore.

Peyton nodded her head, smiling a little, "I'm doing good, just restocking the kitchen. How are you doing?"

Jake shrugged, "I'm picking a ham."

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I can see that. So, when did you move back here?"

"I've been here for about four months actually. I got a job working at a law firm in town, so it's going well."

Peyton looked at him disbelievingly, "I can't believe you've been here for four months already. This is the first time I've seen you."

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, well I've been busy with work and Jenny. But I did see your husband a couple of days ago and at the beach house."

Peyton stared at him confused, "Lucas didn't tell me about seeing you at the beach house."

Jake shrugged, "Probably slipped his mind. That guy's got a lot on his mind at the moment."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know it. So, how's Jenny? She's got to be, what? Eight now?"

"Yeah, I enrolled her into the elementary school, and she loves it. So, things are going good."

"That's really good Jake, I'm happy for you," Peyton said sincerely. Jake stared at her with sad eyes, and Peyton knew he was thinking the same thing. What if? Things could have EASILY ended up different between Peyton and Jake, and if it wasn't for him leaving in the first place, Peyton knew that she would probably be married to him and not Lucas. But those things you would just never know, but it didn't help her heart any less.

"Thanks, I hope things are going good too for you. And Lucas," he added, catching a somewhat bitter tone in his voice.

Peyton snorted, "Believe me, there's nothing good for me and Lucas. We're getting a divorce." If any other person were to tell someone they were getting a divorce, their tone would have been a lot more remorseful and awkward, but for Peyton it was like the more she said it, the better she felt.

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Oh, well, I'm sorry about that. Lucas didn't tell me that you guys were getting a divorce."

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things that Lucas doesn't know at the moment. His mind's probably on Brooke," Peyton stated.

Jake shook his head in amusement, "Well that just explains everything. Lucas is still in love with Brooke. That's got to be hard for you though."

Peyton chuckled, "Oh Jake, you obviously haven't been here long enough. Me and Lucas are nothing, never was, never will be. Our whole marriage is practically a joke that this town laughs at. So believe me, it's not as much of a big deal."

"Wow," Jake mused. "I guess there's a lot I've been missing since I left."

Peyton looked at him, "Yeah, you have missed a lot." Apart of her just wanted to tell him how much she had missed him when he left, and how miserable she was. Peyton knew that Jake was still somewhat hurt over her little fling with Lucas after he left. She didn't really blame him, but things were just a lot more different now, and A LOT more complicated than it ever was.

Jake cleared his throat, "Okay, well, I think I'm going to follow your drift and go with the honey ham," he said, setting the smoked ham back in it's section.

"Jake," Peyton said sadly, not wanting him to walk away. Again.

"I'll see you around Peyton," Jake said, flashing her a sad smile before disappearing into another aisle. She sighed, deciding that the meat could wait, and what she really needed was some alcohol. That always seemed to be the thing she and Lucas needed most these days.

Meanwhile, Brooke also happened to be in the restaurant checking out the different ice cream selection. Aside from the fact that she was really craving some Pistachio ice cream, she just wanted to get out of the wandering eye and knowing look of Nathan and Haley, or Naley, as she liked to call them. They're little looks and glances did nothing to help her, so she decided that she had to get the hell out of there. Brooke knew what they were thinking, and they knew what she was thinking, but it was a lot better not to say anything in avoidance of a fight.

She turned her head just in time to catch a glimpse of a handsome man a couple of freezers down from her, grabbing a Cotton Candy Bubblegum flavored ice cream carton. She lowered her eye brows, convinced that this had to be for his daughter. He revealed his face and Brooke's jaw dropped.

"JAGIELSKI!" Brooke exclaimed, almost dropping her own ice cream. Several people in the aisle turned their head and wondered what this woman was yelling about, since Jake was only less than ten feet away.

He turned his head and laughed at the sight of her, "Davis, you always were the loud one. Come here." She ran over to him as he engulfed her into a hug. It had been a long time since she had seen Jake, and they didn't even really have a proper good-bye. Well, actually they didn't even have a good bye. One day Jake was there, and the next, he wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever," she said, pulling away from him. He looked the same, and if it was possible, even more good looking.

"I know I know, but you haven't changed one bit. You're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you," he complimented.

Brooke smirked and patted his arm, "Ohh Jake, I just knew I should've went after you."

He smiled, "You did remember?" He referred to the party that Dan had arranged for all the basketball players and their parents, along with the cheerleaders. Lucas was trying to get to Peyton the whole time, which caused him to completely ignore Brooke. She was drunk and jealous, and Jake just happened to be right in front of her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Too bad you already had a lady in your life. How's Jenny, by the way?"

"She's doing great. And for some gawd awful reason, she's been asking me to enroll her into the local cheerleading squad at the youth center," Jake said, rolling his eyes.

Brooke slapped excitedly, "Yay! Oh my gosh Jake, you have to let her!"

"We'll see," Jake said, even though he knew he would end up giving in anyway.

"Good, who knows, this town might have another Brooke Davis on their hands," Brooke said proudly, but then added, "but without the alcohol and sex."

Jake laughed, "Good thing you added that one part in. I don't think this town was ever ready for you."

She shrugged, "Probably not. So, are you just here to get some groceries?"

"Yeah, actually I just ran into Peyton before I ran into you," he stated.

Brooke grimaced, "Well, I'm guessing that didn't go so smoothly." It had been awhile since Brooke and Peyton had been friends, but Brooke knew that Peyton hadn't talked to Jake at all since the night he left to escape from Nikki. Peyton didn't take it well, and Brooke was certain Jake didn't take Peyton and Lucas shacking up too well either.

He shrugged, "It is what it is, I guess. Me and Peyton were a lifetime ago."

Brooke nodded, "I know what you mean. The people we used to be were a lifetime ago too."

Jake nodded, looking at his watch. "Eh, I got to start heading home. Jenny's carpool should be on their way there and I don't want her standing out there alone."

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you. We should all get together sometime," Brooke suggested.

"That sounds great. I'll see you around," he said, giving her a quick hug before jogging towards the check out counter.

Brooke chuckled, "He is such a dad."

-

After about five different drafts, two glasses of scotch, and six temper tantrums later, Lucas had finally sent the e-mail to Karen. Tons of 'I'm sorrys,' a lot of 'I wishes' added into the mix that was four paragraphs. It was by far one of the nerve wrecking things that happened to him, but he was defintely glad to get off his chest years of stuff that he's been wanting to say, but never did.

Now that that was taken care of, he still needed to apologize to Brooke. Now that was something that never came easy, apologizing to Brooke Davis. It was kind gambling, it could go either way, but it ultimately depended on how bad you screwed up, and how her day was going. Not exactly the most fair circumstances, but that was the way it was, and Brooke didn't change for anybody.

Peyton was out at the store and the maids were called off, which meant that Lucas was at home, by himself. Not exactly the best place for a jittery man to be at the moment. Apart of him wanted to go over to Nathan and Haley's right now and talk to Brooke, but the other part of him just wanted to say 'screw it' and just never talk to her again. But he couldn't do that, and he wouldn't do that. Lucas considered maybe writing her an e-mail also, but then he realized he could never say what he wanted to say in an e-mail, to Brooke of all people. Plus, if any ounce of her was the same, she would probably end up reading it a month from now.

It only took him three seconds to decided what he was going to do. Or more like, his body decided to do, because before he knew it, he was already in his car with the engine running. Sometimes it scared him what his body enabled him to do. Probably due to the fact that he wasn't really paying attention.

The whole way there, Lucas kept on thinking about what he should say, and then try to rehearse it. He always was bad at thinking on the spot. A proper 'I'm sorry' would be nice, but he knew there was more to it then that, and Brooke knew there was more to it then that. There was definitely no fooling her. It occurred to him that Nathan and Haley were probably home, and maybe they didn't want to be in the middle of what was likely Brooke yelling and shouting out justifications and profanity, but it made for some interesting news in the Scott house.

Maybe he expected the drive to be a whole hour or something, or maybe the time just went by way too fast for Lucas' liking, but before he knew it, their house came into view. He gulped before he ever pulled into the driveway, the nerves already working it's way up to his spine and down to his toes. The familiar feeling creeped back on him, a feeling that he hadn't experienced since the last time he apologized with his tail between his legs. It wasn't a good feeling.

He turned off the ignition and got out of his car. Now he was feeling guilt more than anything. The nerves subsided, or probably remained numb in the back of his senses. Walking straight to the front door, Lucas wondered if she was going to slam the door in his face, thus he crossed his fingers, hoping that Nathan or Haley opened the door as he pressed the doorbell.

Nathan swung the door open, surprised but then quite smug at the sight of him. "So, it's about time you showed up. I was wondering if I would have to force you to."

Lucas shrugged, stepping into the hous, "Yeah well, it's not exactly fun apologizing to Brooke."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it looks like you lucked out, man. Brooke's not here," Nathan stated.

"She's not?" Lucas asked.

He shook his head, "I would've thought you knew that, seeing as her car isn't here."

"Oh, I didn't really think about that," he said honestly.

"It's kind of hard to miss a BMW convertible, especially around here," Nathan said.

"I wasn't even paying attention. But, you don't mind if I wait for her, do you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "Sure, if you want to."

Lucas nodded as Nathan led him to the living room, where a game was going on ESPN. Nathan slumped down, immediately immersed back into the game while Lucas sat awkwardly next to Nathan, the nerves starting to catch back up to him. Haley dawdled down the stairs.

"Oh hey Lucas," Haley said, walking into the living room.

Lucas smiled, "Hey Hales. How's that baby doing?"

Haley chuckled, "Well, he's there, that's for sure. You here to see Brooke?"

"Yeah, but I told him he's not here, so he's going to be the brave one and wait for her," Nathan interrupted, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Come on Nathan, it's not like she's going to chop his head off or anything."

"Maybe not literally, but figuratively, she will," Nathan answered bluntly.

"Thanks for the help," Lucas said, grinning sarcastically. This was definitely not helping him. And then they heard a car pull into the drive way, the engine killed moments later. Just in freaking time, Lucas thought.

Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him upstairs, but not before patting Lucas on the shoulder, "It's okay, she'll get over it. She always does."

"Yeah, tell that to Peyton," Nathan added before Haley shoved him farther up the stairs. It was definitely times like these that he wondered who's side Nathan was on.

Lucas sighed before running a hand over his face for probably about the twentieth time that day. How the hell was he going to explain this one? The front door opened and shut, Brooke's footsteps being heard throughout the house. He stood up as she kicked her shoes into the closer next to the front door, still oblivious to the fact that he was there. After shutting the closet door, she lifted her head up, almost dropping her bags at the sight of Lucas.

"Lucas! Gawd, give me a heart attack why don't you?" she exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said, standing still. She looked at him before walking closer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

He smiled slightly, "I think you know why I'm here. I came to apologize about before."

Brooke scoffed. "Now where have I heard that before?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know, I deserve that, but Brooke come on, I'm trying here!"

She laughed bitterly, "You know Lucas that's all you do. You always try and you're always sorry. But none of your speeches or your apologies don't mean shit to me or anybody else if you can't follow through. Now I thought we were friends, but then you have to go and say something like that. In case you forgot, I'm already in a relationship!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course I remember. How could you ever make me forget?"

"Well it seems like I have to keep on fucking reminding you because it's obviously not getting through to your thick skull!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know everything you're telling me, but it's really easier said than done. I'm trying, so hard to be a better person. And I admit, I slip up, especially the other day. But, its hard," Lucas said, looking down at his hands.

"What's so hard about it?"

Lucas shrugged, "Being with you without really being with you. Like when we were talking, you were right there next to me, but at the same time, so out of reach."

Brooke sighed, "Look, Lucas..."

"No, I just have to say this," Lucas interrupted. "From the very beginning, I knew I didn't deserve you, even when you first appeared naked in my back seat. I still knew that I could never be good enough for you, because you deserved the world, whether you knew it or not at the time. And I fought so hard to be that guy for you, and for awhile I was that guy for you. But I let you go and that's something I have to live with and regret. And it's so damn hard to see you after all these years and remember why we ended in the first place. I guess it's just something that I can't get over. YOU'RE something that I can't get over."

"You had five years and a wife to help you get over me," Brooke stated simply.

He laughed bitterly, "You know that doesn't even compare. You know that me and Peyton are nothing, we never were nothing, and I hate that I even got involved with her when I had no feelings what so ever. And five years isn't long enough, and I don't think a lifetime would be enough for me to get over you."

"You can't get over me, or you WON'T get over me? Which one is it?" Brooke asked. In her mind, she knew it was empty words going through her ears, going through a figurative x-ray, spitting out false pretenses and revelations. But in her heart, that was a different story. But Brooke had always been good at concealing her feelings.

"Both," Lucas answered. "Because in case you forgot already, I LOVE YOU. Okay? And this feeling that I get whenever I think about it, or experience, that's something that I don't want to forget, or let out of me." He paused, wondering if he was just digging himself deeper. "And I know no matter how much you deny or yell, I know you have to feel something, or else we might as well have never loved at all."

Brooke shut her eyes, "You know I can't do that again Luke. I CAN'T go there."

"Why not? All you have to do is trust me..." he trailed helplessly, the tiredness of her voice breaking him.

She scoffed, "Yeah? Because that worked out SO well for me the last time, and the time before that. What makes you so different from how you were before? Because it doesn't matter if you're a malicious Dan or the loving boy that I fell in love with, because either way, you would end up hurting me, because that's what you do, Lucas. You hurt me."

"Brooke don't act like that's all I ever did. I loved you with just about everything I had inside of me. Hell, I even dressed up as a ridiculous version of Tommy Lee and went on a date with RACHEL of all people. And I moved all your stuff into my room, because I didn't want you to move to California. And I loved you, and even though I didn't show it half of the time, I did, and I still do."

"That doesn't matter Lucas, because you ALSO cheated on me with Peyton TWICE, always dropped everything to save her, AND you cursed my name everytime it was spoken for the past five years, so what the hell does that say about you?"

Lucas stared at her calmly. "It says that I'm a jackass, and that I've hurt you you a lot in the past, and that's not inexcusable. But it also shows that I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't think that something could happen, because if I didn't, I would've just given up a long time ago."

"Lucas, I really don't think you get it. I CAN'T," Brooke said desperately. "I can't go back to that, not now and not ever."

"But who fucking says that it will be like last time? And maybe you can't," Lucas quoted, "but I know you want to."

Brooke shook her head, "You don't know a thing about me anymore, and you sure as hell don't know what I want."

"Really?" Lucas challenged, taking a few steps closer. "Because from what I've heard, you want this Brian guy."

She smirked, "Yeah, that's right, he is the guy that I want. You want to know why? Because he's nothing like you, he's everything you're not."

"Yeah, I've heard that too, and that being the exact reason why you're with him in the first place. He's not me," he said, causing her smirk to drop. Either he was completely off in his accusation, and pretty much everybody else's, or he was right, and the truth had finally been figured out and voiced out loud.

"Lucas are you just here to shoot off false accusations, because if that's it then get the hell out," Brooke said.

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't think they're false, and you know they aren't. Admit it, Pretty Girl. Admit that the only reason you're with Brian is because he's not me, and that me and him have nothing in common, and that's exactly why you're with him. Admit that you're not over me. Admit that you still love me."

She couldn't remember the last time she had ever truly been put on the spot until now. And on most situations like these, she usually broke down like a ton of bricks. And standing in front of Lucas made her remember how she used to feel whenever he tried putting her in her place. The usual feeling of nervousness and anxiety broke into her veins. Even more worse, Lucas knew it. He stood there, not smiling, but with a knowing look on his face, and Brooke finally truly saw the Lucas that she had loved for so long, and still did.

He could feel it. He could feel her walls breaking down, and her anger diminishing. Lucas didn't know he could've stood his ground for this long, but before he knew it, she saw her stare at him with this vulnerable look in her eyes, a look that he had been all too familiar with. She was scared. She wanted to give in, she wanted to be with him, he just knew it. But she was still scared of what would happen, and if Lucas was going to hurt her again.

"Lucas, I--" Brooke began, but the sound of the doorbell ran throughout the house. Lucas' head snapped in the direction of the door, not wanting her to answer it. But his wishes were turned down as he saw Brooke quickly wipe the little tears that had spilled out and walk towards the door. He sighed, not wanting that moment to be over, but wanting her to finish what she was saying.

Her face read as shock as she stood planted in front of the door, "Brian." Lucas' eyes widened, knowing that someone up above was getting a kick out of this.

"Hey, babe," a deep voice said, and Lucas saw arms wrapped around Brooke's waist, enveloping her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here," Brooke said quietly, still shocked to see him there.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you. Let me just get my stuff out of the taxi," Brian said, his voice fading as he headed down the driveway towards the parked taxi. Brooke watched him for a minute before closing the door, leaving a slight crack. She walked hastily towards him, and Lucas had no idea what to expect.

"Look," Brooke said seriously, pointing a finger at him. "I'm willing to forgive you for that comment you made the other day. But that's the last time I will forgive you. I don't know what you were trying to do just a minute ago, but me and you will never be again. And I swear Lucas if you ever do something like this again, you'll regret it."

At first he was quite shocked, but it didn't surprise him in the end. He continued to stare at her, wanting to smash Brian's face in for interrrupting their moment, but somewhat glad that he had came, because then it would be all the more better to prove to Brooke that he was still the guy for her.

He nodded, "Okay, I'm glad you're forgiving me. But believe me, it won't be the last time we'll have this conversation." He brushed past her slowly, letting his hand run over hers. Strands of hair ran into his face, her scent snaring his senses.

As Lucas was leaving, Brian was just entering. He wore a confused expression on his face, Lucas wearing a strongly mischevious one. "How you doing, Brian?" Lucas greeted cheerfully, not even letting Brian answer before getting into his car and driving off, but not without giving Brooke the most mused look ever, her face reading anger and a little of something else. Amusement. Brooke didn't know if it was good or not. Sure, it would definitely be interesting for the people of Tree Hill. But for Brooke, it was just another huge amount of stress. But Lucas had always been the biggest pain in her ass.


	19. I'll Always Be Waiting In The Backroom

**A/N:** Wow thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad more people are starting to review and tell me what they liked and stuff. Just so you guys know, I'm accepting criticism, and if I don't have any, then I guess I'm doing something right lol. But once again, thanks a lot for all the reviews, and I hope they keep on coming!

This chapter is kind of a filler and the almost return of an old Tree Hill hotspot. I don't want to give too much away, so I'm just going to leave it at that, although you guys can probably figure it out that easily lol. Brian is in this chapter, and you can kind of see how he reacts to the town and how he reacts to Brooke being back home. Brooke's not exactly the same person in New York as she is back in Tree hill, so it's bringing back out the old Brooke Davis that she kind of left behind.

In the actually show, I'm kind of disappointed in the way the writer's portrayed the Brooke now. Although I think it's kind of a smart move kind of bring Brooke back to Tree Hill, because once again she's trying to find herself all over again. I can't wait to see her latest love interest, rumor has it it's a bartender? That should be interesting. I was checking in on the next episode's trailer, and in it I saw a clip of Brooke and Lucas making out. I ALMOST got my hopes up and thought that it was a Brucas reunion, but that was just a clip in the past, or 'what would've been,' or something like that. Whatever, I can hope lol. I just Googled Joe Maganiello, who's playing Owen the bartender, and he is so hot lol.

Anyways, I'm rambling. Thanks to everyone once again for all the reviews, and I hope they keep coming!

**.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.**

Chapter 19;; I'll Always Be Waiting in the Back Room.

The news of Brian Grant coming to town had sprang up and around Tree Hill like wildfire, and it seemed to be even more scandalous and unperpetuated than the time Brooke Davis had slept with Chris Keller when she was 'friends' with Lucas Scott. Try that scenario times a hundred billion million. Why was it such sweet gossip around the small town? Nobody in the inner circle really knew, but if they had to guess, of course it was just the fact that you were adding Brian to the Brooke and Lucas mess that had been brewing for the past couple of weeks. Just Brooke and Lucas causing scenes around town was enough, leaving news for people to converse about for weeks. Time could only tell what would happen with Brooke's newest beau.

And if it didn't concern the people around town, it certainly wouldn't be so easy to ignore like they didn't know what was going on with their boss. What with his sour expression that he had come in and out of work with for the past week and a half, they were sure that Lucas Scott did not want to be bothered at the moment, and they prayed for the people that HAD to talk to him, even if it was just a newly issued meeting that he had to attend. And to think, they thought their boss was starting to be a wee little bit nicer to them. But there was only so much to believe.

It was one thing to be out of the mix and looking in, but it was another to actually be somewhat involved, and Lucas was not liking his new status as the 'other man,' or at least, trying to be the other man. Everywhere he went, he was looked upon in a weird manner, like they knew something, but they didn't think he knew what they knew, when in thought he knew far more than they could ever come up with in a week. Although in reality, there wasn't that much to talk about or even tell. Things had been slow, unrequitted. In other words, nothing was happening.

Lucas hadn't talked to Brooke since that day at her house, and it had already been more than a week. The way he saw it, he was going to let her have her fun with her 'boyfriend,' so she could figure it out, that she didn't like the guy. It had been quite a few years, but Lucas knew what Brooke liked in guys, and this Brian guy just wasn't cutting it. Or maybe Brooke had changed beyond belief, maybe that girl that he once knew wasn't the same girl she was now, which would be the reason why she wouldn't admit their feelings, because she didn't have any for him.

"Yeah, right," he snorted, continuing to type on his laptop, replying to annoying e-mails from different companies.

Of course she was the same Brooke Davis. You can take the girl out of the honky tonk, but you can't take the honky tonk out of the girl, and you certainly couldn't take the drama out of Brooke Davis, and she was certainly playing to her cards. It sounded arrogant and asshole-ish, but Lucas knew that Brooke was still not over him. It was something that he felt deep down in his soul, something that he knew no one else would know except for himself. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it didn't matter. Lucas was going to make her see that it was him, not Brian. He was sure Brian was a nice guy, basically there was nothing wrong with him, but he wasn't the guy for Brooke, and Brooke wasn't the guy for him. They just would never work.

First off, Brooke was far ahead of her time, and there was no way Brian would ever be able to control or simmer Brooke down. And Brian seemed like the guy that wanted to settled down and not go out and stay in and read a book about chivalry or something. Brooke was NOT like that. She liked to have her fun, and she needed someone that could keep up with her. Hypothetically Lucas probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her too, but he was someone that would be able to stick with Brooke, Brian couldn't. It was just that simple, btu she couldn't see that at all.

"Mr. Scott?" a muffled voice said from behind his office door. Before walking into his office never to be seen for the rest of the day, he had laid out strict instructions to not let anyone come into his office before knocking and making your presence known, all OUTSIDE his office door. Not exactly kind or polite requests, but he wasn't a nice person today.

"Yes?" he asked, not really caring what they wanted at this point.

"Your brother is here to visit you," the voice said, hesitant in their excuse for disturbing him.

Lucas sighed, "Alright, let him in." He slowly closed his laptop, starting to massage his temples. If his brother was here, this would only be more headaches, and even more issues.

Nathan entered his office, "Hey big bro, haven't seen you in awhile." He collapsed into the chair across from him.

"Woah, now you want to admit that I'm the oldest? I've been a bit busy with stuff. I can't just call only one person and have five jobs up that will land me millions like you can," Lucas commented. True, it wasn't mature to envy siblings, you should enjoy and appreciate the things that you have. But let's face it, Lucas didn't have shit going for him except for his looks and being a wealthy guy in town, even though in Tree Hill it wasn't that hard. Lucas didn't think he could ever get over envying Nathan, period. But he loved him all the same.

"Actually it's only a couple of hundred thousand," Nathan smirked. "But actually I was here to see what all went down last week at the house." There it was. Nathan just went straight out and admitted what he was here for. Lucas would've thought that he would've beat around the bush for a couple of minutes before he actually came out and asked it.

"Brooke didn't tell you?" Lucas asked, writing something on his calendar.

Nathan shook his head, "I asked her once, but she wouldn't tell me, and I haven't had time to talk to her about it. Brian's been attached to her hip since he got here, but it's probably because she doesn't want me to get on her ass about it any more than she knows I want to."

"And you want to know what happened?" Lucas asked, or more of assumed.

Nathan shrugged, "In other words, yeah. And believe me, I wouldn't be here if I really didn't want to know."

"It's really nothing worth coming all the way over here though," Lucas said, logging off his laptop.

"Yeah, well, I'm here anyway. So let's hear it, what did you do this time to royally piss Brooke off?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing I haven't done before," Lucas admitted. "Think of the beach party before we became seniors, and that's pretty much it, man."

"But that is something within itself," Nathan said. "I mean, she wasn't exactly heated when you said it to her in high school, but this time you had Brian like, right there."

"Well I didn't say it when Brian was there, but like, just when I thought she was going to say something that gave me hope, the fucking doorbell rang," Lucas said frustratingly.

Nathan looked at him, "So you pulled that whole 'I'm the guy for you' thing?"

Lucas grinned, "Something like that. I mean, I wasn't throwing false pretenses or anything. I know me and Brooke are meant to be, she just has to realize that.

"That's the spirit," Nathan said. "Hey, want to get out of here? We can go grab something to eat and head over to the Rivercourt?"

Lucas gestured to his office, "Uhmm, I'm kind of here at work you know?"

Nathan snorted, "Cut the shit, Lucas. You run this freaking company, you can leave whenever the hell you want."

"Nathan I don't know. I mean, I haven't been into the office in a couple of weeks, and I'm pretty far behind in meetings..." he trailed. He was interrupted by his intercom set by his desk.

"Mr. Scott you have a meeting in five minutes in the conference room," a robotic voice said.

Lucas pressed the button, "Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he said, causing Nathan to slump down in his chair. He let the button go, already heading to the door. He swung it open and looked back at Nathan.

"Are you coming?" he asked, already rolling his sleeves up. "Because I'm starving."

Nathan smirked and jumped up after him.

-

"I told you there wasn't much to see about this town," Brooke said as she drove around town, pointing out different places and spots.

"If that's the case, then why do you love it here so much?" Brian asked, taking looks out the window every so often.

She shrugged, "Tree Hill's my home. Some of the worst and best things have happened to me here."

"I could understand that," he said. "So where are we going now? You said a lot of stuff happened to you here, so what else is there?"

"Yeah, a lot of crap has happened to me here, but honestly there's no much to show you," Brooke explained. "I mean, we could go to Karen's Cafe and have lunch there since Haley's working today. And then I could take you to the high school where I went."

Brian nodded, "Yeah, that sounds fine. So the owner of the Cafe is Lucas' mom, right?"

"Yeah, Karen opened the cafe when she was really young, it was always her dream. Plus they have really good hot chocolate," she added with a smirk.

Brian turned around in his seat to look at her, "Okay, so are you ever going to tell me what happened the day I got here?"

She looked straight ahead of her, wondering what she was going to do. Ever since Lucas' weird but angering departure the week before, Brooke had been in high alert to not mention Lucas or any form of Lucas, not even anything that was tied to him, and it was a mutual but silent understanding that Nathan and Haley were to do the same thing. So far they were all Brian had met, but time would only tell when he would encounter the other people in her life.

"There's nothing to tell Bri, Lucas came over to visit Nathan and Haley. They are related, you know," Brooke explained.

"But that doesn't explain why Nathan and Haley were upstairs while you and him were downstairs," Brian added, not wanting to let this go. "And if there's something going on between you and Lucas, I would appreicate it if you would let me know what exactly that 'something' is."

"Look," Brooke began. "What me and Lucas had or didn't have was in the past. We're over, and we have been for a long time, Brian. He came over to borrow some taped basketball games from Nate, which was why he was upstairs when you got here. Haley ushered me downstairs to keep Lucas company since she has this thing about hospiality, and that's it."

"And what about Lucas' greeting to me. I've only heard of the guy and he already knows my name?" Brian challenged.

Brooke scoffed, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in Tree Hill, where nothing stays secret. I was hoping to keep your visit under wraps because I know how this town gets. And since me and Nate are local celebrities around here, it shouldn't really surprise you in the future that everyone here knows your name."

Brian sighed, "Well, in that case, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so soon. It's just that I'm a little uncomfortable with your ex lover here."

"But that's the point Brian, you don't need to feel uncomfortable..."

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. This guy once had your heart, and that's something really hard to compete with. I mean, there's got to be something about him if he had you for so long," Brian explained as Brooke pulled into a parking space in front of Karen's Cafe.

Brooke grabbed his hand, "And there's got to be something about you if I'm with you instead of him. Me and Lucas, we never made sense, and we will never make sense. And I'm with you because I want to be, THIS is where I want to be."

Brian smiled at her, "Since when did you get to sentimental?"

She shrugged, "Since I got back here. It's amazing what people back home can do to you."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "In that case, do you forgive me?"

She looked up briefly, "I'm not so sure. You might have to work for it."

"Then what is it that I have to do?" he asked, opening the door for her. They stood in front of the entrance, Brooke still wondering if she could actually get away with it, and Brian wondering what him and Brooke were going to do for the rest of his time there.

"I don't know, maybe pay for my lunch," she stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stared at her, "But, I was going to do that anyway."

"Well then it looks like you don't have to do anything. I forgive you," she simply said before kissing him in the middle of the chaos.

The sound of jingle bells were heard before a voice interrupted them, "Okay, so are you going to come in and eat, or is the whole cafe going to be turned around watching this sight."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever Haley, you and Nate had sex on top of a car one time, so don't even go there."

Haley smiled tightly, "Yeah? Well I could think of A LOT more things about you, but I won't in the presence of Brian here, so just get your fat ass in here."

"Who are you calling fat ass?" Brooke asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"Unless you want your damn food, I suggest you shut the hell up Brookie," Haley said, leaving a trail of smoke behind her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So, I can see why you two are best friends," Brian said with an amused face.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, we don't usually talk this much crap, but she's pregnant, and I'm me, so it ends up this way."

"But was it always like this, well, kind of, when you guys were in high school?" Brian asked, sliding into a booth, seated across from her.

"Hmm you could say that. There definitely wasn't a dull moment with Haley, that's for sure. But we weren't close in high school as we are now."

"Because Peyton was your best friend," Brian said. Brooke had filled him in of everything in her past, including her never ending friendship based on lies and not enough truth. It was something really hard for him to understand, but noting about Brooke and Peyton was someting ever easy to comprehend. They didn't match up, and that's why they meshed up well in the first place.

Brooke nodded, "Exactly. Now with me and Peyton not really being anything at all, me and Hales are as close as ever."

"Have you run into your old friend?" Brian asked, looking down at the menu. Brooke quickled grabbed it from him and shut it abruptly.

"Yes I have, and there is no way you're going to need that," she said, gesturing to the menu.

He chuckled, "Why not?" Brooke cocked her eyebrow as Haley came up to their table.

"You know," Haley began. "I don't even know why I'm over here, I can basically recite what you want."

Brooke smirked, "Well, I'll tell you anyway. Give us two double bacon cheeseburgers with chilly cheese fries. Two glasses of water and two glasses of Coke, mine being diet, and then on our way out can we have two large hot chocolates, please?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Of course Brooke. I don't even know why I brought this either," she said, shoving her notepad back into her apron.

Brian looked at her in amazement, "You do realize that's a lot of food, right?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"Uhm, nothing I guess," he said. "It's just that I've never seen you really eat since I've met you, and you know I can eat for days."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. And like I said, being back home kind of brings back the kid in me," she said.

"I think that happens to everybody that goes back to their home town," Brian said, sitting back and looking out the window.

"I can tell you one thing, it's really great to be back," she glanced out the window as well, memories of times she had looked out the exact window running through her mind. It was surreal being back, and it was a whole other thing to actually have Brian here with her, seeing all the places she went and the things she did. But there was only so much she could tell him about the stuff she did, because if he did now, he would've been back in New York already. She was just about to tear her eyes away from the window until she saw a bush of curly blonde hair crossing the street, seemingly heading towards the Cafe.

"Oh gawd," Brooke groaned, craning her neck in time to see Peyton crossing the sidewalk, only a few feet from the entrance.

"What?" Brian asked, trying to see what Brooke saw.

"Peyton," Brooke stated, her eyes narrowing and her claws proverbially out. Brian just sat back, watching the scene unfold. From what he had heard of this Peyton, she was a shitty friend at that. Sure, he heard of times when Peyton had helped his girlfriend through the toughest times, and Brooke did the same in return. But it always seemed more one sided, and he would see first hand just how much time had passed between the two friends.

"What should we do?" Brian whispered as Peyton entered the Cafe.

"Just act like you don't know she's here," Brooke asked, pulling out her iPhone and acting like she was texting somebody.

"Uhmm, okay," Brian said, looking around before pulling out his Blackberry also, checking his e-mails.

Brooke skillfully turned her phone around, seeing her reflection. It was times like these when Brooke was thankful she was so in touch with technology. She turned it at an angle, revealing a reflection of Peyton at the counter talking to Haley. She was talking frantically but excitedly, and Brooke was suddenly interested to see what the commotion was about. Tearing her eyes away from her phone, she lifted her head slightly, seeing Brian giving her a smug smirk.

"Okay, so much for wanting nothing to do with her," he sang, exiting from his e-mails.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Please, you shouldn't believe me. Sure, I don't want anything to do with her, but I still want to know what's going on with her."

"But don't you feel the least bit bad about spying on her?" he asked, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Please babe, I did way more worse stuff in high school. This," she said, holding up her iPhone, "is nothing."

"I'd put that away. Looks like she spotted you," Brian said, holding his smirk as Brooke frantically went back to her phone.

She heard the click clacking of heels, but she refused to pay attention. The smell of her perfume and the awkwardness that she carried everywhere came near. Brooke kept her eyes on her phone, trying to avoid talking to Peyton until the last minute. The last time they talked to each other, it was at the baby shower, and she didn't want Brian to see the OTHER Brooke Davis, and she was hoping he would never have to for as long as he was staying in Tree Hill. The town brought out the best and worst of her, or maybe that was just Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said, an awkward tight smile on her face.

Brooke faced Peyton, smiling politely, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton smiled back, and then turned her attention towards Brian, who looked on in a somewhat amused but guarded expression, expecting Brooke to do something.

Brooke looked at him, "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Brian."

"Nice to meet you," Brian said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"You too, the news of your visit has been headline news around here," Peyton joked.

Brooke looked at Brian, "See? I told you, you can never get away with anything here."

"That's too true," Peyton said. "Anyways, I just came by to talk to Haley about this idea I had about opening Tric back up."

She raised her eyebrows, "Tric? But, don't you need the approval from Karen?"

Peyton shook her head, "Actually when Karen left Tree Hill to open the restaurant in Italy, she left the Cafe and Tric to Haley and Nathan to run it since Lucas was too, busy, to do it."

"I'm sure he was," Brooke mumbled, but kept her polite smile.

"Anyways, I haven't done the whole music thing in awhile, and I thought it would be fun."

"So when are you planning on opening it up?" Brian asked.

"Within the next couple of days I hope. Haley already cleared it, and I'm sure Nathan won't mind. So maybe next week, you'll still be in town right Brian?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's staying for a couple of weeks," Brooke answered quickly.

"Okay good. I'm making posters right now for the opening, so hopefully you guys can make it?" Peyton asked.

"It sounds fun, I'm sure we'll be able to," Brian answered.

Peyton nodded and smiled. She turned around to leave before nudging Brooke, "He's a keeper Brooke."

Brooke looked up at her, that devilish smile on her face, "Then I guess I'll have to watch my back, huh?"

Peyton held her smile before walking past them and back to the entrance to the Cafe. Brooke scoffed and leaned back in her booth, pulling out her phone again and continued to check all her messages as if nothing had really happened. Brian continued to look at her, but she had failed to look up at him since Peyton had first came up to them.

"That wasn't mean," she finally stated, eyes still glued to her phone.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, that wasn't mean," she answered, setting her phone down on the table and looking at him.

"Actually, it kind of was," Brian smirked.

Brooke chuckled, "Believe me, that's nice for me and Peyton."

"I don't think I want to know how you are when you guys are mean."

"Believe me, you don't," Brooke assured him as Haley came up carrying their plates.

"So, exchange any catty and/or bitchy remarks with Peyton?" Haley said, setting their food down.

"Nothing you guys haven't heard before," Brooke said. "So what's this about Peyton opening Tric back up?"

Haley shrugged, "Nothing much. She wants to re open it, with my permission of course."

"You think it'll be a good move?" Brooke asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"I think it will, and if you and Nathan show up, it would REALLY encourge people to go," Haley said sweetly.

Brooke groaned, "Ugh, being famous kind of sucks. So is this all I'm good for, making appearances so you guys earn more money?"

Haley smirked, "That's right, Brookie." A teenager came up behind her and set their drinks on the table. She gave Brooke a nervous smile before returning back into the kitchen.

"Haha go away, Tutormom," Brooke said, sticking her tongue out. Haley shook her head laughing before walking back behind the counter.

Brian picked up his burger, "So I'm guessing it's a hate/love relationship, right?"

"That's right. Although her hormones are going crazy at the moment, which is probably why we're arguing so much."

"You're right," Brian said, his mouth full, "this is REALLY good."

Brooke smiled in accomplishment, "I told you, Bri. And don't even get me started on the hot chocolate."

"You have some sort of emotional connection to this hot chocolate?" Brian asked jokingly.

Brooke looked at him, "You could say that."

-

"Okay, I have to ask," Lucas began, biting into his pizza as Nathan dribbled the ball, "do you want me and Brooke to work out, because it seems like you don't want that."

Nathan shrugged, "Of course I want you and Brooke to work out. But you need to know that this isn't high school anymore, and I don't want to see Brooke hurt like last time."

"But that's not going to happen. I love Brooke and I want to be with her, and you're going to realize that," Lucas said

He held his hands up, "Hey, you don't have to prove that to me, I already know you love her."

Lucas scoffed, "Yeah, if only she would realize that." Nathan bounced the ball to Lucas, who held it, that awkward feeling still in his hands. He dribbled it a couple of times before throwing it up into the air, it immediately hit the rim and bounced off. Lucas sighed in frustration.

"Don't expect to get it back all at once," Nathan commented, taking the ball back into his possession.

"I don't expect that," Lucas said. "I just thought it would be a bit easier since basketball kind of used to be my life."

Nathan chuckled, "That doesn't count for shit. You havent played in years, so it's going to feel new to you."

"Well whatever happened that one time you told me you broke your arm or whatever?" Lucas asked. "You were already back to playing pick up games in a couple of weeks."

Nathan shot the ball for a three pointer, "That's COMPLETELY different from your situation. I never quit basketball altogether. I still planned on playing. Plus, it was a measly couple of weeks, you can't really do much harm to your game in that."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of not the same thing when I think about it like that." The sound of a roaring car filled his ears, and he knew his wife was somewhere in the area. Her old comfortable raced towards the backroads, some kind of new band pulsing from the speakers. You would think that after all these years, Peyton would've changed in the slightest bit, but in reality all that had changed was her choice of wardrobe, and that was because of where she worked.

"Looks like your wife's here," Nathan sang, chuckling at the same time.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why does everybody keep calling her that?"

"Uhm, because she IS your wife," Nathan said obviously. "Speaking of wife, when are you guys' getting a divorce?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really been thinking about that."

"Well, you might want to get on that," he said as Peyton pulled up on the grass. "Brooke will never consider you if you're still married to her ex best friend."

"That is true," Lucas admitted as Peyton came up to them.

"Hey guys," Peyton said, sitting on the old bench.

"Hey, what are you doing here? No wives allowed," Nathan stated, rolling the ball on his finger.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm hardly a wife," Peyton answered. "And I came here to talk to you guys about something."

Lucas took a swig of his drink, "Alright, shoot."

"Okay, so I already went over this with Haley, and I was thinking about opening Tric back up. You know, for old time's sake."

Nathan's eyebrows rose, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. And you already went over it with Haley?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, and she thinks it's a pretty good idea."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it does sound like a great idea. So when are you thinking about opening it?"

She smirked, "Well, I was thinking about hiring some people to clean it up this week, and have it ready for opening night by next weekend."

"Wow, that's not that much time. You think you'll be able to pull it off? And what about the music, don't you need a band playing or something."

Peyton kept her smirk, "That's the beauty of it gentleman. I happened to already have a band arranged to play next Friday night at Tric."

Lucas looked at her, "You ALREADY have someone to play? Who is it?"

"That I cannot tell, but I will tell you that it's going to be crazy," Peyton answered.

"I think that's a pretty sweet thing, Peyt," Nathan said. "Does anybody else know about it?"

She nodded, "Well you guys, and Haley, since I had to ask her. Then I saw Brooke and Brian over at the Cafe also and I kind of let them in on it."

Nathan whistled, "Man, that HAD to be the funniest thing to watch: you and Brooke having a conversation with her boyfriend right there." Lucas glared at Nathan, who didn't seem to pay him any attention.

"Well, it's Brooke," Peyton chuckled. "She tried to be nice throughout the whole thing, but she just had to leave a little comment as I was leaving. It's no big deal though, I was kind of expecting it. But they think it's a pretty cool idea too, so hopefully Brooke will show up, then more people might want to go."

"You don't need Brooke to make everybody come to Tric next week," Lucas said. "Tric hasn't been opened back up in years, people are going to be curious as to how the place is going to be when it opened back up after what, six years?"

"You're right, but Nate and Brooke should come just in case. I'm in the process of sketching some flyers for this thing," Peyton said, checking her phone.

Nathan looked at her, "We live in Tree Hill, why the hell would you post flyers out?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, you can just get in your car and start yelling out the time and place around town."

She rolled her eyes, "You two are so weird. I can't believe you would think I would actually do that. I know you would, but I guess that's why you're a retired NBA player after only five years and are now living off endorsement deals, and you are running a stupid car dealership for some man that never wanted you and treated you like crap."

Lucas smiled at her, "Thanks for the reality check, Peyton."

"Hey, at least I'm honest," Peyton pointed out, getting up from the bench. "Well I have to get back to work and make some calls. Look out for the flyers though."

"Will do," Nathn said, watching her retreating form. Lucas just shook his head.

"She just had to bring that up, now I feel even more pathetic," he said as her engine revved and was out of sight.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Nathan asked. "But I think this whole re-opening of Tric will be fun. Just like old times."

Lucas snorted, "Those old times are long gone, Nate. I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Brooke's obviously comfortable showing her boyfriend around town, how the fuck am I supposed to react when she brings Brian to Tric? I can't look stupid like that in front of them. No, I refuse to."

"You'll react like any other person would react," Nathan answered. "You're going to be nice to BOTH of them, and you're going to leave them alone for the night. I know that's a hard task for you to follow, but it has to be that way, unless you want to cause a scene or something. And Brooke really wouldn't want anything to do with you then."

"I guess I'll just have to be nice, there's not really any other way I can go," Lucas admitted.

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah, there really isn't." He had already been reassured by Nate that he was rooting for himself and Brooke to reunite, but it was definitely times like these when he thought that his brother was just as indecisive as he was. Sure, there were good and bad things that were playing, but damn, he didn't have to make him feel like shit everytime he talked.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets, "So, you've met this Brian guy, he's been at your house for a week and a half now. I'm guessing you guys like him, right?"

Nathan shrugged, "There's not really anything to hate about him. All in all he's a pretty nice guy."

He sighed, "That's what I didn't want to hear. The guy seems too good to be true." Lucas made it sound casual when he told Peyton he had done some research on this so called Brian Grant. No doubt though, the guy was a freaking genius. His grandfather had gotten the company on it's feet, but Brian had made it grow into one of the most powerful companies in the Unites States. Plus it didn't really surprise him that Brian was young and had enough money and resources to do just about anything he wanted. If he wanted to go out and get something, he could, it was just that simple. It really made Lucas wonder if that's the type of notion that went along with being able to date Brooke Davis.

"I don't know, he could be, but Brooke never wanted the perfect man. But hey, she's not the same Brooke." That was too true. At first glance, of course she was the same Brooke Davis that he had last seen, except a little more put together, and her make up wasn't running down like a river on her face. If anything she was even more beautiful than Lucas could have ever imagined. But something was off now, like the fire and passion that he used to see all the time only came out in times of need, or when she was pissed off. There was playful banter, and there was still that bitchy claw-your-eyes-out catfights, but there was still something missing, and Lucas could not figure out for the life of him what that thing was.

What ever happened to that girl that took chances in just about every aspect of her life? The girl who never let anyone or anything tell her what she couldn't or couldn't do. The Brooke that know and went after what she wanted, even if it killed her ass, and the Brooke that wore her heart on her sleeve, the lovable mess, he liked to think of her. If you didn't know her that well, you probably would have never noticed anything, but Brooke Davis wasn't Brooke Davis anymore. Lucas would leave it alone for the time being, but he didn't know how long he could keep it in.

"So like, what have they been doing like, around the house?" Lucas asked awkwardly.

Nathan smirked, "No Lucas, they're not having sex. At least I haven't heard anything."

"I felt so weird asking that," he said, shutting his eyes.

"I felt weird answering," Nathan said, dribbling the ball between his legs. "It's going to take time you know. With basketball, and with Brooke."

Lucas nodded, "I know, I just wish I would make progress with that time."

"Well, you say you and Brooke are meant to be together, right?" Nathan asked, tossing Lucas the ball.

"Of course."

"Okay then, if you are, it'll happen. Don't try to stress so much on the matter. If it's meant to happen, you guys will be together in the end."

"Since when did you get so mushy?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Since Haley's hormones began hitting me in the face."

Lucas laughed, "But thanks Nathan. I know the last thing you expected was me trying to fix things, but I appreciate you and Haley trying to give me the chance."

"You didn't TRY to do anything, you're changing already, and I don't know, something told me that things would turn around. Lucas you were never a bad person, and I knew that whatever you were going through, I knew it wouldn't last for long."

"I never thought it would end to be perfectly honest. I was stuck in this black hole that I just could not get out of."

Nathan smiled, "Well, it looks like you found a way out." Lucas continued to dribble the ball, wondering what was going to happen then next couple of days. He positioned the ball in his hands before raising it behind his head and letting it roll off his hands. It flew through the air, but he didn't expect it to go in. The sound of metal chains entered his ear drums as he saw the ball drop through the hoop and bounce on the hard cement. He stared at the ball in amazement.

"Okay," he started. "What the hell just happened?"

Nathan smirked, grabbing the ball, "Looks like you just made a three-pointer. What's next? You happen to make out with Brooke at Tric?"

Lucas looked at him, "God's not THAT nice to me."

"Maybe not, but that would be a real treat for you," he laughed, checking his watch. "Hey, you want to go home and change and meet me back here in twenty minutes?"

"Why? What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Skills arranged a pick up game later on today with the guys, and that oh so happens to be in twenty minutes," Nathan explained.

Lucas shrugged, "You think they would mind letting me?"

"They didn't chew your ass out last time. What makes you think they would now?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know Nate, it was pretty awkward and weird the last time I hung out with all of them."

"Come on Luke, it'll be like stage 2 of the Lucas Scott reformation," Nathan stated. "Plus, you're in your element right when you're on the court."

"What WAS my element," Lucas corrected. "But yeah, I guess I'll head home and change real quick."

Nathan grinned, "Alrighty then. I'll see you in a few," he said, heading to his his car.

"But if something happens, I'm blaming you," Lucas yelled.

-

"He's coming isn't he?" Jake asked, or more of stated, as him and Skills dribbled the ball lazily, waiting for the others to show up.

Skills shrugged, holding the ball on his hip, "I don't know dawg, but if I know Nate, then yeah, his ass is probably showin' up."

"I just don't get it. Why now is he wanting to get in touch with everybody," Jake asked, shooting the ball skillfully through the hoop. "You think it has something to do with Brooke being in town?"

"I don't know bout that either. But what I do know is, Luke's gettin' a little sweet on B. Davis, with her beau in town at that."

"Brian," Jake nodded. "I heard he's a pretty good guy. Doesn't really surprise me that Brooke's dating this awesome guy or whatever. I bet Luke's on the brink of giving up."

"But he always stands his ground," Skills said. "I ain't never seen Lucas give up on Brooke. Except that one time that is," he added.

"Yeah. But I think he really does want to change. It's just kind of weird that he's doing it all right now," Jake said, running up for a lay up.

Skills chuckled, "Well if you're so damn curious, then why didn't you ask him yourself? You did talk to him last week at Karen's, right?"

"Yeah, but we were talking about what he can do, not WHY he's doing it," Jake answered as Mouth's car pulled up. It was a bit of a reality check when Mouth had a wife and a child. It just goes to show that high school didn't mean shit when you were out there in the real world. If anything, Mouth was living the ultimate dream along with Nathan and Jake. Having a family was probably the best thing that could ever happen to somebody, and it put those high school labels to shame at how mature and successful Mouth had turned out to become.

Skills on the other hand, well he was just trying to figure out where he was going to find a chick who would put up with him. Things with Bevin hadn't quite went as planned, well, it was starting to go as planned, but things happened, which resulted in them being on a break at the moment. He still talked to her almost everyday, but she had her hands full with business school, of course, a shocker, and well, he was in Tree Hill, playing ball with the boys just old times.

"Now explain something to me Skills," Jake said. "Why the hell is Mouth here?"

"I know," Nathan said, shutting his door, "we all know he can't play for shit."

"Yeah, but the dude sure can annouce a thing or two," Skills chuckled, slapping Mouth on the back.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring their playful comments like he had always done. "I know I can. Now are you guys going to get to playing or what?"

"Junk and Fergie aren't coming," Skills said, twirling the ball on the tip of his finger. "Fergie had to work, and Junk, yeah I don't know what the hell Junk's up to."

"Probably taking a bath," a voice said from the end of the court. "Jimmy wasn't the only ripe one." Lucas was standing at the end of the court in black basketball shorts, a plain white t shirt, and old sneakers. A worn out ball was in his hands and a old ratty grey hoodie was draped over his shoulders. It was like they had seen the old boy from before.

"Yeah, he sure wasn't," Mouth said quietly, him obviously being the only one who had no idea Lucas was going to show up.

Lucas threw his hoodie onto the old bench before dribbling the ball slowly. He felt kind of weird since everyone was watching his every move it seemed.

"Stil a little rusty?" Skills asked.

Lucas laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, a little bit. Actually I haven't really held a basketball in my hands until a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, so we're going to have to go a little easy on him boys," Nathan said, shooting the ball, smirking as it sinked through the net.

"If I remember correctly, Lucas kicked your ass one time on this same exact court," Jake said, stomping his right foot on the concrete.

"And I don't recall you even being there," Nathan stated.

"Either way man, Luke smoked you that night, even with a bloody ass nose," Skills added.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, the past is the past. Can we just play now?"

Jake nodded, "Alright, let's start. Me and Skills against the Scott bros?" Nathan and Lucas both shrugged.

"I don't think I'll be that much of a contribution," Lucas admitted, barely making a lay up shot.

"Who cares, we're just playing this time around," Jake said.

"Alright are ya'll just gon' bitch and moan, or are we actually playin'?" Skills asked, hands on his hips.

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever Skills, you know we're going to smoke your ass anyway."

-

Water and soap suds made their way all the way to her elbows as she scrubbed at the left over food, quickly rinsing and then handing them over to put into the dishwasher to dry. There had been a weird, but not awkward silence that enveloped the two friends. It wasn't that Haley didn't want to say anything, it's just that she didn't know if she should.

"Thanks for dinner Hales. You didn't really have to go all out for the past week and a half," Brooke finally said, receiving a plate from Haley.

Haley shook her head, "Oh shut up Brooke. It's been nice havin Brian around, and if it makes you happy, then I'll cook a five course meal."

"That's the thing," Brooke grimaced, "I don't know. I'm kind of finding myself rethinking this whole Brian situation."

Haley looked at her, "What Brian situation? I didn't think there was one."

"Well, there's not, not really. I just don't really know if being with him is something that I need for me right now. And I'm not sure if Nathan told you, but I was kind of thinking about moving back over here..." Brooke trailed.

Haley shrieked before throwing her arms around Brooke, even though she still had soap and water all over her. Brooke reciprocated, not really caring that Haley was getting her shirt and hair completely soaked.

"No he seemed to forgot to mention that," Haley said, sending a glare out of the kitchen and towards Nathan, even if he probably didn't know it.

"It's not exactly certain yet, but I was thinking about opening up a Clothes Over Bros store here in Tree Hill. I don't know, probably at the mall or something, but like, without all the hot couture pieces, since we're in Tree Hill and all," Brooke smirked.

Haley grinned, "Personally I think it's a great idea. What better place to have a C/B store other than your hometown? Have you talked to anybody other than Nathan?"

"See that's kind of the thing. I'm leaning more towards opening a store here, I just have to run it by everyone else up in New York, which will kind of be a problem, since the main person who I need to approve will in no doubt have a bitch fit," Brooke said, dreading the name on the tip of her tongue.

"Victoria," Haley stated, feeling the sort of nervous and anxious feeling that Brooke felt boiling in the pit of her stomach.

It was safe to say that Victoria Davis re-entering Brooke's life just when she was getting big in the fashion industry was a bit fishy. It occurred to everyone several times that maybe VIctoria wanted to re-connect with her long lost daughter, something that she had ignored for most of her life. But it also occurred to everyone else, and Brooke being included, that her mother just wanted to control her. Either of them were strong and accurate, but also up for debate at the same time.

Victoria's quick wit and annoying bitchiness put Brooke's attitude to shame. If anything, Victoria was the epitome of all thinks evil and dark, or at least that's what Peyton had liked to say. Only a mere couple of months after Brooke's career really took off, Victoria showed up all high and mighty, like she had a right to be involved in one of the biggest times of Brooke's life. Some people would scoff in shock, or not even say anything at all, but there was no doubt that Victoria would always hold some sort of power over Brooke, no matter what it was.

There were tons of things that Victoria and Brooke just didn't agree with, because let's face it, if Victoria wasn't going to let up what she wanted, what made people think that her own daughter would? So that led to fights and fights, and usually it was an equal amount of compromises and empty promises. And one thing that Victoria would just NOT have, was Brooke opening up a store in Tree Hill of all places. Tree Hill was where Victoria and John Davis had lost basically everything, not exactly something you'd like to remember.

"Yep," Brooke nodded, wondering how the hell she was going to pull this crap off. Things is, she couldn't pull this thing off.

"Now that right there might not be so easy," Haley said, handing the last dish to Brooke.

She scoffed, "You're telling me. It's going to be nothing short of impossible. You know how much Victoria hates this town."

"And only because it made her broke for a couple of months," Haley answered.

"That's exactly why she hates it here," Brooke said. "I don't know how I can make this happen."

"Well does she really have a say in what you do with your company?" Haley asked, sitting down at the table.

"She's the CEO," Brooke said, sitting down across from her, "so she has an opinion in just about everything I do with C/B. So I can tell her I'm going to open up shop here, but something tells me that she's going to make it her mission that nothing works out."

"What makes you think that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Because she ALWAYS does that. Whenever I have an idea or something I want to do, she makes sure that it's a disaster. But this is something that I really feel strongly about, so if this goes through then I'm going to make sure she does nothing to ruin it."

"That's good you're taking initiative," Haley pointed out. "But what does this all have to do with your relationship with Brian."

"Just the fact that I want to live here and run my company from here," Brooke shrugged. "I don't think I can handle long distance shit." Haley continued to look at her with a weird gleam in her eye, so weird that it almost made Brooke a little uncomfortable, and that took a lot.

"Sure, if that's what you're going with," Haley finally said, looking at her nails.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She snorted, "It means, that's not the real reason you want to split from Brian."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Oh really? Then what's my real reason?"

Haley sighed, "Well, do you really want to know?"

Brooke batted her eyelashed, "Does it matter? You're going to tell me anyways?"

"Maybe you're right," Haley shrugged. "But honestly Brooke, I don't think you would break things off with Brian unless you thought that you were going to end up with him. So in all truth, you DON'T really have strong feelings for him, which means that you could break up right this second and it wouldn't be that big of a loss to you. That's exactly why you're going with the excuse that it would be a long distance thing, but in reality, you know he's not the one for you."

Brooke smirked at her, "You just have everything figured out don't you?"

Haley shrugged and leaned back in her seat, "You can tell me if I'm wrong."

"I'm not going to tell you shit. One being you're probably right. The other being because I know what you're going to say if I admit it."

"Okay," Haley nodded. "So I'm just going to assume that you already know what I want to say. And if you want to 'wind down' or something like that, I'll let you, just for tonight though."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "You're actually going to let me get drunk?"

"You can do whatever you want, this whole realization might be a shock for you," Haley said, standing up. "I'm turning in, so I'll see you in the morning, or afternoon."

"Haha," Brooke said dryly. She considered Haley's proposal, or rather joint suggestion. It was very tempting at that, having a chance to just do whatever she had to do to tell herself that she wasn't feeling all these things that she had tried to avoid for the past five years. Now it was even harder to be around this town, almost like it was taunting her in it's own right.

"Hey babe, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Brian asked, coming into the kitchen.

Brooke smiled, "Nothing, just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Victoria that I'm opening a store here."

"You want to open up a C/B store here?" Brian asked, it obviously being news to him.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been something on my mind for awhile, and I'm just kind of why not?"

"I think it's a good idea," he said, kissing her head. Brooke nodded, knowing that she was making the right decision.

She stood up from her chair, "I have to run to the store real quick. I promised Haley I was going to go out and buy her some ice cream for tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Brian asked.

She shook her head, "Nah it's alright, I got it. I'll only be a few minutes." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse on the counter. She walked past Nathan who was entranced into a basketball game as usual. He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her, but Brooke didn't expect him to.

The chilly air pierced her body as she walked town to her car. If it wasn't for her urgency to get out of there, she would've walked back in to crab a sweater or something. But something told her if she were to go back into the house, she would never leave. Starting the engine, Brooke pondered as she drove, wondering what it was she was supposed to be running from, because it would've made a hell of a lot more sense. But nothing ever completely made sense in her life, and something told her it never ever would.

It wasn't until she was out of the neighborhood that she realized that she had no idea where she really wanted to go. When she really thought about it, drinking wasn't a pretty smart option. If Brian wasn't in town, she probably would not have given it a second thought. That was how Brooke learned to deal with her problems. Wasn't really affective, but she went with it for awhile.

Her eyes didn't seem to grow tired as she drove through the different streets. Frankly Brooke had no idea where she was going to go. After not being back for awhile, she kind of lost track of what neighborhood was what, but she found some familiarity as she drove through one street that sent flashbacks running through her brain so fast that her head spun.

It was a road that she had took a lot of times, some for happy circumstances, some unfortunate, and some completely heart wrenching. Slowly she eased the break, stopping in front of a familiar house where Brooke had some of the best times of her life, and some the most horrible. Unbuckling her seat belt, she opened her car door and shut it behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself, cursing herself for forgetting a sweater.

The door was still red. Sure, there was the casual paint chip, but it still held something in her heart and in her memories. Brooke sat down on the stairs leading up to it. She was in the exact spot where Lucas first said he actually cared about her, and the stairs that she had stopped to catch her breath from crying when Lucas first broke up with her. And it was also the stairs that she had ran from to a taxi that would take her to the airport, on her way to California, scared shitless of Lucas' confession to her. And to think, this was supposed to help her, but all it did was make her relive the moments that ruled her life, and tell her exactly why she could never be with Lucas Scott.

Brooke felt like she had just turned back time as she heard a basketball bounce from the beginning of the street. She quickly shook her head, assuming it was just some kid that was coming home after another late night of basketball with his buddies, and it sounded way too familiar for her own good.

"Brooke?" a voice called from the darkness. She perked her head up, fear creeping on the inside. Maybe if she didn't move, they would think nobody was there.

"I can see you, you know," the voice said again, this time the voice closer and closer, and Brooke knew who it was. If things weren't the way they were now, she wouldn't think it was weird that Lucas was wondering around at night in his old street.

Brooke continued to stay quiet, waiting for Lucas to come into view so he could see how she so didn't want to talk to him right now. But she almost lost her completely train of thought as the sight of him. Maybe she HAD stepped back in time, because the Lucas she saw now was the Lucas she knew years ago, and he looked like the Lucas she fell in love with, and that wasn't good. He was wearing his grey hoodie, the hood over his head, and his black shorts hung loosely on his hips. If she squinted her eyes good enough, she could see headphones in his ears.

He chuckled, holding the ball on his hip, "Well, are you just going to sit there and not talk to me?"

She narrowed her eyes, gaining her composure, "That would be the idea." The closer he walked towards her, the more internally frantic she had became.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, sitting on the stair step next to her.

"That's really none of your business Lucas," Brooke stated, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

Lucas shrugged, "Fine, you can freeze to death."

"Why are you even here anyway?" Brooke asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I'm not the one who hasn't spoken to my mother in six years, and all of a sudden I end up at her old house."

"I'm trying to get back in touch with her," Lucas stated. "I e-mailed her, I'm still waiting for a reply."

"Well, good for you," Brooke said, not really knowing what to say.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I just had to get out of the house."

"A little too much Brian for you?" he said sarcastically.

"That also happens to be none of your business," Brooke snapped.

Lucas shook his head, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything Lucas. All I'm doing is clearing my head."

"What's there to clear if you're supposedly 'happy'?" Lucas quoted.

Brooke groaned, "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with, no wait, I don't even know why I'm TALKING to you right now!"

"Maybe you're talking to me because you WANT to talk to me," Lucas suggested.

"I wouldn't be talking to you right now if you hadn't gone to the Rivercourt to 'attempt' to play basketball."

"Actually I was at the Rivercourt with Nate, Skills, Jake, and Mouth playing a pick up game," Lucas corrected.

"And I'm guessing Nathan carried your ass the whole time."

"You're right," Lucas nodded. "I suck, but it's a start. At least they're talking to me. Now all I have to worry about is you."

Brooke scoffed, "In case you forgot, you CAN'T worry about me, I'm with Brian."

"I'm getting really tired of hearing about you and Brian all the time. Yes, I know he's your boyfriend. Do I like it? Hell no!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well my whole being doesn't center around you anymore Lucas," Brooke said. "And frankly I dont give a shit if you like it or not."

"You sure about that? Because you know, that we have a little bit of unfinished business," Lucas hissed.

"It's finished Lucas," Brooke began, "and as far as I'm concerned, we don't have anything anymore."

He chuckled, "As far as I'm concerned, that's a load of bullshit. Now if you would just admit it, then we could move on."

"Oh no, there's no moving on. See Lucas that's the problem with you, you just can't listen when I tell you that we will never move on."

Lucas shrugged, "If that's what you need to believe." He slipped his hoodie over his head, his white t shirt riding up, giving Brooke a full view of his abs, something she hadn't seen in a good five years. It was times like these that the old Brooke Davis came into full view.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"Here, put this on," he said, handing her the grey hoodie. "You're going to get sick."

She glared at him before snatching the sweat from him, slipping her arms into the sleeves, "I don't even know why you care," she mumbled.

Lucas leaned his elbows on the top step, "I'll always care about you Brooke, whether you know it or not."

"Well if that's the case then why did you let me go?" Brooke challenged.

"We're back to this again," he muttered gruffy.

Brooke snorted, "You didn't exactly give me a logical reason the last time."

"Fine. I don't know why I let you go. I was so mad at what had happened to me, I let my selfishness get in the way. But if I could turn back time, I would and we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now," Lucas explained. "But I can't, and all I can tell you right now if that I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. But you're scared."

"Ugh, I can't believe we're talking about this again."

"You brought it up. I'm just answering your question," Lucas defended.

"Did you just forget everything I told you almost two weeks ago?" Brooke exclaimed. "I said to never do something like that again, and for some odd reason I feel like you're about to do it, again, when I clearly asked you not to if you wanted to be friends."

"But I don't want to be friends. I CAN'T be friends with you," Lucas said helplessly.

"Why not? It's not that hard," Brooke said innocently.

"It might to you," he said quietly. "But it's hard sitting here right next to you when your perfume is practically slapping me in the face. Not to mention the fact that you always look beautiful, and tonight is no exception. Then there's the fact that I have to use just about every ounce of self control in me to avoid kissing you."

Brooke looked at him disbelievingly, "I can't believe you would say that to me right now!" She stood up and baracaded towards her car. Lucas groaned before running after her. She was just after to shut her car door shut when he held it open.

"Why wouldn't I say that?" Lucas asked. "Brooke you know how I feel, why do you continue to act like I just spent the last years hating you--"

"Because you did Lucas! You did," she said frantically, tears threatening to fall down her porcelein cheeks.

"No I didn't," he answered back, desperate for her to believe that. "I spent the last five years missing you, and wanting you, and loving you. I want us to be together Brooke. That family and house with the red door that we always talked about? I WANT that, and I want it all with you. I just, I don't know what else to do for you to believe me."

"Lucas, I believe you," she said, looking at him. "But I didn't WANT to believe you, and I didn't want you to try to convince me, because I already knew that in my heart. And I really wish you would've just let everything alone, because I'm right back where I was all those years ago."

He dropped his body so that he was eye level with her. "You're NOT where you were that night. I'm not going to let you go."

How the FUCK was she supposed to respond to that?? The answer: she couldn't. There was no right way to say anything, it was better to say nothing at all. Now she was completely regretting ever leaving the house, because then she wouldn't be in such a big predicament. Lucas was right there, looking at her with adoring eyes, blue eyes to be exact. The eyes that had once made her legs turn into jelly, and tonight was no exception. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in the driver's seat, she might've just collapsed into a ball. The old Brooke Davis would've brushed off this charade and turned it into something a little bit less serious, but the Brooke right now just wanted to give in after years of refusing to. It was a losing battle for her.

So what should she do? She should drive off into the night, and then the next morning arrange a flight to take her and Brian back to New York and try to forget that she had even come to Tree Hill. Or, she could try to avoid the fact that this was a BIG deal, and that her heart WAS aching for him.

Brooke smiled, starting up her car. "I guess we'll see about that."

Okay, so this wasn't exactly flabbergasting or even shocking for him. Actually, apart of him was kind of expecting her to play it off. He thought that was the old Brooke move, but it seemed that whenever she found herself in a familiar situation, she locked back into the old Brooke. It would've been a huge turn on for him, if he had not completely poured his secrets of the past to the person that was never supposed to find out.

So what should he do? He should turn around and walk away, and then go on being the most hated man in town, refusing to talk or even speak of Brooke, and try to forget that she had even came to Tree Hill. Or, he could go along with her little act, knowing that if he was going to get any closer to her, he would have to play along.

"I guess we will. I'll see you and Brian at Tric," he called behind him, walking towards the darkness, but knowing where he was going.

"Wait, what about your sweater!" Brooke yelled after him, completely forgetting her cover, but remembering she was still wearing his hoodie.

He turned around, smirking. "Give it to me some other time. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot more."

She snorted, "Don't hold your breath."

"Oh I won't. See you around Pretty Girl."

Brooke didn't even watch him fade away before resting her forehead on the steering wheel. What the fuck did she just get herself into? She knew this game, she invented it. But the only problem this time around was that Lucas knew her. Not only that, but he was playing along too, which would only just pull her in, only she didn't know it. But this time around, Brooke knew he was pulling her in, and for some odd and foreboding reason, she didn't really care.


	20. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. It was a better turn out than before, and I hope they keep coming that way. So I've all of a sudden been getting a lot of ideas about what I want to happen and stuff that will make for some good drama lol. I'm pretty busy with school, so I don't really have time to write it all at once, so I mostly just write it in parts everyday until it's where I want it to be. Plus I have a MacBook and fanfiction doesn't allow me to upload stories on it, so I have to go to my desktop computer to upload chapters and stuff. It's annoying as crap, so hopefully people with Mac will be able to upload chaters. Once again I know that mostly all of you just want Brucas to get back together, but it just doesn't work that way, sorry. So in the mean time, everyone is welcome to just add something or leave comments in reviews about what you would like to see. Only thing is, nothing too drastic, and it has to be something that I would maybe consider.

Ohh yess, the night at Tric lol. I wasn't really even planning on bring Tric back, but it was something that just popped into my head at one point, and I knew that it was somethign that would probably be fun to write about. To be honest I wrote probably two drafts of this chapter before I actually found the format and the different scenes that I wanted to happen. This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters, just because there's so much going on with just about everybody. We got just about every single constant character in it, along with a few other ones that we haven't heard from in awhile. I don't want to give too much away, but things definitely get interesting. Enjoy and Review!!

**.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.**

Chapter 20;; Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

"Oh gawd," Peyton mumbled to herself as she stood on the top stage, watching as torrents of people began to make their way into the club, their heads bopping to the beat of the music. Everyone was dressed to impress, whether they were wearing party dresses of heels that they'll probably never see again by the time the night was over. Oh yes, it was going to be one of those nights. In the center of the club she saw the two newly hired bartenders already pouring different drinks into pristine glasses. And some people were already taking some of the hard stuff.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white ribbed tank with a signature C/B flaming heart printed on it. It occurred to her many times that she was wearing Brooke's clothes, and her and Brooke weren't really friends, but it was cute, and maybe it would be some sort of a sign to Brooke, saying how much she really wanted to work things out. But she wasn't convinced that would actually happen, and Brooke would probably show up looking glamorous like she always did, and being at Tric tonight wouldn't make a difference just because Lucas was going to be there.

Throughout everything, there had been only three constants in Peyton's life: music, art, and Brooke, and for the past six years, all Peyton ever had to fall back on was art, and it stayed art for awhile. She had her own gallery that she was very successful in. But music had definitely taken a back seat in her life. It had been years since she had purchased a record on vinyl, and even longer since she actually felt something when she listened to music. Like art, music had been therapy for Peyton, and her session was long over due. And Brooke, well, that was a train wreck.

No one would probably ever be able to understand their friendship, and to be perfectly honest, Peyton didn't know why she and Brooke were that great of friends anyway. They understood each other, part of the time, and Brooke was always there to make her feel better, no matter what. Brooke wore her heart on her sleeve, and Peyton refused to accept that fact that someone could actually love her. Put two and two together, that equals Brooke getting heart broken and pissed, and Peyton left to suddenly decide that it just wasn't worth it. And it never was worth it.

But through it all, Brooke and Peyton had been each other's support systems. They didn't always show it in the conventional way, but that was because neither of them wanted conventional. They wanted to do what best friends did, regardless of the sorrow and heartache that passed their lives on what seemed to be a regular basis. Peyton knew in her heart that if she was in trouble, or she needed someone, Brooke would be there no matter what had happened between them. She just hoped Brooke knew that she would always be there for her too. But in all reality, Peyton knew that Brooke would never be going to her for comfort any time soon. But the way she saw it, as long as she was insulting Peyton, at least it showed that Brooke still cared.

The technicians had dimmed the lights already, leaving the colorful beams of light gleaming throughout the club. People came, looking on in amazement. It encouraged Peyton quite a bit, but she still didn't reconize anyone that she knew or that seemed the least bit familiar. But it was a Friday night in Tree Hill, what else was there to do? She stood there, taking in the scene, still not quite sure why she was standing dead in front of the stage with nothing but a reminiscent and nervous look on her face. So much for making good appearances. The tables were filling up, and she could barely make out the two bartenders, who seemed to be hauling ass around the bar, trying to get everyone's drinks served as soon as possible. Something told her she would have to hire more bartenders, although it did surprise her quite a bit. There were tons of scandals and drama in Tree Hill, but she didn't think that many people would be wanting to forget something.

Peyton sighed in relief as she saw Lucas making his way into the club, the bouncer just checking his ID. He had this awkward look on his face, like he had no idea what the hell he was doing here, and how much he felt like he just didn't belong there in the first place. She chuckled, Lucas had been feeling that way for a long time. She hopped down from the stage, stumbling a bit from the uneasiness her flats gave her. Making her way towards Lucas, Peyton cursed herself for not just wearing Converses instead. If she looked hard enough, she probably could've found them underneath all her old stuff from high school. Lucas saw her approaching him, and he suddenly had a face of relief as well. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he continued to stand there.

"Wow, this definitely brings back a lot of memories," Lucas stated, staring around at the nightclub, remembering just about every single experience he had in it.

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah, it does kind of remind us of how we used to be. Only problem is, you're the only person I've seen here that I actually know."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Tric only opened as of five minutes ago," Lucas smirked. "And something tells me Brooke will be making an appearance with her arm candy boyfriend."

"Oh how could we ever forget that?" Peyton said sarcastically. "But what about Nathan and Haley? Have they told you about coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I talked to Nathan awhile ago. He said that they were going to come over and hang, but they might leave early because of Hales."

"Of course. So," Peyton began, "what's your game plan? Because believe me, you're going to need one."

He rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks. No shit I need a plan. Only problem is, I don't fucking have one. I've been trying to figure out what I could possibly do tonight to convince Brooke more than we belong together, but I can't get anything. It's like, I have writer's block, only with my, heart or something. Nothing's coming together, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do tonight."

"Okay first of all, your analogies suck. And second of all, you can't just force yourself to shoot out ideas of what you can do. You have to feel it in your heart too, otherwise, how do you expect Brooke to feel it? You know Brooke, she's already got that brick wall up and sturdy. Look, when you see her, just to the first thing that comes to mind. It shouldn't be that hard for you."

Lucas looked at her, "Believe me Peyton, I don't think it would be a good idea to do the first thing that comes to my mind. Something says I'll get a drink poured on me and then slapped."

"Well, then I can't really give you any more advice. This is something you're going to have to deal with when the times comes," she shrugged.

He scoffed, "Wait, what ever happened to me having to have a game plan. And from what you've said, you've contradicted everything you told me in the beginning. So basically, I need to have a game plan, but I can't force myself to do something." It was times like these that he remembered the old Peyton Sawyer: covered head to toe in issues. And he still didn't want a girl like that.

"Yeah well, it came off that way when I said it," Peyton corrected. "But you'll know what I'm talking about when you see her. Come on Lucas, it never was hard for you to confess your feelings."

"I know that, but in case you forgot, I'm not exactly the same exact person I was before. I can't just tell people how I feel, because I don't know the words to say it, and the other half of the time I don't know what exactly it is I'm feeling. I know I said this before, but this is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Lucas explained, suddenly in dire need of some sort of alcohol.

Peyton spied Lucas' gaze, which seemed to be towards the bar. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about drinking yourself into a stupor. We all know you're a complete asshole when you're drunk, and trying to get Brooke to listen to you will not make anything better when you're being a dickhead." There was no way she was going to let Lucas ruin this with just a shot of tequila.

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah, I know, you're right, but it is a bit tempting." He looked around the club more, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest, wondering what was the cause of it.

Peyton began to dig through her pants pocket, trying to find where the vibrating feeling down her leg was coming from. She retrieved it, checking the called ID. "Uhm, hey Luke are you going to be okay here by yourself? I have an important call that I have to take."

He rolled his eyes, "What am I, ten years old? I'll be fine by myself Peyton, you go and take the call." She shrugged before walking away into what was left of a secluded corner, which was being invaded by a group of people. He began to stand around in the middle of the club, wanting to be anywhere but here, because frankly, he didn't know what he was going to while here.

"Dude, does this bring back memories or what?" Nathan shouted over the music. Lucas sighed in relief, happy that he finally saw someone that he knew.

"I was just telling Peyton that when I first walked in," Lucas explained. "So, where's Haley at?"

"Uhmm, she's actually somewhere with, Brooke," Nathan said, hesitant at the last part. Lucas looked at him.

"Oh, so she's with Brooke and Brian?" he asked harshly, not wanting to turn around and find Brooke and Brian together near the bar.

Nathan smirked, "Actually, you seem to have lucked out again my friend, or, brother. See, Brian had to leave for an emergency trip a couple of hours ago, so he's not here."

This could not be happening right now. There was no way that Brooke could be here at Tric, alone, unaccompanied, with no Brian for hundreds of miles. Nathan was right, he seemed to have lucked out. His hands began to get clammy, and he was pretty sure his face was on fire. Nathan continued to look at him in amusement, thoughts running through his mind like wild fire.

"Wow, that's something," Lucas mumbed, looking to the opposite site of the club.

"Yeah, it is a whole lot of something," he began. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about what?" Lucas asked dumbly.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Dude, don't play that dumb shit with me. What are you going to do with Brooke? She's alone tonight after all, and if I know Brooke, and I pretty much do since I brought her ass here, there's probably tons of guys that are going to be laying it on her thick. Who knows, they might even want to take her home or something."

Lucas glared at him, "Don't talk about Brooke like that."

He held his hands up in defense, "Okay, I'd be the first person to kick some ass if someone even touched Brooke in the wrong way. But you, you need to get your ass in gear and make a move. Who knows when you're going to get this opportunity. More like never if you ask me."

"I wouldn't exactly call it an opportunity. Brooke's probably going to do everything she can to make sure she can stay as far away from me as possible," Lucas explained.

"And you should be doing everything you can to make sure that you're with her the entire night, or into the morning, either one works for me," Nathan grinned.

Lucas scoffed, "Yeah, like that would ever happen. It's going to be a task even getting her to acknowledge me."

"It shouldn't be that hard, there's not that many studs around here, well, besides me," he said simply.

Lucas continued to shake his head, "I don't know man. I don't think tonight's the night for things like this to be happening."

Nathan shrugged, "Alright fine. But you're probably never going to get an opportunity to talk to Brooke as long as she's here. Just thought I'd help you out or something." He walked back into the crowd, probably looking for Haley and Brooke. He looked on in disappointment and defeat.

Peyton returned, stuffing her phone back into her pocket, "So, you see anyone you know yet?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I ran into Nathan a couple of mintues ago. He just left actually."

"Ohh, so that means Brooke and Brian are here?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows raised.(

Lucas chuckled, "That's the thing. Brian's not here. Nate said something about him going on an unexpected business trip back to New York for tonight."

Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, caused by Peyton punching him. He rubbed his arm, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Peyton smiled sweetly, "That is for not already talking to Brooke? Are you a completely and utter idiot? Because I think you are. If you were a smart man at all, you would already be talking to Brooke, trying to work things out. Lucas you have to seize this moment by the horns, because let's face it, when are you ever going to get a chance to do this?"

"It's easier said than done Peyton. How the hell am I supposed to approach her?" Lucas asked, frustrated because even he himself didn't know what to do.

"Thats for you to figure out Lucas. Me on the other hand, I have to go help out with the sound check," she said, patting him on the shoulder before walking towards the stage.

Lucas watched her walk away before making his way over to the bar. There was a bartender serving a drink to the person next to him before he turned to Lucas.

"What can I get you, man?" he asked. Lucas didn't even have to think about it.

"I'll have a shot of tequila with a lime, then I want a double scotch single malt on the rocks," he said shortly, looking at his watch.

The bartender smirked, "Coming right up."

Lucas turned around and leaned against the bar, watching the people start to make their way to the dance floor, having fun. Too bad he wasn't one of those people tonight. Lucas knew he probably shouldn't be drinking tonight, but it was the least he could do since he was basically screwed. There was no way he was going to be able to get through this night without a drink.

"Shot of tequila with lime," the bartender said, returning with the small shotglass and a cut lime on a napkin.

Lucas nodded, "Thanks," before taking the shot and biting hard into the lime. He scrunched his face, the strong taste burning down his throat.

"When's that scotch coming?" he asked suddenly, his throat still numb.

"It's on the way," the bartender said, returning down the line. He began to take the order of a petite brunette, who seemed just as depressed to be here as Lucas was. If it was any other situation, he probably would've been shocked to see Brooke here so soon. But the tequila had shortly drained his senses, and probably his ability to freak out. She looked mesmerizing, so amazing that it still surprised him that after this long, she could still take his breath away. She was wearing a short fuschia silk party dress with a heart shaped neckline and just on her mid thigh. She complimented it with gold stilettos and soft curls, her eyes smokey and her lips sparkling.

The bartender brought her a martinis glass with a bright red concoction. Now he really wasn't sure what to do.

The bartender served her order before returning back to him with a glass of caramel colored liquid, "Have fun, man."

"Thanks again. Oh, and can you send that hot brunette over there a Sex on the Beach? Put it on my tab," he said, setting a fifty dollar bill on the bar table.

"You don't want me to send a note with it or anything?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nah it's alright. She'll know who it's from."

"You want the change?"

"No, I have a feeling I'm going to be coming back in a bit," Lucas said before making his way around the club, trying to find a chair or something.

He took a long swig of his drink, "This is going to be a long night."

If you were to notice her in any club, including this one, you would be shocked by the gloomy look on her face. There was no way a girl as beautiful as her would be in the club alone, for that matter, looking like she didn't want to be there. Not to mention the fact that she looked dressed to kill. But for once, she didn't care if people were talking. Brooke continued to stir through her drink, wondering how she ended up here anyway.

"Okay seriously Brooke, you have to enjoy yourself tonight," Haley said, taking a sip of her water.

"But Haley I can't. How am I supposed to have fun when my own fucking boyfriend isn't even here," Brooke whined, taking bigger gulps of her drink.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to have fun when I'm fucking pregnant?" Haley shot back. "But I'm trying to make the most of it, and you should too. Plus, it's not like Brian planned to go back up to New York tonight."

**.FLASHBACK.**

_"I can't believe you're leaving," Brooke said disbelievingly, watching Brian pack a shirt in his bag._

_He smiled sadly at her, "Brooke you know I don't want to leave. But this is an emergency, and I have to be up there."_

_"But you said you cleared for schedule for the next couple of weeks, and now you're just going to go and leave?"_

_"It's not like that, and yes, I did clear me schedule so I could be down here with you with no interruptions. It's not like I expected this you know."_

_"I know Bri, but it's the opening of Tric, and this was probably the one big thing that I wanted you to see, and you're not even going to be here for it," she stated._

_He looked at her closely, "Are you sure that's why? I mean, sure, I'm sure Tric is a cool place to hang out. But Lucas is also going to be there right?"_

_"What's your point?" she asked, eyes narrowing._

_"I'm just saying, maybe you just don't want him to be around you, so you want me to go so he'll stay away."_

_She chuckled, "Well yeah, but you're talking like I'm using you or something, when I'm not."_

_"Well how am I supposed to know that Brooke?" Brian asked. "You're supposed to have this story book romance with Lucas, and I don't know, maybe you say you don't want to be with him, when in reality, maybe you do, and maybe I'm just a shield that you're using."_

_"How dare you?" Brooke exclaimed. "I can't believe you would have the audacity to say that I'm using you? I would've thought you'd have known me better than that!"_

_"What am I supposed to believe? You haven't tried to convince me otherwise? I mean, you hate his wife!"_

_"Who used to be my best friend, who stabbed me in the back once or twice, so I'm sorry if I'm still hurt about that. And why the hell did you think I asked you to come over here? Believe me Brian, if I was using you, I wouldn't have been in this relationship for so long."_

_"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that you and Lucas have absolutely nothing going on. Can you tell me that I will have nothing to worry about when I'm gone?" Brian asked._

_"It depends. How long are you going to be gone?" Brooke asked sarcastically. Brian looked at her, and she sighed, "I shouldn't even have to answer this. You should already know."_

_"Brooke, can you just please answer the damn question? Do I have anything to worry about. Anything at all?"_

_Brooke sighed again before shaking her head. "No, you don't have anything to worry about."_

_Brian nodded, "Okay, then I'm sorry for assuming those things."_

_"If you're sorry, then why did you say them?" Brooke asked. For her, this had come completely out of the blue. She had no idea what had possessed Brian to ask her such strange and unfamiliar questions, especially from him._

_He crossed his arms, "I don't know. It's just that, we're around town, and I hear things. I know all about you and Lucas, mainly because you told me, and I love you for that. But when everyone's around town talking about the love that you two had, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that?"_

_"But you don't have to compete with it, there's nothing to fight over. I'm here with you, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. You should know me better than that. I love you Brian, and sure, I'm not going to lie. What me and Lucas had was really something, and that's something that I will always remember. But the fact of the matter is that it's over, and we're not the same people we were before."_

_Brian leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"_

_Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah, it's okay." She shook her head, "Anyways, how long are you going to be gone?"_

_"Only for tonight. I should be back here some time tomorrow afternoon or evening," Brian answered._

_"Okay, well, it's not that long," she said faintly. That only meant that she was vulnerable to Lucas for another day. "Well, I better start getting ready for tonight."_

_"Oh come on, if I can't be there tonight, can you at least have fun. For me?" Brian pleaded, pulling her body towards him._

_Brooke smirked, "Yeah, I guess I can for you. But you're going to have to miss my outfit. I was planning on pulling out all the stops tonight."_

_"Really?" Brian asked, eyebrows raised. "Maybe you can show me your outfit now?"_

_Brooke shook her head, "Sorry Boyfriend, but you've got a plane to catch."_

**.END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Yeah I know, I just really wanted him to see this place up and running. It's probably the only interesting place that he would've liked," Brooke answered, stirring her drink. The whole time leading up to Brian leaving, and after he was already up in the air, she felt like maybe she was making him as an excuse for tonight. She knew that Lucas was going to be there, and yet she was so desperate to make sure that Brian was by her side the whole night. What was she trying to hide from?

"There will be other nights like this," Haley said. "I'm sure if Tric does awesome tonight then we'll be here every Friday night... Right?" Brooke knew what Haley was talking about. Sure, the whole moving factor had been on Brooke's mind, but she hadn't really thought about it until now.

"Haley I told you I was going to open up a store here, it's just going to take some time for me to tell Victoria," Brooke said easily."

"And Brian?" Haley asked knowingly.

Brooke groaned, "Ughh, he still doesn't know about it yet. But how the hell am I supposed to tell him that I might have to break up with him because I plan on moving back to my old hometown??"

"There's no easy way to tell him or to go about it, so why don't you just tell him and get it over with?" Haley asked.

"Because it's just too damn hard. I mean, Brian's a nice man, and I love him a lot, so how am I supposed to tell him something like that?"

"Maybe you don't have to. It's called long distance relationships Brookie," Haley said matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and how many of those have you seen work out? Zilch."

"Well you and Lucas would've worked out if he hadn't been such an asshole," Haley pointed out.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "But we're not talking about me and Lucas, that was a lifetime ago, and that just proves that long distance relationships cannot work, no matter how much a couple loves each other. It's just going to get hard and fall apart. I'd rather get out now while I have the chance."

It was Haley's turn now to narrow her eyes, "Really? Because it seems to me like you're just using this long distance excuse to get out of being with him. The truth is, you really don't want to be with him, but you don't want to hurt him like you were hurt by Lucas. Am I right?"

"Gosh you sound so like Nathan."

"Well he is my husband. Come on Brooke. What's really going on here?"

"Nothing Haley," Brooke said. "It's just that I don't want to be in a sticky relationship like that. All it does is add more stress to my life and that's something I certainly don't need if I'm going to open up shop here with Victoria breathing down my neck, just waiting for me to screw up."

"You're going to have to call her 'mom' sometime," Haley smirked. There was no way she was going to let this whole thing go, but for the sake of tonight, she would hold off until morning.

Brooke scoffed, "Don't waste your breath Hales. I can't believe I'm actually related to that woman. Something tells me it was better for my parents to leave me to be raised by nannies, if they hadn't, I would've been more screwed up than I am now."

"You're not screwed up, and it's your mom's loss in the first place. I mean, does she actually seem sorry for what she did?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What? Leaving me to live fend for myself my whole life? Hell no. If anything, she feels like she did the best thing and my dad is too busy in work to think about me, and I don't even think I matter anymore since he got a divorce with that shrew. In Victoria's mind, she did me a favor, and I think in a way she's right."

"You turned out great Brooke, and as far as Victoria, you are you're own person, and if you want to do something, then do it. Don't worry about what Victoria's going to try to do."

"I'll try not to, but once she gets wind of this, she's most likely to fly down here herself, and that's the last thing I want," Brooke said before Peyton made their way over to them, grinning like a mad idiot. They weren't exactly on the best of terms, but it seemed like tonight didn't make any difference. Plus, it would've been rude if Peyton hadn't talked to them that night.

"You guys having fun?" she asked, standing in between their two barstools.

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about my mom," Brooke said, smiling sarcastically.

Peyton frowned, "Okay, I take that back. Now stop talking about that bitch. You guys are going to go crazy when you find out who's playing tonight."

Haley groaned, "Oh my goodness Peyton, will you just tell us. This has been going on all week, I wanna know!"

Peyton shook her head, "Sorry, no can do Hales. You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Oh yeah and when will that be?"

She glanced at her watch, "Hm, in about ten minutes." As soon as she said that the bartender named Owen had set down another drink in front of Brooke. She looked at him weirdly. She didn't order a drink, and sure, it would've been nice to know that the bartender was hitting her her, but tonight wasn't her night.

"Um, I didn't order another drink," Brooke stated.

Owen smirked, "I know, some guy on the other side asked me to send it to you. He said you'd know who it was from." Brooke watched Owen's retreating form, wondering what the hell was going on. It was bad enough that her own boyfriend wasn't in town when he said he was going to stay, now she had to be faced with the confusion of trying to figure out who the hell had sent her a Sex on the Beach. Sure, she had ordered it herself, but for a guy to send it to her was just creepy.

"Okay, I seriously don't know who this is from," she said, staring at the drink.

Haley laughed, "God Brooke, are you that retarded?"

She stared straight ahead, and all of a sudden Lucas' face popped into her head. It wasn't like his face was never in her mind, but tonight it was a bit eery and foreboding, almost scary. This wasn't how she wanted her night to turn out.

"Nevermind," she said simply.

"Wow, this night just keeps getting better and better," Haley said, taking another sip of her water.

"Haley, this is not a laughing matter! This is seriously bothering me, Lucas just sent me a Sex on the Beach!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Whatever, a hundred bucks says you and Lucas end up either getting into a fight or making out by the end of the night," Haley dared.

Brooke scoffed, "Haley, I don't know if it's your hormones or something, but that's not going to happen. In fact, I plan in ignoring Lucas all night."

Haley snorted before getting off her barstool, at great difficulty, "Yeah, we'll see about that." Brooke watched Haley walk away, wonderng where the hell her pregnant best friend got that idea. Not only was it preposterous, it was completely out of line. How the hell could she do this when her own friend didn't even believe her.

"Are you going to drink that?" a voice said from in front of her. She lifted her head to see Owen standing in front of her, wiping down the counter.

"What if I don't?" Brooke challenged.

Owen shrugged, "Why wouldn't you? It's a pretty good drink. The title's not exactly appropriate, but it's got a twist to it. And that guy bought it for you."

"Yeah well I don't owe that guy anything," Brooke muttered, gulping back her original drink.

"Really? Because it sounds like you owe him sex on the beach," he smirked. Brooke glared at him, and his smile fell. He began to reposition glasses, "Oh, so it's one of those guys."

"One of what guys?" Brooked asked. What the hell was she doing talking to a fucking bartender in the first place? An older one at that.

Owen looked at her, "One of those guys who has a knack for breaking your heart over and over again. And for some odd reason, you fall for him again, over and over again."

Brooke chuckled, "That's how it used to be, but now I'm over it. Or at least, I'm trying to be." She looked at the drink Lucas had sent to her. Brooke wasn't exactly in a good mood, so it didn't really affect her when she took three big gulps of it. Something told her tonight was the PERFECT night to get hammered.

"But for some reason it's just not working," Owen completed. "And from the looks of it, he's not letting up."

"Yeah well Lucas only sees what he wants to see. That's been the problem for the past nine years," Brooke explained. She had a strange feeling she would end up pouring out her soul to this bartender.

"Nine years, huh? If that's the case, why didn't you leave?"

"I did, and it worked for awhile. But circumstances led me back here, and now I'm kind of stuck."

"Do you love him?" Owen asked seriously. Brooke tipped back the rest of the drink before laughing.

"Love him? Are you kidding me? How can I possibly love someone that had broken my heart more times than I can remember. How can you love someone like that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Owen smiled. "You want another?"

Brooke shook her head, "Give me a shot of tequila. And what should I tell you? I don't love him. I can't."

"You can't? Or you're scared to?" Owen asked, revealing a bottle of tequila from under the bar.

She looked at Owen sadly, "Both." He set the shotglass of tequila in front of her and Brooke tipped it back without a second thought. Brooke hadn't had any straight up hard alcohol while she was in New York. Up there, all she drank was champagne, and with Brooke's alcohol tolerance, two glasses didn't even give her a buzz.

"You sure you want to hit it so hard?" Owen asked, watching her in amusement.

Brooke laughed, "I don't think you've heard of me, or have been around here for long. But I definitely want to 'hit it hard.'"

Owen smirked, "Okay, if you say so. But it's not going to make the pain go away, you know."

"What are you, my shrink?" Brooke demanded.

"No, I'm your bartender. But, if you want me to be, I can do that too," he said before walking to take another customer's order. One minutes she's drinking something that Lucas bought her, and then next she's pouring her heart out to a fucking bartender. And on top of that, she was about two drinks away from being competely shit faced, or at least drunk to not have any idea what the hell she was doing or saying.

"Owen! I need another round!"

The lights blinded her even more when the club was dark. The music had stopped, the all the spotlights had been drawn to Peyton's face, the crowd giving all their attention to the blonde. She gulped, suddenly becoming extremely nervous, which had never been a problem before. Back when she co ran Tric with Karen, Peyton had no problem going up to the stage and introducing the killer band performing that night. But it was different this time around. Everyone that was here, knew her as Lucas Scott's wife, and that wasn't good, namely because they were in anything but a marriage to start off, and Lucas already had a bad reputation, God only knew what everyone thought about her.

In the crowd she stopped at Lucas' face. He stood there with a drink in his hand, of course, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She continued to scan the crowd, seeing Nathan and Haley give her a thumbs up, even Brooke, who was further towards the stage, gave her a quick smirk. Peyton didn't know if it was because she was encouraging her, or because she was already drunk, you could never tell with Brooke.

"Uhm, wow, this is certainly a turn out," Peyton said, laughing nervously. The crowd turned around, surveying everybody before laughing. Of course it was a turn out.

"Before I introduce the band, I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. This club hasn't been open since I was in high school, and at first I was kind of freaked to see what would become of it. But something tells me that tonight's going to be good, am I right?"

"You got it right, GIRL!" Skills yelled from the bar, causing the crowd to laugh again. Peyton smiled, relieved that she had Skills backing her up.

"Alright, so enough of this. When I first started working here at Tric, I had this weird idea in my head that I could get some really cool bands to perform in this little town. Me being, well, me, I realized a little down the line that I was in way over my head. But there were a couple of people that pushed me and pushed me to believe in myself, and it worked. So this band performing goes way back to the very beginning, for all you Tree Hill alumnis. I hope you guys have fun." She stepped over to the side of the stage, suddenly excited. The guys were already setting up, in the dark, and the crowd was standing there wondering who the hell it was. The sound of an amp was heard, and then some crazy guitar. The lights brightened, and Fall Out Boy appeared.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

It didn't surprise him, Lucas knew that Peyton was going to pull something big, and after all these years, she could still pull it all off. He beat his head to the beat, his drink in one hand. After he had sent the drink over to Brooke, he continued to make his way around, saying hey to people he knew, and avoiding the people that were looking at him like he killed somebody. He stood there in the middle of the crowd, and for the first time that night, he felt content, and a little sense of deja vu. Memories were coming back, and Lucas had the perfect and familiar view.

Brooke was standing a little ways in front of him, with only a couple of people behind her. It was then he remembered watching her from this particular view. She had turned around and felt him looking at her. Lucas just gave her a small smile, her face uncomfortable and thoughtful at the same time, and it was then that Lucas knew that Brooke Davis was falling apart.

He continued to watch her. She wasn't really dancing, but she wasn't stoic either. Her head also moved to the beat, her hands tucked in her back pockets of her white jean skirt. Her hair was shiny with different colored tints in it, and Lucas could catch little scents of her perfume all around him. It was hard to believe that he was right there behind her. It wasn't that long ago where Lucas thought he would never see her again.

Lucas' heart raced as her head turned to the side, she knew somebody was watching her. That had to be uncomfortable and awkward, but Lucas didn't care. If she would just look at him tonight, he would feel a little bit better. Everyone around them were dancing, drinking, and having fun. No teenagers were around, as this was an adult opening night. Lucas knew that Brooke had to have been drinking, so he decided he wouldn't hold it against her, whatever she did.

She knew he was watching, it was kind of hard not to. His ocean eyes always found a way of washing over her, no matter which way she was turned. Her first instinct was to avoid it, and act like she didn't feel anything at all. But first instincts don't always turn out to be right. What she really wanted to do would probably get her thrown out for erotic behavior, but that wasn't a good option either. Lucas continued to stare at her, and Brooke moved her head to the side, having in internal battle with herself. Gawd, he still had to have that same little smile.

Okay, so maybe she coudn't have helped it. But not only did she feel a lot more relieved to be looking at him, and him actually looking at her, but she felt like she was back in high school, with Lucas fighting for her love, and Brooke pulling out all the stops to make sure that she didn't drown in his eyes. This time, she planned on doing the exact same thing, only difference was, she wouldn't crumble. Brooke stared him up and down, taking in his appearance. She had to admit, he dressed well, not that he ever had a problem with that before. But she turned back around, now staring at the bright lights that shone onto the stage. She did not want to spend the rest of the night meeting his eyes out of nowhere.

On the side of the stage she saw Nathan and Haley talking to Peyton frantically, and if things were different, Brooke would be over there too. Instead, she was in the crowd, trying to avoid that nagging feeling of Lucas watching her every movement. Not only did it make her feel uncomfortable, it made her mad at the same time, even though she didn't show it. Brooke didn't know if it was the fact that he was actually watching her after she told him to never try to get her back, or because maybe, in some way, she was glad that he was still watching her.

"I need another drink."

"Back for more, are you?" Owen smirked. He was just watching the band performing until he saw a familiar brunette approaching the bar witha determined look on her face. He knew that look. Hell, he saw that look at least a dozen times a night. Normally he wouldn't be this involved in somebody's business, but he knew who this girl was, and he knew her history. It was the talk of the town, and Brooke Davis' name had been one of the first he had heard of when he first moved to the little town of Tree Hill. The second name, Lucas Scott. There was no doubt that this girl was troubled, and it was something that alcohol would definitely not make her forget.

"Whatever Owen, just get me another drink," Brooke grumbled, sitting down abruptly at a barstool. "Is this 'harass Brooke night' or something?"

"I'm not harassing you, I just asked a simple question. What will you be drinking anyway?"

"Ugh, I don't even know. Surprise me," Brooke said sarcastically. Right now it didn't really matter, she just needed something.

Owen looked at her, wondering what the hell happened for her to want to drink more, again for that matter. This girl was definitely interesting, and it was weird that he found himself pouring Coke into a glass and setting it on top of a napkin in front of her.

"What is this?" Brooke asked, looking down into the glass.

"A surprise," Owen shrugged before walking down the bar to assist another person. Brooke took the glass and took a big gulp. The carbonated soda burned her throat, and she became even more annoyed. Why was everyone trying to make her do things she didn't want to do, control whatever she did. She didn't even really know this Owen guy, and as far as she knew, he was just a bartender.

"Owen! Why don't you fix me an actual drink," Brooke demanded, sliding her Coke away from her. Owen came back over and got a bottle from under the bar, he poured a little of it into the glass and slid it back towards her.

"There, Coke and rum. Enjoy," he said before going over to the other side again. Brooke sighed harshly, at least there as alcohol in it.

"Well doesn't this give me memories," a voice said beside her. Brooke turned around to see Jake sitting next to her with a beer bottle in hand.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, what? Are you here to control me tonight too?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Uhm no? I'm just here for opening night Brooke. But while I'm here, what's the problem?"

Brooke chuckled, "There's no problem. I'm just a little bit irked tonight if you know what I mean. What with my boyfriend out of town and my ex boyfriend watching my every move. And then there's the fact that I spilled my guts to a bartender that I don't even know, my night's going just great thanks."

"You forgot the fact that you look absolutely amazing, and that you're here with friends, and that this night should be fun, not miserable," Jake explained.

"Why do you just know all the right things to say? I mean, I do look good, I have to admit," Brooke said, smirking slightly.

"Now you admit it!" Jake exclaimed. "Now, what do you say we break it down on the dance floor?"

Brooke snorted, "Never in your life ever say that to me again."

"Ugh whatever Brooke. I was just trying to lighten the mood. So, why isnt your boyfriend here anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, "At some stupid meeting in New York. He was supposed to have cleared his schedule the whole time he was visiting, but it was an emergency."

"If it was an emergency, then why are you so pissed about it?" Jake asked.

"It's not really because of the meeting, it's the fact that we got in a little fight about Lucas earlier when he was fixing to leave," Brooke explained.

Jake looked at her, "Okay, you guys seriously had a fight about Lucas?"

"Not so much, but I know he was the main reason. Like out of nowhere, Brian thinks that I'm using him or something because of Lucas."

"What makes him think that?" Jake asked, taking a swig of his beer. Jake knew, just like everybody else, that Lucas played a big part in Brooke and Brian's relationship. Whether or not Brooke knew it, as long as Brooke and Lucas weren't together, Lucas would always continue to be a problem. But he would never point that out to her, in fear for his life.

"I don't even know, it came literally out of nowhere," Brooke said. "I'm just so tired of everyone trying to push me and Lucas together, when I'm trying to move on. It's like they don't get how hurt I was by him, and now they try to fix me and him back together when I'm with someone. Sometimes I question my friendships with all of them."

"Look at it this way, do you really think Haley would say anything or try to persuade you to do anything if she didn't think it was the best thing? I mean, it's Haley we're talking about."

"Yeah, but this is also Hormonal Haley," Brooke pointed out.

Jake nodded, "True. But there's got to be the same Haley within Hormonal Haley."

"I just wish there wasn't."

It would be an understatement to know that this just wasn't Mouth's thing. Sure, he could spin the turntables with the best of them, and the lighting and set up couldn't be more perfect as long as he was arranging it, but other than that, he didn't belong in this place. Right from the very beginning, Mouth knew that he just could not drink or party with the best of them. He had yet to see Brooke since she had been back in town, but it wasn't by choice. Life had slapped him in the face, and now when he wasn't hanging out with the guys, he was working and when he wasn't working, he was with the wife and kids. Gigi being the amazing wife that she was, had made him come out to Tric tonight. She didn't really have a tie to this place, since she only just moved in her sopohmore year. So she kicked him out the door with a baby on her hip, demanding he have a good time.

He had to say, nothing had really changed. Peyton was running around the club, making sure everything was going alright, and it was, seeing as she got Fall Out Boy to perform. Nathan and Haley were of course, together and happy. Skills, Junk, and Fergie were hanging around with a beer bottle in their hands, probably talking about something completely stupid and utter non sense, and Brooke was over at the bar, drinking herself into a stupor with Lucas watching her like a hawk from within the crowd. It really did remind Mouth who they all were. And there was nothing like returning to your hometown to bring back who you used to be. Sometimes it was a good thing, and other times it wasn't.

Making his way into the crowd, he ran into a lot of people that he used to know or had seen around town. Things in Tree Hill had definitely changed since he had been in high school. There were new people and old people. Mouth only hoped that things wouldn't get too out of hand tonight.

"What will you have, man?" the bartender asked him as he approached the bar.

"Uhm, just give me a bourbon," Mouth said, pulling out his wallet. He still had to drive home after all. He looked across the bar and not only saw Brooke, but Jake as well. In a way he was a bit relieved, knowing that Jake was around instead of Lucas. No offense to him, but Lucas was more likely to make Brooke get pissed drunk than Jake.

"Here you go," the bartender said, sliding the drink over to Mouth. He handed Owen the bill and took a gulp. From afar he saw Jake shake his head, probably in disappointment or form some absurd comment that Brooke had just made. Jake turned away and saw Mouth watching them. He smiled and waved, calling Mouth over.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" Mouth asked, approaching the two. Brooke looked over at the person who had went up to them, and her eyes widened at the sight of Mouth.

"Marvin McFadden!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her arms around Mouth. He smiled, knowing that Brooke hadn't changed.

"Brooke Davis! How are you?" he asked.

"Uh, alright I guess. Haley told me about you and Gigi, and the baby! Congratulations!" Brooke said, and she meant it. She might have been slightly tipsy, but never the less she was happy for Mouth. Of course, things didn't turn out as she had hoped for concerning the time capsule, but he was freaking married with a baby!

"Thanks, that means a lot. While you're in Tree Hill, we should have dinner sometime," Mouth suggested.

Brooke nodded, "For sure! Man, this night just keeps on getting interesting."

"That seems to be the phrase for the night," Jake added. "I was just telling Brooke that we should go out there and show them, but you were always the better dancer."

"Yeah Mouth, let's go!" Brooke said excitedly. Mouth laughed at the sight of her. It couldn't hurt, right? He hadn't broken it down in awhile, and people might have forgotten.

"What the hell? Come on," he said, holding his hand out for her to take. "Something tells me I'm going to have to hold you up for some time tonight."

"You know me so well," Brooke smirked, taking his hand as they went farther into the crowd. Jake just watched them disappear, smiling and laughing at the same time. He knew this was going to end on an interesting note, that was for sure. He continued to sit there, emptying his beer bottle and checking his phone, wondering if Jenny was going to call and beg him to come home. But he knew that she was getting older, and it occurred to him that she might not miss him at all.

"Is this stool taken?" a voice said from beside him. Jake turned around and saw Peyton standing there, how she got through the crowd he did not know.

"It is now," he smiled as Peyton sat down next to him. Neither said anything, Jake not really knowing what to say, and Peyton having just a little too much she wanted to voice.

"You did a great job tonight, you should be proud," Jake complimented, and he had meant it. Tric looked great, and it was definitely an upbeat in the foggy town.

Peyton smiled, "Thanks, I thought that I needed to do something like this. Tree Hill's been a drag ever since we all left for college."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, and what with the whole gang back, the town's definitely been a lot brighter these days. I still can't believe you got Fall Out Boy here. They've only been here once right?"

"Yeah, for the costume party and then the benefit concert. I'm surprised they decided to come myself."

"That's for sure, there's not many bands these days that will go to small towns, but if I remember correctly you had a thing with, what's his name? Pete?" Jake teased.

Peyton smirked, "Ugh I don't want to talk about that. It was a little crush, but if I remember correctly, I ditched his concert to see you and Jenny."

Jake sombered up. He did not want to talk about the past, so maybe it was his fault for even mentioning the whole thing. Him and Peyton's relationship was, complicated, and he didn't want to rehash old issues and memories, because in the end it would always make him wonder what if, and Jake couldn't do that.

"Uh yeah," Jake said, clearing his throat. "Okay, well, I'm going to go and see what Skills is up to."

Peyton frowned, "Oh, okay, well have fun." Jake smiled quickly before disappearing into the crowd. Peyton slumped around in her stool, mentally kicking herself in even thinking about mentioning all that. If it was any other ex couple, in any other situation, it wouldn't have been that weird to talk about, but this wasn't any other relationship. It ended weirdly, that was for sure, and it was obvious that Jake was still hurt by the fact that Peyton had a relationship with Lucas shortly after he left. Most people would have already moved on and was probably on the forgiving side, but it was a touchy subject that neither had talked about, and didn't really want to discuss it.

"Well, you must have said something to chase him away," Lucas said, sitting down next to her with a beer in his hand.

Peyton glared at him, "Wow, you're just full of encouragement, aren't you? And if I remember correctly, I don't see you talking to Brooke."

"Yeah? Well it's kind of hard to do that when she's on the dance floor breaking it down with Mouth," Lucas said, looking over his shoulder to see Brooke and Mouth in step together. Brooke was laughing while Mouth was showing off his old moves. People were all around them clapping and trying to dance along with them, but they were their own entertainment, like it had always been.

"Like you aren't enjoying it," Peyton pointed out. Lucas looked at her, but didn't say anything because he knew she was right. Brooke looked absolutely incredible, and the swing of her hips and movement did not help him any. She wore a perfect smirk on her face, and every once in awhile she would laugh along with Mouth, and he didn't want her to stop.

"Whatever, so, are you going to tell me what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Why should I tell you anything about my conversation with Jake?" Peyton asked back.

Lucas shrugged, "Whatever, I already know what it was about anyway. You probably mentioned something about the past, when you guys were still together, or at least friends."

Peyton sighed, there was no point in arguing with that, "Yeah, something like that. It's like, whenever we see each other, all we remember is how we ended."

"You should try to talk to him. Jake's trying to move on, but he's still hurt by what we did to him, and to Brooke," Lucas pointed out.

"I know we need to talk, because let's face it, we have a lot to talk about, but I don't even know where to start, or if he's even willing to talk to me."

Lucas smiled, "Peyton come on, this is Jake we're talking about. He might still be hurt, but he's not an ass."

She nodded, "Yeah I know. That's kind of your job."

"Haha thanks," Lucas said dryly. He glanced behind him again, Brooke was still dancing with Mouth when she raised her head and her eyes scanned straight towards him. Lucas smirked at her, knowing this it would most likely piss her off. She glared fiercely before snapping her head in the other direction, continuing to dance with Mouth. Lucas shook his head before returning his head to the bar, and to a smirking Peyton.

"You guys sure are something," Peyton chuckled, waving Owen over to the bar.

"What do you need Peyton?" Owen asked, his hands on the bar.

"Just give me a beer," she answered, slipping off of the barstool.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked. Owen popped open a beer and slid it over to Peyton, who grabbed it and took a swig.

"Backstage, I haven't had a chance to really talk to the guys," Peyton explained, meaning Fall Out Boy. "Plus, you need to talk to Brooke sometime, and I'm just in the way."

Lucas smirked, "Aren't you always?"

Peyton snorted, "Very funny Lucas. I'll see you later."

Owen surveyed the two while wiping down the counter for probably the hundredth time that night. Now that he was there, he noticed the blonde who had sent the drink to Brooke Davis when the night first started. Lucas Scott was married to Peyton, right?"

"That your wife?" Owen asked. Lucas turned and looked at him.

"Uhm, yeah, she is," Lucas answered awkwardly. He hated when people asked him that. Hypothetically, yes, she was his wife, but they were barely in a marriage.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business, but if you're married to Peyton, then why did you send a drink over to that brunette earlier?" he asked.

Lucas looked at him, "Uhm, it's a long story, man. To put it briefly, me and Peyton are anything but a couple."

"And you and Brooke?" Owen pushed.

"How do you know Brooke?"

Owen shrugged, "She's here tonight, isn't she? Plus, she's kind of the talk of the town, along with you, Lucas Scott. And she's definitely been tipping a few."

"So if me and Brooke are the talk of the town, then how could you not know about my relationship with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

Owen chuckled, "Man, it's not like I haven't heard about your relationship with Peyton. I know plenty about it, but I didn't think it was actually true. I mean, no offense, but it's kind of hard to believe. And I just moved here like, two months ago."

Lucas laughed with him, "Yeah, now that I think about it, I can see why you would be hesitant to believe that. I guess if you're not from here, it takes a lot to wrap your head around."

"Definitely," Owen nodded. "So let me get this straight: you're married to Peyton, but you're chasing after Brooke?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, basically."

"And Peyton's alright with you going after her ex best friend?" Owen asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I mean, me and Peyton used to go out, but we realized a little too late that we just weren't meant to be, and Peyt's really supportive of me trying to get back together with Brooke."

"I can see that. It seems like she's the one that wants you guys to get back together. What's going to happen to her?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. We'll probably get a divorce. Peyton deserved something more than I could have ever gave her."

Owen nodded, "I'm not usually this nosey, but this town is hard as hell to figure out."

Lucas laughed, "I know it. But I don't blame you for wanting to ask questions. I've lived here my whole life and I still don't get how this place works. There's so much shit that happens, and you cannot figure out for the life of you how the hell it all happened."

"So," Owen began, sliding another beer to Lucas, "what's your game plan?"

Lucas groaned, "Wow, I've heard that way too many times tonight."

"Well, you need one if you want to get Brooke Davis back. I'm just a bartender, and it was even hard for me to convince her to go easy on the alcohol."

"Yeah, well Brooke only does what she wants, and if you try to tell her what to do, she goes anal on you, which is the main reason why I don't have a game plan."

"Nothing?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," Lucas repeated.

Owen chuckled, "Damn, well you definitely have some work to do."

Lucas smiled sadly before taking a ling gulp from the bottle. He looked at Owen. He looked like he knew a thing or two about women, and he had definitley had a conversation with Brooke tonight, maybe Owen could be of some use to him. "You got any ideas?"

Owen smirked, "Well, it doesn't take rocket science to know that you guys definitely have that physical attration going on. I swear she wanted to jump your bones when FOB first came out."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He found it hard to imagine Brooke wanting anything to do with him, much less 'jump his bones,' but something told him that Owen was being straight.

"Dude, I wouldn't be kidding if I didn't think it was true. You guys for sexual tension so thick you can't even see the other side."

"So you're advice would be what?"

Owen shrugged, "Play into that. You already know that Brooke still finds some attraction to you, and I don't even got to ask you, I mean, look at her." He walked towards the other end of the bar, leaving Lucas to wonder. Play into that.

"Brooke, I don't think I can go on any longer," Mouth laughed as he and Brooke made their way over to a table. It was really fun out there dancing with Brooke, it made him realize that maybe things could go back to the way they used to be. Maybe. But he knew one thing, with Brooke around, Tree Hill would never be gloomy.

The night wasn't even over and everybody was already starting to get way into the fact that there wasn't a care in the world, at least for tonight that is. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Drinking was a necessity, or else you were just wasting your time in Tric. The crowd was so thick that you couldn't catch your breath once you got started. It was hard to imagine that everybody here had jobs and possibly families, because from where they were now, they were just mere young adults trying to find something to believe in, or for just a fun night.

"Oh come on Mouth! You know you want to go back out there," Brooke exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. It had taken her mind away from Lucas and his hotness, but in some way it made her yearning even more for another drink. Or maybe for something else.

"You go on without me. It can't be that hard to find someone else to take my place," Mouth pointed out.

Brooke smiled at him, "You just might be right. But this won't be our last dance together, Marvin. I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?"

Mouth shook his head, "No, I'm good. I'm driving home tonight. You go, maybe find some other hopeless guy."

"I plan on it. See you later," she said, giving him a wink before making her way over to the bar. Only she didn't know that Lucas was at the bar also, letting Owen's advice soak.

She sighed miserably when she saw his back, sliding his beer bottle in between his hands. Maybe if she was discreet and sneaky, he wouldn't see her. Yeah, right. That would never work. Plus, she was pretty sure Owen would do something to piss her off and yell at him, and NO ONE could miss Brooke's raspy voice, even if you were in a club with a lot of people.

"Okay, we have got to stop meeting like this," Owen said, smirking.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mr. Bartender, just give me something." She leaned across the bar towards Owen with Lucas next to her. He continued to stare at her, and Brooke continued to act like she had no idea he was there. All she wanted to do was get her drink and leave, without confrontation with Lucas. But we all know that isn't possible.

"What will it be?" he asked, watching the proverbial elephant that remained near Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke shrugged, "Just give me a Bloody Mary." Owen nodded before going to work. Brooke stood there with one hand on her hip, her right hand tapping the bar lightly. The music was beating throughout her body, and she had an urge to just bust out. She knew Lucas was still watching her, unfortunately. Brooke knew that she wasn't going to talk to Lucas, and that left her to wonder if he was going to talk to her, or just undress her with his eyes. It sounded weird and uncomfortable, but for some reason, Brooke didn't seem to really care.

"You know you look beautiful, right?" he finally asked.

Brooke looked at him, "Whatever happened to you not talking to me?"

Lucas shrugged, "Well if you didn't look so damn good then we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?"

"Lucas, I always look good, you should've known that by now," she said in her bitchy tone. You don't look so bad yourself.

He nodded, "Yeah I do. So, where's your arm candy?"

Brooke glared at him, "Not that it's any of your business, but he had an emergency meeting and had to fly to NY for the night."

Lucas chuckled, "If it was none of my business, then why did you tell me?"

Owen returned with Brooke's drink and set it down in front of her. Brooke snatched it and turned to Lucas, "Because that would let you know that Brian and I are still together, so don't kill yourself or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said dryly. He looked around the club, surveying the dance floor as Santana blasted the speakers. Brooke continued to sip her drink, still wondering why the hell her feet wouldn't let her walk away. She stayed planted on the spot, and she was pretty sure Lucas expected her to have walked away by now. But she couldn't, and Brooke couldn't figure out for the life of her why she couldn't.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see;_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me;_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands._

"Hey," Lucas called, getting her attention. "I know we haven't done this in awhile, but how about a dance?"

Brooke snorted, "Me? Dance with you? Lucas, what kind of trick are you trying to pull?" This couldn't have been good.

He shrugged, "There's no trick, Brooke. I want to dance with you, and I know you want to dance with me too. Come on, for old time's sake?" He held his hand out.

Brooke stared at his hand. In her mind, there was a very narrow choice of two things that could happen. One, they could dance and the whole time Brooke would feel all awkward and distant from Lucas, and that just wouldn't be considered dancing. Or two. She would let herself get so into it and she got turned on by Lucas' sweat mixed with her own. Both were very real possibilities, but she couldn't restrain herself from downing the rest her drink and taking his hand.

Lucas smirked. Finally! He got a chance to talk and possibly connect with Brooke. Although she looked a bit hesitant, and kind of confused, Lucas was sure that deep down, she really did want to dance with him, and be with him. He just had to reassure that. Screw Brian and the rest of the town that was at Tric tonight.

"I swear to you Lucas if this is just some weird com on," Brooke trailed as she followed Lucas into the middle of the crowd.

Lucas spun around and stared deep into her, "It's not a come on Brooke. And I told you, I'm for real this time."

Brooke chuckled, "I"ve heard that before." He grabbed her left hand in his right one and his other hand gribbed her waist intensely. At first she was surprised, but it was only a couple of second later when she realized what he was trying to do. But she didn't care, just like everything else that night, she didn't care. Brooke clapped her hand on his shoulder as they moved to the beat. It was pretty surreal how long it's been since they've seen each other, but yet it was like neither of them had spent a day apart.

Lucas spun her around and pulled her closer to him. Brooke smirked, the feeling of being handled making her want to giggle, especially from Lucas. In the corner of her eye she saw a couple of people watching them, and she was willing to bet her life that the news of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis dancing closely at Tric Friday night would be headline news, and nobody even had to print it in the newspaper.

"You know people are going to talk, right?" Brooke asked, suddenly remembering Brian. He would definitely hear about this when he got back.

"So? Everyone already knows how we feel about each other," he stated simply.

Brooke looked at him so their noses were almost touching, "How we feel each other? Lucas I'm just doing you a favor, so maybe you'll go away."

Lucas chuckled, "God Brooke when are you going to give it up? I mean, really? You've been playing this game ever since you got here, acting like you don't care."

"And I don't Lucas, I thought I made that pretty clear to you the minute I laid my eyes on you when I got here. You told me to go, and that you didn't want to see me, so I went, and frankly I shouldn't feel any remorse or guilt for that because that's what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted me to leave so that you could hop between the sheets with Peyton."

He grabbed her waist tightly, knowing in the back of his mind that he might be hurting her, but at the same time wanting her to know how much she was hurting him. There were tons of emotions and things he wanted to say, or more like scream at her, but he couldn't do it here, in front of other people that would certainly mentally remember their whole conversation to share at the book club the next day. So, he did the only thing he thought of, he let go of her waist and the grab her arm, dragging her throughout the club and all the way back to the storage room. Yes, it looked really weird and could give anyone a number of ideas, but Lucas had to make her see, even if he had to force it on her.

"Lucas, what the fuck do you think you're doing, dragging me back here like that. Did you fail to fucking notice the fact that everyone in this club could've seen what you just did??"

"Oh please Brooke, everyone's either too drunk or too busy to notice that we're in here," he said pulling the little string to illuminate a small glow in between them. "Now, are you going to listen to what I have to fucking tell you, or are you going to stand here like a little brat and let everything I say go in one ear and out the other?"

She smirked, "You just know me so well, Lucas Scott. So I'm guessing you can imagine what my answer is. You can explain and explain and explain untli you have a heart attack, but sooner or later you're going to realize that you just have to let this whole thing go. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all go on with our lives."

"And you just know me so well, Brooke Davis. Now tell me, you've known me for a long time, and you should know that I never give up, not when it comes to you. So I suggest you stand here and listen to what I have to say, or else you're going to walk out of here angry and sad, and missing me. And we wouldn't want that wouldn't we?"

Brooke looked at him, "When it comes to me? In case you forgot Lucas, I just told you out there that you let me go, and you sure as hell didn't fight for me or try to find me, so what the hell does that say about your whole 'fight for me' mentality? It says that you're a dick and that I obviously wasn't important enough for you to even try to call me or see me."

He clasped his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to her level, "What in God's fucking green earth do I have to do to prove to you that I love you? Damn't Brooke, I love you with all my heart, but what we're doing right now? This is completely and utter BULLSHIT! If you would just accept the fact that we're not over each other, that would be great."

"Why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say? It's all a bunch of crap with you Lucas. You mean it at the time, but when it comes with backing it up and following through, you can't do fucking shit! You are completely worthless in situations like this. So no, I'm not going to accept that fact, because you're going to forget all about it the minute you walk out of here tonight."

Lucas let go of her shoulders and grasped at his hair, feeling like any minute he was going to just lose his nerve and go crazy. He sighed, shutting his eyes, "Okay, I'm trying so hard right now to keep my fucking composure so that I can possibly get all this out. But I've come to the conclusion that I'm doing nothing wrong. You are."

Brooke laughed, "Oh okay Lucas, I'm so in the wrong about wanting to be with you. First of all, we're both pretty drunk right now, so we will not remember this tomorrow morning. Second of all, we've been down this fucking road over and over again and it's beginning to get a little old with me. Why couldn't you just let this go and be with Peyton? Huh? Why in the world did you have to walk around this town like a little bitch and sabotage anything and everything that gets in your way? And you say I'm the one that's wrong?"

She looked at him, notice that huge vein pulsing out of his neck, and the fact that it had gotten extremely hot in the enclosed room. His eyes were about to bulge out of his head, and his hair was sticking up in all places like it used to. He was a hot mess, but she couldn't help but want to run her hands over him. Or strangle him until those blue eyes popped out.

"Yes, you are wrong, Brooke. Now I'm not saying that I didn't do anything wrong. I should be burning in hell right now with everything I've done. But I'm doing something now that's right for the first time in a long time. I should have never let you go, and I don't know how long I'm going to have to say this, but I will for however long it takes. Brooke, I want to be with you so much that it makes my heart hurt right now standing this close to you and not having you. Now, you seriously can't say that you don't feel the same way."

Brooke stared at him, wishing she could crawl under a rock and just die. "Lucas, I could say that. I could say a lot of things right now, but it doesn't change the fact that too much has happened. We've both changed, in more ways than one, and we're in different areas in our lives. Then there's the fact that we both have other people in our lives, and we can't do that to them."

"Yeah, like Peyton means anything to me. Brooke, you know that we're not really married like that."

"Really? Then why the hell are you still married to her if you're not really 'like that'?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms.

Lucas sighed, hitting the back of his head with the storage room door. "Well it's not like that won't happen. Look, me and Peyton tried, we really did, and there's nothing for us anymore. I don't even think we had anything, which makes me hate myself even more because I just wasted year I could have spent with you. She's already filed for divorce."

"Okay, but what about Brian? What about him? He doesn't even know the half of the story, only what I've told him," Brooke answered.

He smiled, "But he doesn't mean anything Brooke, you know he doesn't."

"Lucas, have you not been paying attention? Brian's my boyfriend, he's in my life, and he loves me. That's enough."

"Is it?" he asked, tilting his head. "Is it really enough to know that you're with someone that's just safe? You're settling for him, when you know Brian's not really who you want in the end. He might love you Brooke, but could you ever love him like you love me?"

She smirked, "That's a little too overconfident for you, isn't it?"

"Like you said, we've both changed, and at this point I've never been more sure that you love me more than anything in this world right now." The dimmed light reflected on her face, and Lucas had never seen Brooke Davis so raw and fresh like he did right now. He didn't hear it, or even acknowledge it, but he could see small rivers of tears that streamed down her face and rested on her chin, threatening to fall onto the bare floor. But Lucas could never think she could look like a mess, no matter how many tears she cried.

It was an internal struggle, and Brooke had never fought so hard in her life to be the one that was right. She wanted to be right in believing that her and Lucas were just a lost cause, and that they had nothing left except hatred for each other. Sometimes she was true to herself, but not tonight. It was hard to think when you were drunk off your ass. Brooke needed to be right in knowing that her and Lucas weren't meant to be anymore. She had to be, and if she wasn't, she didn't know what she would do.

She backed up and lifted herself onto a stack of boxes, sitting on her hands. "What if I told you, that I know what you're saying? What if I told you that I can't kiss my own boyfriend without thinking about kissing you? What if I told you that whenever I fall asleep at night, it takes me hours because I'm thinking about what you're doing? And what if I told you that whenever I see you, I can't help but think about what would've happened if I had just stayed with you like you asked."

Brooke wiped stray tears as Lucas watched her in amazement, and feeling suddenly like he could do just about anything. She didn't exactly say the words, but she didn't have to, Lucas knew that she still loved him, and she had already admitted it. It was under the weirdest circumstances, them yelling at each other just moments before in a storage room at the re opening of Tric, but it could not have gone any other way. He began to walk towards her, his hands almost touching both her cheeks. Her hands met his also, and held onto them as he held her face. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on hers, and he almost actually kissed her, before she pulled away slightly and smiled sadly.

"But do you know what else I think about? I think about Brian, and how much I'm hurting on him, and he doesn't even know it. He thinks that we're in the most perfect relationship ever, that we're meant to be together for all of eternity. But I've cheated on him, Luke. Not physically, but emotionally I have cheated on him, and he doesn't know that either. I can't be that kind of person Lucas, I can't be that girl again. And I can't hurt Brian, he doesn't deserve that heartache and pain."

Lucas sighed, this was what he was afraid of. He should've really known from the start, actually. She always did this. Whenever she finally knew what she wanted, and was actually open about it, you thought you were so close to actually having a breakthrough, but then she has to go and fall back. Or maybe fly to California.

"Why should you have to hurt yourself so someone else doesn't get hurt. Brooke, you say that Brian really loves you, and if you really believe that, then he would let you go. You shouldn't feel bad about cheating on him, at least not in that way. You're not that kind of girl, Brooke, you never were. The heart wants what the heart wants, believe me, I know. I've been trying to deny that fact for the past five years, and it hasn't gotten me anywhere."

Brooke shook her head, "It still doesn't change anything Lucas. I can't go back to that girl I was before. You hurt me so bad, and for some odd reason, I still want to be with you. But then the other half of me just wants to slit my wrists and put me out of my misery because I can't think of you without remembering what you and Peyton did to me. How am I supposed to handle that?"

"You have to learn to trust me again. Brooke, there's nothing I could say that could explain to you how sorry I am for hurting you. But you and I both know that me and Peyton have nothing together, and there's nothing standing in our way right now. Do you realize how great this could be? Me and you back together, Broody and Cheery. There's nothing that we couldn't do, and the best part is that we'd be happy."

Something inside of her just completely snapped. She was brought back to reality, and when Brooke really thought about it, Lucas was right. If she could just learn to trust him again, she could have the world. Money, power, and someone that loved and wanted her. Easier said than done though. First off, Lucas had this tendency to completely forget about everything else in the world when it came to convincing Brooke to do something, especially be with him. There were too many hearts involved, and things just were not the same in Lucas' mind.

She laughed slightly, "Lucas, you know we can't." This was completely a bad idea, and it wasn't fair to Lucas. Apparently she said or did something that had convinced him that they actually had a chance again. The dumbass, he should've known that she CAN'T go there. She had said it a hundred times, but it wouldn't get through his head. It was kind of funny in some twisted and unfortunate way, but Brooke couldn't help but want to laugh at how ironic and weird this whole situation was.

Brooke jumped off from the boxes and brushed past him, her focuse all on getting out of there. Lucas turned around, completely pissed and confused. He could not believe this was happening again. She could not get away this time, not without something to take with her. He grabbed her arm for about the third time that night, she swung around to face him. She looked mad and scared, but somewhere in her eyes, Lucas saw a sparkle or a glint, and it made him even madder. He didn't know if Brooke was trying to play a game with him, but he wasn't ging to let her get away like this.

Before either could even think, he ran his lips over hers before kissing her. It felt so long since he had last felt his lips on hers, so long that he wasn't really sure what to do. She continued to stand there, not even really reacting to his kiss. Lucas didn't know why though; she could've been just really shocked and surprised, because Lucas knew that she wanted to kiss him back. It was only moments later until she finally reacted, reciprocating from the kiss. His hands were now on both sides of her face, the faint music suddenly becoming isolated from what was going on in the storage room.

Even before Lucas even kissed her, Brooke knew that this wasn't going to end good. Sure, it would feel great for a couple of minutes, but in the end, what was she going to do? Brooke was convinced that she wasn't going to kiss him back, but when the avoidance became too much to bare, she decided that she was going to milk this thing for all it was worth. And with Lucas' lips on hers, it was worth tons. His hands roamed her body while her hands held onto his neck, fearing she would fall if she let go.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her, potent desire swirling in his eyes, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Brooke smirked her Brooke Davis smirk, her dimples teasing him, "Then what are you waiting for?" Okay, it sounded stupid in her head, but actually saying it made her believe it, or maybe not hide it so much. Brooke knew she wanted Lucas, in just about every way there was possible. He just grinned before kissing her again, neither of them paying attention to anything else.

Lucas had her backed up against the shelves, he didn't even wonder if her back was killing her. But he just assumed it did. He had grabbed her right leg which had rested around his waist, pressing him closer to her. At first Brooke did it because she was angry that he knew she wanted him. But now, she did it because she wanted to. Not good.

He knew it wouldn't last. Lucas wasn't an idiot, and he hadn't forgotten the times he had with Brooke. He had known her for a long time, and sometimes he thought he had her all figured out, but she would say or do something to completely throw him off. Even now, he still didn't have her all figured out, but this he knew for sure. Brooke Davis pulled away as soon as she went in. Lucas knew he might possibly never be able to do this again, because Brooke was Brooke, and Brooke would pull away and start thinking about everyone else besides herself, which she had always been. It wasn't right, but he couldn't point it out to her.

Okay, this was so wrong, in just about every single way possibly known to man, but Brooke couldn't help but know that it actually felt RIGHT, and that was not a good thing. She knew in her heart that it would eventually end, and she would have to re enter what was known as her life, but if she could just stay like that for a moment, it would be instilled in her memory, and Brooke would hold onto it for however long she wanted to. That would be the right, but so wrong thing to do. The wrong, but so right thing to do would be to storm out of that storage room and run back to Naley's house, pack her bags, and get out of Tree Hill and back to New York that night.

There were only two reasons why she couldn't do them, in which case she wouldn't. One, Tutorgirl would beat her ass if she missed the birth of her own godson. Brooke would never be able to live it down. Secondly, she knew firsthand that running away from your problems doesn't help. If anything it increased the pressure, and it was soon all you thought about. Her head and her heart were telling her two things, and it was the battle of the strongest things within her body. But listening to her heart only got her downhill, so hello Brain.

The forcefulness was gone and replaced with gentleness. His hands had left her face and went around her shoulders and back, wanting her as close as possible. Her hands were clinging to his arms, not wanting to let go of that moment. The urgency of it could not be felt, and time somewhat stood still. Brooke knew in her heart that she still missed him, god she missed him. She didn't want to let him go, and she didn't want to be with someone that she couldn't fully give her heart too. Lucas still had it, and she actually didn't want him to let it go.

He felt fresh wet tears pour slowly down her face, and his heart burned. Lucas hated seeing Brooke cry, even if it was because she finally knew what she wanted. Time was running out, and Lucas knew within a few second, the moment would be over, and he would be left to brood about the brunette that he wouldn't let go of. She felt so fragile in his arms, and he now felt connected to the internal struggle she was going through, and he didn't like it. He hated that she was so torn between things, but he could never unlove Brooke Davis.

She was the first to pull away, but their faces lingered on each other's. Lucas brought his hands to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Like always, he was always the one to wipe away the tears he made fall. Lucas didn't know if they were good or bad tears, but she looked sad in almost a happy way, and he knew she had pulled away, again.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes miserably, "Please come back to me," he whispered.

As she surveyed the now empty scene in front of her, Peyton sighed in accomplishment. Sawyer was getting her groove back, and she completely rocked the re opening of Tric. The club was now filled with the occasional shoe and other lost things, but that was to be sort out later. Everyone that she had talked to applauded her at the success, and had asked her when was the next time they were going to be open. It completely uprooted her spirits that she was too flabbergasted to even reply. It was a good night, at least for her.

All she had to do was glance at Lucas' face to know that things either went bad to good to bad, or just plain bad all the night through. Peyton wasn't going to force it until a little bit later, but seeing him leave the club early looking miserable and completely, broody. Sure, being all depressed was Lucas' thing, and Peyton's, but this was supposed to be the night when Lucas and Brooke would finally make some sort of connection, some sort of bond that would make Brooke see that she was fooling herself. That couldn't have happened, from the look on his face.

Everyone had left, and she stood on the stage and listened to the stillness of the club. Occasionally she would hear the clinking of glasses, caused by the voice of Owen, who was cleaning up the bar before heading home for the night. She had heard that the new attractive bartender had sparked some interest, and had been of some help to customers. She knew there was something about the older man that made her want to hire him, and if it wasn't his gorgeous face it was his ability to click with people instantly.

"Well that was some opening," a voice said from the side of her. Peyton whipped her head around to see Jake there, twirling his keys around his finger.

She smiled, "Yeah? Aw who am I kidding, it was pretty great wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Fall Out Boy was by far the coolest thing to happen to this town since we all graduated," Jake said, sitting down on the stage.

"End of an era," Peyton said, remembing their last year of high school. "Those were pretty good times, weren't they?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, sometimes I thought it would never end, and other times I didn't want it to, but we all got to grow up sometime, huh?"

"Yeah, but in a way I'm kind of glad that a lot of bad things happened to us..."

"Wait, what?" Jake asked disbelievingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Not like that, believe me, I wish Ellie hadn't have died. But if we all hadn't have gone through all those things, how the hell were we supposed to handle life? I mean, even now it's unbearable to go through problems, but if we had went through a perfect high school life, we'd be dying right now trying to get through the days."

"I kind of see what you're getting at. But the school shooting is something I definitely wouldn't have missed," Jake said obviously.

"Same here. Man, I have to figure out when I'm going to open up next," she said, staring off into space.

"Another opening at Tric? Man, this town is going to be more and more interesting with this club open. Oh, and Brooke Davis running around town."

Peyton chuckled, "Yeah, Brooke being around here is a plus. For some reason it keeps all of us on our toes, and that's not such a bad thing."

"Definitely," Jake said, looking around. "Well I think I better get going, or else I'm going to have to overpay the babysitter, and I'm not completely made of money."

"Alright, so I'll see you around?" she asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, see you around." Peyton sighed at his retreating figure. This was probably one of the first times in a long time she had a regular conversation with Jake, without it being all weird and awkward. She wanted to get back to that, or at least find some sort of common ground.

"Pick your jaw up form off the floor Sawyer," Owen said, drying off a shotglass, not even looking up at her.

She narrowed her eyes, walking towards the bar, "If I remember correctly, I hired you, which means, I can do what?? Oh yeah, I can fire your ass too."

"Hey I was just giving you some advice," he chuckled, setting the glass upside down on the shelf. "You guys used to have a thing, right?"

"If you want to call it that," she shrugged. "He has a daughter, and one day while we were in college her mom decided to try to take Jenny. Fortunately, she didn't, but Jake had to take Jenny and leave before she tried coming after them again. One day he just left, I haven't seen him since, until a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, that's some story, almost as crazy as Brooke's," he said.

Peyton looked at him, "Well aren't you just a little gossip girl. Do you know everyone's story around here now?"

Owen shrugged, "Well the epic romance of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott looms over this town, so I hear things. Plus, she was knid of tipping a few tonight, so it didn't take a lot to get the inside scoop. I also had a little convo with Lucas also, so you can't even say I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Really? Are you sure you know the whole story?"

"Are you talking about the part where you're the reason why they ended in the first place?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

She glared at him, "Maybe, that could be what I'm talking about. But whatever, their story is all over Tree Hill, it's pretty hard to forget, so is Nathan and Haley's."

"Yeah but that's a happily ever after story," he said, brushing it off. "Now Brooke and Lucas, they're something that just never really ended, aren't they?"

Peyton nodded, "You got that right. It's never completely over when it concerns them two."

"I can tell. But, it's only a matter of time, and I think this town knows it too," he smirked, wiping down the counter for the millionth time that night.

"Of course they know, if they don't, then they're either deaf or hermits," she said. "But what the hell am I talking to you about this for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

She looked at him, "Wait, what? You got a crush on B. Davis or something? You want to know if she's still emotionally connected to Lucas?"

Owen looked at her like she had grown two heads. Then he chuckled, "Look Peyton, I'm only human. Sure, Brooke's hot, but even I'm not dumb enough to get wrapped up into her world. And doens't she have like, two guys roaming around her or something? Plus, you guys are too young for me. I just like the art of good stories."

"If that's the case, then you've come to the right town Owen," Peyton smirked.

He smiled at her sarcastically, "Thanks, boss. But I don't know about this place. It seems a bit too crazy around here for me, what with ex lovers reconnecting, pregnant women in a nightclub, and all these ladies that walk around the supermarket talking about everybody."

Peyton chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea how crazy it can get. This is just the calm before the storm. Trust me, the shit will hit the fan within the next couple of weeks."

"I sense a bit of foreshadowing going on here. What? Do you already have the following events for the next couple of weeks?" Owen asked.

She shrugged, "I might as well. When you've been here as long as I have, you can pretty much figure out what's going to happen next. It's like a soap opera."

"Really? Then tell me, what do you expect to happen concerning Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

Peyton smirked, "Oh that's obvious. Something's bound to happen, whether it be the first or second time. And what with Brooke's boyfriend coming back into town tomorrow, this will no loner be a ghost town anymore. So really, that wasn't much of a challenge. Hell, you could've probably figured that out."

"Yeah, that wasn't hard," Owen said.

"Give me something else to foretell," she said, excited.

He grinned at her, "Alright, then tell me, what do you expect to happen concerning you and Jake?"

Her face dropped, "I'm seriously considering firing you."

The drive back home was awkward, silent, and completely isolating. Nathan kept his hands on the steering wheel, not really bothering to say anything because he knew he wouldn't get answered. Haley was too tired and hormonal to have anything nice to say, and Brooke was off in her own little world, and that's what really scared him. He wasn't stupid. Sure, he fucked around during high school and wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but it didn't take rocket science to know that something happened. He wasn't exactly sure what it was yet, but with the help of Haley, they would figured it out. But defnitely not tonight. No, try tomorrow afternoon.

He pulled into the driveway as softly as he could with Brooke's car, trying to avoid getting yelled at from his wife. Something told him he could even run over a body, and Brooke wouldn't even notice, or even say anything at all. Unbuckling his seat belt, he got out of the car and went to the other side, opening the passenger and backdoor at the same time. Brooke wandered out, wrapping her arms around herself, walking up the driveway. Nathan shook Haley a little bit. She snapped her head up and got out of the car quickly, wanting to get to the comfort of a bed.

The house was quiet and loomy in all it's darkness. Nathan flicked the light off and saw Brooke walk up the stairs from the corner of his eye. Haley, who was in his arms, continued to try to sleep. He laid her down on the couch, knowing that within the next hour or so, she would wake up, requesting some weird and ghastly concoction that was supposed to be delicious.

Nathan turned the television on, turning the volume down. He sat there, stroking Haley's hair and watching the game intently. He sighed, wondering what had Brooke all down in the dumps. He wanted to believe that she was missing Brian, but he knew that wasn't the truth. No, it was Lucas she was missing, and maybe something happened between those two and made Brooke retract into her little shell. Apart of Nathan wanted to beat the shit out of his brother, who failed to think when it came to Brooke Davis, but the other half of him just wanted to sit his ass down, and give him step by step directions on what the hell to do. Because everything Lucas did concerning Brooke, turned to shit, whether he knew it or not. It was a mean thing to say, but it was true. When it came to her, Lucas was everywhere.

His ears perked up as he heard the sound of a car pull into his driveway. His senses were suddenly tingling, protection seeping into his veins. Nathan didn't think it was Lucas, because frankly, if he still wanted to keep his balls, he would stay away for a little while. There was no one else that he could think of that would be showing up this late at night. Unless...

"Hmm Nathan?" Haley mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah Hales?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the front door and his ears alert.

"Who's here?" she asked, sitting up slowly, rubbing her stomach.

Nathan stood up from the couch, making his way to the door. "I guess we're about to find out." He twisted the door handle to hear a car door shut and drive off. Nathan squinted his eyes as he saw a figure carrying a bag and briefcase up the driveway.

"Brian?" Nathan called out.

"Yeah man, it's me," a voice said, Brian's face suddenly coming into view.

"Uhm, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be in New York or something?" he asked as Brian entered the house.

"That's true, I am supposed to be in New York, but I decided to just take the private jet back here. I couldn't wait," he said excitedly.

Haley appeared next to Nathan," Brian, wow, back so soon?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I just couldn't be away from Brooke for a minute longer."

"What's the occasion?" Nathan asked, realization dawning over them. Frantic footsteps were heard from the stairs as a wave of brown hair came into view. Brooke stood there in her pajamas with a confused look on her face.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I got here a little earlier than I had planned. You see, I couldn't wait to give you this."

She smiled confused, "Uhm, give me what?"

Brian dug into his pocket just as Haley clinged to Nathan's shirt. Nathan looked down and Haley and they shared a serious moment. They knew what was going to happen, too bad they couldn't warn Brooke that she was about to be in one of the most difficult decisions of her life.

He pulled out a small black box, and Brooke could've fainted right then and there, but some force held her body up. "I didn't have a business meeting in New York, I flew there to ge this. Brooke, we haven't really been together for that long, but I know that you make me happy, and that I love you very much. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, so, would you marry me?"

Brian was down on one knee, the box open, the glint from the diamond shining into her eyes.


	21. Your Love Is Just A Lie

**A/N;; **Wow thanks for all the reviews. Also i'm sorry that i haven't updated soon. I've had this chapter done and written a long time ago, but there was a problem uploading it, so i kind of left it alone for awhile, and then went back again and see if it worked. And it did! I already have the next chapter done and i'm currently working on the next one. So i'm definitely stoked that you guys left a lot of reviews about it. I thought it was good that i left you guys on a cliffhanger. Things are definitely going to be taking a big turn in the next couple of chapters. This is probably if not the longest, one of the longest chapters i've ever written. There's a lot of stuff going on, like there always is. Expect a Brucas encounter. And you might hate me like, in the beginning of the chapter, but some things are going to happen. If you have any questions or something don't hesitate to email me or ask me in a review. It's kind of a lot to take in and understand.

I'm also working on another story called We Are Pilots. It's a Brucas fic, along with some other couples, like NH and OROwen and Rachel. It's definitely different from anything that i've ever written. So after you check out this one, you should see that one. Three chapters have already been uploaded. Check itt! Enjoy&Review!

**.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.**

Chapter 21;; Your Love Is Just A Lie.

The rain pitter pattered on the window, leaving droplets to sink down back into the grass, just to go back up in the sky due to precipitation and vaporization. There were be the occasional thunder clap, or lightning would burst through the curtains, leaving little kids frightened and adults just plain annoyed that they wouldn't be getting anything done. There was no point in having the shops open, no one would be coming through those double doors, wringing out their umbrellas. Today was the seventh in a series of thunderstorms and rain that had pondered the town all week. Although the nasty thunderstorm playing a big part in the gloominess, there was the attainable news that would hit you like a ton of bricks.

Brooke Davis was engaged to marry Brian Grant. It had been a week, and the news had already reached every resident's ears by the next morning. To some people, it didn't come as a shock, but those who thought that didn't know her, hadn't talked to her. As far as they knew, Brooke Davis was a selfish bitch who only wanted to find ways that would make her even more rich and famous than she already was. But to others, the ones that knew her, it was completely and utter shock. Some disappointment, others were surprised but excited for her. It seemed like Brooke finally found somebody to settle down with, something that would hold her down in her hectic lifestyle, although his life wasn't any different or better than that of his fiance's.

Then there was the ever unrequitted love that the originals of the town that just would not let go of. The love that sparked people's interests, made them believe that there's someone out there for you, and that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. It was composed of lies, deceit, and heartache, but in the end, it worked, and that's why people believed that the love of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott was a force to be reckoned with. They believed that it would never be over, it couldn't be, because if it did, what would be the hope for the rest of them? There wasn't any. But now what they were to do? Act like this was the best thing that could possibly happen? No, they couldn't, and neither could Lucas.

Ever since he had found out that day, from Peyton, the whole week had been a total and complete blur. He didn't know what had possessed him that evening when he found out the bitter truth. He had been typing on his laptop, replying to the e-mail that Karen had sent to him. Lucas' spirits were high, and he was ever determined and confident that his life would soon be on track. All he had to do was make more adjustments, and to keep on chasing Brooke. He had heard the door open and shut, leading to bold and stoic steps up the stairs. At first Lucas didn't think too much about it, thinking that Peyton was in the middle of reading something, or was drawing perhaps. It could have been any of those possibilities, but it wasn't.

Peyton had entered to see Lucas typing excitedly on his laptop, a giddy expression on his face. He remembered too. He remembered the look on her face when he raised his head from the screen. He remembered it all. She wore a sad and sympathetic look on her face, like she was silently trying to convince him that it wasn't the end of the world. But it might as well have been. The news that Peyton delivered him had completely torn his heart into two, and he didn't even feel it until afterwards, until he was bleeding out.

**.FLASHBACK.**

_"Luke, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's best you hear it from me than the whole town," she said solemnly, playing with her hands._

Lucas smirked, "Alright Peyton, come on tell me. Who died?" She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye, and Lucas knew that this wasn't a joke.

"Peyton, please tell me what's going on," he said seriously, closing his laptop consciously, slowly rising from his chair.

She sighed, "Lucas, I'm so sorry. Brian proposed to Brooke last night, and she said yes. They're engaged."

**.END OF FLASHBACK.**

The rest of the night was a complete blur, and he had a feeling he would get a migraine trying to remember what had went on that following week. All Lucas did remember was that he was not a very happy man, or a clean one at that. For starters, he had been in the same clothes all week, he hadn't shaved, and hadn't left his office, with the exception of getting alcohol. Yes, he got piss drunk during the day, and considered drinking himself until he just dropped dead, because that seemed like the best alternative at the moment. Peyton didn't even try to get him to come out or talk about it, and he was thankful for that. She knew him, and right now, she knew when not to push it.

It seemed that Haley and Nathan knew that too, because they didn't come to see him either all week. Once again, he was glad that they all knew him enough to just take the hint and leave him the fuck alone. Lucas was pretty sure the whole town was talking about the newly engaged couple, how big the rock was, and how Brian had popped the question. The whole ordeal made him want to rip his brain out and feed it to a stray dog, who would then die because his mind was that useless that it would poison the innocent animal.

There were a lot of different ways that people dealt with problems. You had those certain types of people that just came out and said what they were feeling, regardless of the situation or who they were around, they said what they felt, and dealt with it aloud. Then there were those people that refused to deal with it. They became so immersed into anything but dealing with what they were feeling that when it was actually time to feel the pain, they couldn't handle it. They were no stronger than when they didn't deal with it. And the last, and namely Lucas' category, just didn't want to deal with it period. There was no thought of when they would deal with it, that wasn't' an option. They just plainly wouldn't deal with it, they refused to, and it stayed that way, no matter what the consequences were. Lucas wasn't really like that, normally he was the one that dealt with them head on, but he couldn't in this situation.

It just wasn't fair to see Brooke with another guy, especially one that wasn't the right person for her. Lucas felt a lot of things at the moment, and just like mourning for the loss of a loved one when they die, you go through stages, and this situation was no different. In a very similar way, he had lost Brooke, and this time, like death, he didn't think he could get her back. Marriage was a huge step, something that Lucas seemed to take advantage of when he hastily married Peyton. But his Pretty Girl was getting married to Brian Grant, when in his dreams, he was the one removing the veil from her face, revealing the marvel that had taken his breath away in the first place. So he was in deep grief. Denial, Bargaining, Anger, Depression, Acceptance.

_Denial_. Lucas didn't believe a word that was coming out of Peyton's mouth when she was first explaining. She told about Brian coming back from New York that same night, but with a ring instead, which was the reason he had flew up there anyway, to pick up Brooke's ring. There was no business meeting. It was about a couple of minutes after they had been home, and Brooke was in her pajamas when Brian got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Lucas roughly shook his head, almost chuckling at the absurdity of it all. There was no way in hell that Brooke accepted his proposal, she just couldn't, not after she had finally admitted her feelings to him not even a solid hour before the proposal. It didn't sound right, and it sure as hell didn't feel good at all. It had took several hours later until Lucas finally knew that Peyton was telling the truth. Brooke had just broken his heart, and it didn't feel good at all.

_Bargaining_. After he finally realized that Brooke was no longer his for the taking, he found himself, praying. Yes, Lucas had been accustomed to it in his lifetime, especially in high school; there just didn't seem to be enough prayers to make things better, but somehow they almost never helped him, but he continued to pray whenever he needed it. And now, he tried making a bet with God, trying to play himself into thinking that if he became a complete better person, and tried to reconcile with everyone that he had hurt, then maybe God would rewind time, all the way back to the night at Tric, and Lucas wouldn't have let Brooke walk out on him like that. He wouldn't have let her leave, and maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Lucas didn't want to give up without a fight, but this was a fight that he had already lost within an evening. Just when he was right there about to knock it out of the ring, he wasn't paying attention, got blind sided, and got knocked out. No bargaining wasn't going to help him see things in a better light, although Lucas didn't except it to.

For awhile he couldn't move. He remained standing there, and then slowly sank into the unhelpful comfiness that it held. Instead it felt stiff and almost like nothing at all. It was something that Lucas just could not explain. Peyton had left for him to bask in his thoughts, and by far they were not good. He was prodded, lighted on fire, and left with a never ending cloud that rained oil. Lucas was falling apart, and the sad part was he didn't feel a single thing in his chest. Every once in awhile he would catch something, but it never stuck around long enough for him to be able to figure it out. Numbness was what it felt like. He was stuck with the 'what should I do' feeling brewing around his body.

He had yet to say a word to anybody since he had last talked to Peyton. His cell phone was off, he unplugged the phone in the office. Lucas had resulted to talking to himself, telling himself and any other force or spirit that was with him in that office that it just couldn't be true. Brooke loved him, she would never hurt him like that. But maybe he was turning crazy, he had read that love made people insane, and Lucas didn't think this time was any different than those articles that he had read for fun. He was a sad mess.

A soft knock was heard as he continued to stare out of the window, watching the raindrops falling continuously. Lucas didn't even bother to turn around, but he admitted he was kind of surprised that something was there to see him, even though it had been a week. He continued to sit there resting his arm on his knee. Lucas didn't even have to guess that he looked like complete and utter shit, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, because in his eyes, and as he saw it, nothing mattered. He rolled his eyes as he heard the door creak open.

"Lucas?" a gentle voice said from the door way, and Lucas knew it was Haley. He glanced over at her briefly before turning back around and staring out the window. There was nothing that Lucas wanted to say to his best friend. They had yet to actually sit down and have a real down to earth talk, but he had been given strict orders from Nathan to not talk to Haley about his problems, because when Lucas had problems, they usually caused the people around him to stress about them, and Haley didn't need that.

"What do you want, Haley?" he said, saying the first sentence in a week. His voice was scratchy and tired, almost cracking as he said Haley's name. He didn't see her expression, but he was pretty sure that it was something of sadness or containing pity. It didn't surprise him, and he knew Haley was just trying to be supportive, but nothing could work, and he was prepared to tell her right then and there. Nothing could rid him of this numbness but soreness at the same time. It was irreversible.

She sighed quietly, "I'm not going to ask how you're doing, because I know you're feeling like complete shit right now." But Lucas knew that she wanted to ask him how he was, and she wanted him to tell her everything, to just spill. But he couldn't. It was too heavy for her to take, and Lucas could barely get his words together as it was.

He smirked as he traced the raindrops with his index finger, "There are no words right now that could describe what I'm feeling right now."

Haley nodded, walking further into the office, taking in the dirtiness and clutter that it held for a week containing a man that was incapable of even bathing himself at the moment. "Yes, I know, and I don't want you to try to tell me, because everything that happened came as a shock to all of us. But I want you to know that I don't think Brooke did it intentionally to hurt you."

_Anger_. Yes, the stage that got the most people in the world that went through losses. It was the one stage that everyone would have no problem letting take over them. Anger was something that could potentially destroy a person. Being angry at the world was no way to go about life, but in this case, life wasn't as important anymore. Call him psychotic, maybe he was, but within that week, Lucas had been in denial for a day, had made bargains with God for the past two days, and had remained lethally angry for the last four. It was actually something that Lucas felt for the first time in awhile in that past week. Anger felt good, and it felt great to point it out at somebody, and who else than the one that ripped his heart up in the first place? People thought he was an angry man before, but they would have to no idea what they would potentially deal with in the later future.

Lucas chuckled, facing her, "She didn't intentionally hurt me?? Haley, are you trying to fucking kid me right now? How in the world could Brooke accept Brian's proposal when earlier that night, she had confessed her feelings to me. We were so, close that I could actually see her walls breaking down. And now what? Huh? She rips my heart out, and the thing that hurts me the most is that she knew what she was doing. Brooke, she knew what she was doing when she said yes, and knew what that was going to do to me."

It killed Haley to see her best friend in that much pain. Lucas continued to sit there at the window sill, sitting stoic like, but she could see the pain in the eyes. The eyes that had held happiness and hope for awhile, ever since Brooke's return. Haley could still not figure out for the life of her why Brooke accepted Brian's proposal, but she would never ask her that. She was still in complete shock about the whole thing, and she couldn't say she was happy for them. It was never supposed to happen like that. That was definitely not part of the plan. She held a hand on her stomach, the stomach that seemed to be getting bigger everyday. It saddened her that the baby was going to be brought into the world at the most complicated of days.

"I don't know Luke, maybe she did know what she was doing," Haley sighed, finally deciding that there was no point in trying to defend Brooke. She collapsed on the sofa chair in front of Lucas' desk. He followed her with his eyes, wondering what she was up to. "But one things's for sure, no one saw it coming. I don't even think Brooke herself did."

"Yeah, well she must have wanted to somehow if she said yes," he answered quietly. "Things weren't ever supposed to be this way Hales. Things were supposed to be different."

Haley smiled sadly, "I know. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. If anything, you and Brooke should've already been married and probably had kids already." She didn't mean to make him feel even worse, but Haley might as well have been suffering with Lucas as well. Haley loved Brooke, and she would always try to support her and understand her, but this was something that she believed would take her a lot of time to wrap her head around. Even now, a week later, Haley had yet to talk with her about it, it was just too much of a complex circumstance.

He finally stood up, walking over to his desk across from Haley. Slowly he sat down in the chair, and brought his hand down to his side drawer. Haley watched him in curiosity. It wasn't everyday that she would have to see her best friend suffering like this. It was like every move he made was met with hesitation and pain, like the way a person reacts when they just worked out for the first time, and then the next morning everything hurt. Lucas opened the drawer and began to search through his, leaving Haley to wonder what the hell he was trying to look for.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart pump in her chest when she saw the little black velvet box that he emerged from the drawer in Lucas' hand. He held it in his hands, turning it over and over, examining it. Haley could not believe what she was seeing. It made her somewhat happy knowing this, but a lot more sad to know that Brooke had the wrong ring.

Lucas sighed, smiling sadly, "I was going to pop the question to Brooke the weekend after my last game. Of course, I didn't know that it was going to be my last game, and I didn't know that we were going to get into that really bad fight. Brooke never knew, but now I really wish she did." He finally looked up at Haley, who looked almost to tears. He put the ring on the desk and slid it over for her to take and look at. She looked at it apprehensively, almost tempted to steal it and waddle off and shove it in Brooke's face, but she couldn't create more problems.

The ring was beautiful, was what Haley concluded. It was huge, no doubt about it, and she was pretty sure Brooke would've been the happiest woman ever if she ever saw it and actually wore it on her finger. The diamonds sparkled into her eyes, making it almost unbearable to hold her tears in. Haley wished so much that she could've wrote up Lucas' life, because if she could it would definitely not be like this, that was for certain. But imagining things didn't break away the fact that this was just too deep.

"It's beautiful Lucas, although I am surprised that you didn't give it to Peyton at the time," she said, smirking through the murky sadness in the room.

He chuckled, "It occurred to me a lot of times, but I wouldn't do that. No matter how hurt I was, I knew that I still loved Brooke, and there was no way in hell I would let Peyton have this ring. It wasn't meant for her, I didn't buy it with the intention of marrying her. And she knew that. It was only for Brooke. But I don't know what I should do with it now."

"Fight," Haley snapped. "Luke, you can't just let this get to you. I know it hurts, and you feel like you're about to drop dead any minute now, but just because Brooke is engaged now, that doesn't mean she can't back out. She's Brooke Davis, in her eyes she can do whatever the hell she wants. You can't drop it Lucas, you have to fight for her."

Lucas banged his fist on the table, causing Haley to jump, "You don't understand, do you Haley? BROOKE IS FUCKING ENGAGED TO MARRY HIM! She's going to go through with it, because she would have never said yes. She's a bullshit person who doesn't mean what the fuck she says. And you expect me to fight for someone like that? Brooke knew that I would be heartbroken if she said yes, and she did it anyway. And right now, I'm really reconsidering everything I've been trying to do since she's been here. I'm tired Hales, and I'm done fighting."

"Do you mean that, because Lucas, once you're done, you can't look back," Haley said, standing up. Lucas continued to sit there, breathing heavy, not knowing what the hell he would've done if it was Nathan talking to him instead of Haley. She walked around to the desk and places a kiss on his head, wishing she could take away the pain that he felt. It wasn't fair to Lucas. "I'll come back later and see you some time. You might want to clean up some too, my son can't have a dirty uncle." His lip quirked, but that was all she could get.

Closing the door to the office, frankly Haley was kind of worried to leave Lucas here by himself. Peyton was in the house too, but Lucas was lost in his own world now, and she was pretty sure not even Brooke would be able to help him. If anything, she would just make it worse. Walking down the stairs, she heard nothing but silence than the murmur of the television, where Peyton was sitting on the sofa, drawing, and brooding. Haley thought it was kind of funny that the two blondes were both being depressed.

Peyton glanced up at Haley before putting her sketchbook down and standing up, "How was he?" Truthfully Peyton hadn't went to see Lucas that much. She came in every morning, afternoon, and night, just to bring him food or to check to see if he was still alive. He would only eat maybe a bite, but that was it, and she was pretty sure that he washed it down with alcohol the whole week. Peyton didn't want to push him over the edge, so she kept her distance, knowing that if Lucas wanted to talk, he would, which called for the help of Haley.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, and that's what scares me. I don't even think he knows how he's feeling. It's like there's so much that he wants to do and say, that it's jading him."

"What should we do?" Peyton asked. "Do you think Brooke knows about this?" She hadn't talked to much of anybody the past week. She would go to work, maybe pass by the supermarket, and then go home, and that was it. Frankly she wasn't too keen on her ex best friend at the moment, but she refused confrontation. It worked better that way.

Haley shook her head, "No, and I don't really know if she should know at that. Brooke's Brooke, and she's going to react to this in like, two different ways. One, she's going to feel absolutely terrible about it all, and wants to try to do something to redeem herself to Lucas, but honestly, hes not going to be the one to want to hear it. Then there's the fact that she will--"

"Act like she did nothing wrong and be a total bitch about it," Peyton nodded, finishing Haley's sentence. "She's going to act like it's not her problem though, I just know it."

"But that doesn't mean she won't feel bad on the inside," Haley said. "I don't know, maybe this is the end of them."

Peyton tilted her head, "Do you really believe that, because I find that very hard to believe. It's never been the end for them."

"I don't know if I truly believe that, but for now, that's what I'm going to think. Lucas is mad at her, and you should know better than anyone how he gets when he's angry, especially when it comes to Brooke," Haley explained. Peyton only too too much about his anger issues, mainly pointed at Brooke Davis. They never ended good, and they never remained mild.

"I guess we'll just have wait out the storm and see what happens huh?" Peyton asked, smiling sadly.

Haley nodded, "I'm afraid so. Well, I better get going, Nate should already be here--" HONK. She chuckled, "Yeah, there he is. I'll see you later Peyton."

"See ya," Peyton said quietly, wondering how the hell this whole situation was going to play out.

Haley wandered down the driveway, the passenger door to the car already open and Nathan in the driver's seat. He had both hands on the wheel, but his eyes were looking up at the house, at the office window mainly. His eyes were narrowed, like he was trying to only imagine what it was like in that room. Haley slid into the car seat, and Nathan tore his eyes away from the house and smiled over at her. He started up the car and pulled out quickly, and they were on their way home.

"So how was it?" he asked finally. Nathan was definitely one to want to know everything, and even though he already knew what his brother was going through, he still wanted to know.

Haley sighed, "I don't know. I mean, he's still alive, we should be thankful for that right? But he's just so hurt and angry by this that he can't even see straight."

"That's what I was afraid of," Nathan stated. "I mean, why the hell did Brooke have to say yes Hales? She knew that it would tear Lucas to shreds!" Normally Nathan wasn't the one to really judge people. He had his opinions, and that was that. But it were times like these that he wondered what the hell Brooke was thinking most of the time. Nathan loved his brother, and he was certain that Lucas loved Brooke with just about everything he had inside of him, and to see it just fall apart, it was enough for him to want to kick Brooke and Brian out of his house.

"I don't know Nate, I wish I did, because maybe then we'd all be able to understand this whole ordeal," she said. "I think we need to talk to Brooke about this."

He chucked, "What's the point? The fact of the matter is that Brooke and Brian are engaged, and there's nothing I have to say to her. She pretty much made it clear how she felt about Lucas the minute she said yes to Brian. What other information do we need to know that Brooke has been playing Lucas this whole time!"

Nathan blamed himself, and he only realized it when he was standing there with Haley, watching Brian get down on one knee, holding a little velvet box. It had been him who had talked to his brother for hours, giving him advice and encourging him to go after Brooke. Meanwhile, he was hesitant, worried that Lucas was going to screw up in some way that would cause Brooke to be heartbroken, again. But now, it seemed like he was worried about the wrong person. Maybe if he had just kept his mouth shut, and let things happen, then it wouldn't be this way. Nathan knew that Brooke was scared of the love that Lucas had to give her, but he wanted them to happen anyway. Maybe it wasn't his fault, but for now, that's what he would go on to believe.

"We don't know that, Nate. You know how those two are. Things happen and they don't know what to do. Turns out, they do the exact wrong thing," Haley explained, refreshing her memory of just about every incident like this one. "In all truth it shouldn't really surprise you."

"It doesn't, but this is just way too high school for them to be actingl like this. I mean, I can understand being put on the spot like that, your mind just kind of goes blank, but come on! This is a proposal we're talking about, you kind of have to think about it before you say anything," Nathan explained. "And I can understand what Lucas is going through. The guy's heartbroken, and people think that there's nothing more dangerous than woman scorned? I'd second guess the gender choice."

"Were you like that when I left?" Haley asked him, referring to the time junior year when she left him to go on tour with The Wreckers and Chris Keller.

Nathan sighed, "For awhile I was. There was nothing that anyone could say or do that would make things better. If anything, it made me even more angry and feel more alone and pathetic. Then, I started hating just about everything, doing things that people thought only the old me would've done. I was just this angry person, and I would hate to see Lucas like that, again."

Haley nodded, "You're right, we're older now, things like this shouldn't be repeating again. What do we do about them?" They pulled into the street of their house, noticing that Brooke's rental car was nowhere in sight like it was supposed to be, signaling that Brooke and Brian had obviously left while they were gone.

He turned off the engine, putting his his on top of hers, "I know this upsets you a lot, I understand that, but please, don't get too involved in this. It's not your problem to fix. Plus, if they're really meant to be together, they will, right?" In no way, shape, or form was this good for the baby. Maybe Nathan was being a little bit selfish, but he thought Brooke and Lucas were too.

She smiled, glad that she had Nathan as her husband, "Alright, I will if you will. But I'm allowed to be a little bit opinionated, right?"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, and I plan to do the same. Trust me, it's not going to be easy."

She unbuckled her seatbelt, "It should for the time being, seeing as the newly engaged couple aren't here."

Nathan sighed, thankful for that. At this point, there was really nothing that he would like to say lately. All he wanted to do was just spend time with his wife, because at a time like this, it was the only thing that was going to keep them grounded. What with Brooke and Brian in his own house, and Lucas moping a couple of minutes away, they would need all the time they could get.

"That seems to be a good thing," he said, opening the front door, holding it open for Haley to enter first. It did kind of bother him though, knowing that Brooke and Brian were somewhere around town, either having a date or maybe making wedding plans. Just the thought of it made his stomach lurch.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. For awhile now there had always been Brooke over the house, doing something unproductive, or Brian was there, discussing something unimportant to Nathan, who frankly didn't really care about the city. But now, they were left to just, stay there.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. Are you hungry or something? Wait, nevermind, why did I ask? You're always hungry." He smirked, already walking into the kitchen, Haley hot on his heels.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, like you're any better. You probably just asked me that as an excuse for you to eat, too!"

"Alright, maybe I had that on my mind too," he admitted, opening up the refrigerator, "but good thing I did though, right?"

"Maybe," Haley said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Nathan began to pull out the weirdest of ingredients for lunch: milk, butter, eggs, vegetable oil, peanut butter, and jelly. Ever since Haley hit the one month mark of being pregnant, Nathan had been accustomed to his wife's weird taste in food. It had been long enough for him to not be grossed out anymore.

"Now you see, I feel completely weird that I have this recipe embedded into my mind," he said, walking over to the pantry and pulling out a box pancake mix. "It's bad enough that you like this stuff, but it's another that I'm actually starting to get used to the taste of peanut butter and jelly spread ontop of a buttermilk pancake."

Haley's eyes brightened, "Oh and don't forget the sprinkles too!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Now that's a place that I'm just not going to go, so I'm just going to let you have your sprinkles."

"Good," she said as they both heard the door open and shut, footsteps being heard on the hardwood floor. Nathan and Haley both snapped their heads to the direction of the sounds, then looked at each other, realizing that their time alone together would come to a screeching halt in the form of a newly engaged couple.

The footsteps became even more apparent as the clickety clack became even more distinguished. Nathan sighed as he began to make the pancakes, cracking an egg. As far as he was concerned, he was making pancakes for his wife, Brooke not even being a concern anymore. Haley on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to talk about this. Frankly there had been no verbal contact ever since that night at Tric, and she was curious to see where the couple had been.

"Hey guys," Brooke said cheerfully, or at least, tried to sound cheery and happy as her and Brian entered the kitchen. Things had been tense since that night, but Brooke was hoping to have some sort of communication with the married couple. Nathan glanced back at them before going back to cooking while Haley smiled at both of them.

"Hey, where were you guys at?" she asked innocently as Brooke and Brian sat down at the kitchen table with her.

Brian grinned, "Originally we were just going to get out of the house and drive around, but we got to talk about it and decided that we wanted to get married here."

Nathan whipped around, "You guys want to get married here? In Tree Hill?"

Brooke nodded her heard, "Yeah, isn't it a good idea, Nate?" He looked to Haley, who shot him a warning look.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "When are you guys going to start making wedding plans? They take some time you know."

"Yeah, which is why we decided to get married a little earlier than usual," Brian answered, looking at Brooke in excitement. She smiled at him.

Haley narrowed her eyes, "Uhm, how soon are we talking about? Like, six months or something?"

Brooke shook her head, already knowing their answer would make their jaws drop, "Actually guys, we were thinking somewhere along the lines of in a month, or two..."

The sound of a spatula dropping was heard, and Nathan's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He didn't want to turn around, in fear that everyone would be looking at his expression, and it wasn't a very encouraging or excited one at that. Apart of him just wanted to laugh at the humungous irony of the whole situation; Brooke confessed her feelings to Lucas that night, then later on, accepts the proposal of Brian, and they in turn decide to get married a lot earlier than a engaged couple should even be thinking about.

"Oh, that's a little too soon don't you think?" Haley asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Yeah, but we want to get married as soon as possible, and since Brooke's still going to be here when that time comes, everything will work out," Brian explained.

Nathan walked to the table, setting Haley's pancakes with peanut butter and jelly with sprinkles in front of her. "It's not going to interfere with the birth of the baby, right?" Nathan asked seriously, not wanting anything else to get in the way of the birth of his son.

Brooke shook her head, "Oh no, Nate, believe me, my godson's birth is just as important, too. Hales is due in a couple of weeks, right? That way, she'll be up and well by the time the wedding comes." Nathan continued to ponder it, wondering how this was happening at such a fast rate, a little too fast if you asked him.

"Yeah, Nate, lighten up," Haley teased, already half way down with her grotesque pancake. Nathan sighed quietly to himself.

"So what are your guys' plans for the rest of the day?" Brian asked, tryin to make conversation.

"I'm planning on heading over to the Rivercourt for a little bit, I haven't been there in awhile," Nathan stated. He really meant to throw in the word alone, but his tone said it all.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, and I was just going to plant down on the couch and watch Gilmore Girls or something."

Brooke squealed, "Oh my gosh, we have to do that. Brian, I don't think you'll be able to stand me during Gilmore Girls."

"I don't think I could ever not stand you, but whatever. Yeah, I have some work to do on the computer, some business calls, so I'll be out of your guys' way," Brian explained. Nathan quietly slipped out of the room, trying to get upstairs, changed, and leave as soon as he could. Basketball seemed to be the only thing in this town that was making sense these days.

**X.X.X**

Speeding down the backroads of Tree Hill was something that Peyton loved doing, ever since she was a teenager. Before she had her license, her and her mom would speed down them too, the wind in their faces, their hair whipping them, but not caring. When Peyton had gotten her car and her mom was long gone, things didn't change. She still speeded down twice as fast, hard rock blasting the speakers. She was pretty sure people she passed looked at her with strange expressions, but Peyton didn't care, she never did, and today was no exception.

It occurred to her when she decided to go to Tric and try to put together the next opening night, that maybe it wasn't a good idea leaving Lucas by himself in the house. When she thought about it, maybe she was actually leaving him an open invitation to throw things, and potentially hurt himself. But Peyton knew that Lucas would never do something like that on purpose, no matter what he was feeling at the time. Plus, thinking logically, she didn't think Lucas would even notice if she were to just get up and go. So, on her way to Tric she was.

Her stomach jumped and lurched as she made her way to the nightclub, wondering what Lucas was doing at this moment, but quicky mentally kicked herself. He was brooding, like he had been doing for the past week. Peyton couldn't blame him, she knew what it was like to be heartbroken, and feel alone, but not something like this before. What the hell was Brooke thinking?? What in the world could've possessed her to do that? But maybe that was the point, she wasn't thinking at all.

Peyton wasn't sure, because she had failed to become the most social person the past week, but she could've guessed what was going on around town. After about her third year living in Tree Hill, Peyton gave up on trying to figure out how the town knew the most scandalous things within the first couple of hours. She had been at the supermarket of all places when she had heard that Brian Grant had proposed to old best friend. Martha McClain and Shelly Cooper had been walking along the aisles with their shopping carts grabbing products here and there, discussing the size of a very important ring. Peyton had been in the hair products section, buying more shampoo, when they turned into the aisle, talking animatedly.

_"I heard the ring is absolutely stunning. About three karats I think?" Shelly had said, grabbing a jar of hair gel._

_MarthA shrugged, "I don't know, but what I want to know is how Scott is taking this. The last time I heard, he was still madly hung up on her."_

_"You think? They do have history, that's for sure. But Brooke said yes to Brian Grant, so she must definitely be over it."_

She almost completely knocked over the whole shelf at the shock. There was no way that Brooke could be engaged to marry Brian. Brooke would never do that, or so that's what she thought. So she walked aimlessly throughout the store, trying to find her way to the check out counter, but her mind racing so fast she had no idea where the hell she was. Peyton had to find out for herself, and for Lucas, if this was true. She would've asked Martha or Shelly, but they hated Peyton, and she hated them, so there as no point. But the one person, or persons that would definitely be able to confirm this knowledge, or lie, was Haley and Nathan.

Haley would've have lied to her, but for a couple of minutes Peyton thought she was. She didn't know why it was so hard to believe, but even now, as everything was all done, Peyton still couldn't believe it. Whatever happened to Brooke and Lucas? She would've liked to believe that things just stopped, the love wasn't there anymore, and they weren't meant to be. But she would've been lying to herself and to this whole fucking town. They knew, they knew Brooke and Lucas belonged together, if only her hard headed friend would realize that. And so it was true, and as much as she didn't want to be, Peyton had to be the bearer of bad news.

Running a hand through her hair, she contemplated as to how the hell she was going to help Lucas cope with this. They weren't even a couple, and they didn't even like each other half the time, but since she was the only one that was around him most of the time, she kind of had to be. It wasn't that Peyton didn't want to be, but she was the wrong person to be comforting him. First off, the only person that Lucas ever really needed was the person that had hurt him. Haley and Nathan were getting ready for the baby, which was soon to be born in a couple of weeks, or more like any day now. Peyton wasn't even sure if Lucas was even talking to any of his other family, which left just herself to help him through this.

If there was one thing for certain, Peyton knew a thing or two about hurting, and as she pulled into the parking lot for Tric, she found the oldest of pains that was installed in her memory. It seemed that he just didn't get it. It hurt to have to talk to him, and remember the hurt that she had caused him herself, and the pain that he left her, that she was still recovering from. Maybe she wasn't over him, but Peyton couldn't think about that now, she had to think about Lucas.

"Uhm, we're not open," she said jokingly as she shut the cardoor and made her way to the entrance.

Jake shrugged, "Yeah I know, but I called earlier and someone told me that you were expected to come in a little bit."

Peyton shook her head, muttering "Owen" under her breath. "Okay, well not to sound rude or anything, but, what are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't be making this trip over here, but I wanted to see what was going on with Lucas," Jake explained, sitting at a barstool as Peyton went on the other side. "And I know it's none of my business, but I've been hearing all these things around town, and the guys don't really know anything about what's going on."

"I would've thought Nathan told you. It did kind of happen when he was right there," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well Nate's got his own problems. I asked him at the time, and he got so mad he couldn't even talk about it, so I backed off."

"And you come to me for the information?"

Jake smirked, "You are married to him, right?" Ouch. She wasn't sure if that was an intentional jab, but she would go on to believe that.

"Yes, but that will be over soon. And you have come to the right person. Although I am a little bit bothered that I found this out at the supermarket..."

Jake laughed, "A lot of things happen there, don't they?"

"Strangely," she nodded. "But yeah, Brian didn't really have an emergency meeting, he went to New York to buy Brooke an engagement ring, then flew back because he couldn't wait to give it to her. Now I'm not too sure, but something had to have happened between Brooke and Lucas that night because Haley told me that Brooke looked sad and just confused as hell. So, Brian shows up, gets down on one knee not even five minutes since he got in the door, and pops the question. Brooke says yes, Lucas is heartbroken."

"Now are you sure Brooke said yes?" Jake asked. "I mean, Brooke and Luke weren't together, but there was definitely something going on."

"That's what I said. But seems not. I don't know, either Brooke didn't mean what she said, and now is afraid to back on out Brian, or she really wants to do this."

"One thing's for sure, she's definitely confused. They love each other, and you don't just do that to someone you love."

Peyton looked at him, "Yeah you don't. But maybe Brooke was confusd as to what was going on. It's a weird situation to be in, and Brooke's really good at thinking on her feet, but even something like this would throw off her train of thought. But she still loves him, I know it."

Jake shook his head, "Man, poor Luke. How's he taking all of this?," even though he knew what the answer was.

"Honestly? He looks like shit, he barely even eats, and the only thing that he will willfully put into his mouth is a double scotch single malt. He hasn't showered, and the only time he leaves his office is to go to the bathroom. And all he does when he's in that office is just stare at just about everything, brood I guess."

Jake stood up, "Okay, well thanks for telling me. I really feel bad for the guy. He can't help how he feels."

"Well neither can Brooke, but she's having a hard time figuring that out," Peyton said bitterly.

"Would it help if he had visitors?"

"I don't think it would change. He hasn't really been talking either, except for Haley, that is."

He nodded, "Okay, thanks again, I'm gonna head out. Jenny's expecting me."

Peyton smiled, "Will you tell her I said hi? Although I'm not sure she even remembers me."

Jake chuckled, "Believe me, she still remembers you. But, I'll see you later."

She waved slightly, "Bye." Watching Jake leave the empty club, Peyton wondered when things would ever get back to the way they should've been. Like when they were in college. They were all happy, right where they wanted and needed to be in like, and they loved each other. And that was it, there was nothing that none of them ever needed except each other. And now, where were they all? Disconnected. Lucas was having a nervous breakdown, Brooke was playing fiance, Peyton was trying to live in a town with someone she wasn't over, Jake was trying to raise his daughter in a town with someone he wasn't over, and on top of that, Nathan and Haley were trying to bring a baby into this messed up place. She wasn't sure about herself, but she was pretty certain that they would have this whole town watching the little guy's back, making sure he was doing the right thing. There was no doubt about that.

But the main question was: How the hell were they going to help a little kid survive this town, when even they couldn't handle it?

**X.X.X**

_I want to get away,  
I wanna fly away,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

I want to get away,  
I wanna fly away,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Man, he didn't think he would have ever been able to breath while he was in that house. What with the two love birds taking up all the oxygen with their lovey dovey-ness, Nathan thought he was going to punch himself flat out in the face to put himself out of his misery. Even when he was getting dressed in his room, he could feel the thickness of everything he didn't like creeping up from under the door, and he knew he had to get his ass out the door as fast as he could. There was no time to just wait around for the right time to leave, because every time was right.

He didn't even say goodbye to his wife, but when he thought about it, Haley would understand, but her hormones sure as hell wouldn't. Pressing on the gas pedal even harder, Nathan zoomed through the backroads, the highlight of high school days and times when you just wanted to get the fuck out. It was times like these that Nathan wondered when things would ever turn out okay. Sure, when he was really happy, he knew things would eventually get even better. But now, he hated this town and all the sorrow and bad memories that it brought everyone.

It wasn't even the fact that Brooke and Brian were engaged that really got to him, although it caused a major factor. It was the fact that everyone was going through tough times. It wasn't always easy growing up in the town, but settling your life, your legacy, was just as harder. Every second of every day, Nathan was on edge, worrying about his own wife and if she was even feeling okay, then there was his job and his agents trying to get him back into playing basketball again, his brother on the verge of just completely getting up and walking out of this god forsaken town and never coming back, and then he was left to wonder if his mom was even alive in Seattle, where she was supposedly in a rehab center getting the best treatment.

Pulling into the Rivercourt, he almost slammed on his gas at the sight. Lucas, was sitting on the old rotten bench, staring straight ahead, almost comatose in his present position. Nathan squinted his eyes, making sure it was his older brother. Maybe he was surprised because he hadn't expected it, or maybe because he hadn't seen his brother in a week. It was funny, before, Nahtan had gone months without actually seeing his brothe face to face, and now he could calculate off the top of his head how long it had been since the two had met.

Nathan slipped out of his truck, his basketball in one hand. He walked slowly and carefully over to the bench, almost like an animal scoping out for prey. But Lucas definitely no prey. If anything, Nathan was sure Lucas would let him eat him if he was. He didn't want Lucas to just get up and walk away without talking, and what with him outside by himself. There was no telling what he was capable of doing. It was a hard thought to process, thinking about his own brother thinking about hurting himself was something that Nathan didn't like thinking about. But, when he really thought about it, when it came to Brooke Davis, he was pretty sure being broken by her was enough for any man to just jump off a cliff without a single measley thought.

There wasn't really much that he knew that he definitely wanted to say in that moment. Of course, he wanted to be there for Lucas, but what the hell was there to say? Nathan knew that when he was hurting when Haley left him, the last thing he wanted was people preaching to him about how everything would turn out okay in the end, because at the time, he surely didn't believe that. So he quietly sat down next to Lucas, and for awhile they just sat there and looked over at the court and the river, not saying a single word, but somewhat bein content with just that.

But after awhile, it was just too much for Nathan. He had to help Lucas, and just sitting there useless, didn't seem to help him. "So, the hermit finally emerges."

Silence. It wasn't that he didn't expect that. Actually, what he did expect was for Lucas to snap back at him, hit Nathan with every single hurtful insult in the book, because that's what he would've done. But Lucas wasn't Nathan, and Nathan was never quiet when he was hurt. Either he was yelling at somebody, or he was throwing things against the wall. Now Lucas, he took a different approach. He brooded, not that it was any different than normal. But it was more intense, more heartbreaking than anything else.

Nathan sighed, "Okay, I'm not going to ask you if you're alright, because we both know that you're not. And, if you're my brother, and if I know you, then you're probably thinking about just walking into that river and never coming back out, huh?" He pointed to the horizon. Nathan wasn't sure if it was clean or not, but he guessed it was just as polluted as it was years ago.

"How could you guess?" His voice was croaky, like it ached for him to talk. His eyes remained on the asphalt, not wondering that his brother was staring hardly at him, and not really caring about the next person that would come up to him as long as he was living. Everything was so mixed up and jaded that he didn't want to even bother fixing them.

Nathan shrugged, "I'm just sweet like that I guess. So, what are you doing out here anyway? I mean, it's not like you came out of that big ass house for the past week. Why now do you decide to emerge from your little hole into the world?" He stood up, bouncing the ball onto the hot asphalt, wondering if Lucas would follow him. And he did, slowly though.

"Well it's not like you don't know, and why would you expect me to be around town? Only to be the looked on with pity and sadness. No thanks, Nate."

"Oh come on Lucas, cut all the bullshit. We both know that's not the reason why you've been cooped up this week. Listen, I know you're hurt, but that's not the way to deal with something like this. I should know, I've been through it," Nathan explained.

Lucas shook his head, "You don't get it Nathan. It's not even the fact that I feel humiliated, but it's the fact that I'm hurting right now, and right now, I don't see the clearing anytime soon. But I'm okay with that, because if I really don't like what's ahead. It's ugly, and it's awkward, and that's something that I sure as hell don't want to deal with."

"I get that you're angry. Believe me, I do. But, you got to come out sometime you know. This, right now, is no fucking way to live, and I think you know that. So, you can either sit here like a little bitch and continue to feel sorry for yourself, or you can get up, move forward, and try to get past this thing."

"See that's what you don't get. There's NOTHING to get past! I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel. And if I want to sit here and feel sorry for myself, then I will. You're right, this is no way to live, but this is what I'm deciding to do, and that's final. But I'm kind of thankful for this, because it's let me open my eyes to things that I refused to see."

Nathan dribbled the ball before shooting it into the net, silently admiring the smoothess of it. "Really? What is this sudden revelation that you've come to?"

"That there was no point in me even trying to change for someone that didn't love me in the first place. For the past couple of days I've realized that everything Brooke ever told me throughout our relationship was a bunch of bullshit, because if it actually meant something, she wouldn't be engaged right now. So really, I should be thanking Brooke for making me see what a real conniving bitch she really is. "

He really should've been a lot more surprised and apalled by Lucas' sudden statement. But he wasn't, and he knew the feeling because he felt it when Haley had left him. Right now Lucas was just hurting, which was completely understandable. So maybe Brooke was a bitch at times, but just the thought of Lucas calling her that out loud made Nathan feel like crap.

"You're saying that now, but you really don't mean that, because if you did, then why the hell were you going after her all those times?"

"I don't know, maybe I thought that was what I needed. I'm just tired of fighting and getting hurt every single time, Nate. That's not love, I don't even know what the fuck you would call that."

"I wish I could tell you, Luke. But I would be willing to bet my family's life that Brooke loves you. There's no questions about it, man. But there's this thing called confusion, and you out of all people should know a thing or two about it. She's confused, I just know it. Give her time, and she'll come to her senses."

Lucas chuckled, "Come to her senses. She's had all of a week to come to them, and by the seriousness of this, she should've realized that a long time ago. So now, I'm not going to give her time, I don't think she deserves it at this point. I told you Nate, I'm done with all of this shit."

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah, so I don't believe that, because it will never be over when it comes to you and Brooke. You two just have this knack for not thinking about what the fuck you're doing when something happens, and it's too late for you to take it back. Lucas, if you leave everything like this, you're going to regret it."

"Why do you even care, huh? You don't have anything to do with this what so ever, so why does it matter to you if me and Brooke never speak again?"

"Because it's my fault," he stated simply.

Lucas looked up at him. What the heck was his brother talking about? How was this whole ordeal his fault? Lucas had known Nathan in the past, and his younger brother had never taken the blame for anything in his life, and even if he was his fault, he would never admit that. So this sudden place of blame not only made him confused, but angry as well.

"How the fuck is it your fault?" Lucas asked. "You didn't do shit Nathan, you never have had any infuence of me and Brooke's relatoinship."

"You don't get it Luke, I was the one that was telling Brooke to give you a chance, trying to get her to at least be your friend. I know, it's none of my business, and not really any of my concern, but I care about you guys, and I want the best thing for you regardless. The best thing was for you guys to be together, not apart. So yes, I did play a big part, you guys just didn't know it."

"But it still isn't your fault. You didn't make Brooke say yes to Brian, and you sure as hell didn't try to convince him to propose. So dont blame yourself, Nate. If anything, it's me and Brooke's fault for letting this get too out of hand when it didn't need to be," Lucas said wearily.

It didn't hit him until now that Lucas was seriously giving up. Maybe Nathan didn't want to believe it, but it was there all along. Lucas didn't have any fight in him anymore, and his younger brother was just starting to believe that. He didn't want to, but maybe this was the end. But as much as Nathan didn't want to believe that, he didn't see Lucas with the hope in his eyes anymore. Instead it was replaced with sadness, anger, and confusion.

"So this is really it? You're just going to walk away from it all?" Nathan asked, wanting an ounce of hope for himself and everybody else.

Lucas smiled sadly, "You know that's the thing; I don't think there was ever anything to walk away from."

**X.X.X**

They had lived in the same house for the past three years, and today was by far the quietest it had ever been. Sure, three years is hardly a long time these days, but a lot of things had happened before, and the past week was no exception. As Haley sat at the kitchen counter, trying to think of something to do to keep her mind off the excessive annoyance growing in her body, she couldn't help but think about what the hell her life was going to be like once the baby came, and when Brooke and Brian got married. How was she supposed to go support her best friend when she didn't even like the idea herself. Regardless, she had yet to actually talk to Brooke about the situation, until now.

It was hard to imagine. It had been a week since Brian had got down on one knee, in front of Haley and Nathan at that. Most would think that the two friends had discussed it shortly after, but they didn't. Granted, Haley had a hard time actually getting the whole concept of them being engaged, and the fact that Brian and Brooke were all around town together, celebrating their new engagement. Nathan had a hard time with it too, so Haley found it the best to not cross hard paths or even talk about the matter. And it didn't seem like Brooke wanted to talk about it either. Sure, they would still talk, but never about that. Mostly because she knew Haley was going to say something, and be right like she always was.

She glanced up at Brooke as she came through the revolving doors. She continued to follow her with her eyes, wanting to say something right then and there, but refusing to. It really wasn't Haley's business who Brooke married or what she did, but it was the fact that this was way too bizarre and surreal to even be happening right now. It really did sound like the simplest things to understand, but if you were in insider, like Haley was, it was a bit difficult to actually come to terms with the situation at hand.

"Okay," Brooke said, setting down her glass of water, "Let's hear it Hales, I know you've got to have something to say since you've been staring at me for the past five minutes.

Walking into the kitchen just for something to drink, Brooke didn't expect Haley to be in there. If anything, she thought her best friend was upstairs sleeping or something, like most pregnant women did. So to her surprise and shock, there was Haley in deep thought at the kitchen counter. Her heart jumped at the thought of actually having to talk about it now. The time was up, and there was nowhere else to run. Haley was pregnant, but that didn't mean that she was going to let Brooke go without a word or two.

"Brooke, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I mean, it's been a week already, there's nothing that I don't know."

"But there is something you want to say, right?" Brooke asked. "I mean, this wasn't something you saw coming, this wasn't something I saw coming..."

"Then why did you say yes? Why did you agree to marry him after you had finally told Lucas that you never stopped loving him??" There, it was said. After the past week or so, Brooke knew that everyone was trying to so hard not to say anything to her, and frankly, she was thankful for that. She had been trying to cover up what all had happened with trying to be happy all the time, but she found that when it came to the people that mattered the most, there was no hiding for her. Eventually she was going to get worked over.

She sighed, "Hales, you wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand, Brooke! What happened? Things weren't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be you and Lucas together, not you and Brian. Gawd Brooke, were you even thinking of him at all when Brian was down on one knee??"

"Well it's not like every single aspect of my life revolves around him. And in case you forgot Haley, we were at Tric when that happened, and I had just spent the whole night drinking my ass off because Brian wasn't there. So you should know better than anyone else that I don't mean half the things I say."

"Okay, I would totally believe you right now if I didn't know you, and I do, so that's bullshit. You knew damn well what you were doing, even though you were drunk. I don't know exactly what happened that night, but I know something did. So don't sit here and say you didn't mean it, because no one is ever going to believe you." Brooke was seriously pissing Haley off right now, a pregnant lady within the last weeks of pregnancy. She didn't like that Brooke was trying to act like nothing happened, because frankly, everything she would ever say would be bullshit.

This wasn't fair, she wasn't supposed to be cornered by her best friend, who would eventually break her, despite her walking ability at the moment. Brooke knew, she knew that Brian wasn't the one for her, but there was this thing called settling. She knew that Brian would never hurt her, therefore she would never hurt him. It was a win/win situation, and she thought that she would potentially be content. Not happy, but at least alright with what her life was. Did she really want to put herself out there again? Only she didn't know until this very moment, that she was hurting Brian by having feelings for someone else. With tears threatening to fall, Brooke knew that she was giving up way too easily, but she didn't care, it hurt too much.

The waterworks were on full blast, and before Brooke knew it, she was cracking under pressure. Who knew that Tutorgirl could be so forceful? She didn't want to be lying to herself, or to everyone else for that matter, but she just couldn't go back to that cycle she had with Lucas. It was too hard, and no matter how much she said it over and over again, Brooke knew that that eventually, she would have to be in this position that she was in right now. Fighting with her heart and her head. Only problem was, what her head was telling her was half of what her heart was telling her.

"Okay," Brooke sighed, "Let's just say, yes, I know everything I said, and yes, I meant it. That doesn't change anything Haley. It doesn't change the fact that Lucas and I are completely different people now, and we lead different lives, not suitable for each other at that. So why can't I just be with someone that fits my life right now? Someone that I know would never hurt me?"

"Are we still at this again? Brooke, Lucas hurt you more times than I can even remember. But he's been regretting that everyday, and there's nothing that's stopping you. I know Brian's a great guy, and I know that he's in love with you, but he's not the one. And I think you know that, but you're scared of giving your heart to Lucas again."

"I don't think I ever got it back," she said quietly.

**X.X.X**

Long after Nathan had left, he was still there. Sitting on the bench, Lucas twirled Nathan's basketball between his hands, the unfamiliarity fading away with each touch and grip. Nathan had left it in hopes that it would be something to take Lucas' mind off the whole thing, but in the end, it just brought back more memories of the girl that literally took his breath away.

Night had already fallen, and he was pretty sure Peyton was freaking out wondering where the hell he was, but he made no move or thought to even go back to the house. Even though he had stayed cooped up in the office for a week straight, he couldn't escape the loudness and the chaos that he felt within his own mind. Contained in the office were books, hundred of them that told about fairytale endings, and the philosophical outlook on life that people would never be able to understand. It was loud, and confusing, and at times it made Lucas want to throw all of them out of the window, never to be seen again. They spoke in his mind like nothing else could, and he could not find silence within the empty but full office room.

But here, at the Rivercourt, Lucas found that peace and absolution that he had been trying to find. After all, this was where it all began, as he had liked to call it. Right at this very court was where Lucas' life completely changed, and he knew once he had made that shot that night, nothing would ever be the same. He didn't want to admit it at the time because he didn't want anything to change, but pretty soon everything was happening so fast he didn't even have time to process it. Even now, he still couldn't process the crazy things that happened in his life.

Now once again, Lucas was having a little trip down memory lane. Even though such miraculous and demented things had happened all around the tow, the Rivercourt served as a haven, even for people that had no specific tie to basketball at all. Happy moments and times that set the tone for ther est of their lives had happened. He walked slowly to the center of the free throw line, his grip on the ball precise and right. Lifting the ball over his head, he let it roll off his fingers, the chains shaking as it went in making the pain a little bit less, but only for a second.

But then he heard leaves crunching by the steps of high heeled shoes, and he knew it just had to be her.

It could've been the fact that her scent trailed before and behind her for miles on end, or it could've been the fact that Brooke was the only girl Lucas had ever known that he worn heels to a fucking basketball court. Or maybe it was the unsettling, foreboding feeling that he felt whenever she was around. Lucas felt her, her presense, her aura, and tonight was no different than any other, except for the fact that he really didn't want to be having a conversation with Brooke Davis, who had single handedly broken his heart with just one word.

He didn't want to turn around, and he didn't want her looking at him. It was like she had lost that right to not look at him ever again, and he had lost the right to ever want to care about her. But he knew that like everything else in his life, it doesn't turn out the way he had originally planned, and he knew that eventually, he would have to talk to her. Or more like, right now.

Grabbing the ball from under the net, he continued to dribble it on the now cold asphalt. He wasn't sure where she was, but if he had to guess, probably at the edge of stepping onto the concrete, wanting to walk to him, although not knowing if it was the safest thing to do, and she was right, it wasn't. Without even bending his knees, he held the ball over his head and shot it in again, wondering why he was making these shots with Brooke watching.

"Nice shot," a raspy voice said from behind him. He force his eyes shut, sighing, knowing that it was time. He flung his body around and faced her. He was only wearing a black t shirt and jeans, the second outfit that he had worn all week, but Lucas was willing to bet he still looked like crap despite the shower and shave her had experienced before he left.

He smirked sarcastically, "Nice ring," he said, pointing the ball to the hard rock on her left ring finger.

"Lucas, please don't be like that..." she trailed, finally walking onto the court, or more like the battle ground.

"Be like what Brooke??" he exclaimed, holding his hands out, wanting her to talk and talk until he would finally be able to understand.

"Upset!"

He shook his head, "You know, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Peyton that time you slept with Chris Keller. I'm not upset, just disappointed in thinking that you were the one. But in the end it's me that I should be disappointed in, huh? You had told me time and time again that you wanted nothing to do with me. I should've just left it alone."

"Lucas, there's a lot that you don't know, and if you would just let me explain it to you then maybe you would be able to understand."

"What is there to explain? Brian proposes, you accept, and everything that you ever told me is completely thrown out the window. Did I miss anything?"

"You missed a lot," she mumbled under her breath. "Lucas, it wasn't supposed to be this way. It's not like I expected this to be happening right now. I freaked, okay?!"

"That doesn't make it alright though. You said you would marry him, and he slid the ring on your finger, and seeing as you're still wearing it, you accepted it with full control of what the fuck you were doing. So, now that we got that all out of the way, why are you here?" he demanded, balancing the ball on his hip.

Lucas never thought he could hate and love someone so much at the exact same moment in time. There she was, in jeans, a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie hanging from her amazing body. He thought about that night at Tric, and it made his insides swirl with desire right then, but at the same time it made his stomach lurch, and he almost wanted to throw up.

Brooke sighed, "I was came to talk to you. You've been hearing things around town, and I didn't want you hearing the wrong thing, but it seems like you haven't."

"You're right about that," he said, turning around and looking around at the court, his eyes resting behind Brooke, in front of the old bench. "You remember that night in senior year when we actually became exclusive?" Frankly he didn't know where he was going with this question, but the memory popped into his head, a memory that he would never forget.

Brooke smiled reminiscently, "Yeah, I remember. I had been to your house two times already, and then the last time I gave you all those letters that I wrote you that summer."

Lucas nodded, "I still have those letters by the way; all 82 of them. But that night, we took a walk around the whole town together, hand in hand, and we ended up here while there was already a game going on between the guys. I said that this was where I came from, that this court right here was my world..."

"And I asked you if I could be apart of this so called world," she said, smiling at the memory. Things that day had gone completely crazy. What with Karen losing the election for mayor, and Brooke running around town busying herself with working on her C/B designs and outfits, that night had been the calmest and the happiest that she had been, even now, so many years later.

"I said you were the biggest part," he stated, staring her into the eyes for the first time in a week, and to Lucas it felt like a lifetime. "And even though so much time has passed, and I've changed and done things that I wouldn't even dream of, you still are the biggest part of my world, and you knew that. I just never thought you would take advantage of that just to hurt me."

"Lucas I didn't mean to hurt you! Gawd, that night at Tric was the most truthful I've been with myself and anybody else in a long time. It was deep and intense, and I needed that moment with you. It was like I had this huge weight lifted off my chest, and I felt like things could be good again. Things could be right, they could be great, like you said."

Now it was times like these when Lucas wasn't sure how the hell he was supposed to take this conversation. Everyone used to look upon him in stupidity because he could never make up his mind on things, on girls, in life. But could they all blame him? He had to depend on words like this to know what to do, and franly they didn't help him in the least.

"Then what does that mean?" he asked quietly. "I told you that I wanted to be with you again, and that I wouldn't hurt you. But just like every other time before, you couldn't trust me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you Lucas. Hell, you could've told me to do anything at that moment, and I would do it because I trusted you to take care of me. It was the rush of what was all happening that night. I freaked out and got scared. I haven't seen or talked to you in five years Luke, and as much as my heart was telling me to let me love you, I had to think with my head."

Frustration pulsing through his veins, he swung around and chuckled the ball as hard as he could into the river. Running a forceful hand through his hair, Lucas breathed in and out, telling himself not to let his anger get to him that easily. As much as he didn't want to deal with Brooke and their problems, he knew that they had to talk about it now, because he didn't think he would ever be able to after tonight. Just the thought of knowing that him and Brooke were literally inches within being together again was enough to walk into that river and never resurfacing.

"When the fuck are you going to stop messing with my head?! I tell you I want to be with you, you reject me, and I keep pushing and pushing until I finally have you vulnerable and with me, you back out and walk away. And now that I have to hear that you're fucking engaged?! What the hell am I supposed to think now that you actually could trust me? Brooke you know damn well that this isn't fair to me, I know I've screwed up enough, but even I don't deserve this."

Brooke shook her head, "You're right, you don't deserve this. And I know it's going to sound crazy when I tell you this, but I wasn't thinking when Brian proposed. It was late that night, I was still drunk, and I was thinking about you, and then Brian shows up and before I know it he's down on one knee. I didn't know what to do at that point, so I just said yes."

"That's great Brooke. But the question is, do you want to marry him?" he asked, now standing three feet away from her. Three feet, and he was already filled with her very essence.

She snaked her hands into her pockets, looking around the court before looking at him, shaking her head, "No, I don't want to marry him. But I have to."

"Well I guess I have my answer," he said, with complete finality in his voice that Brooke couldn't take it. As he tried to walk past her, her right arm instinctively and impulsively darted out of her pocket and onto his arm, holding him in place next to her. The closeness of the whole situation was enough to give him a heart attack.

"Lucas, please don't go," she asked, her voice cracking with every word. Lucas closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. Truthfully, he didn't want to walk away from her, he didn't even want to leave the position they were in. But it's not like he could if he wanted to, the touch of her arm and her very self wouldn't let him if even if he tried.

He turned, their noses almost touching, "Then what do we do?" That was the question above all else. It didn't matter if Brooke didn't want to marry Brian, and it didn't matter if she still loved him, those were all important, but what they were actually going to do about it was the main question out of everything, and Lucas needed to know.

Brooke looked into his blue orbs, his eyes entrancing her. What do they do? Frankly, she wished she had the answer to that, but she didn't. She didn't even have the answers to if she even wanted to marry Brian, even though she didn't want to hurt him. Brooke wanted to tell Lucas the answers, because he deserved that, but she couldn't find the answers withim herself.

So she did the only thing that made sense these days. She kissed him.

Maybe he should've been more surprised, angry even. But at this moment, Lucas didn't feel anything that was bad or horrible in the world. He felt Brooke's lips on his, and that was paradise, even though he was supposed to be furious at her. His hands went on her cheeks, caressing her face. Brooke's hands grasped his arms, wanting to hold onto anything and everything that she was feeling. It was so wrong to be doing this, she was fucking engaged, but as much as she thought it in her head, she didn't make any attempt to stop, and neither did he.

He wanted to take her right then and there. It had been so long, but he wanted Brooke to be his, like she was supposed to be, and still was. Lucas wanted to stay in this moment forever, because maybe she would see that she couldn't marry Brian. Screw his happiness, and have her do something that made her happy. But the moment had to end sometime, and he had to get to the bottom of this amazing but so sudden kiss.

Pulling away reluctantly, he stared deep into her eyes, trying to find something. "Brooke I love you and I want to be with you forever. You can't marry Brian, you just, you can't," his voice croaked as he spoke, and he saw tears stream faster down her cheeks. Lucas quickly wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, affection towards her oozing out of him.

She sighed, catching her breath, "Lucas I love you too, I don't think I ever stopped. But, Brian loves me, and I can't hurt him like that. He doesn't deserve it."

"And I deserve being hurt like this?" he asked her. When he thought about it, maybe Lucas did deserve this heartache that he felt in himself. But when it came down to it, Brooke wanted to be with him too, but for some reason, she had this huge fear of hurting Brian. It wasn't right, no matter which way you turned it. When you loved someone, you don't marry someone else. Lucas was sure in his heart that Brooke really did love him, but she wouldn't let her self just give herself to him.

"You don't," she said, shaking her head. "But I have to do this, and don't think that when I'm with him, I don't love you. He deserves so much more, I have to marry him."

Lucas shook his head disapprovingly, his hands dropping from her face, "Then do it." And with that, he took one look at her before turning around and losing his figure in the dark trees and the dark night. He heard her take a sob and call out his name silently. It didn't change the fact that he wanted to run back and take her in his arms and never let go, but that didn't change the fact that Brooke was going to marry Brian regardless if she loved him or not. Just the thought made him want to hold her captured, never to see anything but him again.

Sometimes Lucas wished that Brooke was just as selfish as every other person in the world. Normal people wanted what was best for them, and maybe the best for other people, only if they could benefit from it. Lucas was one of those selfish people that wanted to be happy. But he also wanted others around him to be happy. But with Brooke, she wanted everyone around her to be happy, but when it came to her own happiness, she wouldn't accept that precious gift. Lucas would never be able to understand for the life of him why Brooke was like that.

The walk home was the thing that got him the most. Lucas was pretty sure that Peyton was sitting down on the couch, drinking something no doubt, and sketching a drawing about horrible life was and Lucas would agree with her and drink too. They would never talk about what had happened, actually nothing would be said, and he was thankful for that.

The door creaked open as he stepped into the warm house, the heat nipping at his cold and flushed skin. It had been awhile since he had actually seen the house, and tonight it didn't look any different. Everything was the same, but they weren't. He walked deeper into the house until he entered the kitchen and saw Peyton exactly where he thought she would be: sitting in the living room couch, Fuse blaring from the television, a glass of bourbon on the coffee table, and a sketchbook on her lap. He glanced around the kitchen and saw a pot of coffee.

Peyton looked up at him, "I thought you were dead," she said bluntly, her eyes back on her sketch.

"You would've had a search party out for me if you thought I was dead."

"You're right, I know you would come back eventually. There's coffee in the pot, I thought you'd need it."

He got a mug from the cabinet and began to pour the hot black liquid, "How'd you figure that?"

"Because," she said, setting her sketchbook down, "this is the first time you've left the house all week, something must've happened."

Lucas nodded his head, taking a long gulp of the caffeinated beverage, "Yeah, something did, and like everything else in my life, I'm still stuck."

"Let me guess," Peyton said, "you say Brooke, didn't you?" It wasn't that she was trying to be insensitive, she was really concerned about him. But when she had known Lucas as long as she did, Peyton knew that it wasn't going to do any good to hover over him, waiting for him to Brooke. Plus, Peyton had experienced it times and times before, and it never made her feel better.

"Yeah, she was at the Rivercourt."

"Did you find out why she said yes?"

He smiled sadly, "I guess you could say that. But I realized tonight no matter how much me and Brooke can love each other, it's just not going to be enough because she doesn't want to hurt Brian. So, I guess that's why she said yes; because she says that Brian doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"I'm sorry Lucas. You didn't deserve that either," she said solemnly.

"I know, but I guess there comes a time when we have to let go, right? This is my time."

"But are you ready to let go?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I guess I have to be." Even though he was calm and some what collected, he thought he couldn't stand straight. He was in his very own house, the largeness of it just leaving him cooped up in his mind. It seemed like the more coffee he drank, the more clustered he felt, like he was in a sauna that just kept on getting hotter and hotter.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Peyton asked, an uneasy feeling creeping in on her stomach.

"I'm going to bed," he stated before setting his mug down on the counter and leaving the kitchen.

"Lucas!" she called, watching as he slowly turned around and looked up at her. "Please, please don't do anything stupid."

Lucas smiled reassuringly, "I'm not going to do anything Peyton. That's one thing you don't have to worry about."

Peyton nodded, understanding the new state that Lucas was in. He was past the whole depressing-it's-scary stage. Now, he was just completely sad, but finally accepting the fact that Brooke was going to marry someone else that wasn't him. It even gave Peyton heartache. It just wasn't fair for the two fo them, and Brooke wasn't being fair to Brian. But what the hell could she do? Her and Brooke hadn't been friends in years, and that would just lead to bigger issues if she were to talk to Brooke. So what could she do? Absolutely nothing.

Darkness seemed to taunt Lucas a lot lately. Sometimes, he would have to catch himself, the shadows of various objects being mistaken for something else, or someone else, at that. It kind of surprised him when he entered the dark room, his eyes adusting to the sudden lack of light. It had been 24 hours, and Lucas had yet to take even a sip of alcohol. That showed signs of getting better, but Lucas knew in the end, that he could never fully be cured without his Pretty Girl with him.

As he laid there, the black mark of his Chinese tattoo showed through the dark room. He looked at it longingly, tracing over the pattern with his index finger. Lucas wished that Brooke was doing the exact same thing, except tracing her tattoo along her own hip, thinking about him. But no, he knew that she wasn't doing that. She was probably laying in bed with Brian right now, talking about all their wedding plans, and probably honey mooning in Fiji or Tibet. In all other words, they were talking about their future. Brooke's future without him.


	22. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N;; **So thanks to everybody that submitted a review. Although I did realize that there wasn't as many as I expected. I'm not going to go crazy over it; I just expected a lot more since it was a very long and eventful chapter. It took me a good two weeks to completely finish it, and I'm glad that the whole waiting thing is all over. I've had this chapter done and ready for a couple of weeks now, I was just waiting for fan fiction to be working so I could submit it. A lot of you said that the last chapter made you really sad, and you're right, it is kind of where the story takes a turn. But you might want to get ready, because this chapter holds another huge turn as well. It's definitely a lot shorter than the last, but the news is even bigger than the last chapter, so just be open to anything happening. We've got the return of another character, and a huge secret that I don't think you guys saw coming. Actually, I don't think I ever saw coming up until I actually typed the words on my laptop, ha-ha. Go figure, but it's sure to be explosive.

Okay, so I think I will be the first person to say that I absolutely loved Tuesday night's episode of One Tree Hill. After I saw the whole thing, I was convinced that something's going to happen between Lucas and Brooke. Throughout the beginning, I kept on linking baby Angie's heart condition to the fact that Lucas is also suffering from HCM. It all just kind of clicked, you know? And the ending part where it showed Brooke, Lucas, and the baby all sleeping? That was kind of the last straw; the Brucas shipper in me came alive. Another part that I liked especially was when Haley was playing the piano and asked Peyton if she was in love with Lucas, or the idea of being in love with Lucas. And Peyton saying that it was a little bit of both completely made me jump around my room lol. So last Tuesday's episode is definitely one of my favorites. Jamie was also cute as hell too on his birthday. Lindsay just needs to leave. I'm tired of seeing her huge five head on the show.

Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, please keep them coming! Enjoy and review!!

**OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.OTH.**

Chapter 21;; Hello, Goodbye.

It was times like these when she knew deep down in her soul that she was a complete idiot. Before she even left her L.A apartment to arrive at a photo shoot across the country, she had failed to notice exactly where the fuck she was going. Sure, it was a long ass plane ride, but did she know where she was going? Hell no. So she continued to sit through her plane, her iPod cranked up in her ears, drinking champagne, not bothering to listen to a single thing her agent was telling her during the flight. When the plane had arrived at their destination, she had gotten off the plane, retrieved her luggage at baggage claim, and had purchased a Starbucks Frappaccino. It was only when she turned around to look for her agent that her eyes fell on the sign that read 'New Brunswick Airport,' that Rachel had realized she was on her way to Tree fucking Hill.

One of the first questions rising in her brain was why the hell hadn't she noticed it before? And after quickly throwing a bitch fit at her agent, she had been informed of this fact a week prior, but she had been too busy reading the People magazine to even notice the name. Another, why was she in Tree Hill for a photo shoot? Which again, she had been notified that Tree Hill might have been a ghost town when she was there, but it was quickly blossoming into a very successful town. And there was the fact that Tree Hill was currently where two celebrities were residing at for the time being, and Rachel knew exactly who those two people are.

But she didn't have time for that. Not yet, at least. No, she had been paraded into a limo, on her way into town, just to take a couple of snap shots at the local studio. Then she would have free time. And Rachel had to admit, Tree Hill had grew a hell of a lot since she had zoomed through it's back roads, or what was left of them.

It was a photoshoot for Vogue magazine, and apparently Amy Wintor thought it would be nice to have it all the way across the country, only to be sent up North to be used in the spread for the next issue. But what the hell did she know? She was only a model for all of her adult life. So she ran with it, but not without some eerie questions lurking.

After six hours lounging around in front of a huge white screen, Rachel was over being a mode. At least for that day. All she wanted to do was crash in her hotel room, get up in a couple of hours, and then go bar hopping. Some things had definitely never changed. But it seemed that some things did, and reading through the newspaper over the past couple of weeks had been a testament to that. It was mainly of a random and completely bizarre engagement between two people whose names started with a 'B.' Rachel nearly blew her top at the sight of the headline. But there would be time to settle that later. Right now, she had a car to catch.

Just as she was about to walk out of the building, she had to turn her head again. There, talking on his cell phone was someone who had been the object of her affections for a very short time during senior year. He had 'saved' her, and she had resorted to thinking that they would be together. Again, one of the reasons she was an idiot. He still looked the same, except a little more matured, and a lot happier. Rachel continued to standing there, waiting for him to get off the phone. She noticed he still had his wedding band on. Good sign.

He finally flipped his phone shut and turned around before abruptly stopping, face in shock by the sight of someone that had almost ruined his marriage during high school. It was a long time ago, but still, it was Rachel Gatina, and nothing about that woman was ever safe.

"Nathan Scott, it's been too long," she said, smirking. He was wearing dress pants with a blue button down shirt tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he wore a surprised expression on his face. It's not like she didn't expect it. After all, it had been roughly six years.

"Wow. Hey Rachel," Nathan said, still in shock at her presence.

"What? No hug hello?" she asked her face in bitch mode. Nathan chuckled before hugging her. He had to admit, it was kind of weird and awkward. Before they all had graduated from high school, they had settled things that had happened forgive and forget if you will. But once they all left for college, he kind of lost touch with Rachel, and he was guessing as did everyone else for that matter. Rachel was one of those people that would always stay the same, no matter how old they got, and Nathan wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Sorry, I'm just still surprised to see you. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Photoshoot for Vogue. My agent thought this was the best and fastest way to get it done with, and with being here for six hours, I'm not so sure what she meant by fast," Rachel explained. "Now what are you doing here?"

Nathan shrugged, "Photoshoot for Sports Illustrated. Even though I'm retired, they wanted to do a cover story about how my life's been going with Haley and the baby and all."

"How is Haley and the baby?" Rachel asked. Not exactly something you would think she would be asking, but it was being nice.

"They're good. She's due any day now. So how long are you in town for?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of days, or maybe weeks," Rachel stated.

"You know Brooke's staying over at the house too. I'm sure her and Haley would love to catch up with you if you want me to drive you over there?" Nathan asked. Now this could either do two things: one, completely blow up in his face or two, it was the right thing and they would all giggle and laugh until their sides hurt.

Rachel smiled, "I guess I can make an appearance. Haley's not still pissed at me right?"

Nathan chuckled, "Rachel that was years ago, and we already cleared that up before we all left for school."

"Yeah I know. But like you said, Haley's pregnant."

"Good point," he said, climbing into the truck, Rachel settling down in the passenger seat.

They had settled into a comfortable silence, Nathan keeping his eyes on the road, Rachel checking her Blackberry. Despite what people may have thought, Rachel knew of the word awkward, or maybe uncomfortable. And right now, she was feeling both. What did you say to someone you hadn't seen or spoken to in years? Rachel wasn't a dummy, she knew things had changed a lot in the small town, and she knew that there was a lot that she did and didn't know.

She cleared her throat, "So, how have things been going here?"

"Some days are better than others. Lately it's just been a little hectic, in the quietest of senses."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Uh-oh. This definitely can't be good. Should I be warned?"

"Now that we're talking about this, you just might," Nathan said, getting his words together. "Okay, so you haven't talked to anybody in like, six years, right?"

"Well, I talk to Mouth every once in awhile. I see Bevin sometimes in L.A, but other than that, no one."

"Okay, so has Mouth said anything about how things have been over here?"

Rachel shrugged, "Not really. He did mention something about Lucas and Peyton being married though. That was definitely a shocker. I'm still not over it."

"Well believe it. But it's not what you may think. They're like Deb and Dan. But yeah, Lucas turned into a complete asshole, ruining people's lives in this town just like Dan did. No one knew why, but we guessed it was because Brooke dumped him the night he had the heart attack."

"Yeah I heard about that," she mumbled, eager to hear more.

"So ever since that night, Lucas had been like this. So of course, we obviously keep in touch with Brooke, and she decides to come down here from New York so that she can be around when Haley gives birth. We're at the point now where everything happens so fast that even I'm having a hard time figuring it out. So for the quicknotes, Lucas admits his feelings to Brooke, Brooke gets pissed at him, her boyfriend Brian comes down here to spend time with her, Brooke realizes that her feelings never went away for Lucas, just in time for Brian to pop the big question. So now we're all kind of in the loop right now as of what happens next."

"Lucas always had bad timing," Rachel smiled.

Nathan scoffed, "You're telling me. So right now, we're all left wondering what the hell's going to happen. As far as we all can tell, Brooke and Brian are looking to get married within the next month or so, which means that Lucas better figure something else fast, or else he really will lose Brooke. This thing has seriously gotten way out of hand, but I've made it my mission to just stay out of it for the time being."

"Damn. So does Brooke want to be with Lucas too? Or is he just holding onto something that isn't there?"

"Oh it's there alright," Nathan said, pulling into their driveway. "But Brooke doesn't want to hurt Brian like that. You know how she is."

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt, "Alright. Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Although I do have a lot of insults in mind."

"I don't think that will be a problem. They're inside," he said, the car still running.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Rachel asked.

Nathan chuckled, "And listen to you guys? No thanks. I got to go talk to Lucas. Something tells me he talked to Brooke."

"Didn't you just say you were trying to stay out of this?"

"Yeah, well, this is an exception."

"If you say so, Scott. I'll see you later." As the car sped off, Rachel was left to secretly make fun of the house. It was definitely one of those houses that you would see on Desperate Housewives. She was waiting for the golden retreiver to run out of the door and get drool on her Chanel purse. But that didn't happen, and she was thankful for that.

She turned the knob on the front door, hearing nothing but howling laughter from very two loud women. She took a look around the place, suddenly feeling like she was at home. On different shelves and on the walls were pictures of various people, mainly just Nathan and Haley with people like Brooke and the gang. There was a picture of them all at graduation, with their caps and gowns, holding their dilpomas. Rachel remembered when they all used to be happy. What ever happened to that?

Deciding that she had been quiet long enough, she poked her head into the living room, where Brooke and Haley were both of the couch, laughing at an album on Brooke's lap, and also laughing at the Friends episode that was on the television. It were times like these when Rachel didn't think she was the only stupid one in the world. What with Brookes keen sense of presence and Haley just being all around smart, she was tickled by the fact that they didn't think anyone but them two were in the house.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked aloud, leaning against the wall. Brooke and Haley's head both snapped in the direction, their mouths hanging open.

"Oh my gosh you Crazy Bitch!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and colliding into Rachel.

"I missed you too, Stupid Whore," Rachel commented. They pulled out of the hug. Haley was standing up with a hand on her stomach, wearing an amused expression on her face. Rachel smirked her Rachel smirk, the one that pissed Haley off along with a lot of other people during high school. And even now, it never got old.

"Harley," Rachel said, threatening to laugh.

Haley chuckled, "Hey Rachel." They two exchanged a quick hug. While that was going on, Brooke surveyed the redhead. Being a fashion mogul, Brooke knew her models, and Rachel was definitely whoring up a storm the last time she heard. But things didn't seem to be that way from the looks of it. It anything, she was a successful model. Even if it wasn't the truth, Brooke thought it was best to just go ahead and think that.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Photoshoot for Vogue," she replied, dropping her purse on the couch and sitting down.

"But why all the way here? I mean, don't you live in L.A?" Haley asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. But all the other studios were completely booked for the next couple of weeks, and Vogue is a bitch. I guess Tree Hill wasn't as small as we all thought back then. There was a pretty good studio building a little out of town. Where I ran into Nathan, who in turn suggested I come and hang with you all."

"That's cool. How long are you going to be in town?"

"I don't really know. I guess however long I want to," she said, not really worrying about it.

"Well Peyton re-opened Tric a couple of weeks ago and is looking to have another night on Friday. You should definitely stay for it," Haley suggested.

"I might. We'll see what happens," Rachel said, keeping her eyes of Brooke, who had resulted to staring at her nails. "So I guess a 'congratulations' is in order. Right Brookie?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, mentally cursing Nathan, "Okay Rachel, whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Why? Because you've heard it before, right?"

"Rachel, I'm marrying Brian, so just drop it before I drop you," she threatened.

"Yeah, kind of like what you did to Lucas," Rachel snapped, scoffing.

Haley sighed, "Alright guys, it really wasn't supposd to go this way. Rachel, please respect Brooke's decision."

Rachel looked at her, "Why should I respect her decision when you haven't? Haley, I know you cannot be serious about this fucking engagement. Brooke's not in her right mind."

"Hello! I can hear you, you know!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know you can heard me, so maybe I can talk some sense into you since I've promised myself I would withdraw from using physical force. My therapist says it increasing my life span," she explained.

"God knows you need it," Brooke said. "But Rachel, I really don't want to fight with you. This is the first time I've seen in you in years, and I don't want it to start off on a bad note."

As Rachel eyed her friend suspiciously, she couldn't help but wonder how different her old friend had changed. The Brooke Davis that she had known wouldn't just try to brush it off or change the subject. No, she would fight and fight until she proved that she was the one that was right in the situation. So, Rachel could do either two things; one, she could refuse to change what they were talking about, or she could just let it go. But not without a fight.

Rachel sighed, "Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Despite what you may believe, I still care about you. All of you. It just hasn't been the same since I left for school. And I know it definitely isn't any of my business since I haven't seen or talked to you guys in years, but I still care. That hasn't changed. I just, I don't want to see you make a mistake, Brooke. I think we all can attest to making mistakes, and they're definitely not easy to clean up. I know you know in your heart that this isn't what you want."

Contrary to what she had read in the tabloids or in the latest gossip magazines, Rachel wasn't as bad as Haley had thought. Originally, she didn't really expect much from the redhead besides a bad reputation for being 'friendly' with just about every eligible bachelor, or even taken man. But Rachel had definitely grown up, and for the better. Everything she was saying made sense, Haley just wished she could've said those things sooner.

Brooke didn't know if she should be pissed off or thankful that Rachel was speaking with words of wisdom. Apart of her was mad, because she knew she was right, and it made sense along with few other things in her life right now. But there were things that even Haley didn't know, and Brooke wasn't sure she was willing to spill those secrets. Just the reaction she would receive from her closest friend was enough for her to want to curl up in a ball and maybe die.

"Rachel I know that you're just trying to help, but you don't know the whole situation. You're right, I haven't seen or talked to you in years, and I'm not saying that it doesn't give you a right to say something, but it sure as hell doesn't in this department. This is my life, and I'll live it the way I want to. Brian, he's been nothing but good to be, and I can't hurt him like that. Not only would it hurt him, but it would hurt me too because believe it or not, I do love Brian."

"But not like you could ever love Lucas," Haley stated. "Rachel's not trying to tell you what to do. She's just saying what we've all been trying to tell you ever since you and Brian first got engaged. This doesn't feel right to anybody, including you."

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her brown locks, "You guys have no idea what I've been going through since I left Lucas that night."

Haley stared at her best friend curiously. What? She had no idea what Brooke had 'gone through' when she had broken up with Lucas. Truthfully, Haley didn't think it was anything other than a broken heart. But looking at Brooke right now, it seemed like there was a lot more than she had originally thought.

"Brooke, what is it?" Rachel looked on too, also wanting to know what this thing was that caused Brooke to keep it hidden even from Haley for all these years. It wasn't like it was any of her business, but damn it, she was standing there right now, and at this point, Rachel wanted to know more than anything.

Brooke looked at her best friend, guilt shrouding her sight, along with tears. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. That fear that just completely swallows you whole, was enveloping Brooke into it's posession. The words were on the tip of her tongue, begging to be let out after five years of keeping them in, except to Brian. The room felt like it was completely closing up on her, and there was nowhere else to go. Haley and Rachel both stared at her cautiously, both stunned.

"I can't..." she trailed, her voice become raspier and losing the strength and defiance that always came out of Brooke's mouth.

As Haley looked on, things started to make a little more sense. Of course there had to be something more to it. Brooke had told her that the reason she couldn't be with Lucas was because she couldn't hurt Brian like that. Although it was plausible, it was a shitty excuse, Haley knew that much. Marrying someone because they didn't deserve to be heartbroken was not something that Brooke Davis would be saying. Haley knew something was not right, and this moment was a testament to that. Now, what was it?

"Brooke, come on. You can tell us anything," Haley explained.

Brooke shook her head furiously, "No Haley, you don't understand. You're going to hate me if I were to tell you..."

**X.X.X**

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he shouldn't get involved, like he had originially said. But he wasn't so sure about making that promise anymore. As he was driving through the abandoned roads, Nathan tried to remember why he wanted to go see Lucas in the first place. Answer: because he was a nosey son of a bitch.

Frankly he wanted to know what had happened between Lucas and Brooke the past week. It didn't help matters that Brooke had gone back to being cheery about her own fucking wedding that wasn't even meant to be. Just being in the same vicinity as her was enough for Nathan to want to leave the house for the day, which he had done successfully for the past week. Brooke wouldn't tell him anything, he knew that much. But Lucas, that was a different story.

He didn't know if it was a brother thing, but Lucas would tell Nathan basically everything. There was nothing that Nathan knew of that his brother wouldn't want to tell him. Even if it was none of his business, he knew Lucas would tell him just to tell him. But from what had happened the past couple of weeks, Nathan wasn't sure that was a good thing. His curiousness was getting the best of him at this point, and his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal, turning into his brother's street.

It was supposed to be one of the best houses in town. It cost a lot, he knew that for sure. But it was abandoned, lonely, and looked like it held a lot of grievances. And Nathan knew all those things were right. Unbuckling his seat belt, he stared at the dark house. On the second floor there was a window, Lucas' office. The drapes were completely shut, the color being black ironically. Pulling his sunglasses off his eyes, he made his way up the driveway to the front doot. Without even hesitating, he opened it freely. There was no way anyone would want to come to the other Scott mansion under any circumstances, and Nathan was sure that Peyton was keeping up the habit of never locking anything.

The television was on in the living room, which Nathan looked first. There, seated in a large brown love seat, was his brother with a glass of caramel liquid in one hand, the remote in the other. His eyes remained glued to the basketball game that was going on the large plasma screen. Lucas didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"Having fun?" Nathan asked, taking a seat on the large couch, getting comfortable.

"Not really," Lucas said bluntly. "What are you doing here Nate?"

On his way over to his brother's house, Nathan was wondering that same question. Of course, he knew what he wanted to know, but how did he go about it? Nathan didn't want to seem like he was only there for information, and that was it. He wanted to be there for his brother, but how did he express that? One thing was for sure, the youngest Scott was definitely not the one with words. He was more of the physical one, anyone that knew him could attest to that. Another trait, he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Nathan shrugged, "I want to know what you and Brooke said that night."

Lucas chuckled, "Real subtle, Nathan."

"You know that's not my strong suit."

"Well, what all do you want to know then?" Lucas asked. Frankly he couldn't care less if the whole town came to him for answers, he would only answer to his brother. That's just the way it was.

"For starters, how the fuck did you two run into each other anyway?" Nathan asked.

"You know, I really don't know. But me and Brooke have this thing about always being somewhere at the same time. We were at the Rivercourt. I was still there after you left, then she came."

Nathan nodded, "Okay, that makes sense. That means you were there for a hell of a long time. So what? Did you two exchangeg harsh words or something?"

Lucas sighed, "You know, Nate, that's the thing. We didn't really argue. It was kind of like we were finding closure."

"Closure?"

"Yeah, like we were figuring everything out because we would never get the chance. I don't know, I just felt like I was losing her, and I just had to get out everything I had to say," Lucas said, a far-away look on his face. Truthfully it broke Nathan's heart to see his brother like this. Even Lucas didn't deserve to be put through shit like this.

"Honestly Luke, I think Brooke has lost her fucking mind. And it's not even the fact that you're my brother, it's her. Like, she's so focused on thinking about everyone else but herself, and I know that should be a good thing, but in this case, it's not," Nathan ranted.

Lucas smirked, "Thanks little bro. I know that you're not used to this, but in this case, not everyone Natey wants, Natey gets."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "One, don't even call me that again, and two, you're welcome. I know that you're hurting right now, and it sucks, but you're going to be okay. I hope you know that."

"I don't know what to know right now. I've been thinking, and I just need some time to just mellow out and let go of the past, because let's face it Nate, I've been living in the past for too long. Like, Brooke being engaged and us being over makes me just want to start everything over."

"Is that a good thing?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll have to do it to find out." Just as he said that, Nathan's phone ring, revealing the annoying little ringtone that came with the phone. Nathan fished it out of his pocket, sighing at the called ID.

"Speaking of the devil," Nathan mumbled, holding the phone to his hear, "Yes Brooke?"

Now normally in this situation, Lucas would have been freaking the fuck out. Brooke, Brooke Davis, the love of his life, was on the phone right now with his brother. He didn't know, but now it just seemed like the phone call was teasing him, holding Brooke over his head, because he knew that he couldn't have her anymore. He was stuck.

"Wait? What??" Nathan exclaimed, standing up from the couch. Lucas watched him curiously.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Nathan said, hanging up. He was already on his way out the door before Lucas finally jumped up from his chair, his scotch long forgotten.

"Nathan! Where the hell are you going?" Lucas demanded, walking out the fromt door.

"Haley's in labor!" Nathan exclaimed. Lucas' eyes bulged out of his head, and before he had a time to think, he had jumped into the passenger seat and had his seatbelt on. Throughout Haley's pregnancy, Lucas didn't even play a role. But now, with Nathan speeding at 80mph, Lucas realized that he was about to become an uncle. He looked over at his brother, who's hands were shaking on the wheel, his face pale with fear.

"Nate, it's going to be okay," Lucas assured him.

Nathan shook his head, "Something's not right."

**X.X.X**

"Oh my god, it's all my fault," Brooke groaned, holding her head in her hands, tears spilling through her fingers. Her and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room. Everything had happened so fast that she couldn't even remember all of it. Her heart hurt deep inside for a lot of reasons, and all she could see was Haley's pale face.

.**FLASHBACK.**

_"Haley, I was pregnant," Brooke stated. Rachel's jaw dropped to the ground, and Haley's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets._

_"You were, what?" Haley gasped. This could not have been happening. Brooke couldn't have been pregnant, because she would've known, being her best friend and all._

_Brooke sighed, "I was pregnant back during college. I had just found out a couple of days before Lucas' heart attack. When I went to the hospital, I figured I could tell him, and we would be fine. But we broke up that night, and I never got the chance to tell him. Then, a couple of weeks later, I miscarried after I found out about Lucas and Peyton."_

_Haley collapsed on the couch, holding her stomach, trying to process everything that happened. Apart of her wanted to be supportive of her friend, who had lost a child at that. But the other half didn't feel any pity on Brooke because she had not known that her own best friend was going to have a baby._

_"Brooke, why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked seriously. This wasn't really any of her business, but she felt that she should ask for Haley's sake, who seemed to be in too much shock to talk._

_"I don't know. I mean, I had planned on telling everybody that night and everything. Things just got so out of hand, that I just, I didn't," she explained, taking deep breathes in between. She felt like her stomach was about to drop into her butt, and that the more she talked, the harder it was to breathe._

_"So you kept it from us, for all these years?" Haley asked._

_"Haley it wasn't like that. I didn't do it on purpose, but I just didn't think it would change anything. I was still hurting over Lucas, and the baby at the same time. I didn't want to burden you guys with my own problems," Brooke said. Just talking about it made all the emotions she felt when her doctor told her that she had miscarried over stress._

_"You still should have said something," Haley said bitterly._

_"I know that, and I'm sorry Haley," Brooke said, almost begging._

_"Brooke I don't think you get it. You shouldn't be making this sappy apology to me. You should be making it to Lucas. Do you have any idea how different things could've been if you would've just told Lucas that you were pregnant in the first place. And now, he has no idea, and you're supposed to get married to someone else. So, this is why you won't be with him. The guilt's too much for you."_

_"It's something that I've been living with for a long time. And yeah, it's guilt, guilt towards Lucas, and to myself, because it's my fault Haley, and I have to live with that. I just didn't want everyone else to have to live with it too," she said miserably, the ache in her heart that had been there for years becoming more apparent._

_"Well you don't have to worry about that now," Haley said. As Rachel looked on, she didn't know what to make of this revelation. But she couldn't think about that now, because watching Haley's face turn from anger, to discomfort, made her just as worried._

_"Haley, are you okay?" she asked cautiously, walking closer to the couch where the pregnant woman had been laying at. She was breathing heavy, and Rachel could spot the drips of sweat and were forming on her forehead. It was times like these and she was convinced she wasn't that much of an idiot to know that something just wasn't right._

_Haley gasped in pain, "Something's not right."_

**.END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Brooke shut the fuck up, it is not your fault," Rachel said, rubbing her friend's back. After calling an ambulance, Rachel had resorted to going over breathing techniques with Haley, along with Brooke, who was freaking out over the whole ordeal. Damn, she had only been back for less than an hour, and shit was hitting the fan.

"Rachel you don't understand, yes it is!" Brooke exclaimed. "If I hadn't have told Haley, or had told her from the very beginning, she wouldn't be hurting right now."

She couldn't help but smirk, "Brooke, Haley's about to go in labor, she would be hurting either way."

"So not the point!" she yelled miserably. "Great, now Nathan's going to be pissed at me, along with Haley..."

"Brooke you need to get a fucking grip," Rachel demanded, shaking Brooke's shoulders. "Now I know you didn't come all the way down here from New York just so you can sit around here crying like a little bitch. You came here so you can support Haley and Nathan, so you better get to it before I fucking kick your ass."

"Brooke! Rachel!" Nathan yelled from the elevator doors, Lucas hot on his heels. As Rachel and Brooke saw the two brother's jogging towards them, they were thinking the exact same thing, and it wasn't good. But at that moment she didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do. All that was on her mind was what she wanted to do, and that was to be in Lucas' arms. Turns out, he was thinking the same thing, because his arms were open as she jumped into them, clinging on for dear life. Just being close to him again was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Nathan go through those double doors, they're prepping Haley for the delivery," Rachel informed hurriedly, before Brooke could go into her apology serenade.

"Thanks," he mumbled before disappearing, not before smiling at the sight of Lucas and Brooke.

As Rachel stood there, like an idiot, watching an exchange happen, she couldn't help but wonder if Brooke was hugging Lucas because she was about to tell Lucas that she was once pregnant with his child. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend and for Lucas, for that matter. She cleared her throat, watching Brooke and Lucas pull away awkwardly.

"Hey Rachel," Lucas smiled politely.

Rachel smirked, "It's about time you said something to me."

"Sorry," he said quietly, stealing a glance at Brooke, who was staring at her feet.

Rachel clapped her hands together, "Uhm, okay--"

"Lucas I need to talk to you," Brooke interrupted, staring hard at him.

"Alrighty then," Rachel said. "I'm just going to go make some calls. Brooke, can I have your cell?"

She nodded, fishing her phone out of her backpocket and handing it to Rachel. She grabbed it, grinning at them. "Okay, well, I'm going to head down to the cafeteria so, yeah, bye." And with that she disappeared by the elevator doors, giving Brooke a reassuring smile. Riding down the elevator, Rachel became even more somber than anyone would've thought. She had only been back in town for less than two hours, and this was getting way out ofh and. So from the looks of it, not much had changed.

Frankly, Lucas was surprised out of his mind that Brooke wanted to talk to him. Not only was it the fact that she was acknowledging him, but it seemed that whatever Brooke had to say, it was something that was important, and that couldn't wait. Unfortunately, Lucas wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. They were walking around in the courtyard of the hospital, where memorials had been made in honor of heroic and successful doctors, and where men in large hats stood tending to the grass and gardens. She had her arms wrapped around herself, like a shield. But protecting her from what?

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. She continued to walk until they came to a set of stone benches, surrounded by a lavish garden of different flowers and plants. It was all beautiful, clearly the opposite of how both of them were feeling.

"Lucas, I haven't been honest with you," she stated quietly, sitting down cautiously on a bench. Lucas sat down next to her, anxious to hear something that made sense. But he only became more confused as he saw little droplets fall from her face and onto her jeans. He wanted to comfort her, but from what?

"Brooke, whatever it is, you can tell me. It's going to be ok--"

"No Lucas, it's not going to be okay," Brooke suddenly gasped out, choking on her own words. "You're going to hate me so much." Her insides were churning in pain, because she knew that this was the last straw. Brooke was going to lose Lucas for good, and this time, there was nothing she could go to fix it. The damage was done, and she had to face the music. The slow, deathening music.

"I could never hate you," he admitted, because he really couldn't. Sure, he could be pissed off to no end, but hating Brooke Davis was something that he could never bring himself to do.

She nodded assuredly, "Yes, you will. Lucas, you had every right to be mad at me when I left. I'm a horrible person, and you have to hate me."

He couldn't take this anymore. "Brooke, come on, tell me what it is. I love you, and I'm not going to hate you," he said, holding onto her shoulders. Her eyes read sadness, and the more deep he looked, the more scared Lucas became. Almost scared enough to not want to know.

With one quiet whisper, "I was pregnant," left her lips, and his whole world went into freeze mode.

"You, what?" he asked, suddenly losing all notions to breathe.

"I was pregnant during senior year of college. I was planning on telling you about the baby the night of your accident, but I never got the chance. So I went on, figuring I would tell you when we both cooled off. But, I lost the baby, Luke. I miscarried." There. She said it. Now, all she had to do was wait for the yelling to start.

As he sat there, he had literally forgot to inhale and exhale, because his body was telling him so many things at the same time. He had a CHILD, a baby, that was all his. For a moment, he felt joy at the thought of having a baby with Brooke. That was all he had ever really wanted. But then, he realized, that baby, was gone. GONE, and he didn't even know until five years later. And all joy had left his body, replaced with anger and grief. He extracted his hands from her shoulders, not wanting to even touch her.

"How?" he demanded, wanting to know the cause of the death of his unborn child. A child that he could never know.

"I was stressed. Haley had just told me about you and Peyton, and I just, I collapsed. The doctors said that there was nothing I could've done, it just happened."

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" he hissed.

"No," Brooke sobbed, "But it's the truth!"

"The truth!" Lucas exclaimed. "You want to talk to me about truth? You LIED to me for FIVE fucking years. Sure, I didn't see or speak to you for those five years, but even now, you couldn't even say anything. So what the hell does that make you! God, I had a child, an actual baby. Even if it, died, it was still apart of me. And you took that chance away for me to be there."

"Lucas, you have no idea how sorry I am," she said. "I just wish I could go back--"

"But you can't," he interrupted. He stood there for a minute, taking in all that had happened in less than five minutes. He wanted to scream, break things, cry, but he knew he couldn't do it. He also felt numb, and that was something that Lucas couldn't shake. Brooke was pregnant with his child, lost it, and now waiting five years to tell him. And now, she was supposed to marry someone...

"That's why," he said quietly to himself. He turned around, facing her. "That's why you can't fucking be with me. It's because you feel guilty because you didn't tell me. You're not marrying Brian because you love him, or because you don't want to hurt him, it's because you couldn't take the fact that you kept this from me. You know I wanted to propose to you, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I had the ring and everything. We could've been together and married, Brooke. But I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Brooke choked, her sobs now turned into hiccups. Lucas was going to propose? The thought of him carrying a little box around with him, just to have her walk out on him with his child was enough for her to go into a comatose state. It was safe to say that she felt like complete shit.

What more could he say? She was sorry. There was nothing more that he could've asked her or said, because it was done with. Regardless of how he acted, the baby was gone, and it had been for years. Lucas just shook his head and walked away. If there was one thing he could say, it was that it did explain a lot. But it didn't make the anger and the pain any less. At this point he was running to his car, just wanting to get out of the same vicinity. This town was killing him, and he had to get out.

Racing down the streets, his foot felt like a metal pipe, and his hands felt like tuna fish sandwiches. Apart of him just wanted to drive off a cliff right now, but the other half just wanted to cry like a little baby. He was supposed to be grieving right now because he was almost a father, whether he knew it now or not. And that's what hurt the most. Lucas was supposed to be a father, and now he might never get the chance. There was no Peyton, and as of right now there was no Brooke.

How could she just do that to him? Lucas was angry with her, dead angry, the kind of anger that could kill someone. Brooke could always be someone that he would always come back to, but at this moment he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Just the thought of her lying to him for years was enough to want to puke all over his car. This whole situation was just complete bullshit in his opinion. How could this have happened within a span of ten minutes? One minute, Lucas was convinced that Brooke was going to say she wanted to be with him, and that her prior decision was a complete mistake. But no, now he was speeding down the highway, thinking about the baby he would've had with her.

Before he knew it, he was parking and making his way through the electric doors. People were all around him, conversating with one another, reading the newspaper, listening to their iPods, or maybe trying to catch some sleep. But if you were a businessman, you were typing away on your laptop with your Bluetooth headset in your ear, talking rapidly. No one even noticed Lucas walking past them all, his hand already holding his credit card out of his wallet as he approached the front counter. There as an old woman behind it with wiry grey hair and eye glasses so strong that Lucas could see his reflection through them. He had to agree with the lenses, he looked like complete and utter crap.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the woman asked, her feeble voice breaking him out of his reverie.

"I need a one way first class ticket to Florence, Italy."


	23. It's Alright Ma, I'm Only Bleeding

**Author's Note;; **Thanks so much for all the reviews. i'm glad to know that the last chapter was a big hit. i know i left it on a pretty confusing note, but it will all be revealed and make sense once you scroll down and check it out the chapter. i've had this chapter done for a couple of days, maybe even a week right now, but i was just deciding on whether or not i wanted to add more, or if it was good just the way it is. there was a lot more that i wanted to put, but it wasn't right for this chapter, so i just left it the way it is right now.

Now here I go with a warning. The next couple of chapters are going to go a lot faster in terms of time. The next chapter, which I am working on now by the way, skips ahead a couple of months, and that's the way it's going to go from here on out. I'm not quite sure when the last chapter is going to be posted, but I do know it will be before the summer is over. Which still gives me a pretty big amount of time to finish it without any mistakes. I used one of the episode titles for the chapter, and you'll find out why in just a minute. Enjoy & Review!!

Chapter 23;; It's Alright Ma, I'm Only Bleeding.

It had taken hours to get to this destination, but finally Lucas was looking at the one place where he believed he would find some sort of absolution. It was early in the morning, the sun not even completely rising yet. Lucas found himself the only living specimen standing along the streets, besides the garbage men and the homeless people scrounging around for some leftover food from the night before. Smoke rose from the chimneys of various houses and stores, visibly contaminating the air, but in a good way. In all his life, Lucas never thought he would be standing in the streets of Florence, the place where his mother and sister had seeked their most greatest refuge.

Getting off the plane was one thing, but it was another trying to find the damn place. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he wasn't in the United States anymore. Everyone here spoke Italian, and there was barely anyone that would be able to assist him by speaking English. After purchasing an Italian-English dictionary at an overly expensive price, he sought out to buy clothes that were once again, way too expensive. But he was shopping around in an airport. He should've known better. Taking almost two hours to form together words of a certain cafe that he was looking for, he went in search for someone that would be able to tell him where it was located at.

And here he was. Lucas was standing in front of his mother's cafe in Florence, Italy, and Karen Roe had no idea that her son was within fifty yards of her. He had taken a taxi to the place, and the cab driver had described to him the whole area they were driving around. From what Lucas could get from the man's heavy accent, he accumulated that Karen and her daughter Lily lived in a two bedroom apartment located right above the cafe. It made Lucas smile at the thought of his mom and baby sister wandering around the beautiful city together, eating chocolate scones and chasing the birds that pecked at the streets for little scraps of food.

Just then the curtains above the Cafe whipped open wildly, and a middle aged but beautiful woman with long black hair was revealed. Her eyes squinted by the sudden dim light. She yawned slightly, holding her hand to her mouth. Lucas continued to stare at her, wondering if his piercing blue eyes could pierce her attention. She patted her hair down, glancing up and down the street until her eyes rested on someone staring intently at her in the middle of the street. It was like time had stood still, and Karen Roe had finally laid eyes on her son. The son that she had not seen or talked to in almost six years. Her eyes larged, and her mouth gaped open. Lucas couldn't help but crack a smile.

Immediately she disappeared from the window, but only for a slight minute. After a few moments, seconds even, the door to the entrance to Karen's Cafe swung open, revealing his mother, running fervently towards her son. Lucas walked towards her, quickening his pace. And before he knew it, he felt his mom throw his arms around him as he laughed. This was the first time in a long time that he finally felt that he was at home. In Italy, of all places.

"Oh my boy," Karen gasped, holding onto her son for dear life.

Lucas smiled in his mother's hair, "I missed you, Ma." They pulled apart just in time for Karen to take a look at him. There was no doubt, a mother knew when her son was hurting, and the sight of Lucas with baggy eyes that read pain was enough. But there would be time for that later.

"Oh my goodness. What are you doing all the way over here?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I thought I'd come visit you." And he left it at that until Karen couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is definitely a surprise. Come inside, I'll make you some hot chocolate," she insisted, pulling his hand into the Cafe. He chuckled. He missed her hot chocolate, too.

* * *

When he was six years old, his father made him practice free throws with a regular hoop. Besides the fact that he was too short in just about every possible way, he wasn't that strong either. But no, Dan had made it his mission to make sure his son was about to shoot free throws by seven, and three pointers by ten. That was all he had ever known. But after practicing for three hours straight, making almost every shot, Nathan had to endure the pain that was in his hands and arms for two weeks. The soreness, and the tenderness that it would never be alright stayed with him for awhile. But it taught him one thing, to not miss. Because everytime he missed, he had to shoot, again, and again.

But in this case, there was no other lesson than to just not have sex and get your wife pregnant ever again. This pain that was now settled, but still shooting through him, was ten times worst than anything basketball hand injury that could ever be attained. Although he did learn something: Haley was a lot more stronger than Nathan could have ever thought. The thought of her squeezing his hand senseless still made him cringe in pain. Even though that time was all up and over, and she was no longer screaming bloody murder right in his face, the ice that rested on his hand was proof and a reminder of that. If only they didn't have a beautiful baby boy to show for it.

James Lucas Scott was definitely the only good thing that came out of the miserable, scary experience. What with Haley threatening to never have sex with him again, and Lucas and Brooke's disappearance, the little baby was the thing that made him smile. He was in the baby room right now, sleeping, like he was supposed to. Haley was in her room as well, watching television and pigging out on food. The rest of the gang, well, Nathan wasn't really sure about them.

Mouth and GiGi had stopped by, along with Skills, Jake, and even Peyton. Rachel of course, was there for most of the time, other than the fact that she couldn't stand a whole day without taking a shower. Brooke was there, but something just wasn't right, and it wasn't until this moment that he actually had time to try and figure it out. Standing up, he made his way to Haley's room, seeing how she was doing before going on a mission to figure out his brother's leave of absence, during his nephew's first days on the earth.

"So, how's the mother doing?" Nathan asked, entering the room. Contrary to what she may believed, he thought she was the most beautiful than he had ever seen her. Haley, on the other hand, thought that she was a nervous wreck, and with her hormones still all over the place, she didn't even like her husband looking at her for too long.

Haley scoffed, "Ugh, she's fine. Although she can't figure out why everytime she moves, pain ends up pulsing through her."

Nathan chuckled, "Well, um, Hales. You did kind of just push a baby out yesterday."

"As if that should make a difference. I already had the baby, what's wrong with me now?"

"I guess it just takes some time," he said, examining what he had just said. It just takes some time. Oh, the irony of it all.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked, suddenly curious as to what Nathan was thinking about.

"I don't know. I'm just kind of wondering what happened to Lucas. I mean, he came with me when you were in labor, and I haven't seen him since I left those double doors."

Haley stared awkwardly at her hands. Something told her that Brooke had let it rip. Literally. It had been only now that she finally realized the complete situation. Brooke had an actual baby, a baby that she had lost, and didn't tell anyone about. Haley didn't know if she should be mad right now, or understanding. But all in all, she couldn't be mad at her for long. Haley knew that the storm had hit during the birth of her son, and she knew that it was anything but put together. She wasn't quite sure if he was her place to tell Nathan, but what else was she supposed to do? Lie? That never worked well as long as they were concerned.

"There is something Brooke told me right before my water broke," she murmured, staring aimlessly outside the window.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

Haley sighed, "Brooke was pregnant."

"She was, pregnant?" He asked, blinking his eyes, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "But, if Brooke was pregnant, why are we just finding out?"

Haley shook her head, "She was pregnant during junior year of college. She had just found out and when she flew in to see Lucas that night, she planned on telling him, but they got in that fight, and she left without telling him. She figured after they had time to cool off, then she'd tell him, but before she could, Lucas was with Peyton. She miscarried."

Nathan sat there, wondering how things had gone from complicated to freaking rocket science. But when he thought about it, it sure did explain a lot in the way Brooke was acting, especially when it concerned getting back with Lucas. Oh man, Lucas. Nathan could only dream about what his older brother was going through. It was bad enough that he had lost the woman he loved, now he had to hear that he was the father of her child. Six years later.

"So that's why we haven't seen him? Because Brooke told him?"

"I'm guessing that's why. And I'm guessing the shock sent me straight into labor," Haley chuckled quietly. When Brooke had first told her, she was pretty damn mad. But now, when she thought about it, she didn't want to be angry with Brooke. She wanted to comfort her.

"It's been almost six years, and Brooke's just now coming clean? She's had plenty of opportunities."

"I know, it doesn't really make sense to me either. But I guess when you're in that situation, anything sounds logical."

At that moment Nathan didn't know if she should've been pissed off or just feeling bad for his old friend. Brooke wasn't one to dwell or to grieve that often, and even when she did, she would never show it. But this was a child. Brooke's own child. "You're not mad at her?"

"I can't really be. Not anymore," she shrugged. "Brooke did what she thought was right. I mean, if I was her, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell everybody that I had lost a child. If anything, I feel bad for her right now. I went off on her before my water broke. I kind of wish she would visit so I could apologize. Maybe we should just let this whole Lucas/Brooke thing go, Nate. If they're meant to be, then they'll be together."

"You're right," he nodded. "Us interfering with her decisions will just make things worse. Brooke has enough to deal with right now."

"It's like she's just now starting to deal with the whole loss."

Nathan sighed, "If Brooke's upset, I can only imagine what Luke's up to."

* * *

_What do you really say to someone you haven't seen in six years?_

As he sat on the barstool, swiveling it back and forth slightly, Lucas tried to form words within his own mind. Forming them carefully, of course. Karen was outside, watching Lily from the entrance door, making sure she got to school alright. Lily was too young at the time when her and Karen had left, so she didn't really remember her big brother. She had seen pictures and stuff, but nothing to make her really know him. Lucas didn't blame her, so he just waved politely as she bounced out the door.

He heard the bell jingle, and heard Karen's footsteps make their way behind the counter. With both hands on the countertop, she looked like a woman on a mission. Lucas continued to look at her, still trying to think. After all these years, brooding would stay with him, even if he was with his mom for the first time in years.

"So, what will it be?" she asked. Originally, she wanted to bombard him with questions, asking him what he really had been up to, and the most important question of all: Why was he here? But what kind of mother would she be? An annoying one, and she had just gotten her son back, and she wasn't about to lose him now.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Uhm, can you still make really good hot chocolate?" It was innocent, and maybe even a little bit too childish, but damnit, Lucas hadn't had his mom's hot chocolate in forever. Even though just the thought of the foaming hot drink made him think of the biggest object of his heartache and his affections.

"You bet, kiddo," and with that, she disappeared behind the double doors. Lucas sighed, glancing around the Cafe. It was probably the most Americanized cafe in the area, and to some people that might have seemed a little mediocre, but to Lucas it was nice. Karen's Cafe was still in Tree Hill, but it wasn't the same with his mom not running it. As he looked around a little bit more, Lucas noticed that it almost looked like the exact same replica as Karen's cafe located back home. Although the shape of the place was different, it all looked the same, all the way down to the world map, and the 'Woot Woot' phrase located right above the counter.

It was still a little hard to believe that he was in Italy. It was a beautiful place, somewhere he would definitely want to return to. Maybe the next time he came for a visit, it would be under a little better of circumstances. He felt his eyes droop with every glance, and Lucas was pretty sure he looked like absolute shit.

"There you go," Karen said, returning with a hot mug with whipped cream on top. Lucas marveled at it secretly, like a little boy. He took it, mumbling a thanks under his breath. It was heavenly, and all of a sudden Lucas felt a lot better. Karen took this time to survery her son. Right when she saw it, she could not have been more happy and proud. He had matured, but now that she was looking at him, Karen saw nothing but a broken man.

"So, are you really going to tell me why you're here?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

Lucas looked at her, "I thought I told you. I missed you and Lily. Can I just visit you without there being a problem?"

"Yes, you could," Karen nodded. "But I know that's not the reason. I know that look when I see it. You're heartbroken."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" he asked, wiping his mouth of the whipped foam that had dropped all over his face.

Karen shrugged, "You're my son. I know you."

Lucas tracd his finger over the rin of his mug. "Things just haven't been right lately, Ma. Actually, they haven't been right for awhile. Only just now it all just came back to bite me in the ass. I had to go somewhere. This is the first place I thought of."

"Well it's not that I'm upset to see you. I'm thrilled, actually. But you look seriously bothered, Luke. Now what exactly is it that's wrong?"

"It's, everything!" Lucas exclaimed. "I'm married to someone that I'm not in love with. I run the dealership that originally belonged to a father that I hated. Everyone in Tree Hill hates me. And on top of that, I just recently found out that I had fathered a child."

Karen's eyes widened, "A child? You have a child, Lucas?"

He shook his head, "Had. Brooke was pregnant while we were in college. She never got a chance to tell me about it because she found out about me and Peyton. She miscarried, and I just found out about it. I guess that's why I was here. Tree Hill was killing me, Ma. I had to get out."

Karen took her son in her arms, not knowing what to say. It was definitely a shock, knowing that she could've been a grandmother. But it was a whole different feeling for her son. There was no doubt in Karen's mind that Lucas would've made a great father. But circumstances weren't right, she knew that. But did he? It wasn't long after that she felt a wet spot forming on her shoulder, realizing her son was crying. She couldn't blame him for it either.

"She couldn't even tell me to my face," he mumbled, furiously wiping his eyes. "She waited six fucking years to tell me this, Ma. And Brooke's had plenty of opportunities ever since she got into town. Geez, I just don't see how I can just move on from this." His head hurt, and his eyes were burning. Things just weren't right.

"I know," she said, rubbing his back. "But Brooke did what she thought was right at the time. You were already with Peyton at the time, maybe she felt like there was nothing else she could do. It definitely wasn't the best decision. Believe me. But you know Brooke. She did what she thought was best at the time. And I know as much as you're angry and hurt by what she kept from you, you still love her, and that's never going to go away, Lucas."

Lucas shook his head slightly. "I know. It's just really hard to look past this. This is a child we're talking about. I guess in a way I kind of blame myself. If me and Peyton never got together, I would've been there with Brooke through the pregnancy. Maybe I wouldn't be this way right now."

"It's a little late now," she chuckled. "You have you face everything head on. You can't think about what could-have-been, because that's over. Now, I can't really be mad at you for wanting to run away from Tree Hill. What do you think I've been doing for the past six years?"

"I don't know. Trying to get away from me?" he asked.

"Not get away from you, just find some sort of common ground where you didn't hate me," she said.

"I never hated you. I just, I didn't know what to do. I felt just so, lost, and I thought that if I had people around me, they would lose themselves too, and end up resenting me for it. That was something I couldn't live with," Lucas explained.

"You know Luke, you're done some pretty bad things growing up. But you always found some way to bounce back. That whole situation, and trial that you were going through was no different than back then. I knew it was only a matter of time before you straightened up. And when you did, you would know where to find me."

"What I should do now?" he asked. At the moment he wasn't really looking forward to talking out his problems. No. All he wanted right now was for someone to tell him what he should do, and follow it. Lucas didn't want contemplating, or decision-making. That crap was over rated anyway. He just wanted someone to tell him what to do for once.

Karen sighed, "I think you should go upstairs and take a nap. Then, when you wake up, you're going to eat. Then, we'll go out and get you some clothes, seeing as you didn't leave the taxi with anything but that," she said, pointing to the small plastic bag that held two T-shirts from the airport.

"Sleep, eat, shop," he stated, making his way up the stairs, Karen right behind him. His eyes became even more droopy with every step that he took. It didn't make sense that he could be this tired, but not even be sleeping yet. Lucas entered the first room he saw, and a big bed made him smile dizzily. Karen chuckled, knowing how tired her son was.

"Crash," she instructed. She walked over to the closet and brought out a large Afghan blanket and laid it over his body.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he mumbled, sleep over taking him.

* * *

The dirty road left a sense of comfort and familiarity as she drove through the dust. She hadn't been here in awhile, and she didn't plan on being there. But something in her head told her to just get up and go. Screw everyone else and screw her safety and sanity. Who needed that anyway? Her knuckles were numb and pale as she gripped the steering wheel, staring up at her old hang out place. Their old hang out place.

It still smelled of stale cigarettes, beer, along with the scent of sex. It wasn't exactly the most comforting of senses, but to Brooke, it brought back memories. Memories that she wanted to hold onto. Making her way past the various men, she stopped in front of the bar. Behind it stood someone that she hadn't seen in awhile. He was nobody special, but he was always there while she was growing up. He was always there to call her a cab, or call Peyton.

"Well, well. I was hoping I would never see you again. No offense," he chuckled, cleaning off a glass.

Brooke chuckled, sitting down on a stool, "Hey Eddie. I know, I didn't expect to be here either."

"You got to get out some time. What will it be?" he asked.

"Five tequila shots. Then I'll have a glass of bouron. Then, I'll have a Corona with lime," she stated, taking out a fifty dollar bill.

He waved his hand, "It's on me." Brooke slowly put the bill back in her pocket, and sighed. This wasn't her. This wasn't her at all. This, was someone she used to be, someone who did anything and everything to try to run away from her problems and all her mistakes. But, this was a pretty big mistake. The mistake of all mistakes, and Brooke didn't know how to fix it this time. In fact, she didn't think there was any way to fix it. Lucas was mad at her, and she didn't think he would forgive her anytime soon.

Tipping the shots back furiously, her eyes watered from the strength of the alcohol. It had been awhile since she had an actual drink. Not the champagne and cavier crap, but hard core booze. She was already done with the shots and downing the bourbon. It was then she remembered why she didn't drink that much anymore. She felt a buzz already creep up on her, causing her to chuckle quietly to herself. Her head felt weightless, just floating above her neck.

Now she was working on the Corona, squeezing the lime with her teeth every now and then. The sourness of it burned her throat and tongue Brooke knew perfectly well that this definitely wasn't going to feel good tomorrow morning. Hell, she wasn't feeling good right now, and that's what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to feel nothing, and instead, the guilt and the pain was ten times as worse. So she blamed the tears for the strong booze. It was a lot easier admitting that than admitting she was a failure.

There were businessmen smoking cigars at different tables, looking for a place to relax after long hours in the office. There were various couples too in secluded corners, and Brooke could bet anything that they were wearing marriage rings, but not to each other. Right behind her was a tall brick wall that led to the restrooms and the back room, the first place she and Lucas had ever kissed at. It was also the place where she showed him her tattoo, and influenced him to get one of his own.

She was pretty sure her hair was messed up and tangled after driving 80 mph with her windows down, but Brooke didn't care. Although every man in the bar had checked her out at least five times that night, Brooke felt nothing towards them. She didn't feel embarassed, or tempted, or even caring. She felt nothing but the pain and memories that had basically swallowed her whole for the past six years. Her body didn't feel like it existed, although she could feel the slight banging feeling forming in her head.

A body slid down on the barstool next to her. Brooke rolled her eyes in drunken annoyance. This was by far the last thing she needed right now.

"Thought I'd find you here," Peyton said, glancing around at the bar. Under no circumstances did she expect herself to be here of all places, looking for Brooke. But, despite what had happened, Peyton couldn't help but be worried and concerned. Brooke was still her friend, and she knew the brunette would be looking for something to take away the pain. Peyton knew first hand how that worked. She had taken off spontaneously, not even bothering to tell anyone where she was going. Not like anyone would notice, anyway.

"What makes you think that?" Brooke mumbled, her vision becoming blurry. All she could make out was blonde curls. That was all she could really need to know who it was. Right now she wasn't exactly sure what exactly you would call her and Peyton. They weren't friends, and it seemed weird to call them acquaintances.

Peyton shrugged, "It's been a long time Brooke, but I still know you."

"What does it matter Peyton?" she asked. "Lucas hates me. Haley hates me. Nathan hates me. Everyone hates me."

"Not everyone hates you Brooke," Peyton began. "So what? You made a little mistake. We all mess up. But that's not a reason to hide from the rest of the world."

Brooke scoffed, "You do it." Even drunk, she could throw an innocent insult. Peyton didn't even really find it offensive. It was quite funny because it was true.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm learning to change that. And when have you ever been like me?"

"That's true," Brooke nodded, taking another gulp from the bottle. "But I love Lucas so much, and now he doesn't even want to look at me. Fuck, I don't even know where he is right now." For someone being drunk, Brooke was right. When she thought about it, she realized that Lucas was in fact, nowhere to be found. Where was he?

Little Jamie Scott had been brought into the world yesterday. If Peyton did he math right, Lucas had left after the stunning revelation rom Brooke only a couple of minutes after Haley had been brought into the hospital. So, where was he? Peyton didn't want to worry so much about it right now. But frankly she was kind of worried. It didn't surprise her that Lucas just up and went off somewhere. But he was upset. How upset could he possibly be?

"How about you just don't worry about that. Lucas will come around. He always does. So just come back to the house with me and sleeping this, thing, off," she said, gesturing to the wreck that Brooke had became all in a span of about less than twenty minutes.

Brooke's eyes drooped, "Now why would I want to do that? We're not even really friends." Even though she was drunk, she knew perfectly well of her and Peyton's relationship. Or more like lack of. But she was really drunk, and nothing really made sense except the face that Peyton was offering her a ride home and a place to stay for the night.

"As of right now, we are friends," Peyton stated, taking ahold of one of her arms, propping her up. "You'll thank me for this in the morning. Trust me."

Brooke snorted, a burp following right after. "Okay, if you say so Goldilocks."

After spending a total of fifteen minutes trying to get the drunk brunette in the passenger seat, she decided that she would need the help of Eddie. When that was over with, Peyton sped through the empty dark streets, the cool wind blowing in their hair. Secretly she hoped that the strong wind would blow the drunk right out of Brooke, and replace it with soberness. Right now she wasn't sure if it was working, but she wouldn't say anything.

Every once in awhile she would glance over at her friend, to make sure that she was alright. But all Peyton would see was a semi-drunk girl in a daze. She sighed, knowing that this was her role as the supposed 'best friend,' It wasn't like Brooke would care anyway, she probably forgot about the whole vendetta that she was supposed to have against the blonde.

Pulling into the driveway, Peyton was glad that all the nights were off, meaning that Lucas wasn't home. She still wondered where the hell he could be, but she placed the worry in the back of her head, and brought Brooke's issues to the surface. Shutting the door behind her, she jogged over to the other side, taking Brooke in one arm and closing the car door with the other. It took her quite some time, but she finally got the front door open, switching the light on.

Brooke remained quiet, only groaning and mumbling every now and then. Peyton set her down on the couch before going into the kitchen, already on her way to making a big strong pot of coffee. Even though she was dunk, she knew that Brooke would appreciate it in a little bit. After she was done, Peyton sat down on the couch too, flipping through the channels to something that Brooke would potentially watch. Peyton thought it was funny that she was taking care of a drunken Brooke, when they weren't even really friends.

Taking out he cell phone, Peyton scrolled down the contacts before pressing 'Send.' Holding the phone to her ear, she haplessly played with one of her curls, rolling it around her finger and letting it go, the strand springing in her face. She sighed, the ringing noise repeating over and over again.

"Hello?"

"I got a drunk Brooke here," she stated, as if she was speaking secretly, in fear that somebody would hear her.

"Seriously? It's like, two in the morning, Peyt."

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't think you could help." She heard a long sigh, and she smirked in accomplishment. She knew he would come around.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that I would stop by later. Or like, later in the morning?"

Peyton smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear. I don't really know who to handle this. I mean, I haven't had to in so long."

"Don't you think you're just who she needs to be talking to?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" she guessed. Frankly, she didn't really know.

"Just talk to her a little bit, if she's still conscious. I'll stop by around seven or eight."

"Okay, thanks," she said, ending the call. Peyton glanced over at Brooke, who was staring at the television, but not really watching. Emerging from the couch, Peyton took the pot of freshly made coffee and poured it into a mug. Reaching her hand into the cabinets, she pulled out a bottle of Aspirin and went to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water. By this point, Peyton thought it was safe to say that Brooke was starting to sober up, rubbing her temples miserably, the depression catching up with her.

"You might want to take those," Peyton stated, setting the coffee, Aspirin, and water down on the coffee table. She collapsed on the couch with her own mug of coffee, watching the Real World Hollywood. It was safe to say that it was definitely awkward having Brooke in her house. But what else could she do.

Brooke gingerly stood up, grabbing ahold of the water and Aspirin. Her head was already killing her, even though she had only been drunk for a short time. After taking the Aspirin, she took ahold of the mug of coffee, the hot, strong liquid soothing her throat. Sighing, she leaned her head against the couch, her head in desperate need of a reality check.

"So," Peyton began. "Where's your fiance at?" Despite that fact that she had picked Brooke up outside of town at a greasy bar, drove her back to her into the house, and made her coffee, that didn't take away the fact that Peyton was kind of mad at Brooek's decisions. Well, decision. And since Brooke was out late at night at the Blue Post, where did that leave Brian? No doubt he had no idea where she was at.

"Business trip to Chicago," Brooke answered, her eyes still closed. "He should be back some time tomorrow."

"Did anyone know where you were tonight?" she asked, taking a gulp from her mug.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. I guess not if I'm here, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton mumbled. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you at the Blue Post?"

"I do mind," Brooke said, sitting up. Sure, Peyton had saved her, kind of, but she wasn't into sharing all her business with the blonde just yet.

Peyton scoffed, "You know, whatever Brooke. I was just trying to help. I didn't have you get you, you know. I could've just left you there to be used by some gross old guy."

"Like that would ever happen," Brooke said. "Fine, you want to know why I went? Because I'm an idiot, Peyton. I screw up over and over again, and I'm tired of it."

"And like I told you at the bar, we all make mistakes. I mean, sure, you upset Lucas. But you're in a relationship with Brian. What should he expect?"

Brooke sighed, realizing that Peyton had no idea. "That's not why he's mad at me. It's something else." Well this was definitely news to her. What else could Brooke have possibly done that would make Lucas completely disappear? And more importantly, when was this?"

"Something else?"

"I was pregnant junior year of college, Peyton. I didn't tell Lucas until the other day," she said quietly. If there was one thing that would knock the wind out of her, that was sure to do it. She sat there, mulling over what Brooke had just said. Frankly, she was a bit confused.

"If you were pregnant, what happened to, it?" she asked, not really knowing what to say.

Brooke ran a hand through her disheveled hair, "I miscarried before I got to tell him anything." She couldn't say it was Peyton and Lucas' fault that she miscarried, and she wouldn't dare say it out loud to the blonde, but apart of her just wanted to yell and scream at Peyton, blaming her for everything, because she had just begun to feel the loss.

"Wow," Peyton said. "This just completely turns everything around. So, why did you wait this long?"

"At the time I was angry and hurt. I wanted to cut all ties and get as far away as I could get. I guess I knew that if Lucas knew about the miscarriage, he would want to be with me, and I didn't want that for myself or for him. Plus, he was with you," she explained, glancing at her with pained eyes. Peyton knew that she couldn't be mad at Brooke. First off, she didn't have a right to, and second, she wasn't sure what she would do herself. Surely, running away would be the first on her list.

"You're just dealing with it now, aren't you?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, "I think I am."

"Yeah, I don't really blame you for going to the Blue Post," Peyton said, chuckling quietly. Brooke couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Yeah, so basically I'm screwed for life."

"I wouldn't say that, you just got to ride it out," she said, leaning her head against the couch. Brooke continued to stare off into space, tears silently pouring down her porcelein cheeks. They streamed down her face, threatening to slip inside her mouth, the salty taste suddenly bitter. Ride it out. What did that mean exactly? There was no way in hell Brooke would want to ride out this whole situation. She would surely end up dead by the time the current went away. She was deeply miserable and drowning in her own guilt and suffering. And there was no one there to save her this time. Not even Brian could help her. He didn't even know what was happening right now.

Peyton lifted her head, knowing that if she didn't say this, she could possibly never have a chance. "Brooke, I know that we're not really considered anything right now. Not even friends. And I know you told me that there was no way that you could ever look at me the same way again, and I don't really blame you. I messed up way too many times to count and I wish I could take it back. But I want you to know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. You may not want it, but I'm here," she shrugged.

Peeking out of the blinds in the living room, a faint light settled throughout the room, and throughout both their minds. Peyton was done caring whether or not she would look stupid or looked desperate. Chances were Peyton did look stupid and desperate right now, but it was no longer an issue. She knew that Brooke needed her, needed somebody. Peyton knew what it was like to not have anyone there for you when it counted. If you had to ask her, this counted.

"Good, because I think I need it right about now," she said, laughing as she copped a sob, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Say no more," Peyton said before wrapping her arms around her. It felt good to finally have her friend back. They sat there for awhile, Brooke crying in her best friend's arms. It seemed that every single second that went by, the light became more brighter and more apparent. Brooke didn't know it, but Peyton was expecting a visit in a little while. Although she was surprised that time had gone by way too fast for both their likings. It was like lights resembled life, and it looked like Brooke had to face it a lot sooner than she wanted to.

"Thanks, Goldilocks," Brooke said, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. Apart of her felt embarassed that she had just cried in Peyton's arms. Who was she to turn to her for comfort, when she had spent a good six years being angry and shit talking her? But thankfully, Peyton didn't hold it against her, and it seemed like things got better. Only by a miniscule.

"Don't ever thank me for being there," Peyton said. "You know one of the things that had stayed constant with you throughout the years. You ALWAYS bounce back, no matter what the situation or how hurt you are. You always find your way back on track. This isn't any different than any of those times."

"I know," Brooke nodded. "It's just hard bouncing back from this. I mean, I lost Lucas once, that almost killed me along with someone else."

Peyton sighed, "Okay, so I don't want you getting mad at me, but I think I should tell you that I called Nathan," she cringed.

Brooke shrugged, "I can't be mad at you for that. I'm guessing Nathan wants to take his turn yelling at me doesn't he?"

"That's not what he wants," a voice said from the doorway. Brooke and Peyton whipped their heads around to face Nathan. He stood there with a friendly smile. On his way over to Peyton's house, he thought about what he wanted to say. He wasn't mad, just kind of still in shock of just knowing that Brooke was pregnant with Lucas' child. Nathan knew Brooke didn't do it out of spite or to hurt Lucas. She just thought it was the right thing at the time. Key word being at the time.

"Then what does he want?" Brooke asked. Nathan walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't want anything from you, Brooke," Nathan explained. "I'm not here to yell at you, or to preach to you about how wrong you were. I don't think any of us are in any position to pass judgment. You were scared and thought you were doing the right thing at the time. And Haley isn't mad at you either."

Brooke scoffed, "Nathan, I made her go into fucking labor!"

Nathan chuckled, "Well you don't exactly know that. Haley was due to give birth any day."

"It was still my fault. And yes, she is mad at me," she said.

"If she wasn't in a hospital bed right now she would've been here to tell you herself."

"I don't know, Nate. I just feel so bad about keeping this from everyone for years..."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "If anything we should be the ones feelings bad. Although I am a tad bit irked that you didn't tell us sooner, I can't believe you went through something like this alone. We just wish we would've known."

Brooke nodded, "Something tells me that it would've been a lot better if you guys had known."

"Hell yeah. My ass would've been here a long time ago," Rachel said, stepping into the living. She went and sat on a loveseat. So maybe dealing with all this drama wasn't something that she was looking for when she unknowingly came to Tree Hill. But for one thing, it made her realize everything that she had missed, and everything that she could've been there for. Luckily, she didn't miss the birth of a new generation, especially if you were as cute as Jamie Scott. Yeah, your fat ass, Brooke thought.

"Okay, so I don't really mean to kind of egg on a bad subject, but where the hell has Lucas gone?" Rachel asked. Of course, it wasn't the best question that could've popped into her mind. It was completely logical, but it wasn't really the best time. But even if it wasn't appropriate, it had been on everyone's minds ever since they found out that Brooke was pregnant. It was only a matter of time before people started finding out. But, Lucas was nowhere to be found, and everyone wanted to know how he was doing.

Nathan sighed, "Honestly, I have no idea. The last time I saw him was when we first got to the hospital."

"The last time I saw him was that morning when I went into work," Peyton added.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even tried to look for him," Nathan said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Nathan don't you dare feel bad," Brooke said, reading his thoughts. "You just had a baby, of course it would slip your mind."

"Nate, why don't you and Peyton take the car out and drive around town for any sign of him. Me and Brooke will stay here," Rachel suggested.

Peyton shrugged, "I'm in."

"Yeah, we'll be back in a little bit guys," Nathan said before grabbing his keys. As the front door closed shut, Rachel realized just how weird this was going to be. Hanging out with Brooke was never something that was considered awkward. They insulted each other, maybe agreed on something, and that was that. But now that they were actually faced with the silence of something serious, Rachel wasn't really sure how to go about this. Twisting her Rolex around on her wrist, she glanced around the house, looking for something, anything that would start up a conversation. Another thing nobody knew about Rachel: she hated silence.

"It's okay Rachel," Brooke said. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"It's not that," she said. "I just, I don't know what to say. And I don't really have a place saying anything either."

"Why do you say that?"

Rachel shrugged, "We haven't really spoken in years. And I'm not exactly the best person to talk to about serious stuff like this."

"Maybe that's why you're here. So we don't talk about serious stuff. There's only so much someone can take, you know."

Rachel smirked, "I guess not. So, how's your whole business doing?

"You should know. If I remember correctly, I've read a few magazines showing shots of you at some of my couture runway shows."

"So I've been to a few of your fashion shows. That doesn't mean anything. I could walk straight into Wal Mart, it doesn't mean I know their sales in electronics."

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's doing good. I'm kind of taking a break with working. So when I get back to New York, it's strictly business from then on."

"What about your wedding? You're having it in Tree Hill right? So are you just not going to have a honeymoon?"

"I never thought about that," she said, suddenly realizing the huge rock on her left hand ring finger. Just when she thought she was over this serious issues crap, there it was again.

Rachel winced, already knowing she had said too much, "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

Brooke shook her head, "It's okay, I'm glad that you mentioned it actually. I mean, I don't even really know the plan anymore."

"You still have plenty of time. You and Brian aren't getting married for a little while."

"Actually no. The last time me and Brian talked about the wedding, we decided between two or three months."

"How the fuck are you going to pull that off?" Rachel asked, examining her nails.

Brooke shrugged, "It didn't seem to hard at first. But I want to get married here, that's for sure."

Throughout the conversation, Rachel sat there thinking. Sure, Brooke wanted to get married in Tree Hill, but to Brian? Or Lucas? She would ever point that out at this second. Even she wasn't that much of a bitch. Checking the clock, Peyton and Nathan had been gone for only ten minutes. Secretly she hoped that they would find Lucas and bring his stupid ass back so she herself could beat the crap out of him. Rachel inwardly smirked to herself. Things had definitely not changed since she had left. Something told her they would never change. All the drama, the deceit, the freaking crying all the damn time, would never be over. It would subside, but never be over as far as they were all concerned.

"So tell me about this Brian guy," Rachel said. "Is he nice?"

"You haven't heard of him before?" Brooke asked, kind of surprised.

Rachel shrugged, "I really could care less about watching television. I don't really have time for that anyway. But he's got to be somewhat alright if he's hanging with you, right?"

"Wow, the first ever compliment from Rachel Gatina," Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get too used to it. It's pretty freaking early in the morning."

"Whatever. He runs his late grandfather's business. He does a little bit of everything," Brooke explained, picking the lint off of the pillow she was clutching like a lifeline.

Rachel nodded, "So in other words, the dude is rich as hell. And maybe more rich than you and Nathan, perhaps?"

"Um, no actually," Brooke said. "But he can afford just about everything I can afford. Plus, there's more young people in the world than any other generation."

"Thanks for the enlightenment," Rachel said. "But I already knew he was rolling in dough. That ring almost blinded me when I first saw you."

Brooke admired it. It was definitely beautiful. "Yeah, he flew to New York, picked it out, and flew back the same night just to give it to me."

"He really loves you," Rchel observed. "I'm sure you guys will be happy together."

"Yeah, maybe," Brooke sighed, not really knowing what she had just said.

* * *

After a good eight hours of sleep, he had resorted to laying on the same bed, mulling over the past short of twenty four hours. His head was still woozy even though he had a good number of sleep and he was still lightheaded even though he was laying down. And his heart was still breaking, still missing her, even though he was thousands of miles away. Lucas should've known that the ache in his heart wouldn't go away. He should've known before he spent hundreds of dollars on a plane ticket and useless clothes that he would never wear again. But once again, he wasn't thinking. One thing did come out of not thinking; he had flown to Florence Italy, and reunited with his mom, who was now downstairs, cooking all of Lucas' old favorites from the Cafe. The scent of just about everything wholly and hearty reached his nostrils, and his stomach growled abnormally.

A few more seconds later, Lucas heard what had sounded like a herd of mini elephants run up the stairs. He grinned, having the familiar feeling of being home. Just then, the door burst open and a whirlwind of brown and yellow collided with him. Lily was now jumping on his bed, her dark brown hair jumping along with her yellow dress.

"Lucas! Lucas! Wake up!" Lily yelled, still jumping on Lucas' bed. Now, Lucas had not seen his little sister since she had left along with Karen for Italy. Although it had been quite a long time, she had ceased to forget about her older brother, and he didn't think Karen would've let her forget anyway. It was funny how a child could just be so open and personal with someone they had not seen in forever, or a stranger. Lucas was like a stranger at the moment with his mother and sister, whether they felt it or not.

"You know, in America kids are usually really tired and wiped when they get home from school," Lucas said, sitting up and running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Lily chuckled, shaking her head, "But we're in Italy, silly goose. Now hurry up! Ma made mashed tatters and fried chicken!" With that, she jumped from the bed and began the fast descent downstairs. Lucas' stomach growled even louder at the mention of fried chicken and 'mashed tatters,' as Lily had called them. Even though he felt like crap, and he was pretty sure he smelled like it too, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to eat at this moment. Walking down the stairs seemed to be the most difficult thing to do without almost tripping. His feet wanted to get to it's destination, but they were having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other, on an elevated surface at that.

The scent of a home cooked meal became more apparent as he entered the Cafe, which was lighted by oil lamps and a dim light on the ceiling. Lily had run around the counter and disappeared into the kitchen, before running out, flashing him a smile, and pushing the front door outside. It amazed him how a little person could contain so much energy. Lucas needed that right about now. Karen came out of the kitchen, carrying three plates. One plate was exceptionally big, which he would guess was his.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, setting down the three plates as a table nearest to the large window.

"Like I just slept through hibernation," Lucas said, sitting down, his eyes already feeling droopy.

"I would think so. The flight from Tree Hill to here was absolutely ridiculous when me and Lily came. It took me a good week to actually not be tired all the time," Karen explained. The door jingled as Lily came back in, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED before locking the door. It made Lucas smile and remember the times when he himself used to be the one to lock the front door and flip the sign whenever he would come home from playing at the Rivercourt to have dinner.

"Well I certainly hope you're hungry," Karen said, sliding Lucas' plate in front of her. Before the plate even stopped, Lucas had picked up his spoon and fork and was now digging into his meal. Karen didn't say anything, and she didn't think she would have to. It was understandable that he would be hungry.

"Lucas! I can't believe you started without me," Lily exclaimed as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Sorry, Lil," Lucas answered, wiping his mouth. "I was really hungry."

Lily shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. Ma, did you tell Lucas where we're going after dinner?" she asked, looking at Karen expectantly. Lucas looked at Karen, confused.

"Well, it might not be that big of a deal to you, Luke. But we were going to go down and get some ice cream."

"Not ice cream, Ma! Gelato!" Lily shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Okay, Lil. Gelato."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah sure. I've never had gelato before." As he continued to eat dinner, he tried to laugh and smile immensely at everything that Lily was saying. She was really charming and sweet, but all he thought think of was the other brunette back in Tree Hill. Maybe it was the fact that Lily reminded him of Brooke, but Lucas could not get her out of his mind. It seemed like everything that popped into his mind or was said aloud reminded him of her. This was not what he wanted. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Apart of him wanted to get a phone card and call Haley or Peyton, wanting to know how Brooke was doing, if she was even thinking about him, or even caring.

Karen glanced at her son every now and then, knowing very well that he was just putting on a show for his little sister. But what he had seemed to forgotten was that Karen knew all, no matter how much time has passed. It hurt her badly to see Lucas suffering right now. But there was really nothing that Karen could do. It was all up to Lucas and Brooke at this point, and she just wished that they woudn't run away from the matter like they did before. As Lily began talking about the mean boy at school that sat behind her that kept on pulling on her hair, Karen wished that Lucas could just pull Brooke's hair, and they would all know, including Brooke, that he liked her.

* * *

"So I think it's safe to say that Lucas isn't even in Tree Hill anymore," Nathan said, coming to a stop light. Him and Peyton had drove around town three times already, and there was still no sign of the brooding blonde. Peyton had began dialing numbers, asking anybody if they had seen Lucas. No such luck. There was nowhere to hide in Tree Hill, absolutely nowhere. Lucas' car was missing, along with him. He had racked his brain, and still came up with nothing.

"But where else could he possibly be?" Peyton asked, just getting off the phone with Mouth.

Nathan shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. You think he might've went to the Blue Post?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't think so. I picked Brooke up from there, remember?"

He sighed. Apart of him wanted to beat the shit out of his brother for making things a lot more complicated. His son was just born yesterday, and here he was on a freaking search. Things weren't supposed to be this way. And if they were, then Nathan wasn't supposed to be apart of it. But he knew that he had to help. For Brooke, and for Lucas. After all, Nathan still thought that this was his fault. He just wished that Lucas would show up sooner or later.

"Maybe we should just go back and wait for Lucas to turn up," Nathan suggested.

"But what if Lucas is in trouble? We can't just leave him," Peyton stated. She knew better than most people that Lucas tended to get into trouble when he was hurting. Peyton wasn't saying that he was, but you never knew with her husband. Lucas never thought about things when he was feeling strongly about something. It wasn't really his strong suit.

"Lucas isn't in trouble. He's just hurting right now. Maybe if he stop calling and looking for him, he'll come back when he's ready."

"If he's ever ready. He's really broken up about this."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "But he can't just hide from it. Him and Brooke need to have a serious talk."

"I still can't believe she was pregnant," Peyton said.

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

She shrugged, "Kind of. I mean, if me and Lucas would have never gotten together, maybe the baby still would've been alive."

"Peyton you can't think like that," Nathan said. "You can't keep thinking about what could have been."

"I know. But I still feel bad. That would've been one hell of a kid," Peyton chuckled.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, a cute one, too."

"So," Peyton began. "Back to my place?"

"Yep. We're not going to find anything here," Nathan said. "Hopefully Brooke's doing better."

"She should be. Rachel's with her."

"Yeah, Rachel does have a way with that. So I'm guessing you and Brooke are friends again?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, we talked about it when she sobered up. We're past the whole thing."

"That's good. She needs all the support and friends she can get."

"Yeah, although it is kind of weird that I'm married to the guy she's in love with."

"Well, when has this town ever been normal?" Nathan asked.

"Never," Peyton chuckled.


	24. Mixed Casualties

**Author's Note; **Wow thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the lack of update, I've kind of had slight writer's block especially with this story. But I've had some ideas in my mind, &i think i found the right ending that i wanted. The ending won't happen for a little while, of course, but it's starting to wind down. This is probably one of the shortest chapters, mainly because it's mostly dialogue between everybody.

Don't forget to check out my other story, We Are Pilots. I've realized that there is another story with the same title as mine, so I'm considering changing the title, so if i do, watch out for it. I'll make a little note of it when i change it! The chapter's going to be a little funny with all the rest of the characters except Lucas and Brooke. It sounds kind of confusing right now, but when you read on you'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy &Review!

* * *

Chapter 24;; Mixed Casualties.

_I've come to realize that there has never been a time where Brooke Davis didn't crossed my mind. Usually I embraced the thoughts, egging them on almost constantly. Only lately, it's been a nuisance, and instead of basking in them, I'm drowning. This isn't a good thing, either, because she's getting married. In one week to be exact._

_Yeah, I've been here for almost three months, and so far I've tried to keep myself busy with all the things to do around this place. Ma didn't even have the sense to put gutters in the Cafe. If we weren't in Italy, where it rains this time of the season, I wouldn't hold it against her. But I still can't, because Lily's here. So I don't blame her for not getting around to it. Plus, it gives me something to do, and despite my prior attempts, not even this can keep my mind off Brooke Davis._

_I called Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all of once since I've been here, just to tell them that I was alright. There was no way in hell I was going to tell them exactly where I was at, despite their complaints and Peyton threatening to key my whole car around and then set fire to the house with all my possessions in it. Then I counter it, saying that I'll have her Comet painted bright pink. Don't think I wouldn't do it. She sighed, saying okay, and telling me that she had the annullment papers up and ready whenever I got back._

_Not like there would be any use for them anymore. Don't get me wrong, me and Peyton don't need to be labeled husband and wife anymore, but what would be the rush with it? It's not like Brooke was going to come back to me anyway. There, I said it. Brooke wasn't going to come back to me, and I think in my heart I always knew that. All it took was an engagement with a huge ass ring to finally get me to believe it. Brooke wasn't going to be with me, because she was getting married to Brian Grant._

_Brian fucking Grant._

_I would hate him, if there was something about him to hate. He didn't have a hidden agenda, he didn't need Brooke for her money. And let's face it, who the hell would cheat on Brooke Davis? There was absolutely nothing. But I did hate him for one thing. He had her, and I didn't. But for some reason, I didn't actually hate him. Instead, I envied him. He was a good guy, and I'm pretty sure he would make her happy and be good to her. But it didn't make the pain hurt any less._

_Great, I'm moping. Again. This was exactly what I didn't want. But here I am, on a ladder, thinking about Brooke Davis. Not exactly a good combination. But if I were to fall, break my spinal cord, and be paralyzed for the rest of my life, what would that matter? Maybe Brooke would come back? Yeah, right. When Brooke Davis decides something, that's final. I hate to say it, but it's true._

Climbing down the ladder, there was tons of people on the streets of Florence this evening. Some of them were rushing home from work, maybe stopping by to grab something a little sweet for dessert. And some were sitting in all the various shops, having dinner because they didn't have any family or any reason to even rush home. Join the club. It's not like I didn't have any family, but frankly, it felt weird being with my mom and little sister again.

First off, I haven't seen my little sister since the time she was teething and tried to get ahold of my Van Halen CD. I for one would've been very pissed off. It took me a two weeks working at Keith's Body Shop to be able to buy the special edition. Me and Lily also don't have anything in common, other than we share the same mom. And the last time I ever talked to my mom face to face was when I told her to get the hell out of my life. Not exactly a time to remember.

Surprisingly, she hasn't held it against me. I've been here for almost three months, and she has yet to kick me out, like a normal mother should do. But Karen Roe isn't normal. She's amazing, and I don't think I would ever be who I am if it wasn't for her. That would be a lot more better to say if who I am today didn't suck so much, and there's nobody to protest to that. Boy, am I just pathetic.

Snapping his journal closed, Lucas stuck it in the back of his jeans along with his pen. Cautiously, he continued the descent down the ladder with a sense of accomplishment. He had finally finished installing the gutters for his mom's Cafe and he had finished his first journa entry. Lucas had purchased the small leather bound book at a small shop for cheap. There was really nothing that had possessed him to buy it, let alone write in it, but it made sense to track down his thoughts. Maybe it would keep him from going insane.

"Ma, I finished the gutters," Lucas said, walking around the counter, pouring himself a glass of water.

"You know you didn't have to do that Lucas. I could've gotten a professional," Karen said, returning with empty plates.

"Yeah, you could've gotten a professional to do it, but it would cost you a shitload of money," Lucas explained. "This way, you're getting it done for free."

"We'll see if they stay up," Karen smirked.

"Ha ha," Luca said dryly. "Plus, there's nothing else for me to do around here."

"Why don't you go out into the city and go sight seeing?" she suggested, wiping down the counter.

"Already did. Although it was beautiful, I'm not much into sight seeing," Lucas said, looking out the window.

"I was thinking that after dinner tonight we would go to the lake and feed the ducks with Lily."

"Sounds good," he answered shortly, his mind wandering off.

Karen stared at her son. Lucas had been completey helpful the past couple of months. He had always been there, whether it be when Karen was too busy at the Cafe to take Lily to the park or run errands. He showed up every morning with a smile on his face, and buried himself into helping her with whatever needed to be done. But Karen knew that her son wasn't happy, but he sure was trying to be. She didn't know if maybe Lucas wasn't paying attention when they had their talk the first day he got there, but he wasn't going about this the right way. It was never going to get easy, and Karen thought she had made that clear. Obviously not.

"So I know we haven't talked about this, but when exactly are you going to go back home?" Karen asked. She had been in Florence, Italy for almost six years, but Tree Hill, North Carolina would always be home to her. It was safe to say that she missed it, and she was sure Lucas did, too.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Where's that these days?" He had already thought about it the minute his place took off. When was he going to go back? It wasn't a matter of when he wanted to, because that day would never come. It was more of, when did he need to go back? Lucas had yet to figure out when that time was.

"What have I always told you? Home is where the heart is. And I'm pretty sure Brooke hasn't gone anywhere," Karen smiled. She knew that the mention of Brooke's name would stiffen up her son. It wasn't her intention, but the spunky brunette would always be a subject that Lucas could not discuss half heartedly.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Then when do you think you'll be ready? Next week? Next year?"

Lucas chuckled, "I don't think I'll be ready next week. That's her wedding." He had been counting down the days ever since he had talked to Nathan.

Karen set down her rag, "Okay now I'm not trying to rush you, but you're on the clock, Luke. If you ever hope to get Brooke back, you're going to have to put your ass in gear and get back to Tree Hill."

"Ma," Lucas said warningly, "During the three months I've been here, I've realized that me and Brooke are never going to happen, ever again, and that's final. So no, I'm not going back to Tree Hill and I'm not going to get my ass in gear. I thought you would be happy that I've been around."

"Lucas, I've been ecstatic since you've been here!" she exclaimed. "It's been so great having you around, not just for me, but for Lily, too. She missed her big brother. But Luke, you're not happy, and I think you know that. You've put up a good front for awhile, but in case you forgot, I'm your mother. I know you, being away from Brooke is killing you."

"It doesn't mean I need to go back, though," he said stubbornly. "I don't even see the point in succumbing to being embarassed by the whole town."

"And you haven't done that before?" Karen shot back.

Lucas sighed, "That's different this time, Ma. People can say whatever the hell they want about what I've done in the past. But this, I can't do it." It was obvious that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, so why did Karen even try? Even she didn't know.

"We should probably stop talking about this, huh?" she asked.

"I think so," Lucas said right after her.

"Okay," she nodded, just as the door jingled and Lily ran through, her long dark hair cascading down her back.

"Hey Ma! Hey Luke!" she chirped, settling next to Lucas at the barstools.

"Hey hunny, how was Chloe's house?" Karen asked. Although Italy was a foreign country, the neighborhood that they resided in Florence was one of the most safest places. Lily would easily walk across the street by herself and go to her friend's house.

"It was fun, her dog licked my face though. It was icky," she explained, crinkling her nose.

"Did you wash your face?" Lucas asked.

"Duh!" Lily exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Lily I got something for you to do for mommy," Karen started. "Go down to the bakery and get a loaf of French bread. Mr. Lorenzo should have a fresh loaf around this time."

"I got it," Lucas said. "Lil, go upstairs and find my brown wallet. There's a blue card in there. Buy two loaves."

"Gotcha," she said, sprinting up the stairs.

"She's just so full of energy," Lucas admired. "Was I ever like that when I was little?"

Karen snorted, "Hardly. You were a thousand times more hyper. That's why I wanted you to get into basketball, so you could wear that energy out. It didn't work even a little."

"That's strange to believe."

"Do you still play?"

Lucas shrugged, "Actually, I just started shooting around again. Granted, I suck, but I really missed it."

"Basketball was a huge part of your life, and to just stop playing must have done a number on you."

"I'd like to think of it as bad karma," he explained. "That was when I actually thought things were going to work out with me and Brooke."

"Lucas! I can't find it!" Lily's voice rang throughout the Cafe. Lucas and Karen both looked up to the ceiling.

"That's my cue," Lucas said, climbing up the stairs. He knew that Lily was little, but how hard was it to find a blue credit card in his wallet? It was the only blue card that he had, anyway. Or was it? Maybe he lost it. Shit, he thought. He was going to have to cancel that card.

He walked into his room to see Lily sitting Indian style on his bed, his wallet sprawled out in front of her. It seemed like she took everything out of his wallet and had it scattered along his bed. Right next to her left knee was a glossy blue credit card.

Lucas pointed to it, "My card's right there, Lils."

She looked up at him, "I know, I just wanted to get you to come up here."

"And why's that?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Lily held up a worn picture. Lucas didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. He had it since senior year, and he made sure he had grabbed the wallet sized photo. It had been taken the night they had gotten together, and Lucas could never forget that night. It had been the first time in awhile that he had felt complete, that he was okay. That they were okay. It was everywhere he went, and even though those times were long over, he couldn't go without it.

"Is this why you're so sad, Luke?" she asked innocently. Lucas felt bad for her. He didn't mean to seem to down while he was here. He had just been reunited with his mother and sister, he shouldn't have been moping around the city of Florence, Italy.

Lucas sighed, taking the picture in his hand, "It's not that I'm not happy to be here, Lils. I missed you and Ma very much."

"She's pretty. Do you miss her?" she asked, taking the photograph back from him. 'She's pretty' was an understatement, and so was the fact that Lucas missed her. His heart and body ached for her every second of everyday, but he would never tell his little sister that.

He nodded, "Yeah, I miss her a lot."

"Then if you miss her, why don't you go back and see her?"

"It's not that easy, Lily."

"Do you love her?" she asked.

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, very much."

Lily handed him back the photograph, "Then you'll go back to Tree Hill. I like having my big brother here, but you need to go back to your Pretty Girl."

* * *

_One week. In one week, I'll be Mrs. Brian Grant. Brooke Grant. Brooke Penelope Grant. It does roll off the tongue pretty nice, doesn't it? I always said that when I got married, I would keep my last name because I wanted to be an independent, not wanting my husband's name. I also wanted to remind myself of where I came from, but I quickly realized that I hardly wanted to remember my family._

_My mom nearly had a heart attack over the phone when I told her I was getting married in Tree Hill. Also Victoria has always approved of Brian, she wanted the wedding to be in the city, where all her colleagues and frenemies and associates could see her daughter get married, making the Davis/Grant family the most powerful in New York. Just the thought of it makes me want to throw up. It's the nerves, I've been getting them since my wedding dress has been finished. But I told Victoria that if she wants to see me get married and brag to all her friends about it on the next spa day, then she'll fly down to Tree Hill. Personally I don't care if she comes down or not, but it would be nice to actually have some family there. She says she'll go, but only because it's Brian Grant I'm marrying, and not that 'blonde Scott.'_

_Lucas has been gone for three months, and I can't say I haven't noticed. That would be a huge lie. Lucas' random departure left a lot of questions running through everyone's minds, and they've all been linked to me. No surprise there. It's a good thing Brian's been away finishing business so we have time together for our honeymoon. If he had been around Tree Hill, he would've had questions of his own. But they're all right. Lucas left because of me._

_Apart of me is relieved that the rest of the town hasn't found out about my miscarriage, but another part of me just wants to come clean with the whole situation. It's been driving me crazy for the past six years having to keep this a secret from the people that mattered in my life. They haven't held it against me, luckily. I can actually say that I am so happy that me and Peyton are friends again. Sure, I was angry with her, but I realized that I can't anymore. That was all in the past, and I need to let it go. I'm getting married, and I no longer am holding a grudge against my old best friend. It seems perfect huh? Like everything is going right. But it isn't. Deep inside I feel like jumping off a fucking cliff._

_I can't help but wonder where Lucas is. The truth is, all I think about is where he is at this moment, what he's doing, what he's thinking, and if he's thinking about me. But I just want to know if he's alright. Of course, if he's still pissed at me comes to mind also, but I just want him to be okay, even though I know mentally he's probably not. I would be too. But Brooke Davis royally screws up once again. That's nothing new, though._

_Nathan told me that they haven't heard from Lucas either, but he and I both know that is complete bullshit. The truth is, Nathan has never really been a good liar, even when he was lying about whether or not he stole an extra cookie after dinner. He tends to babble and his face gets flushed. I've known him long enough to decipher his tendencies. So it only takes me halfway through his explanation and babbling to know that Nathan has indeed talked to Lucas. The only problem is, Nathan stands his ground, and I already know that he isn't going to tell me where Lucas is. Peyton knows too, but I find the whole investigation hopeless. They won't tell me. If only Lucas had contacted Rachel..._

_Thinking about Lucas is not something that I should be doing. I'm getting married for goodness sakes, I should be thinking about floral patterns, cake selections, the wedding music, my dress, bridesmaids, flowers, the rehearsal dinner. I should even be thinking about my fiance, who I am to marry in a week._

_But instead I'm thinking about Lucas Scott._

_There's that expression: Out of sight, out of mind. That doesn't apply to me, because even though I haven't set my eyes on Lucas in three months, he's still all I think about, and after three months and a fiance, I still love him. But is it worth getting out of my stable relationship? Is it worth risking my heart, again? I don't have the answers to any of those questions, which is probably why I'm sitting here typing on my computer journal on my laptop, when I should be going over the guest list._

"Brooke? You have the wedding planners on line one," Millicent, her personal assistant, said from the foot of her office. Brooke ripped her eyes away from her laptop, staring up at Millicent in surprise. At this rate there was no way she had the right mind to speak with the planner.

"Um, Millcent, can you just tell them that I'm a little busy right now and to call me back in a few hours," Brooke said, rubbing her temples.

"Sure," she answered, confused.

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled, leaning her head back in her chair. She had hired the most well known party planners in New York City, and they seemed more than willing to help her, but for a price. Her and Brian were paying them thousands of dollars to make sure that this was the best wedding that NYC has ever seen. They had been calling her non-stop for a good two months. It had become even more apparent when they booked

But this was expected from a huge wedding, especially the wedding of Brooke Davis and Brian Grant. This was what they had asked for. Originally she didn't want a big wedding, but one spill to her mom was enough to make her invite the whole town on her own accord. It was annoying, but Brooke didn't care as much as she should. After all, Brooke Davis loved weddings.

They all stared at her questioningly as she made her way out of the offices in New York. Yes, New York. Brooke had been in NY for two days and was already skipping out on work. But when you're the founder of a multi-million dollar clothing company, you're kind of entitled to do whatever the hell you want.

She missed New York, but it just didn't feel the same being back. Of course, Brooke had been ecstatic to go back to Tree Hill to help Haley with the baby. But it didn't make it easier to leave the city of dreams for the redneck hick town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Now, being back in the city, it was the complete opposite. All of a sudden she wasn't too keen on the hotdog vendors on every street and the ridiculous traffic. It all just wasn't right to her anymore. So how was she supposed to live her married life back in New York?

It seemed like all the answers pointed to Tree Hill. Literally. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton were there, living their lives. And if there was one thing she didn't like it was being left out. With Jamie now, it seemed ever more crucial for Brooke to make her mark in the little boy's life. She did promise Haley she would kick ass at being a god mother. And that she would never say the words 'kick ass' in front of Jamie.

Brian was at once again, another meeting in Los Angeles discussing the opening of a hotel in downtown Hollywood. It was supposed to be the last one before the wedding, or so he said. That meant that Brooke would come back to her empty apartment once again. Well, not exactly empty.

"Please tell me you moved since I left," Brooke said, opening the front door, revealing Rachel, still in her pajamas, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts, watching Jerry Springer. It wasn't planned having Rachel in New York with her. After a couple of days since Jamie's birth, she had to leave for more business, and that had been the last time since they had seen each other. It was only when they ran into each other in the Manolo Blahniks at Bergdorf's that Rachel began rooming with Brooke. For how long, she didn't know.

"Of course Brooke. I had to go to the bathroom after drinking three cups of coffee," she said, now watching Days of Our Lives.

"How could you miss that?" she asked sarcastically, throwing her purse on the couch.

"Why are you home so early anyway? You were at the office for what? Two hours?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. My mind just wasn't in it today, I couldn't get anything done."

"Having pre-wedding jitters?" she asked, stuffing another chocolate doughnut today.

"I guess," she said, staring aimmlessly at the television screen. Rachel observed her friend. Brooke had been doing this a lot lately. She would zone off for several minutes at a time, and Rachel had a feeling Brooke would've stayed in that state if she hadn't snapped her fingers in her face when it got to freaky to stand. Rachel didn't mention it, but

"So I have to leave tomorrow afternoon for a photoshoot in Milan," Rachel said, changing the subject.

"Really? That sounds a lot fun than hanging around New York," Brooke said. With Rachel leaving, her apartment would seem all the more boring.

"Well when are you flying back to Tree Hill?"

"At the end of the week. And to think it's only Monday."

Rachel jumped from the couch and turned to face her, "I just had the sweetest idea!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Wow, that's a first."

"Shut the fuck up for a second. How about you fly to Milan with me tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Rachel, I can't just pick up and leave. I have to work..."

"Oh that's bullshit, if you really had to be at work, you would be instead of sitting here and talking to me right now."

"But Milan?"

"Why not? It's the perfect time of year, I mean, other than a little bit of rain. But it'll be real fun, like a last hurrah before you get married. And then we can fly in two days before the wedding, that gives you enough time to make sure everything's in order," Rachel explained.

Brooke sighed, "I guess I could make a few calls."

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's going to be so much fun! The shopping there is to die for, plus we can have lunch with all the major designers that are going to be there. And don't even get me started on the fine ass men."

"Rachel, in case you forgot, I'm getting married," Brooke said, holding up her hand, revealing the huge rock on her finger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

* * *

"Nathan, in case you forgot, Brooke's getting married."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." It had been three months since the birth of Jamie Scott, and three months since Lucas skipped town, and from the looks of it, it seemed that nothing had changed all that much. The town talked about his brother's leave like they talked about sports. But Brooke's wedding to Brian Grant was a complete different story. Caterering trucks had started driving in two weeks ago, already there and prepared for the big shin dig. Nathan couldn't say he was that excited for it. He even gone so far as to suggest and they all go on a picnic on Saturday. It didn't exactly work, but it was worth a try.

Haley scoffed, "If you say so Nathan. I know you don't like it, but you're going to that wedding."

"Okay, let's say I do plan on going to Brooke's wedding. What if Lucas mysteriously turns up, and he's feel so down in the dumps. I can't just skip out on my brother."

"Nathan, I know that you wouldn't skip out on Lucas. But let's face it, he's not coming back anytime soon."

"How do you know that though? I mean, he can pretty much come back any time that he wants to."

"But he doesn't want to. He said so the last time he called to check in."

"Well he didn't exactly seem that happy to be all the way in Italy either." This had been their usual routine since Lucas had left and Brooke's wedding was on the horizon. Haley and Nathan argued about stupid stuff all the time, but the situation with Brooke and Lucas was one thing that they just couldn't agree with. It wasn't putting their marriage in jeopardy or anything serious, but it certainly caused a lot of unanswered questions.

"Maybe not, but it's a whole lot better than sticking around here with Brooke and Brian's wedding happening at the end of the week."

Nathan shook his head, "Something's got to give, Hales. Brooke's making a mistake, and the sooner Lucas comes back, the sooner she'll realize it." Before Haley could say anything, the house phone rang, causing her to run into the kitchen to retreive it. Speaking of...

"Hey Luke," Haley said, leaning against the counter.

_"Actually, it's me, Karen."_

"Karen? Oh my god, how are you?" It had been awhile since Haley had talked to Karen. There was the occasional phone call along with birthday and Christmas cards, but Haley had yet to talk to Karen since Lucas had shown up in Italy.

_"I'm doing good Haley, so is Lily. How about you? How's Nathan and the baby?"_

"We're all doing good over here. No offense Karen, but what's the reason for your call?"

_"Lucas," she sighed._

"Of course," Haley sighed.

_"I don't know how else to put this other than the boy needs to get back there."_

"Back to Tree Hill?"

_"Yes. Haley he needs to settle this thing with Brooke, or else I'm afraid we'll lose him forever."_

"It's not exactly that simple," she chuckled.

_"Oh I know it's not. But I don't want Lucas to miss out on the love of his life. Brooke is getting married this Saturday, right?"_

"Yeah, it's Saturday at 12:30 at St. Mary's garden."

_"Alright. Well he said something about calling you guys later on tonight, and I'll try to convince him to go back home."_

"Why now are we deciding to use force?"

_"It's crunch time, and you know better than anyone that this is their last chance. If Brooke marries Brian on Saturday, all is lost."_

"I know what you mean," Haley said. "Okay, well I'll be waiting for Lucas' call. Thanks for calling Karen."

_"No problem, I'll be in touch."_

"Bye," Haley said before hanging up. "This isn't going to be easy," she mumbled to herself.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It was Karen, she wants Lucas to get his ass back to Tree Hill by Saturday."

"Finally! Someone that shares my thoughts!" Nathan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Haley rolled her eyes, "It wasn't like I wasn't. I just know when there's nothing I can do anymore. But it seems like we better get to convincing, huh?"

"Sure seems like it. When is Lucas supposed to call?"

"Tonight. Which gives us the rest of the day to see what we can do to make Lucas come back."

"It won't be that hard," Nathan began. "But I think we should do something a little bit more drastic than begging."

"Like what?"

"Don't say no right away Hales, I mean, what I'm thinking is going to take a lot of acting talent. I mean, we're talking serious lying right now.

"What is going on in that mind of yours Nathan Scott?"

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent going over the latest contracts and booking the next fashion shows. After all, Brooke wanted a long honeymoon, and the fact that she didn't want to travel to Milan with a briefcase full of work. That just wasn't her style, and she didn't think Rachel would allow her get any work done.

Rachel had showered and was dressed doing some last minute shopping in New York, which left the apartment empty. Sometimes Brooke liked being alone, leaving her enough space to think and just mull over things that she didn't have chance to with people around her all the time.

The wedding had thrown her into a whirl wind of hectic and chaos. It sometimes caused her to forget that she was even getting married in the first place. There were so many things that she had to pick and choose from. When would it all end? When she was walking down the aisle?

Picking up her phone, she dialed the number of her best friend. Brooke knew that no matter what she was feeling at the moment, Haley would always be able to make the whole situation a little bit better, only if it was for a couple of minutes.

_"Hey Tigger."_

"Hey Tutorgirl. How are things in Tree Hill?"

_"They're good. There's a ton of catering trucks already in town getting ready for the big wedding."_

"Yeah, they did say they would be there soon," Brooke said, rubbing her temples.

_"What's wrong, Brooke?"_

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous about the wedding, but everything just seems to be happening so fast, that I don't even have time to process it all."

_"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Maybe you should take a few days off of work to get your head together and just relax until the big day."_

"That's the plan. Rachel's going to be in Milan for a photo shoot and I opted to go--"

_"Milan?!"_ Haley shrieked.

Brooke knitted her eyebrows, "Yeah, Milan..."

_"Like, Milan, Italy?"_

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah Hales, what other Milan is there. What's the big deal, anyway?"

_"Nothing. Wow, Milan, that's a long way away, Brooke."_

"Yeah, I know, but I think it's what I need. Plus, it'll be fun to hang out with Rachel. Who knows the next time she's going to be around like this."

_"You're right about that. Okay, when do you leave?"_

"Tomorow, then I'll be back in Tree Hill the day before the rehearsal dinner."

_"Good, we can't have you skipping out on that. Call me when you get to Milan,"_ Haley said quickly.

"Alright. Love ya, Tutorwife," and she hung up. She briskly stacked up all the folders that contained her work and left them on the coffee table to never be looked upon until she set foot back into the apartment, which wouldn't be for a couple of weeks. Now, it was packing time.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Haley mumbled under her breath. "SHIT!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair, a million thoughts going through her head at once.

"Haley come on! I thought I was the one with a potty mouth, but damn," Nathan said. "Now what is it that's got you cussing like a drunken sailor?"

She turned to her husband, "Nathan, Brooke's flying to Italy tomorrow."

His face dropped, "Shit."

* * *

Shopping in New York was definitely something that Rachel loved about New York City. All the shops and clothes to be bought and tried on, it was enough to make her want to move in altogether and never look back. But modeling was a tough job, whicih included traveling all around the world.

It was safe to say that Rachel was excited as hell that Brooke was going to be in Milan with her. It would be so much fun. In high school, Rachel and Brooke had a hard time getting along, mostly because they were just like each other. But times had changed, and so had their outlooks on each other. But it didn't mean that they didn't get into it every once in awhile.

She was just exiting Barney's with three shopping bags in hand when she felt the particular vibration pattern in her jeans pocket. Fishing it out with one hand, she checked the caller ID, and almost dropped everything she was holding at the sight of Peyton across the screen. It wasn't a secret that the two girls didn't really get along, but lately they had managed to be civil towards one another and even share a laugh or two.

"Hey Peyton, what's up?" she asked, hoisting her purse over her shoulder and making her way down the street.

_"Rachel, are you fucking retarded?"_ an enraged voice said over the other line.

"Hello to you too," Rachel mumbled. "Peyton what the fuck are you talking about?"

_"You're bringing Brooke to Milan tomorrow, that's what I'm fucking talking about."_

"Okay, yeah I am taking her to Milan with me. What's the big deal?"

_"The big deal, Rachel, is that you're taking Brooke to Italy. Italy?! Do you have any idea what that means?"_

She almost dropped her bags for the second time when a thought burst through her mind. "Oh shit, Peyton I am so sorry I completely forgot."

_"I'm glad that you admit that. Rachel you're going to have to tell Brooke that she can't go to Milan with you."_

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't just tell her that she can't go anymore. That won't make sense, and you know better than anybody that Brooke's not going to buy that."

_"Yeah, I think you're right. But Brooke cannot see Lucas, Rachel."_

"Okay, it's fine, I just won't let her wander into Florence or something like that," Rachel said.

_"You better hope so. Brooke's been obsessed with going to Florence ever since we were in high school."_

"I'll take care of it Peyton. Don't worry."

_"I'll try not to, but I swear Rachel if Brooke has a nervous breakdown days before her wedding, I'm beating the shit out of you."_

"That really makes me feel better, Peyton," Rachel said sarcastically, entering the lobby to the apartment.

_"It should. Lucas and Brooke cannot run into each other in Italy."_


	25. I'm Not Over

**Author's Note: **Yes I know, it has been quite some time for me to finally finish this chapter, it's just that I've been busy with school and doing other stuff, and now I'm finally finishing it. But thanks for the reviews and those that have been checking for updates, it means a lot to me, and hopefully I will have some more time on my hands to go ahead and finish another chapter or something.

I've been watching the show religiously, and I must say things are starting to get good again, even though I'm absolutely disgusted at Lucas/Peyton couple. I hate them, and they're so freaking boring in every scene that they're in together. Peyton tries to be sexy and seduce Lucas, but she looks fake and isn't sexy at all. And Lucas, well, he just tries to be into it because that's the only girl that will stand him at this point. He's already screwed over everybody else. I already know that Lucas and Brooke is absolutely out of the question at this point, so now, I'm all for Brooke/Owen. Owen is soo freaking hot, and I'm glad that he finally came back to the show. Still in love with Nathan, & I think Rachel should definitely come back.

This chapter was especially hard for me to write. One, because I was so busy with other things going on in my life that I just got sidetracked. Two, it has a lot to do about the emotions of a lot of people, what they're feeling, what they hope for, things like that. Another is that there is a lot more phone conversations going back and forth. And lastly, you have to figure out how each character would respond to anything, whether it's a phone conversation or just a face to face one. It gets pretty tricky, but especially for me because I'm all about being realistic in what these people are saying. Most likely the way they react in the show is the way I make them react here. Enjoy &Review !

* * *

**Chapter 25; I'm Not Over.**

Rachel was never a fan of planes. Ever. It was kind of surprising to most people, since she was traveling more than half of the year. But this was a plane ride that she was definitely not looking forward to, mainly because she had to share it with Brooke. Rachel wasn't exactly a discreet person either. She tried to keep up her front of excitement and impatiency, but frankly she was falling off track, and Rachel didn't know how much longer she could keep on going on with this front.

She had known that Lucas was in Italy ever since Peyton had called to let her know. Why? She had no idea, but she was given strict instructions to never, under any circumstances, tell Brooke. Rachel didn't really know why, but she kept it hidden successfully. She has almost slipped up a couple of times, but Brooke had yet to find out. And now, with the girls' flight taking off in four hours, Rachel didn't know how the hell she could keep this under wraps. They were, after all, going to the same country Lucas was currently residing.

Peyton, Haley, and Nathan had resorted to calling and texting her every thirty minutes to see what they were doing, what they were talking about, and if the mention of Lucas had come up. Rachel was starting to regret even having their numbers programmed into her phone. Brooke, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, which was a good thing.

Sort of.

On most days Brooke was persistent, and curious. But today, she wasn't. She complied with whatever information Rachel fed her, and she didn't seem to complain. Hell, Rachel could have burned all of the brunette's designer outfits, and she would probably sigh and order a whole new wardrobe. She didn't let it bother her recently, but at this point it was really starting to freak her out.

Her phone vibrated again, signaling a call from Peyton. Rolling her eyes, Rachel answered the call.

"No Peyton, we haven't left yet. Brooke's still finishing up her packing, and no, Lucas has not been mentioned yet." It had been the standard greeting for the past few hours since Rachel and Peyton had first spoken. Following after would be calls from Haley and Nathan, basically spouting the same contents.

_"Actually, that's not what I was about to ask you, even though that helps my conscience a little bit."_

"Okay, well if that's not what you want. Then what is it?" she asked, slipping on her heels.

_"You know how we've been telling you that Brooke and Lucas cannot run into each other in Italy?_

"Uhm, yeah. You, Nathan and Haley have only been mentioning this to me for the last fourteen hours," she stated.

_"Okay, and I know this is going to sound really weird, but we need you to talk to Luca--"_

"What the fuck?!?!" Rachel shrieked, twisting her ankle on her heels. "Shit!" she yelled. Just then Brooke ran into the room, staring at her in confusion.

"Rachel what the hell did you do?" she asked.

She chuckled nervously, "Uhh nothing, nothing. I just tripped on my way to the closet for some last minute things."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "If you say so. The driver called, he's on his way here."

"Okay, well I'm ready. What about you?" she asked, keeping her phone hidden behind her back.

"Just about," Brooke answered. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed."

Rachel shook her head, "No I'm good. Just a little bit excited I guess. Milan's pretty amazing."

Brooke nodded, smiling, "Yeah, it should be fun. I've always preferred Florence myself. But Italy's Italy, right?"

"Well it'll be an adventure, that's for sure," Rachel said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and bring my suitcase to the front door for the bell boy to take up."

"Yeah, I still have a little more stuff to add but I'll be done in a sec," Rachel called as Brooke left the room. Cradling her ankle, she held the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Peyton, Brooke came in just when I tripped on my heels," the redhead explained.

_"Yeah, I noticed."_

"Anyways, what the hell are you talking about? Why do I need to talk to Lucas?" This was just not making sense. One minute they want her to steer Brooke as far away from Florence as possible, and now they're saying how she needs to go talk to Lucas herself, when Brooke's going to be with her most of the time? What did these people want from her?

_"Well, we thought about how Karen said that she wanted Lucas back home in time to fix what was messed up with him and Brooke. Our mistake, but we completely forgot about that little detail, so maybe you should go talk to him and try to set him right."_

"How am I of all people going to be able to convince him of that?"

_"I don't know. But you've seen Brooke Rachel, I thought Tim spaced out less than her lately. This has got to be fixed and if they're not going to do it, then we might as well will."_

Rachel sighed, "Okay, I'll see what I can do. But what if Lucas still doesn't budge? Then what are we going to do?"

_"Let's just say you're not the only one trying to get him back here."_

"Alright Goldilocks what the heck are you talking about?"

* * *

"Lucas, this is ridiculous," Karen said, a sense of finality in her voice that meant that she meant what she said, and there was no turning back.

"Ma, what in the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked, frustrated that she was holding his pocket journal hostage in her hands. It had been only a couple of weeks since he had purchased it, but it seemed that was all he did was write in it. All the repairs that he had been doing around the Cafe were done with, and now her son had resorted to sitting around like a lost puppy. Karen's only resort was to get her son's ass back to Tree Hill.

"You're sitting around here, eating, sleeping, and writing in this stupid little journal."

"Well I offered to work around at the Cafe..."

"That's not the point. You need to go back home."

"I'm not going back there, especially now."

"Just because Brooke's getting married doesn't mean that you can't go back to Tree Hill."

"Yes it does! I'm not going to go back there when everyone's celebrating their marriage. I can't and I won't."

"Well, what if I kick you out?"

Lucas smirked, "You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But still, this is getting too much, Lucas. You're a grown man, and it's about time you started acting like one."

"I'm not acting like a baby, I just won't subject myself to looking like a complete idiot, hoping that Brooke will realize what a mistake she's making when she won't."

"Yeah, and that's not immature at all," she said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea how embarassing it would be to come back home and have everyone looking at me in pity? It's bad enough most of my life I've been looked at like that, but I won't do it now. Brooke's getting married whether I like it or not, but I'm not gonna wait around in town hoping that she'll change her mind."

"Lucas you have to get over that fact that she is getting married. And when have you ever cared what people thought in that town? You can deny it all you want, but you know you're a little home sick, and you haven't even met your nephew yet."

"It's not that I didn't want to. Things would've been so much easier if I just would've fought for her in the first place..."

"Well son, there's nothing you can do about it now, and sometimes all you have is now, so you might as well make the best of it before you're sitting somewhere years later, wishing the same thing," Karen said. It wasn't about trying to convince him anymore. It was about giving Lucas the courage and the wisdom to face the things that scared him, the things that he had been trying to run away from for years.

"That's all great Ma, but I'm still not coming back, no matter what anyone says. I'm just not ready."

"Lucas, if you don't go now, when are you ever?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." They both sat there in their thoughts for a minute before his cell phone rang, which was hardly an occurrence since he had arrived in Italy. Lucas pulled out his phone and had a call coming from Haley. He pressed the 'talk' button.

"What's going on, Hales?"

_"Luke, I really don't mean to bother you, but I need you to come back to Tree Hill as soon as you can."_

He groaned, "Haley, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not coming back anytime soon."

_"Lucas, it's Jamie."_

"What about Jamie?"

_"The doctors think he might have HCM, and they need a close relative to be tested to compare the results."_

"Why don't you guys just test Dan? He has HCM also."

_"In case you forgot Dan's in a solicited holding cell. They're not going to let him out of the facility to get tested for that."_

"I don't know Haley, you know how hard it is for me to even think about going back at a time like this."

_"Please Lucas, I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important. The sooner we find out if Jamie has HCM or not, the sooner we can treat it."_

Lucas' heart sank at the thought of him and his nephew sharing the same life threatening disease the Dan had started. And the fact that little Jamie Scott was just a baby made the situation harder. The kid was supposed to grow up to be like the rest of the men in his family, basketball stars. And now what? There was a chance that he would never be able to play on a basketball team or reach up to the stature that his father had reached.

"I'll get the next available flight," he said quietly before hanging up. Apart of him angry to the point of no return, and another somewhat rejoicing. "Looks like you're getting what you want, Ma. I have to fly back home as soon as possible."

"Why? What's wrong with Jamie?"

"We have to find out if he has HCM or not. The facility Dan is in won't allow him to leave, so I'm the next person in the line."

"When are you leaving?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I have to get online and look up the next flight."

"You don't seem too happy," Karen mused.

"You're right, I'm not."

* * *

"I feel really bad about this, Nathan," a guilty Haley said as she wiped down the counter at the Cafe. She and Nathan had single handedly managed to get Lucas to come back to Tree Hill within the next few days. If only they hadn't lied through their teeth.

It was the only plausible excuse that would bring Lucas back to Tree Hill. All the other things wouldn't seem as important to him than the health and well being of his own nephew and god son. Nathan, being his brother, felt bad about it, but what else could he do? Lucas was wandering around moping like a little bitch while the love of his life was looking at rehearsal silverware depressingly. And when Brooke wasn't happy, that meant his own wife wasn't happy, therefore he wasn't happy, in all areas.

"You can't be serious, Hales. Think about it, we only had to make up a little white lie, and now Lucas is coming back and this whole thing can finally be settled. I know you feel bad, but look at the bigger picture here."

"Look at the bigger picture? Okay, I see Lucas royally pissed off at us and never talk to us again. That's the bigger picture that I see."

Tutorgirl was never one to lie to her best and longest friend. It had taken Nathan all day to bring her up to doing this. A day might not have seemed that much for some people, but Haley was always a girl that managed to stand her ground no matter what people wanted her to do. But Nathan was, afterall, her hubby, so she had to stick with this ridiculous and cruel plan to trick Lucas.

"Haley, this could fix things," Nathan explained. Leave it to Haley to always be the guilty one. Nathan on the other hand barely even was guilty. This was the perfect plan and little Jamie was the perfect thing to use to get his brother to come back. Haley had a hard time understanding the term 'whatever it takes.'

"I know it would fix things. I just feel bad about lying to him and using my own son as a pawn in this plan."

"Jamie has no idea what's going on," Nathan said, watching Jamie in his baby chair, putting numerous chewable toys in his mouth. "Look at it this way, if Brooke and Lucas end up being together years later, we can thank Jamie for that. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be together."

"Whatever. I still feel bad," she mumbled.

There was no doubt in her mind that Lucas would have a total fit whenever he found out that in fact, Jamie was perfectly alright, and that Nathan and Haley had managed to drag his ass back home.

Nathan continued to mull over the situation at hand. Everything seemed to be working and on the right track, except for one little detail...

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "Why the heck did we try to get Lucas to come back here whenever Rachel and Brooke are going there?!?"

He groaned, rubbing his face, "That's what I was just trying to figure out."

* * *

Not only was the plane ride exceptionally quiet, but so was the car ride. It was mind boggling, seeing as it was Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis in close proximity for more than twenty four hours. Both girls were thinking very serious thoughts. Brooke was thinking about how she could possibly have a good time, and Rachel was trying to figure out how she was going to be able to not spill her guts. Both came with very questionable answers.

"So," Rachel finally said, fiddling with her Blackberry in her hands, "Are you excited or what for the serious shopping we're about to do?"

Brooke shrugged absentmindedly, staring out the window, "Yeah, I guess."

For someone that spent her senior year in the town of serious emotions, Rachel had a hard time actually appreciating the fact that people actually felt pain in Tree Hill. Everyone had some serious issue, and everyone had been in emotional pain one way or another. Rachel, on the other hand, completely blocked it out no matter what, which was probably why she was such a bitch during high school. Even now, she had a hard time being of some assitance. This was something that Peyton should've been dealing with, what with her and Brooke sharing that whole two dead moms, three absent parents or something like that.

"Do, you want to talk about it?" she asked awkwardly. Rachel wasn't going to lie, her and Brooke had a lot in common, even heartbreak, sort of. But this was still weird.

Brooke turned her head and stared at her, "Are you serious?"

The redhead sighed, "Okay, you know this isn't my thing. But I'm not completely clueless. You're still missing Lucas." Brooke twirled her ruby ring around her finger. She knew that Rachel was right. Brooke wanted to make the most out of her trip, but like always, Lucas took over her mind.

"I really am. I'm trying to have fun, but I don't think I can do this."

"Brooke, if there's one thing I've known about you for the past years, it's that you can do whatever the fuck you want to do. It's all in your head."

"In my head, or in my heart?" she asked. "I mean, I know that if I wanted to, I could spend years trying to get over Lucas and it would work, someday. But the thing is, I don't want to. As much as Lucas being in my head drives me crazy, I don't want it to stop."

"Brooke, are you sure it's Brian that you want to marry?" Rachel asked. She didn't expect this to happen so suddenly. Most people would deny, deny, deny until they just couldn't take it any longer, but this was exceptionally easy. Way to easy.

"No, it's not really that. Brian's everything that I wanted and needed. He's good looking, has a lot of money, has his priorities straight, and he knows how to take care of me. I feel safe with him, and everything's so simple and not complicated. After all, isn't that what love is all about?"

Rachel smiled softly, "But..."

"But with Lucas, he absolutely drives me crazy, like I want to pull my hair out or jump from a thirty story building. He absolutely infuriates me all the time, and he knows just how to do it. He knows me so well, more than I know myself, which means he knows my every move, my every thought, and just my whole being. It pisses me off that someone can know me as much as Lucas can."

"But..." she repeated once again.

She smiled at the redhead, "But that's why I love him all the same. Because he does know me, and knows how I operate. And I love the way he calls me 'Pretty Girl,' and just looks at me in a way that I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, or the way he holds me, not too tight as to not strangle me, but enough so that I can feel it. And his stupid blonde hair that can never stay flat on his head," she chuckled.

Rachel reached her hand and grabbed the brunette's hand, "Well, it seems to me like you're marrying the wrong person." She didn't get the reaction she was expecting, though.

Brooke shook her head furiously, wiping the tears that had fallen out, "No, I'm not. Because I know as much as I love Lucas, and I probably always will, it won't be enough. There will always be something that will get in our way of happiness, or I'll hurt him or he'll hurt me. That's how it's always been Rach, and I should've realized a long time ago that that's how it will always be. I guess I was just a teenager in love at the time. Being with Lucas isn't an option for me anymore because I know in the end all we'll do is hurt each other."

Was it denial, self sacrifice, selfishness? Rachel didn't know what to make of it. But there was one thing she knew for certain. It was that Brooke was in love with two men. At first she never believed in the concept. Either you loved one person or you didn't. In this case, Brooke was struggling with her love for two guys. Maybe it was the fact that Brooke was in love with the idea of Brian. Safe, predictable, stable Brian, the guy that picked up Brooke's heart and pieced it back together, so to speak. Rachel didn't know much about the guy, but she figured if he could keep up with Brooke and keep her in line, then he must be a keeper. But was he Brooke's to keep?

And then there was Lucas. The boy that screwed up more times than Rachel ever had time to recount, and had captured many girls' hearts, even a little bit of her own. At first glance, you'd think this guy was sent from heaven. He looked like the perfect boy. Sensitive, understanding, not to mention his killer body and eyes that you would willingly drown yourself in. He was beautiful. But there was no doubt about his stupidity. He'd hurt Brooke as much as he loved her, which was basically throughout their whole relationship. Rachel didn't blame her for wanting to run for the hills. Maybe seeing Lucas in Italy was just the thing to confirm Brooke's decision.

"Well," Rachel began, "you're smart, you'll find a way out of what you're going through right now."

_And if you don't, then I'll do it for you._

* * *

He never thought he'd see a better view of the sunset than when he was standing on the Rivercourt, watching the sun consistently make it's descent down the end of the earth. The vibrant colors, and how everything just sort of stood still just for those moments when the sun was the most beautiful. It was clear that sitting on the roof of the Cafe with his little sister in Florence, Italy beat the Rivercourt by a longshot.

"So why do you have to go back to Tree Hill?" Lily asked, swinging her little feet against the tin roof.

Lucas sighed, throwing a lonely rock down the building, watching it hit the cracked concrete, "Because, I have to go help my nephew Jamie."

"Why can't his own parents help him?"

"Because I'm the only one that can help him. If it wasn't so serious than I would stay here with you and Mom, but I need to go back."

"So, if Jamie's your nephew, what does that make me?"

"Hmmm. Well, I guess that makes you and him cousins."

"Oh, well I guess it isn't that bad then if you're going back to Tree Hill to be there for my cousin."

He chuckled, "I guess not."

"Then why are you acting like this is the worse thing that could ever happen?"

"Because I'm not too sure I'm ready to go back to Tree Hill. You know whenever you did something bad that you know Mom's going to get mad about, so you kind of hide from her all day and try to do whatever it takes that you don't mytseriously run into her?"

"Yeahhhh..." she trailed.

"Well that's kind of what I'm trying to do right now. I don't want to go back to Tree Hill because of things that I've done, things that I'm ashamed of. But it's also because I'm kind of sad the way I left things, so I don't think it's a good idea to go back right now. But I don't have a choice in this situation. Jamie needs me."

"Are you going to come back whenever you're done helping him?" she asked innocently. Lucas sighed. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen. He would love to come back and act like nothing had ever happened. But he couldn't, and he knew that once he came back to Tree Hill, he would have a hard time leaving.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't know what will happen while I'm there."

"Do you think your Pretty Girl will come back to you?" she asked.

"That's something that's just out of my reach Lil."

* * *

Going in for a job interview, you're professional and personal. When you're preparing for an exam, you're studious and focused. But when you're sneaking out of a hotel room, wandering in a train to Florence, you're supposed to be sneaky and stealth. Rachel Gatina was having a hard time keeping up with those traits. She wasn't normally a nervous person. In fact, she hardly got embarassed or worried for anything.

It was a good thing Brooke had been in the shower whenever she left, and it was a good thing the girl was so spacey that she made Tim look a little bit down to earth, because otherwise there was no way Rachel could've escaped without some serious questioning and reason to tag along. Rachel had been glancing at her phone every two minutes, wondering when Brooke would finally get the hint that she wasn't there, and call her to see what was up. But she should've known better. Brooke would probably notice she wasn't there, but wouldn't care, because Brooke hardly cared about anything lately. In this case, it was definitely a good thing.

It had occurred to her more than once that maybe she was doing the wrong thing. Maybe it wasn't her place to involved herself in details that she had no idea about up until a few weeks ago. It was crazy to actually see herself helping Brooke Davis, and going to such lengths to do that was absolutely an outrage. Maybe she was in way over her head thinking that what she would say would completely make a difference. If it didn't work, it wasn't like she didn't try.

To gain more self assurance and confidence, she dialed the number that she had been punching in quite frequently since her and Brooke had embarked to Italy.

_"What is it, Rachel?"_ the voice of Peyton Sawyer rang through the ironic red Blackberry in Rachel's hand.

"Okay if you want to be a bitch about this then fine," Rachel snapped, catching the attention of the whole train compartment. You didn't need to be foreign to know the word bitch.

_"Just tell me what is it you had to tell me Rachel. I've talked to you like ten times today."_

"Actually it was seven but who's counting. Anyway, I'm on a train right now and I'm on my way to Florence to see Lucas myself," she said, examining her cuticles.

_"Okay, so where's Brooke?"_

"She's at the hotel. I snuck out while she was in the shower. I don't even think she cares that I slipped out."

_"Why are you going by yourself? The whole purpose of you bringing Brooke was that she would be able to face Lucas and try to work things out. Don't you know anything?"_

"Because Goldilocks, Brooke's not going to have any conversation with Lucas unless I tell the blondie to get his ass over to Brooke. She's really down and out on Lucas, no matter how much she loves him, she's not going to go to him Peyton. That's just the way it is."

_"Then what are we supposed to do then? Lucas isn't coming back to Tree Hill anytime soon, and you guys aren't going to be there much longer. How is this going to work?"_

"I think good on my toes. I'll call you later tonight, or whatever time it is over there and let you know what's going on."

_"Alright, keep me updated."_

Just as she hung up, the train stopped and the monotonous voice of the conductor rang through the compartment, letting them know that they were at the train station in Florence, and that the next train leading back to Milan would take place in three hours, which gave Rachel just enough time to yell at Lucas, convince him to see Brooke, and maybe get a little shopping in before heading back on the train.

The cool air hit her face as she snuggled against her cashmere coat that she had stolen from Brooke just before leaving. While on the train, she had gained the knowledge of the one place where she knew that Lucas would be. Karen's Cafe. After a couple of long minutes with an Italian man, she received directions, not very good ones, but it was enough to let her know that Karen's Cafe was in the heart of the little bazaar.

The sun was already starting to set by the time she set foot in the bustling but peaceful bazaar. There were different coffee shops, bookstores, fruit stands, and other things that anyone could possibly want for their homes. Just down the street were the highest fashions available in the town, and the most expensive restaurants.

It didn't take long for her to find Karen's Cafe. It almost looked like the one that was back in Tree Hill, except for the little apartment that was built above the cafe. It was cute and quaint, just the place where she knew Lucas Scott had to be brooding around. It was a little awkward for her to be inside his mother's cafe, a woman who she had no connection to. Rachel was sure they had spoken once or twice, but not enough for her to feel comfortable walking into her territory.

There was a little girl behind the counter, coloring in a coloring book with a red crayon. MY KIND OF GIRL. On the far end standing at the end of a booth taking an order was Karen Scott. She looked exactly the same as she had though before, except she had cascading jet black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She still had the same warm kind smile and always made her customers feel right at home.

Taking a seat at the countertop, she leaned forward to see that the little girl was drawing a red shoe.

"I like your picture," Rachel commented as nice as she possibly could. Usually kids annoyed the shit out of her, and she just wanted to stuff them into the dryer and let it run, but maybe Rachel could hang with this little squirt.

She looked up with the most pristine and innocent blue eyes, "Thanks. Who are you?" Noticing the little squint of curiosity in the girl's eyes, it didn't take the redhead that long to figure out who she was. This was Lily Scott.

"I'm Rachel, I'm a friend of your brother's from Tree Hill. Is he here?" she asked.

Her eyes widened, "You're from Tree Hill?? How's Jamie?"

"Uhm, he's, good. How do you know Jamie?" Rachel asked, somewhat confused.

"Lucas said that something's wrong with Jamie's heart, that's why he's going back to Tree Hill soon."

SHIT. "Uhm, yeah. So is Lucas here?" What the hell was going on? Since when was there something wrong with little Jamie Scott?

"He's upstairs in his room, brooding. Did he do that in Tree Hill?" she asked.

She chuckled, "Oh yeah."

"Excuse me, did you say you were looking for Lucas?" Karen Scott asked, coming behind the counter.

She smiled politely, "Yes, actually. I'm Rachel Gatina, you probably don't remember me from Tree Hill."

"Oh I remember you just fine, Rachel. You were the girl that got drunk and crashed that limo into the lake on Haley and Nathan's wedding," she smirked.

Rachel winced, "Yeah, I was hoping you would've forgotten about that."

"Well that's all in the past now. Lily, why don't you go down to the bakery and get some more bread for dinner tonight?" Karen suggested, handing Lily some money as she skipped off down the cobbled street.

"She's beautiful," Rachel commented.

"Thank you," Karen said. "Now I'm guessing you're here concerning Brooke."

Rachel nodded, "Actually, it's all of us. Me, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley."

"Now tell me: Is Jamie really needing to be tested for HCM?"

"Honestly, this is the first time for me hearing that. I don't know if Nathan and Haley were trying to pull something else off, but as far as I know little Jamie Scott is perfectly cute and healthy. And definitely not suffering from HCM."

Karen sighed, "This is getting complicated because Lucas was planning on flying back to Tree Hill in a couple of days to get tested and everything. He is not going to be happy about this."

"Defnitely not. But here's the deal: Brooke's here with me in Italy. Right now she's in Milan, she doesn't know I'm here, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible. We all know that Lucas isn't going to come back, and that Brooke's not going to talk to him either, so we all had to take this into our own hands."

"This was the only option after all. Okay, but what about him going back to Tree Hill? Are you guys going to keep this trick up or tell him the truth."

"Definitely tell him the truth. I don't care if Haley and Nathan didn't want me to say anything. That'll just piss him off even more," Rachel said.

"That is true. He's upstairs," Karen said, leaving the counter and taking another group's order. Rachel looked to the long narrow staircase in the corner of the kitchen. Sighing, she climbed up it, her Jimmy Choos not exactly helping. What exactly could she say to a man that she never actually had a connection with, and that had seen her naked more than once? Her and Lucas never actually were friends either, she just tried to seduce him to piss off Brooke once or twice. What made her think that he would listen to her.

There was a dim light under one door, and she knew that Lucas was probably behind that door, brooding and had thoughts full of Brooke. With one more deep breath, Rachel knocked sharply on the door.

"Go away!" Lucas called. Rolling her eyes, Rachel jerked the door open anyway, not one to actually listen to anyone.

"Wow, aren't you a hot mess," she complimented, leaning against the door way. Lucas was laying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a red feather twisting around in his hand. Rachel knew that feather from somewhere, but couldn't place it right then.

He leaned up on his elbows, "Rachel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? You didn't think anyone could find you?"

"It's not that. It's just that I didn't expect you to find me of all people," Lucas said dryly, sitting up.

"Well I'm full of surprises. So reverse question. What the hell are you still doing here?"

Lucas shrugged, "My mom and sister live here. Why else?"

"Why else? How about you're being a pussy hiding out here so you don't have to face your problems."

"You think you have me all figured out don't you? When's the last time I had an actual conversation with you anyway? You know nothing about what's going on."

Rachel raised one eyebrow, "You'd be surprised how much I do know about your depressing sob story Lucas. In fact, I know the whole thing, and I still think you're being a pussy, so what does that say about you?"

"It says that I'm just trying to forget about everything and not deal with it anymore. I don't find anything wrong with that."

Shutting the door, Brooke realized this was going to be harder than she thouht. The longer she stayed here listening to Lucas, the more discouraged she had became, and she had just gotten there. "Look Lucas, I'm not here to fight with you or try to get you to do something you don't want to do. I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Rachel. And you are here to try to get me to do something I don't want to do."

"Well that would be idealistic, but I'm a realist, Lucas. You should know that. You're not helping yourself you know."

"So what if I'm not helping myself. I'm sure as hell not helping anybody in Tree Hill either."

"You're right, you're not. You're hurting them instead. Including Brooke." Guessing by the stiffening of his entire body, Rachel knew she had struck a nerve.

"For the last fucking time. She made her decision, she has to live with it, and so do I. I don't understand why everyone is acting like this is all my fault."

"It's yours and Brooke's fault. You're the one acting like a jackass, and Brooke's just stupid enough to feel guilty."

He snorted, "Guilty? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you. In all truth Lucas, Brooke's been pretty down ever since you left without a word. Actually everyone's pretty much been down since you left."

"Yeah well they can get over it because I'm going back to that godamn town anyway. They're getting what they wanted."

Rachel grimaced, this wasn't going to go good. "Actually, you don't have to go back unless you want to. Jamie's not sick, Lucas. Haley and Nathan just said that so you would come back willingly."

What the hell was with his life lately? There was never a day that went by that Lucas didn't go through some sort of depressing phase, and with this crap that he was hearing right now, he had no idea what he was going to do with his life.

"That's just great. Now my fucking family is trying to mess with my life," Lucas chuckld harshly, trying so hard not to punch a hole through his wall. "This is fucking bullshit," he muttered under his breath, suddenly forgetting that Rachel was in his room. All these thoughts scattered throughout his head that he didn't see anything else.

"I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you this Lucas, but this should be a wake up call for you."

"Wake up call for what? That I can't even trust my own brother and my best friend that I've known my whole life? That's a damn good wake up call then. I definitely won't be forget that."

"Holy hell, Lucas! Stop being so immature for once! Okay, you have every right to be angry with Nathan and Haley. That was kind of a mean asshole-ish thing to do, even I have to admit, and I'm the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. But you should know that they wouldn't do that unless they felt there was nothing else for them to do."

He wasn't listening to her and he couldn't. There was no way that he could listen to her when all he wanted to do was strangle someone, and it didn't help that Rachel was going on and on in her annoying voice. Keeping composure was never Lucas' strong suit.

"Okay Rachel, you're getting way off subject right now. What is it that you came here for?" he asked, hoping to get whatever it was that she was trying to tell him and then tell her to get the fuck out. He didn't need another complicated person in his life right now. "Please, I'm really not in the mood right now, so if there's something that you so importantly looked for me to tell me, then just say it so that I can figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do with my life."

Okay, so maybe this wasn't going where Rachel had expected. She had gotten the idea that Lucas would be miserable and sad, but also be willing to listen to what Rachel was saying, and actually take it to heart. But she forgot that it was a Scott she was talking to right now.

"Here's the deal: Brooke's here in Italy. Milan, actually. She came with me because I had a few photo shoots to do, and I told her to come along to get herself out of this funk that she's been in since you've left. So far, it's not fucking working. So I'm here to try to get you to see her. I'm not going to tell her that you're in Florence. Either you go see her yourself, or we go back to Tree Hill and she gets married and that will be it. Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon, and I'll probably be gone most of the time, which gives you two time to talk. This is it, Lucas. You will never get another chance to be able to talk to her like this. It's all up to you. Here's the address," she slipped a folded piece of paper on the desk next to her.

He glanced at it before staring straight at his wall again. "What makes you think I'll show up? Why should I, it's not like it will change anything."

Rachel smirked, "That's the beauty of it Lucas. It'll change _everything._

She didn't know if that would be the last time she would ever see Lucas, or if he would soon become a permanent fixture for her vision. But leaving him with the hotel name and room number was by far one of the smartest things Rachel ever did, and that was something she would remember. She gave a smile and nod to Karen before leaving, the door jingling behind her. Rachel was never one for goodbyes.

By this time the temperature had dropped down ridiculously, and the redhead was on the verge of completely freezing her ass of. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Peyton, remembering her promise at the beginning of the night.

_"Yeah?"_

"I think I took care of it."

_"What do you mean, you think?"_

"He'll bite, trust me."

_"How do you know that?"_

"Because he still loves her, and if he can get a chance alone with her, then he'll take it."

"_I'm trusting you on this, Gatina."_

"Fine by me, it'll work anyway. By the way, bitch Nathan and Haley out for their little plan."

_"What little plan?"_

"Ask them, they'll know. Later Sawyer." Hanging up, she quickly stuffed her cold fingers back into her coat pocket. Now that all that shit had been taken care of, it was time to find somewhere to crash for the night. Her agent had told her that there was a crazy dance club back in Milan, maybe she could check it out. Maybe she would meet a cute Italian guy and spend the night at his house. Maybe she would check into another hotel for the night. But what she did know was that she would not be back at her and Brooke's hotel tonight. That was sure to be occuppied.

* * *

The weather was beyond belief. The weather reporter and all the radio stations commented that it would reach the twenties tonight, which was by far a shocker for the people of Italy. Even heaters within houses wouldn't be able to shy away from the coldness that was embarking on every living thing that night. But it took over Brooke Davis the most.

Ever since the stupid blue eyed blondie that stole her heart had left her, she was always chilled, and shivering for some sort of reason to know why she was being stupid and indecisive. Brooke had always wondered why she couldn't just decide. It was easy, choose the guy that loves you and would never hurt you. The only problem was, she loved both men, but she wasn't sure which one she wanted in her life the most. She didn't know which one she couldn't live without.

Brooke was already on her fifth glass of wine, and five minutes ago she had ordered a bottle of Grey Goose vodka from room service. The alcohol was slowly taking up her whole body, and she felt weightless. This feeling, this floating feeling was what had attracted her to drinking way back when she was a teenager. This was the feeling. Brooke had to admit, she did miss the empty feeling.

The hotel room was absolutely fabulous. It was one of the best she had ever stayed in. Wrapped in a blanket with only a black tank top and red silk string pajama bottoms was no way to be on a night like this. On a night period, it wasn't right. Usually she would've been finishing up her 24 hour shopping spree, or maybe out at the hottest nightclub, having drinks and dancing the night away. But tonight Brooke wasn't in the mood to dance or mingle, but she was in the mood to drink.

Everything was still and quiet. Now, she didn't have to hide her feelings or what she wanted to say, although she was still bad at hiding anything.

A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie. Sighing, she set down her already empty wine glass. She rubbed her arms as she made her way to the front door. Behind it was a man dressed in black pants and a nice white shirt. He was holding a tin ice bucket with a clear bottle of vodka.

"Vodka for Ms. Brooke Davis," he stated.

Brooke smiled, "Yes, thank you." She grabbed it with both hands, afraid of dropping it and creating a fiasco on the whole floor. The man left politely, heading towards the elevator just as it was opening. Brooke balanced it with one hand riskily before closing the door. But it wouldn't close because a hand was holding it open.

Her breath almost caught in her throat.

"Lucas."


End file.
